Sacrifices
by keeperoliver
Summary: Severus Snape was willing to sacrifice everything for the woman he loved, even his life if it was discovered what he did to make sure her son was safe. I own nothing but the story line. All the rest belong to JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

Sacrifices Keeperoliver Chapter One

A/N: I wish to ackowledge someone I learned to admire before start this. It is with a heavy heart that I say goodbye to Alan Rickman, who passed away after his fight with Cancer. Many of us remember him just for playing Severus Snape in the Harry Potter series. I remember him for many other movies he starred played quite a few bad characters in these movies, but he also played some good roles as well.

I am going to try and portray him in this story as a good person from the start. I know many thought of him as evil and had no admirable traits, but I didn't see it that way. He carried his love for Lily until the end and hoped he would soon meet her in the here after.

I have to start this now, before I forget about it. Reminising will continue very soon. I have the next chapter written and will post it in a day or two, after I check it out. As always, Ollie the Keeper saying goodbye to a hell of a good actor. Peace be with you Alan Rickman.

Sacrifices-}

Severus Snape knew an attack was planned for this evening, and he tried to get to the Potter residence and warn them of the attack, but he was unable to because Lord Voldemort gave him an assignment that took too much time for him to do anything. By the time he made it to the Potter residence, he was already too late. He watched as Black handed the child to Hagrid and then they both left. He heard as Black made his comment before departing, "I'll find you you rat, and when I do, you'll pay for this with your life. Pettigrew, you won't know what hit you." and he left.

Severus made his way into the house and saw Potter on the floor in the den, dead. He had been hit with a bombarda curse and it wasn't a pretty picture. He left the den and made his way up the stairs. He saw where the second attack took place and went to the small room at the end of the hall. What he saw there took his breath away. First he saw Lord Voldemort lying on the flor, dead as well. Then he saw Lily lying on the floor in front of the crib that held her son. He went to her and picked her up into his arms and cried for the only person he ever loved.

She seemed so fragile in his arms as drew her to his chest. She had her eyes open and there was no fear or shock in them, only love for the person she protected. Severus put her down gently and closed her eyes. He then made a promise to her, "I will protect your son because it is what you wanted my dearest Lily. I will make sure that he will be raised correctly by someone that loves him. He will not end up in the arms of those muggles. I will watch over him as he grows and enters Hogwarts. He will not suffer at the hands of anyone if I can help it. I will start this evening by getting him away from the Dursleys before they even knows he is there." He stood up after the kiss and felt the kiss deep in his heart and it hurt worse than a Cruciatus Curse. He then turned to the body of Voldemort and cursed it to a half life if he should ever return, void of any feelings he could have. Severus knew what this curse meant. If he should return, he would be more animal than human.

He then left the house and went to where Hagrid took the child and when he got there, he saw Dumbledore leave the child on the doorstep of those wretched muggles, and then the three left together, with Minerva complaining all the way about what he did with the child.

Severus went to the bundle on the steps and looked around to see what kind of protection was left in place. He saw that an Oblivious was in place for any wizard or witch who went near it. He saw where a blood ward was put in place as it's supposed greatest protection, but knew it would be useless because love was needed to keep it going. Severus knew there was no love beyond the door behind the bundle.

He thought about what he could do to hide the fact that the child would not be living here. He decided to enter the house and use an Imperious on it's occupants. He found the two adults in the master bedroom and used it on them to make it seem like Harry was still there. He left and then went to the child's room and used it on him to think he really had his cousin living with him and his parents.

He left the upstairs and when he was on the lower level, he spelled it to leave traces of Lily's son as if he were actually living there. Once he was done, he left and picked up the bundle and went in search for the idiot Black before he did something everyone would regret.

If Sirius knew he was being looked for, he would not have left a trail a child could follow. He didn't care who was after him. All he cared about was finding Peter and making him pay for betraying James and Lily. He had just left the Pettigrew residence and went to the next place he thought he might find him. What he found was even more confusing. He landed outside The Boarshead Inn and Snape was there waiting outside the door, holding a bundle in his arms. Before Sirius could do anything Severus called out to him, "Don't be an idiot all your life Black. Think for the first time in your life. What happens to this child if you do what you are thinking of doing?"

"What are you doing with Harry, and how did you find him?"

"Dumbledore is a silly old man that has more faith in people than anyone else I know. He thinks those muggles would give Him a place he could call home. I know them and they are not the kind of people to show love to anyone outside their own immediate family. The protection he put around the house would fail not two years after the child was there. Is that what you want for your friends child, to be brought up in a home where he would be used as something lower than the dirt we walk on?"

"Why should you care about Harry? You hated James and me from the first time we met."

"No, it took a few moments for me to get to hate you both. However, Lily was the only person I ever cared for. When I found her in front of the crib of her child, I made a promise to her that he would not be put into a place he would not be loved. He is your responsibility since you are his god father. You were going to leave him there and go looking for Pettigrew to kill him for what he did. That means you were not the secret keeper and he was."

"You're right and I need to find the rat and put things straight."

"Would you listen to yourself. Potter and Lily are dead. There is nothing you can do for them. But there is something you could do for their child, yet you would rather go looking for their betrayer and settle the score. What happens if you find him and kill him. You go to prison and the child is left with the Dursley's as their plaything, to do with him as they please. Use your brain man. Take the child and go somewhere to raise him right. Find someone to help you that has more sense than you."

"Why don't you raise him if your so worried about him? I need to make the rat pay for what he has done to my friends."

"Let someone else take care of that. You have to let the Ministry know that you were not the secret keeper and Pettigrew was. They have to know that you are the child's legal guardian. Why am I talking to an idiot as if he were a man?"

Sirius dropped down to the ground holding his head. He began to cry and babble on, "He took the only family I ever had. He took the only people I loved. He doesn't deserve to live."

"No, he doesn't, but the child does. How well do you think he'll do living with Lily's sister and her husband? I don't give him much of a chance of living a normal life if he lived there. Of course he won't have much of a normal life living with you either, but at least he will be loved."

Sirius looked back up at Severus, "Lily had a bigger impact on you than I thought. You do make sense, but I don't know anything about bringing up a child?"

"And there is no one else you know that does? Hell man, what about your cousin? What about the Weasleys? Who is the child's god mother?"

"That's right, Alice and Frank can take care of him?"

Now Severus lowered his head, "I'm afraid that is not possible. They were attacked as well this evening and they are in St. Mungo's ward for the uncurables. Isn't there anyone else?"

"Lily and Selena were friends, but her husband is not one I think of as a role model. The Weasleys are having a hard time of it with what they got. Look, Let's go someplace warm so that Harry doesn't get sick." and they decided on the Leaky Cauldron for the evening.

They got a room and Harry was placed on the bed as Sirius and Severus continued to talk. "Tell me something, why can't you call Harry by his name?"

Severus tried to think of his answer so that it would come out right, "It's difficult for me as I know the child belongs to Potter."

"It also belonged to Lily, and you said you loved her. Why is it so hard for you to think of Harry as hers?"

"Because he looks so much like his father."

"Have you looked at him? If you did you might think differently. Harry has features of both of them, but his eyes are all Lily's. His nose is all Lily's. There is just as much of Lily in him as there is James. Go on, take a look and see for yourself."

Severus unwrapped the baby and saw where it was still sleeping. He did see where his nose was like Lily's and so was his chin. His complexion was James, as was his hair and cheeks, He would have to wait to see the eyes, but he didn't doubt Black as he couldn't lie about something like that. As he looked down on the child, he saw where he was wrong in thinking of Harry as being a clone of Potter. Then he saw the scar on his forehead and worried about it. He took out his wand and cast a spell over the scar and when he found out the results he cursed, "Son of a bitch, the bastard did it to him. How the hell are we going to to be able to tell him what it all means?"

"What are you talking about Severus?"

"Are we on a first name basis now Sirius? Look, I just found something that means that Harry has to die in order to defeat Lord Voldemort, when he returns."

"What are you talking about, I saw his body lying next to Lily's and he was dead. And what is this about Harry has to die in order to beat him if he returns?"

"Not if, when. He has made a horcrux of Harry. There is a piece of Voldemort's soul in the scar of Harry's. There are only two things that can destroy a horcrux and they are Basilisk Venom and Fiend Fyre. Now tell me how he can live after being subjected to either of these?"

"And you're sure of this? Harry is definitely a horcrux?"

"I'm sure and I think Dumbledore is as well. That was why he was trying to hide Harry away from the magical world. Now do you see where Harry has to be protected?"

"I'll need help. I think Remus could be of help, but I still have to find someone else to help care for him. Remus and I will have to put our heads together and see what we come up with."

"You at least have someone that has some common sense about him. You should be able to come up with something. I need to get back to the castle and pretend I got some sleep before the school day starts. Good luck with Harry. He is going to need it for what he has to face. I will check back with you when ever I get the chance, if you let me know where you settle down at."

"I will as soon as we figure it out, and Severus, I Know we didn't get along in school, but I hope you can look past that. And thank you for setting me straight on my responsibilities."

"Believe me, if it wasn't for Lily, I would not be here with you. She was the only person I ever loved. I messed up greatly in school and this is my one chance for redemption with my grief. But, I know you cared for her and her husband, as you do for Harry. Let me know something as soon as you know." and Severus left Sirius and Harry there in the room.

Sirius sat down at a table and began to write a list of the women he knew that he thought could help him with Harry. His cousin Andy was one. Molly Weasley was two. Selena Lovegood was three, but it would be hard for Remus if she were the one. From there, it got harder. He tried to remember all the girls from school he favored, and none of them seemed right. He put the feather quill down and decided it was a good time to get some sleep. Unfortunately Harry thought it was time to get up and he had to find him something to eat and something to use for a nappie.

When the sun came up, Sirius decided to return to the one place he hated more than anywhere else except maybe Azkaban. Black Manor. It was well protected and even though he hated to do it, he would ask Kreacher to help him until he could find someone else to take up the care.

It was like he figured and Kreacher was not happy to see Sirius back and even less happy about having to care for a child. But he had to do as his master asked and would watch the child while his master was gone off somewhere.

It was thirty five days before the relief came in the return of Remus from the continent. It took four days for Remus to get over the grief of losing his two family members as that was how he thought of James and Lily.

When he was finally able to help in the care of Harry, Sirius began his search for a mother figure even harder. Andy didn't want the extra responsibility because of her daughter's own problem. Being a metamorphmagus was difficult for Dora and it took most of Andy's time. Ted did what he could to help, but being a muggle born wizard, he didn't have much knowledge of the needs for his daughter.

Both Molly and Selena had babies of their own and could not help with Harry.

Both Remus and Sirius were stumped as to who they could get to help, when Kreacher asked Sirius something. "Master, Kreacher is not happy about this, but he would be willing to watch over the young one while you and Master Remus were off doing something. Kreacher has helped so he knows what needs to be done."

"Why would you do this Kreacher. You don't like me and could care less about doing anything to help me?"

Both Sirius and Remus saw the elf kick around his foot on the floor and lower his head before he spoke again, "It is just that the child needs help and Kreacher can do this. He may not like his master, but he should not let a child suffer because of this. Kreacher will take on the role you ask. If my master agrees that is?"

Sirius looked at Kreacher, trying to figure him out, then he hit on it, "You like him don't you Kreacher? You like little Harry and you are afraid to admit it. You old softie you."

Kreacher looked shocked at what his master just said. He was about to deny it, when he thought better of it and told him the truth, "Kreacher may have had good feelings about the child. But this is not why he is willing to help. He does it for his master."

"What ever you are doing it for is fine with me, Kreacher, and I'm sure Remus appreciates it as well. I have a lot of work to do about letting the Ministry know that I was not the secret keeper for James and Lily. We wanted you Remus, but we didn't know when you would be back and we wanted Harry protected. Albus even told them he would be their keeper, but they thought it had to be a friend. We screwed that up big time. Lily wanted to wait until you got back, but Voldemort was beginning to get stronger and we couldn't take that chance."

This was when Remus asked about Severus. He wanted to know why he had the change of heart towards the Marauders.

"It wasn't for the Marauders Moony, it was for Lily. He admitted to me he loved her and how bad he felt after our fifth year. He wanted to help her that night, but Voldemort wanted him to do something for him and it took longer than he wished, and by the time he got there, it was already over and Hagrid had Harry, bringing him to Dumbledore. He went up and said goodbye to Lily and promised her he would make sure that Harry would live a normal life." Sirius went on with the story of his talk with Severus and even included the Horcrux.

As he ended the talk, he had a question for Remus, "What do you think about finding another place to raise Harry?"

Remus thought about the Portrait of Sirius' mother. How dark it was in the manor. How Sirius hated it here so much it made him sick. "But where else is there that could be as secure as it is here?"

"Well, I was thinking. What about the Potter estate? James loved it so much, that when his parents died he couldn't look at it that way anymore. He could not stand being around all those memories. It's safer than here. Why his mum and dad left it is a mystery we may never solve. What do you think?"

"How will Kreacher take it? He loves it here, because it is where he lived for so long, caring for your parents."

"He will go where I go."

"You can't be that cold Sirius. You need to ask him if he would like to go with us to care for Harry. If you force him to go, then things may change in his mind."

"He's an elf and he must go where his master tells him. He'll get over it."

"Maybe, but how long will it take him? You hate it here as much as he loves it here. If you move to the estate, the the roles are reversed. He will hate it there and you will love it there. He has to agree with the move, then he has nothing to complain about."

When Kreacher was asked if he would move with them to the estate, he asked if he could visit it before he made up his mind. Sirius had to get the Potter Family Ring from James' vault and he had to use Harry's blood in order for this to work. It was not something Harry liked and he let them all know he was not happy. Only Kreacher could get him to calm down and Remus saw where Kreacher was a bigger influence on Harry than anyone thought. Once they got the ring it was only Harry that could get it to work. Remus had to help there as he took him from Kreacher and tried to get him to talk, "Harry, do you want to go home?" all that came out was gibberish from Harry. "Harry we need to get you home, can you say that?" more gibberish came from Harry.

Kreacher took him back and talked with Harry, "Does Master Harry wish to see his new home? Kreacher would like to see it."

Harry looked at Kreacher, then he said, "Home." and it was all it took for them to be pulled to the gates of Potter Estate. Kreacher took Harry's hand and placed it on the gate for it to open. Then they walked to the front door and once again Kreacher used Harry's hand to help him open the door. Once inside, the darknes in the home changed and the light from all the candles being lit magically allowed them to walk through the home.

The Manor was a large home that gave all the visitors a feeling of warmth, including Kreacher. He stood still and just turned in his spot and looked at all the splendor. Harry was watching as Kreacher spun around and gabbered away in his own language. He seemed to like everything he saw. Then they began to move through the home and looking at all the different rooms as they passed them. A library that was bibber than the Black library. A game room with a snookers table and a card table.

The kitchen was four times bigger than the one in Black Manor and Kreacher had to pass Harry on to Remus so he could go look. Sirius looked to Remus and asked, "I wonder if Kreacher trusts me with Harry? He is always passing him on to you."

"Do you blame him?" Remus laughed.

"Why should I? I love Harry as much as you and him do. What's not to trust about me?"

Remus just rolled his eyes at Sirius as if to say, "You need to ask?"

Kreacher came back to Sirius and said, "Kreacher agrees with master that this house is better for young master Harry. He will move with you." and that was all it took for all four to move in to Potter Estate.


	2. Chapter 2

Sacrifices Chapter Two

Severus was not a patient man and he was getting worried about Black and the Potter baby. He should have found a residence by now. It had been over forty days since he left the baby with him. His talks with Dumbledore told him that his idea for the muggles was working, but he didn't know for how long.

However, Minerva was a different story. He didn't know what it was about her, but he had a feeling she knew something was up with him. He had only been teaching there for about two years now, yet it was as if she knew all about him. When ever they talked, it was like she was picking his brains for little tidbits of information that she could add to her evaluation of him. For the past month it was about what he had been up to and why he acted so nervous. She was a brilliant witch that was too inquisitive. He tried not to associate with her, but she forced herself on him. If she contined to be this way, he may have to confess to her what he had done. He needed someone to back him up if he had to leave the castle anyway.

The next morning, he received an owl he did not recognize and he took the letter from it and watched as it took off. He then opened the letter and saw it was finally from Black as he signed it Doggie.

Greaseball:

Be ready at 7. Will let you know then.

Doggie

They had set it up so that when a time was given, he would add five hours and that would be the actual time to be ready. He would be by the floo at midnight to hear where he had settled. He was looking forward to this as he wanted to know how the baby was doing. He didn't know that Minerva had been watching him when he read the letter and she would be calling on him later this evening.

Minerva changed into her animagus form and entered Severus' classroom and moved to the door leading to his quarters. It was 11:45PM and she found him sitting in front of his floo as if waiting for a call. She made herself comfortable in a corner that was hidden by a chair. Her rest didn't last long as the floo flared up and she was shocked to see Sirius Black appear in the flames.

Sirius was ready to say something when Severus spoke out first, "You have the nerve to call me greaseball you sorry excuse for a dog?"

Sirius laughed before he spoke, "It got your attention though, didn't it? Look, we don't have much time as I think the floo system may be monitored by the Ministry. We took up house at Potter Estate. If you wish to visit, just call it out and we opened it up to you. Remus is with me and Harry is doing fine. In fact he is doing better than that. Kreacher has taken a liking to him and is taking great care of him."

"I can't believe you did something right for a change. Having Moony there and Kreacher as well means that the child will be alright. I will be over Saturday to go over a schedule with you for my visits. I think Minerva is on to me for some reason, so I may have to tell her about this."

Sirius happened to look in the corner where Minerva was curled up and said, "You better make it fast then as she is in the corner behind you in her cat form. HELLO MINNIE, HOW ARE YOU DOING?"

Minerva changed back to herself and approached the floo, "Mr. Black, did I hear you correctly and you have young Potter in your care?"

"Afraid so Minnie. Do you me a favor though and don't tell Dumbledore. However, you could tell him that I wasn't the secret keeper for James and Lily. That was Peter Pettigrew and it was him that turned them in to Voldemort. I was ready to find and kill him, when someone with more brains than I have stopped me and set me straight about Harry."

Minerva turned to Severus and said, "I thought you hated the Marauders, and especially Potter and Black? Why would you save young Harry and then turn him over to Mr. Black?"

"You know as well as I do that they are the worst type of Muggles. I may have hated Potter, but I loved Lily. I did it for her. I was still not convinced until I saw the boy. He does not look like Potter with Lily's eyes. He looks Like Lily with Potters hair. I could not let happen what Professor Dumbledore planned for him. The boy would have become a slave to that household. As bad as it sounds, I think he is better off where he is at. It is better protected than the muggle house and it is a better environment for him to grow up in."

Minerva was quiet for a while and both Severus and Sirius were ready for the outburst she was building up to. Then she surprised them when she said, "Would you be against me visiting as well Sirius?"

"Are you going to tell the headmaster?"

"And have the boy put back in the hands of those Muggles, I think not. The senile old fool doesn't even know the what the common good is. I love him, but he can be so frustrating when he thinks he know best. You two have done the right thing in getting Harry out of their clutches. Now, am I allowed to visit?"

"With honor Minnie, anytime you wish."

"Good, I will be over with Severus this Saturday. Now, before I go, if I ever hear you call Minnie again, I will bring Fluffy with me and sic him on you. Do I make myself clear Mr. Black?"

"Loud and clear Min...erva."and he laughed as he backed out of the flames. Minerva hrumphed as she turned to leave the room, but was wearing a smile once her back was turned. If she saw the mirror she may have waited until she left the room. Severus saw the smile and shook his head in disbelief. No wonder her got away with so much in school, Minerva likes him and probably saved his arse so many times, she owns it.

With Voldemort gone for now, Severus didn't have to worry about being called away from the school. He used his free time to work on his ideas for potions. He was use to hearing Dumbledore asking him to visit for a moment. It was always about if he heard from any death eaters lately. He did, but it was not what he wished to pass on to Albus, as it was mostly Narcissa telling him about his god son Draco.

That was one thing he would like to fix. Get her and Draco out of the lives of the death eaters. If he didn't then Draco could grow up to be one himself and he didn't want to see that. Lucius was enough for the family to forfeit. Severus wondered how a person so rich and powerful could be such a weakling. He liked Lucius, but he would not be friends with him if it wasn't for Narcissa. She wanted Severus to befriend him so he had some strong backing with the Dark Lord and his men.

She would not have married him if it wasn't for that infernal contract her father made for her and Lucius with his father, Abraxus. Narcissa hated this the most about the magical world and the pureblood take on witches and their place in it. Like they were property, not family. Andy was smart and married before she was stuck in one as well. She had heard the name Parkinson come up and she didn't let on she knew. When Ted asked her to marry him while they were in school, she accepted because she did love Ted and it was an easy out for her. She hated to do this to Ted, but she wanted nothing to do with Parkinson. Of course, once they were married, they were disowned by the family and she lost her share of the family wealth.

Severus knew all this and applauded Andromeda for her brilliant work. She knew what would have happened if she was drawn in with the death eaters. She hated the pureblood way of thinking. Severus knew this because he himself was a half blood.

On Saturday morning, Minerva and Severus ate breakfast with the staff and then they made their way to Severus' floo for their trip to the Estate. It was 9AM and when they arrived, Severus had to catch Minerva when she saw the baby pulling on Padfoot's ear and filling it with slobber. Remus and Kreacher were off to the side laughing so hard they needed support from a table that was between them.

Severus went over and pulled Harry off him and told him, "You don't know where that ear had been, now do you? You need to pick on someone cleaner and more sanitized, Like Kreacher or Moony."

Harry was giggling in his arms as he said this and reached out and pulled Severus' hair quite hard. "Ouch, you little son of a...Potter, that hurt." it got Harry to laughing harder as Severus passed him to Minerva.

"There there, son, did the bad man hurt you?" Harry was still laughing.

Things calmed down and they all sat to tell Minerva the entire story. Once she heard it, she was going to make a few calls on Monday morning to Amelia Bones and clear Sirius' name of any bad findings he may have against him. Sirius handed her James and Lily's will and he took Harry from her. It stated the fact that Sirius was not their secret keeper. It was in fact Peter Pettigrew. No one was told of the change for fear of Peter's life. They were smart enough to document it though. She also saw where there was a chain of succession for the placing of Harry, should something happen to the two. The Prophecy put the fear of god in them, knowing they were targeted by Voldemort.

No where on the list did she find the Dursley's. In fact there was a statement that said, 'Under no circumstances was Harry to be put in the care of her sister and her husband.' Minerva was turning all shades of purple by this time. The will was signed by Albus Dumbledore as a witness.

Severus saw this and tried to control his senior Professor. "Professor McGonagall, try to control yourself, please."

"Did you read this will? Did you see what it said about the Dursleys? Did you see who witnessed it?"

Severus knew none of this, but after he read it when Minerva shoved it in his hands, he almost lost it himself. "What the hell was that old goat thinking? What is his problem?"

"I told you he's senile. He's losing any common sense he ever had. I tried telling him about the muggle family, but he refused to listen to me. Even Lily told him no to Harry going there. Yet still that was where he was going to place him. Someone needs to pull his head out of his arse and show him the light of day."

Remus and Sirius were laughing at the show the two Professors were putting on. Harry was trying to stick Sirius' ear in his mouth again. Kreacher was laughing at it all as he watched Harry pull on Sirius' ear.

Severus and Minerva did see that Harry was being well taken care of and that he was happy with the three that had custody. She thought it would be Remus that was the disciplinary figure, but was surprised when it was Kreacher that told Harry, "No, Harry, don't bite." and Harry pulled back away from Sirius and his ear.

Minerva and Severus about came unglued when Harry called out, "Pafoo, Mooee, Da, eat," Kreacher was Da, or dad.

Severus couldn't help it, "So, Kreacher is dad, does that make you the mum, Black?"

He almost lost it when Sirius said, "Yup, and proud of it. Poor Moony is only Uncle Moony. But, only he can get Harry to sleep at night. Not even Kreacher can do it. Moony takes him to his room and bores him to sleep by reading to him. Poor kid will probably grow up to be a book worm. But not if I can help it." and a smile spread across his face.

Kreacher had made a wonderful dinner for all of them and once it was finished, Minerva and Severus had to leave, but not before they promised they would be by at least once a month, but probably not together.

When the two arrived back to the castle, They had someone there waiting for them, "Would you two care to tell me where you have been all day?"

"Not that it is any of your business Albus, but we have been to Hogsmeade for a dinner and a talk. Why, is there something against that?"

"Not normally, but I am usually told when one of my Professpors takes off. When two of them take off, it's doubly important to be warned."

"I have never asked you before when I leave, so why is it so important now? Professor Snape and I went over some questions he had for me and thought we needed to do it in a more quiet surrounding. If I am going to be questioned everytime I leave the school, I may have to quit and go to work for Amelia. She has asked me several times to come work with her. Is this going to be an on going practice for now on Albus?"

"Are you both going together in the future? It is a good practice to know when that is going to happen in case you come up missing. There are still death eaters out there looking for revenge for the death of the Dark Lord."

Minerva just gave him a glaring look, as if she knew about Severus, which she did. It was all a part of his plan to get Harry through school as far as they could before he had to give up his life in order to take down Voldemort when he returns. They also looked for ways to avoid this if at all possible. Neither of them liked the idea of young Harry being a martyr. They had to do this without Albus knowing where Harry was, as he had his own agenda for Harry, and they didn't like where it started, so it was safe to assume they wouldn't like where he was going to take it.

Albus knew he was not going to get anywhere with the two, so had to drop his questioning. He didn't like two of his professors leaving school on the same weekend as it usually meant they were planning something and he wanted to know everything that went on in his school. His spies through out the school was an excellent warning system, but somehow these two disabled them in their living and teaching quarters. They put a spell on the portraits to hide their movement in their own area. This is what alerted him to them being gone. When he saw them missing from a meal, it told him something was going on he should check into.

If it was just one of them who left, it wouldn't concern him as much.

He left the two to their secret talks, knowing he wouldn't learn what they spoke of. He hated the fact of not knowing something in his realm of responsibility.

Sacrifices-}

Sirius and Remus knew it was going to be tough raising Harry and were pleased that Kreacher was so adept at it. They never knew how he was able to get Harry to stop doing something he shouldn't be doing. They tried many times to get him to listen, but Kreacher was the only one to get him to stop.

Kreacher was giving Harry a bath at the moment and when Severus called them about Dumbledore, they became concerned. Remus asked if Severus thought it might be a good idea to free the Dursleys from the charm and let them report Harry missing. "That is the last thing we want to do while he has his suspicions. We need to wait as long as we can before we release them. Albus won't check as long as everything stays the same there. If he does call and ask about Harry, they will cover for us by telling him he is busy doing something and cannot be disturbed, but, other wise, he is fine."

"OK Severus, I understand. I just don't want you or Minerva getting into trouble over this. Let us know what Minerva finds out about Sirius and Peter. He'll go crazy if he can't get out once in a while. He wants to go out on my day of the month with me to let off some steam."

"Make sure he doesn't until we have him cleared of being James and Lily's secret keeper. Right now it's capture on sight. By the way, Potter Estate is brilliant for the child. It's large and roomy for him to play in and Kreacher keeps it spotless for sanitary reasons. Make sure Doggie cleans up after himself in case he has an accident."

Remus laughed, "Not to worry, he's mostly potty trained. Hey Sev, I think it was a good idea for bring Minerva in with our little secret. With her helping to cover for you, it should free you for your visits and you could cover for her with her visits."

"To tell you the truth, I think she knew something was up already. She can be quite irritating when she wants answers. How did Doggie ever get away with everything he did at school? I see a soft spot in her when it comes to Sirius."

"It's his damn Black charm. I sometimes wish I had it. Of course I wouldn't misuse it like he does, but it would be nice to have."

"I can see where it has it's advantages over those he uses it on and could use a little of it myself. Like you I would never use it hurt or control someone."

"Well. We better end this as Harry is done with his bath and is making his way downstairs with the help of Kreacher. See you soon Severus." and they broke connection

As soon as Kreacher let Harry go, he was off to find Pads, who was in the office writing a letter to Amelia, in case she frees him of the charges against him. In it, he admitted to being an Animagus. He had to in order to tell her that Peter was one as well. It would seem strange for Peter to be one and not Sirius. Remus was safe because of his curse, which was registered with the Ministry.

Sirius had just finished the letter when he heard Harry knocking on the door. He opened it and turned into Padfoot to get ready for Harry's rush. He was soon in Harry's headlock as it was his way to hug him.

Kreacher sat across from Remus and they talked about Severus and Minerva and the trouble they got from Dumbledore. They were trying to come up with a solution. If the Professor was starting to figure things out, they had to find a way to divert him. They knew he took interest in finding things about Voldemorts background, so they tried to find something that would take him in that direction. Sirius decided to return to Black Manor and search his family history to see if they did something for Voldemort that the Professor didn't already know about.

Sirius started in the library and looked for something written by a family member that may help. He searched for days and found nothing of interest. Then he went to his brother's room and searched there, since he was a follower of Voldemort. Here, he found the jackpot. His brother was on to Voldemorts longevity. He used magic so dark, it would scare most other wizards away. He also found where he used Kreacher to help in the search. He called for him and when Kreacher arrived in Regulus' room, he knew what he had done for his master was uncovered, so he confessed to what happened. He was relieved when Sirius asked him to bring him the real Locket and he would help him to destroy it. Then he would find a way to put Albus on the track to find the substitute locket in the hidden cave.

Sirius needed help with this and knew Remus would know what they had to do. He was always the brains of the Marauders. When the two returned to Potter Estate, he had Remus think of a way to put Albus on the trail of the false locket. Remus wrote a letter from Regulus to anyone who could help. He didn't put any name on it besides Regulus. He then asked Kreacher if he knew an elf who could deliver it to Albus that wouldn't lead it back to Him or Sirius. Kreacher thought of Sophie, Bellatrix's house elf.

Kreacher had Sirius send a false message to the elf, asking for her help without using his name. He used the name of another death eater that he knew was incarcerated, but it wasn't common knowledge to the public. When Sophie left the home, Kreacher left the letter in a place that was not out in the open and would take Sophie some time to find it. He figured two or three weeks. He left just before she returned from the false alarm. Sophie was a smart elf and thought she was drawn away for a reason, which she took as to get her out of the house for someone to look for something of her masters. In her search, she found the letter addressed to someone from the light. She was tempted to burn it so that it wouldn't get her in trouble with her master. Then she was tempted to just throw it away. In the end, she just went to the Headmasters office and waited for him to leave his office so she could leave the letter.

She knew there was nothing anyone could do to her master as she was already in Azkaban. She also knew she did not like what her master was involved with. She did not like killing or torture. She did not like being a part of it, even though she didn't partake in any of it. Just knowing what was going on was enough to upset her. So she left the letter for the known leader of the light and hoped it could help him in some small way.

Minerva was contacted about the letter and was asked to watch for Albus leaving the school for any strange reason. They weren't expecting anything as soon as they got it. The exact location of the cave was not mentioned in the letter, so it took some time for Albus to find the hidden cave. Near four months he looked for it. It gave Minerva and Severus time to set up a schedule for visits and for each of them to cover for the other, and allow several visits for the two of them.

Sirius helped Kreacher destroy the locket, and when it was done, he gave the piece to Kreacher for him to put up for a keepsake. Kreacher was overjoyed at the jesture and it mended many fences the two had between them. It didn't change the way Kreacher answered Sirius though. That was just too much to ask of him and Sirius wouldn't know how to act if all of a sudden Kreacher was nice to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sacrifices Chapter Three

A five year old Harry lived a sheltered yet loved life with his godfather, uncle and da (Kreacher). He called Kreacher da because it was the elf that taught Harry to do most of the things he did as he was around him all the time. Sirius, since being freed from guilt about Lily and James betrayal once again joined the Auror corp and Remus, with the help of Sirius, opened up a book and music store that sold to muggels. It was in a large mall minutes from the Ministry. He used the ministry's floo network for travel to and from work. He had six people working for him which gave him the time off he needed for his condition.

Kreacher had asked young Harry while he called him Da and his answer was simple, "You will always be Da. Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus will always be Pads and Moony. Don't you like me calling you Da?"

Kreacher wanted to cry at the response, but held it back the best he could. "Yes Master Harry, Kreacher likes that you call him Da, but it should be Uncle Sirius you call Da."

"No, you are Da. You teach me everything. You care for me, heal me and feed me all the time. I love Pads and Moony, but I love my Da, more. But why do you call me Master Harry?"

"Kreacher must call you this sir. It is my position in life to call all wizards Master."

"What is a master, Da?"

"A master is one who is better than Kreacher. He owns Kreacher."

"I don't own you Da. I love you. Please don't call me master anymore."

"But I must."

Harry was actually crying as he hugged Kreacher and said, "No, you can't. I won't listen to you anymore if you call me Master Harry anymore. I am not your master. You are Da and you are my keeper."

"I will try to keep from calling you master young Harry, but it will be hard."

"No, it will be easy. I call you Da and you call me Harry. Simple."

"Of course it is Young Harry. Now, are you hungry?"

"Starved, what's for lunch?"

"Grilled cheese sandwiches and soup."

"Good, I like them both. I go clean up and be right back."

Kreacher smiled as he watched Harry climb the stairs to go clean up for lunch. The bond between them had grown strong over the three years he had been with him and he didn't think it would ever change, but he felt Harry needed a mother figure in his life as well and it should come from either wizard in his life. He knew the problem Remus had, but he was such a good man that he couldn't understand why he couldn't find someone to love him. He knew Sirius was not one to look to settle down but he hoped he would consider it for Harry's sake.

After eating Lunch, Harry sat in the den, reading one of Uncle Moony's books. It was the fifth time for this one and he was getting tired of reading. He wanted something else to do to occupy his time. He was smart for a five year old, but he was also a prankster, like his Uncle Pads. He even took pranks from both his uncles and also praised them if it was a good one. But even that was losing interest with Harry and he needed something new to keep his attention. He would talk to his uncles when they got home and see if there was anything else he could do to fill his day.

He asked Da if he could do anything to help him. Kreacher wished he could give him something to do, but he was too good of a housekeeper and when he saw something that needed done, he did it. He looked arounds the kitchen to find something for Harry to do. He saw the pantry was not quite straight and asked Harry to Straighten the bottom three shelves and he would get the other two. Harry went to the cupboard and moved everything around to Kreachers likes. He knew what Kreacher wanted and he did it exactly right. However it only took a few minutes. Now Harry was bored again. He looked to Kreacher and Kreacher wanted to laugh as he looked so pathetic, wanting something to do. He looked outside and saw some leaves had fallen from the tree so he had Harry put on a coat and rake up the leaves that fell from the tree. Harry ran to get his coat and zipped it up and put on his gloves and hat and went to the door and waited for Kreacher to open it for him as it was impossible with his gloves on.

Kreacher watched as Harry moved the rake around the loose leaves and brought them to a pile and then he got the trash can and filled it with the leaves. There were just a few left, so Harry pulled the can to the bench for the picnic table and got up on it and then jumped into the trash can to squash the leaves down in it. He then pulled him self out of the can by using the table and put the rest of the leaves into the can and then moved it out to the center of the yard for Sirius to burn them later.

It took an hour and Harry had a cup of hot chocolate after he was done to warm up. Then he was off again to find something to do. He went to the library to find a new book to read from the section reserved just for him. He found something on the top shelf of his section, but not really in his book section. He picked it up and looked at it. It had Uncle Sirius' name of the inside cover. He opened the book to find writing in it from Pads. It was a diary, but it was just started and only had about forty pages writen in it.

He sat down to read it, and found it was mostly about the family:

June 1st 1985. Well, Kreacher is doing an amazing job bringing up Harry and Remus and I appreciate it. With us both working, we don't get to spend much time with him. Oh, we don't have to work, but Moony feels like he needs to be able to support himself if anything should happen to me. Crazy guy thinks I'm going to be killed or something. Of course, being an Auror, it is not out of the question, especially with the death eaters still out there. But they have been quiet since Harry did their boss in, at least for the moment.

I wish I could do something for Harry as he is as lonely as a person could get. Yes, Kreacher is there for him during the day, but Kreacher doesn't really know how to have fun. I wish I could bring some friends here for him, but it is too much of a risk.

Maybe Moony can come up with something that I missed. I don't know. I may have to wait until Harry is a little older and has more understanding about him. He is smart for his age, but I don't want to rush him into being older. If he is too smart, then all he will want to do is read, which Monny will love, but I will hate. If he turns into a prankster like Prongs and I, I will love it and Moony will not be too happy. He won't hate it, but he thinks Harry is bigger than that.

That's enough for today.

Harry closed the book. It was written in it about five months ago and they still haven't found something to fill his time. Why was it so hard to find something fun to do? Was he different from other kids? Were we poor and can't afford anything like that? What was it that made it so hard for him to have fun?

Then Harry saw what it might be. With Christmas just around the corner, maybe that is what they were doing. It was going to be his Christmas present. For Harry, Christmas and his birthday were the only holidays he knew. He didn't know about Halloween, or Boxer day or New Years day. Or any of the others. The only calendars he saw were written by hand for each month.

Kreacher couldn't help him with the Holidays as he didn't know what wizards celebrated. He was never asked to take part in any parties,except to serve, until he was asked to care for Harry. Now he knew about birthdays and Christmas.

Sacrifices-}

It was finally here, the day Harry had been waiting for. For his birthday he got clothes and puzzles. The puzzles were all completed three time in the first month, so they were boring for him. Now he was hoping for something that would keep his interest longer.

He had been watching the pile of gifts grow under the tree and had all kinds of thoughts about what could be in them. More clothes and puzzles probably, just a bigger amount of them. There were ten small packages under the the tree that were to him that he thought about. What could be so small that would catch his interest?

Being too smart didn't help with the gifts. He knew which ones were the clothes and had a plan to open all of them first to get them out of the way and open the ones he didn't know last for the surprise factor. Like the largest one would be last. The smallest one would be opened just after the clothes and the puzzles.

On Christmas morning he was up early and going around waking up Pads and Moony. He knew Da was already up and starting breakfast. After he woke up his uncles, he was down stairs and helping Da with the breakfast, just like he always did. It was just one of the many things that Kreacher liked about young Harry, his willingness to help out with what he could. Even on his holidays.

Soon, Pads and Moony made their way down the stairs to the kitchen and watched as Harry and Kreacher worked at finishing the meal. They even saw Harry clean up as he went so that there would be less to it when the meal was done. There was so much about Harry that they thanked Kreacher for, as he showed him the best way to fill in the time as he did things.

The meal was finally set on the table and the four sat down and like every Christmas, they prayed for the reason for the season, the birth of baby Jesus. They may not go to church, but it did not mean they didn't believe in the one god and his son who gave his life to clean the sins of those who followed in his footsteps.

Once the meal was finished, then Harry and his Da cleaned up, while Remus and Sirius pulled the gifts from under the tree and separated them for the different people. Harry always got the largest number of gifts, and he always questioned this with Pads and Moony. Of course the gifts from Minerva and Severus added to his pile of gifts. Theirs were under the tree as well. They may not live there, but they visited enough to be a part of their family. Severus always tried to be stoic around Harry, but the child always found his way into his heart. He hated to what he would ask of him later on in his life, so right now he would enjoy the time he spent with him. He had to be much older to understand what needed to be done.

Severus and Minerva were there after the clean up was done and they all sat down to their stack of gifts. Like he thought, all the gifts he selected for the first ones to open were clothes and puzzles. Then came the gifts he wondered about. The ten small gifts were things Moony called cassette tapes and when they were put into a tape player, the music could be heard. The next gift he opened was the tape player. From there, he got a potions lab for beginners from Severus. A beginners wand from Minerva. It would allow him to do minor spells.

Sirius got him a book about pranks and jokes. He also got him a larger tape player with seperate speakers. And Finally he got him a guitar with instructions on how to play it. Harry carried all his gifts upstairs to his room and came back down to sit with his family.

Harry loved to hear of the stories that came from the school, but he did have a question for his uncle Severus, "Uncle Severus, why is it you don't like the students in school?"

"It's not that I don't like them, but most of them don't take potions seriously. Say something Black and I will sew your mouth shut."

Everyone heard Sirius snicker at this as they knew what was coming. Sirius loved his serious jokes. He shut up on this one though.

Severus continued after the laughter calmed down, "You see Harry, I take potions..." and he looked to Sirius with a glare, "Seriously. They can do many things for a wizard if done properly. But they can do much damage if done wrong. The students look at it as a class they have to take, but not necessarily like. Therefore they don't do their best in my class. This makes me upset and with my temper, I may be a bit out of reality with my reactions. Of course, my house, Slytherin, is big into potions and always do well, for the most part. There are exceptions to every rule. Meaning there are good students in other houses, but not many. There are some bad students in Slytherin, but not that many. Does this explain why I am like I am in school?"

"Probably, but not to me. I don't see any problem with potions, they way you taught me, and the book you gave me helps out quite a bit. You're old school book is great with the shortcuts."

"Please Harry, that book is for students with more training than you should have when you start school.

I was going to wait to talk to you, but I see where I should start now. You know what I am, correct?"

"Yes sir, but I don't know why. You're not evil like the other death eaters."

"I am going to talk to you in great length in the future about that, but right now you have to understand that my actions at school are being watched by the death eaters through their children. I have to appear biased for Slytherin house students. In fact, when you start school, I will be picking on you, because of who you are. I won't like doing it, but I have to in order for me to continue my role as a spy for Dumbledore. Excuse me Minerva for the use of his last name." and Minerva just nodded her head.

"You're going to be mean to me, Uncle Severus?"

"Yes Harry, I am, but do not take it as I how I really feel toward you. Like I said, I will be talking to you in greater depth in a few years, when you can understand it better. Pads and Moony may be able to explain some of it to you."

"You're going to act like you you hate me? But I thought you loved me?"

"I do Harry, I really do, but in order to keep both you and me safe, I have to act like I don't. Do you know what to act means?"

"No Uncle Severus, I don't."

Now Severus laughed, "Oh you are telling me such a fib right now. You do it all the time to keep out of trouble. How many times have you pranked Pads and blamed it on Moony or Kreacher?"

"You mean to act is to lie? I can do that really well."

"Well, you will have to again when you enter school, just like I will. Maybe we can make a game of it, to see who is the better actor."

"Good, because I like games. But what about any friends I make? How will they know I am acting?"

"They are not suppose to know you're acting, Harry. They have to believe that I don't like you. However, if you remember everything I teach you, you'll be fine. Oh, Pads, I think we should now think about releasing the muggles from our Imperious and giving them the idea for them saying Harry ran away from them and didn't now where he took off to. If we keep them under it too much longer, it may become permanent. As much as I don't like them, I don't really wish to hurt them."

Moony agreed to do it for him before he went to work after the hols.

The day ended when Severus and Minerva went back to the castle and were relieved when theysaw that Albus wasn't there to check up on them.

The next morning, Harry had breakfast and help Da with the cleanup and then went to his room and learned how to use his tape player. He liked some of the music that Remus got for him, but most of it was not to his liking. He liked some of the music from the group called the Beatles and a little of it from the Rolling Stones. The rest was slow and icky. Then he was told by Da that Uncle Sirius had some music in his room if he wanted to hear it, and he did and it was music that was faster, louder and easier to connect with. Groups like Led Zeppelin, The Who, Steve Miller Band, Queen and many others. He would ask his Uncle Pads later if he could listen to them. Until them he would listen anyway.

Sirius let him go ahead and listen to them, but to make sure and treat them right. Harry listened to them over and over, until he knew them by heart and then he grabbed the guitar and began to try and follow the music with his own play.

Sirius had to sit with him at night and teach him the chords and still it took Harry over a year to play where it could be understood by anyone listening. He never got frustrated with his playing and it got better the more he practiced.

By the time he was nine, he played better than Sirius and knew all the songs he had at his disposal. He began asking for more, which Remus was able to supply him, to include some American bands.

Harry continued with his music, but also studying the first year books for school. The practice wand wasn't enough for the things he was trying to do, so he asked if he could get his wand. Remus was set against it, but Sirius, who was his legal guardian, didn't see the harm in it. He took Harry to Diagon Alley and Ollivander's to see if he could get it.

Ollivander heard them enter the shop and moved out of the aisle to greet them, "What's this? Harry Potter showing up early for his wand? Mr, Black, surely you know a child must be eleven to purchase a wand?"

"No sir, I'm not aware of it, and I'm an Auror. Just because it calls for it from the letter Hogwarts sends out, doesn't mean a child has to wait until then to get it. Unless you know something I don't know?"

Ollivander was at a standstill. There was nothing in writing about when a student could get his wand, but to keep it fair with muggle born students, it was never brought up by an adult. That is until now. He picked up an arm full of wands and had Harry check them out. None of them worked for him. He brought the first batch back and took another arm full and once again none of them worked. Finally he knew what this all meant and though he didn't like the idea, he brought out the sister wand to the one he sold to Tom Riddle and of course it was a perfect match. He didn't let Harry hear what he told Sirius about Voldemort and the wands. Sirius didn't like the thought at all.

Harry was thrilled with the wand and kept it safe until he got home. Now he had two things to keep him busy during the day.

After Remus had removed the Imperious from the Dursleys, he expected to hear about Albus conducting an all out search for Harry, but it never came about. For two years there was nothing about Harry being missing.

For some reason, someone was keeping everthing happening to them very quiet, like Sirius' being freed from his friends death. Of course Peter was never found and was thought to be with the death eaters. Albus never asked Remus to help with the Werewolves again, which pleased Remus very much. There was never very much said about Frank and Alice and what happened to them. Was it Albus or the Ministry that keeping everything quiet? Remus and Sirius talked about it a lot, but neither could figure out who was being so secretive.

For the last two years before school, Harry had trained with his wand and guitar and had become quite adept with both. However, both Minerva and Severus had become upset with Sirius for what he did. There was a reason why Harry had to wait. Right now he was doing magic from second year at Hogwarts. Now when he went to his first year, he would become bored with the classes and may not participate with class discussions. Neither of them thought to ask Harry about it, or they would know how much he wished to excel in school and be the best student in his class.

Never having anyone to grow up with gave Harry something no one else would have. The need to have the time to make friends and not worry about his classes. He would answer anything asked of him and complete all assignments on time. Yet he would still have the time to meet and get to know others by helping them if he could.

One thing Harry didn't realise was there would be another that would be just as smart as him and would be doing the very same thing he would be doing. Using knowledge to make friends. Neither of them knew how much it would make them hated by many at first.

One thing they thought of was Harry's letter from Hogwarts. It would go to #4 Privot Drive, but be returned as not there. Dumbledore alreay knew this and sent the letter to the Ministry in the Lost and found department. Sirius knew this and helped out that day to be there when the letter would be delivered. He accepted it and then checked it for the trace. He found it and a few others as well. Dumbledore was up to his old tricks. Sirius cleaned all the spells from the letter and brought it to Harry that evening as he was looking forward to receiving it.

That weekend Harry made his second trip to Diagon Alley and purchased his list of needs for school. The one thing he didn't find was an owl he liked. He wanted one that was special. It had to be smart and beautiful.

A week later, Remus bought him one that he hoped would satisfy Harry. It did more than that as thw owl became Harry's constant companion. He was going to name it Blanche, but she squacked loudly when he told her. He tried different names on her and still nothing. Then one night he was reading from his History of Magic book when Hedwig, who was sitting on his shoulder, got his attention by pecking at his ear. He looked at her and she jumped down on the book and pointed to a name in the book, of a familiar of an old witch whose name was Hedwig. That was the name she wanted, so That was what Harry would call her.

Hedwig was never left alone while Harry was in the house. She was always riding on his shoulder. She was there when he worked on his spell work and his potions. She was there when he listened to music and when he played the guitar. She liked to dance on his shoulder when the music was playing. They became quite a pair.

Now, it became time for Harry to get ready to join Severus and Minerva at Hogwarts. He would be bringing his music and guitar with him to entertain his fellow students.


	4. Chapter 4

Sacrifices Chapter Four

Harry had a hard time saying goodbye to Da. It would be the first time he would ba away from him for more than five hours. This time it would be for four months. Kreacher held the hug Harry was giving him and told him, "It will not be for that long Harry. It is good for you to finally meet someone your own age and maybe have some fun with them. I will be here where you come back for the Christmas Hols. Perhaps you could bring me something back from school when you return home."

"I will find something to bring you Da. I don't know what, but it will be more than a toilet seat. Maybe the whole toilet, who knows. It may be just a roll of toilet paper. I'll miss you and I love you Da."

"I love you too, Harry. Be good and don't get into too much trouble. Master Sirius is a bad influence on you, but Remus is a good one, so maybe it will even out."

"They are what you say, but you are my greatest influence and for that I will be good most of the time. I can't promise all the time. Like you said, I might try to have some fun. Depends on who I make friends with." and then Harry heard Remus call for him from the front room. It was time to go. One last hug and then he was gone. He missed the tears coming from Kreachers eyes.

Once Harry and Remus were at the station, Remus took Harry to the entry for Platform 9¾. He showed him what he had to do to get through and he followed Harry onto the other side. He watched as Harry took in his first sight of the Hogwarts Express, an ancient steam locomotive that looked like it just came off the factory assembly line. Harry ran his hands over the metal as he walked down the cars to the enrty he wished to use. Remus told him the cabin the Marauders used for their trip and that was the one that Harry would use. Harry and Remus carried his things to the cabin and put them up for others to sit if he had any other students sit with him.

Remus kept Harry from getting off the train and said goodbye to him from the cabin, and then he was gone and Harry was all alone for the first time in his life. It worried him because of the way he felt. It felt like he would never see his family again, then remembered that Severus and Minerva were waiting for him at the school. He went over it in his head about what he had to do to protect Severus from spying eyes and ears. He didn't look forward to it, but he loved him too much to give him away and possibly get him hurt or killed.

Harry sat down and got his guitar out and began to play some music to pass the time until more students boarded. There were a few on the train and when they heard the music playing, they went exploring, trying to find the source. They saw Harry and stood outside the door and listened to him play. He paused for a second to wave them in, but they stayed at the door. They were all senior students and didn't want to get caught sitting with a firstie, but they all wanted to listen to the wonderful sound coming from the firstie. Then as others started to board, the went back to their cabins and left the door open so they could still hear the music, even though the noise coming from the new arrivals blocked out most of Harry's playing.

Then the crowd got bigger and Harry put the guitar away to see if anyone would join him in his cabin. It was near the time to leave when what looked like twins entered the cabin and said, "Lookie here George, Someone has our Cabin. What do you think we should do to him?"

"Well, we could tar and feather him. Or hang him out the window by his feet. Or we could sit and talk to him and find out who he is?"

"That sort of takes the fun out of it, but I suppose you're right." and they took a seat on either side of Harry trying to scare him.

Harry looked to the two and then broke out laughing, "I hope you guys are like this in school. It will make for a fun year. I was so hoping it wouldn't be boring."

Fred and George looked to each other and grinned. "Oi Fred, we have a live one here. He likes us and doesn't even know us."

"We must be losing our touch George. Last year we sent our cabin mates running in fear. Do you think we were too easy on him?"

"Look fellas, I don't mean to interrupt you, but someone is waving at you from the platform."

George looked out the window and saw his sister waving her hands at them. George opened the window and leaned out, "Ginny, we told you we would send you a toilet seat, so relax."

"George, you know Harry Potter is suppose to start school this year. I just want you to meet him and then tell me all about him. Please George, I don't ask a lot of you."

George never got to say anything as the firstie pulled him back in and took his place, "What do you wish to know of this Potter?"

"What he likes and doesn't like. His hair color. Are his eyes really gre...You're Harry Potter! George, you're sitting with Harry Potter. Get Ron and let him know. Thank you Harry for letting me see you. I hope to hear from you." and she ran back to her mother.

Harry sat back down and had a big smile on his face. "Charming girl, your sister. What's her name?"

"Well her name is Ginevra, but she likes Ginny much better. She'll be starting school next year. Just to warn you, as you can see she has a sort of crush on you. Probably half the school will have a crush on you. Just to warn you. Oh, here comes Fred with Ron." and another red head entered the cabin.

He sat down across from Harry and asked a stupid question, "Are you really Harry Potter?"

Harry looked to Fred and George, and they just shrugged their shoulders. "You don't think I made it up do you?"

"Well, no. Do you have the...you know, the...?"

Once again Harry looked to the twins, but they were too busy laughing. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, your mark."

"What the bloody hell is my mark?"

"YOUR SCAR? Do you have your scar?"

"Well, it'd not like I can go anywhere without it, now can I?" and he moved his hair to show off his scar. Ron let out a rush of air as he couldn't believe he was sitting with Harry Potter. The twins finally settled from their laughing.

"Give him time Harry, he'll get use to you, I think? Can't promise it though." and then the train started moving and they were on their way to school. Fred and George sat for a little longer, then went in search of their friend Lee. Harry and Ron talked about the different houses and which one they preferred to be in. When the snack cart came around, Harry bought both him and Ron a couple of Chocolate Frogs. Ron ate his right away, but Harry put his up for later.

Their talk was disturbed by a slim blond who was accompanied by what appeared to be two gorillas. "DID I hear someone say that Harry Potter was on board the train. Are you him? I know it's not you." He said looking at Ron.

"Of course He's Harry Potter. Why would you think other wise. Didn't his mum have red hair. Didn't his dad have brown eyes? You have to be blind to not see it."

"I thought Potter had green eyes?"

"Where did you hear that from? I am sure Harry Potter would know what color his eyes are."

"What about your scar?"

Harry used his covered wand and gave a scar to Ron's head and then moved his hair to show it off. "See, I told you he was him."

"Why hasn't he said anything then?"

"Bashful I would guess. Fame must be new to him. It would embarrass me if people were trying to stare at my scar if I was Harry Potter. Wouldn't you?"

"My name is Draco Malfoy, Potter and I think you would be better off sitting with us then this riff raff. You need to sit with people with a higher character level than this fan boy." he said pointing to Harry.

Ron just stared at Draco and then said,"I think I know who I would rather sit with, thank you."

"You're making a big mistake, Potter. I can help you all through school, introducing you to important people."

Harry got back in it, "I think he will get to know important people on his own, but I wouldn't mind getting to know you?"

"You. Know me. You have got to be joking?"

Harry laughed at the look on Draco's face, "Ya, I was. Knowing you would be thinking this is a joke at that. I was just looking to make you laugh."

Draco looked serious for a second, then broke out laughing. He walked back out of the cabin still laughing and the two gorillas were laughing as well, though they probably didn't know at what. Harry turned back to Ron and was laughing all over again. The look on his face was too much. "What?" was all that Harry said.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make Malfoy think I was you?"

Now Harry looked shocked, "You mean to tell me your not Harry Potter? That means I lied to Malfoy. OH, am I going to be in trouble now." then he broke out into another laugh. This was disturbed by another visitor. A young girl opened the door, "Have either of you seen a toad. He goes by the name of Trevor."

Harry was on a roll, "Nope, the only one we saw went by the name of Hector. He spoke spanish."

The girl just nodded and was about to leave when she spun on the two, "What are you trying to pull?"

Harry started to laugh again, "I'm sorry, It's just that my friend and I just played a trick on someone and I was still in my prank mode. Your line was too simple to pass on. We haven't seen any toad named Trevor or Hector."

"That was not very nice of you. You don't even know me."

"You're right, we don't. My name is Harry, and this is Ron. We're the Weasley twins."

Ron couldn't take it anymore. He broke down in a fit of laughter. He was leaning forward in his seat and busting a gut. The girl wanted to be cross at this dark haired boy, but she couldn't. Instead, she took to laughing as well. She took a seat and told them her name, "I'm Hermione." then she saw the scar that Harry put on Ron and she became confused. She looked to the two and had to ask, "OK, if your names are what you said, then this is Harry and you are Ron." she said the last pointing to Harry.

Hermione was getting upset once more as the two were laughing at her again. "Now what's so funny?"

Harry used his wand that was still hidden in his sleeve and erased the scar on Ron's head. Hermione happened to see this and moved Ron's hair and saw the scar missing. She them moved to Harry's hair and moved it to see the real scar. "OK, now will someone please tell me the truth."

Ron was still laughing too hard, so it was up to Harry, "I used magic to pull the prank on the guy that left just before you got here. I didn't have a chance to remove it. I am Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley. Please don't be upset with us. I haven't had much chance to have fun at home, and I loved what Ron and I did with Malfoy, and even you. We didn't hurt anyone with our little joke. You even laughed for a bit, so you must have thought it was funny."

Hermione saw where Ron was still laughing, and Harry was smiling. She couldn't help it. She laughed at the two goof balls sitting in front of her. If she could make friends with these two, she may just have a fun time at Hogwarts herself. That was the thing though, she had trouble making friends.

Hermione hadn't been sitting long when another face showed up in the door way, "Hermione, did you find Trevor?"

"I'm sorry Neville, no I didn't. These two idiots broke my concentration. I'll start looking for him again." and she started to get up when Harry placed his hand on her shoulder, keeping her in place.

"You're name is Neville Longbottom, correct?" to which Neville nodded his head.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley. I can find Trevor for you if you wish?"

"Would you please, I have been looking all over for him." and he moved as Harry walked past him and bent over to pick up the missing Trevor. He handed him to Neville and took his seat. Neville took one next to Hermione. "Thank you Harry. He has probably been doing that since I started looking for him. I don't think he likes me too much."

"Let's see him Neville, pass him over." and Harry took Trevor and looked into his eyes. "Really?" he continued his stare and then said, "That makes sense, but why tell me and not Neville?" another short spell and then, "Neville, have you ever tried talking to Trevor?"

"He can't talk, Harry. What are you trying to do to me?"

Hermione laughed as she took Neville's arm, "He is just joshing you Neville. He thinks he is a prankster." she about jumped when Harry turned her around to face him.

"Think I am a prankster? Didn't you laugh at my first attempt. Didn't you laugh once more. As for Trevor, I am not joking. He told me he was tired of waiting around for Neville to say anything to him. He was out looking for someone to talk to and I was the first one who took the time to actually talk to him."

Neville was becoming upset with everything, "You never said a word, so how could he hear you?"

Harry shook his head, "Why did you get Trevor, Neville?"

"Because I wanted a familiar and I don't like rats and owls scare me."

"Then tell me, what is a familiar?"

Hermione shot her hand up into the air and Harry broke out in a laugh, "You do know we are not in school yet, don't you Hermione?"

She hit him in the shoulder when he said that, "Toe rag. I just wanted to say that a familiar is a magical creature from the normal world, such as a owl, or toad or rat. There are also lizards, spiders and cats."

"Very good Hermione, although you left out so many more creatures that fall in that category. But back to the question, being it is magical, you can communicate with it on a higher level. I can talk to my owl Hedwig, just like I talked to Trevor. When you have a familiar, you form a mental link with it and talk to it with your mind. If you can't, then you don't have a familiar. All you have is a pet. Have you tried talking to your familiar Neville?"

"Not the way you just said. Let me see if I can do it the way you described." and he brought Trevor up to eye lever and soon he said, "Why didn't you say something to me before?" a pause and then, "So I have to start it in order to make the connection. Why hasn't anyone told me this before?" another pause, "You mean to tell me that I am not the only one who doesn't know this, in fact almost all of us don't know about this connection?" Neville turned back to Harry. "How did you know what to do?"

Harry was laughing once more, "You're not going to believe this, but it was because of a contest I was having with Hedwig. It was a staring contest and I began to think I had her and was telling her in my mind that she was mine. I about pooped my pants when she answered back, "Think what you want, but I belong to no one. I will leave you if you ever mistreat me for any reason, even if a fail in a mission for you. I am not perfect, but I will do as you ask, if I think it is a sound request. We have been speaking to each other ever since, haven't we Hedwig? Whoa, wait a minute now, I am not the stupid one. OH Yeah, well who was the one born in an egg? Maybe you were clean outside the egg, but what about inside the egg? They did not have to slap my butt to get me to breathe. WHAT! That is so not true. Hermione. Do they have to slap a baby in the butt to get it to breathe?"

"I'm afraid if she is really talking to you, then she is right. But if this is another one of your pranks, you will be getting slapped on the butt again."

Harry looked back to Hedwig, "How do you know all this?" and then there was a longer wait, "Why am I always the last to know all these things? You're right Hermione and I am sorry Hedwig." and Hedwig did a dance on the perch she was on after her victory.

All four of them were laughing as they watched Hedwig do her dance and turned when they heard, "What the heck is that crazy bird doing?"

"Ah, Draco. So you back for more? And where are your friends?" Harry asked.

"It's acting like it ate a worm that is still living in her stomach, POTTER."

"So, you figured it out did you? How long did it take you?"

"That's what I was laughing about when I left. I didn't say anything because Crabbe and Goyle still didn't get it and I wasn't about to help them out with it. I came back to ask you a favor."

"You want a favor from me? What on earth for?"

"Because I know Sirius Black is your godfather and I need his help. I wish for you to contact him and see if he will speak to me."

"How did you know about Sirius?" Harry was becoming upset knowing that his story was out in the open.

"I saw it on our chart of our family tree, before I burnt it off. I didn't want any death eater seeing it as it was our only chance for help."

"Help with what?"

"Getting my mum and I away from the life we are living. My father is slowly draining our funds dry supporting the death eaters and their cause. He is in too deep to be saved, but he doesn't want mother and I dragged down as well. He loves us but sees where we will never live a normal life if we stay with him."

Draco sat down and they talked for the final two hours of the trip to Hogwarts. Harry learned that Draco had to set up a false bravado in order to be looked up to in Slytherin House, which he was sure he was getting sorted into. He told Draco he would talk to him, but he couldn't promise anything. He also told him to continue on with his acting like he hated all Gryffindors and Harry especially. Draco answered, "You can believe it will not sound like acting. If I didn't find you so funny, I would loved to have torn your head off after the prank you pulled on us. Look, I better get back before my escorts begin to miss me. And thanks for at least trying to get my cousin to talk to me. Be hitting you later." he laughed as he left the cabin.

Harry smiled as he said, "That was so awesome, I made friends with my first enemy. This is going to be a fun year."

A few minutes later the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station.

When they left the train they heard a deep voice calling for all first years. They followed the voice until they saw a giant of a man loading all the first years into boats that were waiting on shore. Once they were all settled, the boats started across the water and when they came to a bend Hagrid told them to watch for low hanging branches. Once they were around the bend the new students got their first look up close to Hogwarts. Harry could hear the murmurs coming from the other boats.

The boats took them to a small cove that was the docking point. They all got out of the boats, with Harry helping Hermione out. She thanked him and started up the bank to the large door that was closed at the time. The giant knocked on the door and called 0out to whoever was inside, "It's me Professor. I have the new students here for you."

The door opened and Harry smiled as he saw his aunt open the door to the students. He kept his mouth shut, but as he passed her, she patted him on t eh back in welcome. The ever observant Hermione saw this and would ask about it later. They were led to a chamber where they were told to wait until she returned to bring them in for the sorting.


	5. Chapter 5

Sacrifices Chapter Five

Their wait in the outer chamber was for five minutes and then they were lead into the main hall where all the other students were seated. As Harry passed Fred and George they patted him on the back as he walked by them. Harry smiled a response. Ron saw this and he caught up with Harry, "What was that all about Harry? I know you met them on the train, but I didn't think you made friends with them."

"Why on earth not Ron? They are funny, friendly and quite charming. We hit it off right away. They even introduced me to Ginny."

"You know my baby sister?"

"Baby sister? Are you daft. She is hardly a baby as she will be going to school next year herself. Why call her a baby?"

"Well, she is my sister and she is the youngest of us kids so that makes her the baby."

"That's absurd. I don't imagine her liking to be called baby. If that is the case, then that would make you the baby brother. Of course you wouldn't like to be called baby brother, now would you?"

"OK, I see what you mean. It's just that I will always see her as my baby sister. We were asked by mum and dad to watch over her when she comes to school."

"For what?"

They were interrupted by Minerva, "Would you two please pay attention to what's going on. The sorting is about to begin and I don't want to have to call you down two or three times to take a seat." She left them after that and went to the stool to grab her list of names.

Hermione was the first one called from Harry's group of friends and she took her seat on the stool. It took a minute but the hat called out "Gryffindor!" and she heard the cheer after she removed the hat and went to the table. She sat by Lavender Brown, the other first year girl so far.

Neville was the next friend called and he was sorted into Gryffindor as well. Draco waited for his name to be called, knowing it would be close after Neville's name was called Two names later.

He took a seat and the hat was put on his head. There was nothing for a minute, when Draco heard, "Do you think Harry Potter can solve your problem ?"

Draco was about to complain when the hat spoke again, "Not to worry Mr. Malfoy. You are hearing me in your head. No one else can hear what we have to say. I can help you with your problem if you wish?"

"You can? How?"

"By placing you in his house."

"I think that may be too obvious. The other Slytherin members might figure it out."

"Very well then, it best be Ravenclaw." and Draco nearly passed out when he heard the house. He stood up shaking. He never expected this and his father was going to object to this sorting. But he thought it brilliant. He was smart enough for the Claws. It got him away from Slytherin and it made it easier to speak with Potter later. At least he knew that Potter was going to Gryffindor.

It was as he thought and both Harry and Ron were sorted into Gryffindor.

Harry sat between Ron and Hermione as they ate, and after the meal was finished and the Headmaster's welcome speech that made everyone wonder why he was being weirder than usual, telling the students some where in the castle was off limits or they faced great harm or even death. If that wasn't an open invitation for them they didn't know what could be.

Harry, Ron and Hermione followed Percy to their dorm and sat after hearing the rules of the house and where their beds were. Harry had to wait until morning to get with Draco for his favor. He wanted to help him but not get Sirius involved. He would try to find a sneakier way to do it.

Harry was sitting with his new friends when a seventh year lady asked to talk to Harry. "Harry, do you think you could bring your guitar down and play some more music? I think we all would like to hear it. I was one of the group that listened while you played on the train."

Hermione turned to him, "You play the guitar? I play the piano. Maybe we could get together later, if there is a piano in the castle. But right now, I would like to hear you play as well."

"Well, when one is asked to do something by two good looking ladies, then one has to do as one is told. Be back in a second." and he took off for his bed where he would find his guitar. He was back down and sitting by Hermione again. Harry saw Ron sitting by Lavender and she was sitting with her back against his side to listen to Harry. "Now, I don't know what you expect to hear, but it is muggle music and by some of my favorites." and he began with the Beatles song, (While My Guitar Gently Weeps). He even sang to it, which was more than anyone expected, but was definitely well accepted.

He played six songs before he put it up, but the praise continued for fifteen more minutes. Hermione sat there and looked at him. She didn't praise him or even acknowledge him. Harry didn't know how to take that, so he put the guitar up and talked with Ron for a bit before he was ready for bed.

Harry grabbed his guitar and started for the stairs, but Hermione stopped him, "Harry, your playing and singing was brilliant. I'm sorry for not saying it earlier, but you sounded so good, I was too shocked to say anything."

"Thanks Hermione. You had me going there for a moment. I didn't think you liked it very much, like it wasn't your type of music."

"No, I love the Beatles. I didn't know if anyone else ever heard of them. I am glad that you have though. We have to talk later about who else you like."

"We will Hermione, among other things we have to talk about."

"I don't know what else we could talk about, but I look forward to it anyway. Goodnight Harry, Ron, come on Lavender, time for your 'other' bed." she laughed as Lavender got up from her position against Ron. Ron grumbled all the way up the steps.

Harry was up before the rest of his school mates and showered and did his other normalities and made his way down stairs to the common room. It was just like he thought. Hermione was sitting on the sofa reading from one of her school books. She put it down when she heard Harry and smiled as he approached her.

"The excitement of first day got too much for you there, Hermione?"

"That and a few other things. How about you? Why are you up so early?"

"Da wanted me up early every morning so that I could get an early start to the day. I never had anything to do, but I got use to it and have been doing it as long as I can remember."

"It's too early to go down for breakfast yet, Harry, so how about we go and try to find the Transfiguration classroom so we don't get lost?"

"Sure, why not. It's an hour until breakfast. Let me go get my bag before we go, so I will be ready after we eat." and he was gone a minute when he returned. He took Hermione's hand and they walked out into the hallway of the school just in time to see two students go into a spare classroom. Harry knew who it was, but left them alone. Fred and George must have set up a prank on someone.

They went to the second floor to look for the Transfiguration Classroom. They passed Charms and the next one was what they were looking for. They retraced their steps and went down the stair case once more to find the main hall. They got there 30 minutes early for the meal, so they talked, but were surprised when a pitcher of juice, a decanter of tea and coffee appeared before them, with a cup and a glass for each. Harry had loved coffee for over four years. Both Sirius and Remus drank it and Harry got started on it. Hermione had the tea.

Hermione was interested in finding out about Harry. She asked him, "You talked about your Da earlier, Harry. What's he like?"

"Well, he is strict, but fair. He's rather old, but I'm not for sure how old. He loves me and I love him. He puts up with uncle Sirius and he likes uncle Remus. There is only one woman we see in the house, but I can't tell you her name. There is also another man that visits, but there again I can't say his name. Those are all the people in my life. Until now that is. I can see where Ron and I are going to be friends, but maybe not close friends. I hope you and I are that close. Fred and George will probably be close as well. Then next year I hope their sister Ginny will join us as well."

"You mean to tell me that up until yesterday, all you had was three people that raised you?"

"Well, you only had two Hermione?"

"No, I had aunts and uncles and cousins as well. I went to school before coming here. I had neighbors all around me, plus I sometime went to mum and dads practice."

"What did they practice and did they do it for a living?"

That struck Hermione as funny, the way Harry put it. She didn't know Harry knew nothing about dentistry. "They are dentists Harry, and yes it is their living. They just call it a practice because in medicine, you are always learning new things about what you do. You may even come up with something new for others to practice."

"I must sound awfully dumb to you after that one, but I never set foot outside my home except for the back yard. I never needed a doctor or a dentist. Da took care of my clothes when Sirius or Remus bought me new ones. Da wants one of them to get married so there can be a female influence in the home."

"No wonder you seemed so excited on the train. Not just the ride, but meeting all your new friends. How about Malfoy? Is he going to be one of your friends?"

"I hope so Hermione. I'm glad he didn't go to Slytherin, because it didn't sound like he wanted to go there. There is something bothering him and I hope I can help without getting uncle Sirius involved. He works for the Ministry and doesn't need to get mixed up with anything that could come back on him."

"Together maybe we can come up with something that could help him. Oh look, here come the rest finally. Oh no, here come the twins." and she was swept up into a hug by both of the twins.

"Why if it isn't the lovely Hermione Granger and the equally lovely Harry Potter. Fancy meeting you two here. What has you two up so early?" Fred spoke up, but when George was ready to continue, Harry stopped them.

"I see where there are others that were up kind of early as well. Care to tell us about the prank we can expect anytime now?"

George looked shocked, "What are you talking about Harry? We just got up not 15 minutes ago, didn't we Lee?"

Lee just nodded as he had his mouth full.

"See there Mr. Potter. We have an alibi, so if something does happen..."

BOOM!

"Like that for instance, we had nothing to do with it." Fred finished.

Over the Slytherin table was a dark cloud and several fourth year students covered in soot from an exploding smoke bomb.

BOOM!

"Or that either." George continued.

A Dung Bomb had gone off under the same people and they had to leave as the smell was just too bad.

Harry had to hide his laughter to keep from getting the twins in trouble. The rest of the table was cheering what happened as it was these same guys who had done something to a Gryffindor on the train.

"I guess it couldn't have been you then. Too bad really, because to take credit for it would be feather in ones cap. Maybe I should announce to everyone that it was me that did it, since Hermione and I were down here early?"

"Don't even think of it Harry Potter as it would involve me as well. It's way too early for me to be getting into trouble for something I didn't have anything to do with." Hermione was upset that he even thought of something like that.

"OK, Hermione, I won't. But someone should really, because it would tell everyone that if anything is done to one Gryffindor, it is done to us all, and will be retaliated upon."

Fred and George received detention for a week when they came forward, however, after the praise they received from three of the four houses, it was worth the penalty.

Harry and Hermione made their way to their first class and took a seat next to each other and they were soon joined by Neville. The rest of Gryffindor house soon followed with the rest of the class, except for Crabbe and Goyle from Slytherin House. Minerva was in her animagus form when they entered, so they didn't know she was there. When the cat jumped from the desk she was on and changed in midair to herself, both Crabbe and Goyle turned a purple color from humiliation. Her lecture about being on time in the future followed them for quite a while. They found the map she mentioned and used it for all their classes until the route stuck in their minds.

There was mostly reading for the class, but near the end Minerva did have the students transfigure a tooth pick to a needle. It took Harry and Hermione a few tries but the did it. Neville soon followed. By the end of the class half of it completed the task including Ron, Dean and Seamus. No points were gained by anyone in class and only Crabbe and Goyle lost them for being late to class and failing to complete their task. If it had been just one or the other, they would not have lost any.

Next class was Charms and there was just reading in it. Lunch followed it and Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ron, Lavender, Dean and Seamus sat together and talked while they ate. Mostly about their next class which was Potions. No one liked it because of who taught it and how prejudiced he was to any house other than his own, which was Slytherin.

When lunch was done and they all got to the dungeon and waited outside the closed door, once again they talked, but now it was just small talk. When the door opened, they walked in and took a seat. Once again Hermione took Harry to the front of the class to sit. He was getting use to it, so he just followed her to where ever she felt like sitting.

The door to the classroom closed with a slam and Severus walked down the aisle like a giant bat with his wings spread. He told them to put their wands away and what they could expect from his class if they could learn to listen and be smarter than the dunderheads in the other classes he taught.

When he took roll, he decided to test Harry to see if he retained anything he taught him. He asked him one question, but it was something he never told him specifically. "Mr. Potter our current celebrity, what is perfect consistency of Essence Of Murtlap?"

"Well sir, it is suppose to be the same as Petroleum Jelly."

"But what is that?"

Harry tilted his head at his uncle, wondering what he was getting at. He was never told anything beyond the Jelly, so he thought about it and came up with, "I guess that would be grease sir. It is the same consistancy of grease used to lubricate wheels on the school's carriages."

"What is your source of information for this theory?"

"For the jelly, it would be my Da. For the grease, that would be my own idea. It is the only thing I could come up with that had the same feel to it."

"Well, it was a lucky guess, but it was based on sound theory, so twenty five points to Gryffindor. Now, every one turn to page nine and start reading the chapter."

Harry opened the book to page nine, but Hermione had to congratulate him for the answer he gave as she knew the first part, but not the second part. Once again she would be talking to him later about it. Their was no potion brewed on the first day, but a two page essay was to be turned in by Friday on the significance of Essence Of Murtlap.

Harry had to laugh, because he already had a three page essay on it's ingredients, it's uses and it's potency as compared to other salves used in the magical world.

Their next class would be the first one where he joined Draco in it. Herbology class was the most busy class of all they had that first day as they had to replant some snap dragons to a larger pot and avoid being bitten. Seamus wasn't quite fast enough and nearly lost a finger to the snapping plant. He did need to visit the nurse though and Parvati was asked to accompany him.

With the first day of class finally over, the students made their way back to the common room to drop of their book and head out to dinner. Harry took this time to read the note Draco gave him in class and it said:

Harry:

Meet me in the spare classroom on second floor at 7PM.

Claw

That was to confuse anyone finding the note if it was lost. Harry burned the note after reading it. He asked if Hermione wished to join him in the meeting, but she declined due to the essay in Potions. Harry understood this as he knew school came first for Hermione.

After dinner, Harry and the rest went back to the common room and he read for 45 minutes to kill time, then he left for the meeting.

He got there just a little early, but he found Draco there waiting for him. He took a seat next to him to listen to what he had to say.

"Harry, I know this sounds desparate, but I need your help in getting my mother out from the surroundings of the Death Eaters. My father has given her his blessings because he knows she doesn't share the same philosophy they do and cannot stand being around the treatment they do to people they have in their possession. They are cruel and sadistic."

"But won't that paint a target on her back if she is seen outside the circle?"

"Probably, but if she stays there much longer, it will drive her insane, so she is willing to take that chance. Cousin Sirius may know a safe place for her to stay. That's why I wish to speak to him, if he can help her to escape and know of a place where she will be safe?"

"Do you mind if I try something first before getting Sirius involved. If it is found out he helped her, it could be just as bad for him as it is for her."

"What do you have in mind?"

Harry stood up and called out, "DA!"

Kreacher was then standing in front of Harry and Draco, "Yes Harry, what do you need?"

Harry told him the problem and Da responded by calling out, "DOBBY!"

"Kreacher calls for Dobby. What can Dobby do for you, Kreacher?"

"Not for me Dobby, but for your Mistress. She wishes to leave the Death Eaters and your Master because she doesn't feel safe there."

"Dobby knows this, but he has to be commanded by his Master to do it."

Kreacher turned to Draco, "It is up to you now Master Draco."

"Dobby, you have to get mother out of that house. Bring her here if you must, but you must get her out of there."

"No Dobby, do not bring her here. Bring her to Black Manor. She will be protected there and I will tell my Master she is there. You must stay with her as well Dobby as she will need you to do her travelling for her."

"But what of Master Lucius?"

"You will still be serving a master Malfoy, but it will be Draco instead of Master Lucius. It is his wish for her to leave, so he cannot be against it."

"Master Draco, is this what you wish?"

"It's perfect Dobby. Just come back and let me know when you get it finished." and Dobby was gone.

"Thank you Da. This means quite a bit to Draco and even though you didn't have to help, you did. I am sure he appreciates it, as does his mother. If Sirius has anything to say about it, refer him to me and I will tell him to change living arrangements. He can live there and Draco and his mother will live with us. You have been looking for a mother figure for me."

Kreacher laughed and left the two students standing there. Draco was about ready to leave, when Dobby came back and told him that his mother has been moved and that Master Lucius knew about her leaving, but wasn't told where and that Dobby would be joining her since it was at his suggestion. Dobby then left.

Draco turned to Harry, "Thank you Harry. I feel so much better now, with my mother free of those beasts. I don't know how I will ever repay you though?"

"If you were to be a friend to Hermione, Neville and I, it would be enough."

"What about Weasley and his brothers?"

"That's up to you. Right now, Fred and George have their own agenda to work on. Ron is a friend, but not a close friend. Hermione and Neville are very close friends, and I hope you will be as well."

"I'd like that too, Harry. Close friends it is." and their night ended there.


	6. Chapter 6

Sacrifices Chapter Six

Ginny was up early and finished dressing to go down for breakfast. She got all the way down the staircase when she realized she didn't have to hurry as she was the only one home for the meals.

She grumbled to herself as she made her way into the kitchen. She looked at the empty table and sighed. "Mum, it's so boring here without the twins and Ron here. Can I go up to Luna's after breakfast?"

"You have your chores to do first, Ginny. But, I think we can save them for later. OH look, here comes an owl. Percy must have sent us a letter. My, Hogwarts must have got some new birds as this one is quite beautiful. A Snowy, quite rare as a magical owl. Maybe it's someone's Familiar?" she watched as the owl landed in front of Ginny and raised it's leg to her to get the letter. Ginny took the letter and gave the owl a banger and some water.

Ginny saw the letter was for her and she thought the twins were writing awfully early. Percy never wrote to her, and Ron never even told her he would write. When she opened the letter, she was surprised when she found two in it. One was from a girl named Hermione and the other was from Harry.

Molly looked up from the stove when she heard Ginny squeal in delight. "What is it dear, did the twins get in trouble already?"

"No mum, it's not even from the twins. Not even from a family member. One is from a girl named Hermione. Do you want to read it?"

"Who is the other one from, since it sounds like you got two or more?"

Ginny didn't say anything but passed Hermione's letter across the table to her mum. Ginny was busy reading the letter from Harry:

Hello Ginevra. Sorry, better make that Ginny.

Well, I know it took a couple of days, but it has been kind of hectic these first few days. I asked my good friend Hermione to write you a letter as well.

I hope you are keeping busy. I hate to see you get bored by yourself there. I hope you have a friend that can keep you company.

School has been pleasant for the most part, but DADA is a major disappoinment as the Professor teaching it is, well. I don't know how to put it. He is hard to understand as he stutters a lot. He can't do spells very well. Personally, I think he is covering up something, as no one is that inept to be a professor.

To let you know, the twins are already in trouble, but are heroes to most of the school. They paid back something to four Slytherins who did something to a Gryffindor student. You'll have to ask them all about it.

I made friends with all your brothers but Percy. He doesn't see things the way I do. Funny thing though, he was one of the loudest cheering the twins for what they did. Strange, right?

Oh, I also told Ron about the way he called you his baby sister. I don't think he will be calling you that anymore. From what I saw, you aren't a baby. The twins got onto me for that. I think they feel I'm trying to steal you away. I told them I was just trying to get to know you before I did that. Thank goodness they have a sense of humor.

Well, I have taken up enough of you time. Hedwig, my owl will wait until you either send him off, or you write a reply. He will stay until one or the other is done.

Hope to hear from you soon;

Your friend, Harry

Ginny was still holding the letter when her mother took it from her to read. She replaced that letter with the one from Hermione. She wanted to take it back, but it was too late. She read the letter from Hermione;

Hello Ginny:

I know you don't know me, but Harry insisted I write to you in order to get to know you. He seems to think we are all going to be friends when you to go school next year. I hope he is right.

I don't know what he told you, so I will just tell you who we made friends with.

First is your brothers. Ron is funny and friendly. He is a good friend but not too close. The twins are insanely funny and they are very good friends to Harry and Neville, our other friend. They think I am too strict for the rules, but they still like me, as I do them.

Neville is Harry and My best friend. He is smart, but very shy. He is coming out of it though as Harry is showing him how to loosen up. I hope he doesn't listen to Harry too often. I can see where Harry is going to get into a lot of trouble and me too, probably. I'm sorry, but I don't have many friends. It is hard for me to make them. So, when Harry does something stupid, I'm usually right there with him. So far we haven't gotten into trouble, but it is only a matter of time. Poor Neville will probably be right there with us as well.

There is one more I should mention. His name is Draco, but he is in Ravenclaw, so we don't get to see much of him. Harry helped him out with a problem and he is very thankful to him. Since Neville and I are Harry's best friends, Draco includes us in his group of friends as well. I don't know what Harry helped him out with.

I look forward to finally meeting you:

Hermione Granger

Ginny folded her letter up and saw her mum snickering about the letter from Harry. The part about the twins being in trouble must not have bothered her.

Molly folded up Harry's letter and handed it to Ginny, "If you get anymore from Harry or Hermione, you will let me read them, won't you sweetheart?"

"If they don't get anyone in trouble I will. Now can I go see Luna, and show her my letters, mum?"

"I guess, but be home for lunch and bring Luna with you if you want." and off she went.

She found Luna in her garden talking to her flowers. She didn't see the bee sitting on the petals. "Hey Luna."

Luna looked up from the flower, "Good Morning Ginny. It looks like you got some good news. It's written all over your face and you are missing your usual following of Nargles."

Ginny swatted in front of her face to make sure they weren't there. She sat down next to her and told her about the letters she got and asked if she wanted to read them.

"Those letters were for you Ginny, why would you want me to read them?"

"Because you're my best friend and I tell you everything that goes on with me, just like you do it for me. Unless of course you don't want to read them, but I have to tell you that one of them is from Harry Potter."

"You're Kidding me, right?"

"Nope. I saw him on the train with the twins and he wrote me a letter and had his good friend write me as well. So, do you want to read them or not?" and she held them out to her and Luna grabbed them from her before she changed her mind. After she read them and had a good laugh about the twins, she asked Ginny, "Do you think it would be alright if I wrote to him too, Ginny?"

"Of course you can write to them both Luna, not just Harry. Oh, mum invited you to lunch, and I have Harry's owl waiting for our reply, if you want to come down with me?"

Luna ran off to tell her dad where she was going and she was back before Ginny could even get up. She was running down the hill and Ginny was never able to catch up with her, laughing all the way down the hill and into her home. Luna was sitting at the table petting Hedwig and tickling under her beak.

Ginny went and got her writing stuff and they both wrote something to Harry and Hermione and gave it all to Hedwig. She took off with them as soon as they were secured to her leg. They both looked forward to the rest of the year now and their next year even more.

Sacrifices-}

Narcissa settled into the Black Manor, but wondered why Sirius didn't live in it. She also wondered about Kreacher and why he wasn't there. She called for him, but he wouldn't answer her. Of course he didn't have to if he didn't want to as he didn't belong to her. Dobby couldn't help her either as when he met Kreacher, he was in Hogwarts Castle. He didn't know the other that was with Kreacher and his Master Draco. Draco wasn't in any danger and in fact, he looked quite pleased with who he was with.

Then she was surprised the second day she was there, because Sirius showed up to welcome her back to the Black Family. "It's good to see you back Cissa. I'm sorry for what your father did to you, what with the marriage contract to Lucius. There are times I'm ashamed to call myself Black. I was thinking of changing my name to Potter. When I told James that he laughed saying, 'Well, I guess I would know who the serious one of the family would be.' Damn it, I miss him so much. Then there is Lily. Shit, I hate this war. But, back to you. Lucius actually wanted you to leave?"

"He insisted. He saw what it was doing to Draco and I and he wanted us out of there. He is going to file divorce papers so it would make it look good for him. I don't care really, as long as I am away from the insanity that goes on there. He did set up a vault for us to live off of, though it wasn't much. He doesn't know where I went, just that Dobby left with me and would not answer his calls anymore."

"Good, now let's talk about changing your appearance so that you won't be recognized. Then about changing your name."

"Will it be permanent?"

"Of course. You don't want to be caught in a moment of weakness do you?"

"But what about Draco?"

"Nothing has to change with him. They already know where he is and what house he is in. During the hols, he can visit Harry and then leave to be with you."

"Leave from where?"

"That my dear cousin, I cannot tell you. It is not my secret to tell, so I couldn't, even if I wanted to."

"But why leave here?"

"You know how I hated it here, Cissa. My own parents hated me. Dad died before he could write me out of his will. Reg was the only one who could put up with me. Andy was the only one of you three girls who could stand me. Don't try to deny it Cissa."

"Honestly Sirius, I didn't hate you. I can't say I liked you, but I did understand where you were coming from. You and Andy were the only Blacks who could stand to get close to muggle born people. I knew Lily in school and I actually saw what you did see in her. I actually could stand to be around her for a little while."

"OK, enough of the sentiment, let's get down to business. You know you have to change, so what color hair do you want?"

"You're going to laugh at me when I tell you."

"Don't tell me you want to be a..."

"I told you you were going to laugh at me. It was one of the things I liked about her."

"You do know what this is going to do to Severus, don't you?"

"It won't do anything to him. He liked me in school, but he loved Lily, so nothing will come about by it. Besides, I want brown eyes, not these steel grey eyes I have. As for my name, I always liked the name Katherine or Samantha. What do you think?"

'That depends, which do you like better, Kathy or Sammy?"

"Katherine it is." she heard Sirius laughing at her answer.

Sirius took his wand and waved it over Cissa's hair and it started to shorten a bit and then it changed into a brilliant red color she had asked for, almost. Then he changed the color of her eyes to a light brown with a touch of gold in it. He could see the sparkle in her eyes when the light hit it. The wand followed the lines of her dress and her hips grew a touch, while her waist line stayed the same. Her bust was much bigger after he was done and Cissa wanted to hit him in the head for what he gave her, but then thought it did flatter her figure to the point where she was a much different person. He then went to her legs and softened the curves where she wasn't so thin down there.

Sirius stood back to see his work. Then he went back to her and thinned her nose and flaired her nostrels a bit. He did a final inspection and took her to a mirror so she could have a look.

Cissa examined Sirius' work and actually liked what she saw. He did enlarge her breasts, but they did not look hideously big. The rest was brilliant and she turned to him to thank him. She laughed when she saw him looking at her like she was his best work. "You can be proud of yourself Sirius, I look marvelous."

"I used the best model available. You look like a taller Lily, with a bigger bust and larger hips. It was probably my own taste that took over with those two items. I can't believe I made my dream girl and she turns out to be my cousin." he laughed.

She looked once more to the mirror and said, "What I see here is not your cousin. Bella and I looked alike, but not anymore. Now, since we agreed to my name being Katherine, what shall I use for a last name? Nothing too simple, but nothing that would make it hard for me to remember."

"Well, since you got flaming red hair, we should give you a good Scottish name, like McNamara."

Once again she turned to Sirius, "That's brilliant, Sirius. I love it, Katherine McNamara. Katie McNamara. It's sounds awesome. Thank you so much for all you have done for me and Draco."

"I'm afraid you will have to thank Harry for the most part. He is the one that got you out and sent you here. He was the one that threatened me if I complained, not that I would have. It was also him that told me to change your appearance. You know what, the change makes you look about ten years younger. Almost like you could be in seventh year at school."

They talked for another hour before Sirius had to leave, but he promised he would be back soon. He was back twice a week and sometimes he brought Remus with him. The first time Remus saw her, you could swear he growled in a lustful way. He didn't even notice he did it. He could not get use to her looks and still think of her as Sirius' cousin.

Sacrifices-}

As the school year moved along, Harry, Hermione, Neville and Draco got into a few adventures. They had to help Hagrid out when he hatched a dragon egg and Theodore Nott witnessed it in Hagrids window. He didn't know what it was, but he knew the four were out after curfew. This also lead them to being caught by Mrs. Morris when they had Charley Weasley come to Hogwarts and get Hagrid's Dragon. The chase took them to the area forbidden by Dumbledore. There was a door at the end of the hall and they took refuge in it, only to find Hagrid's three headed dog Fluffy in the room. Poor Neville had nightmares for the next three nights.

The trip to the forest after they were punished was a tearful one as they lost Unicorn to Voldemort's wraith.

Hermione had to be saved by Harry and Draco when she was crying in the lav in the dungeon area and a Troll made it's way into the castle. Working together, Harry and Draco saved Hermione when Harry jumped on the back of the Troll and shoved his want into his ear and Draco used a tripping spell on it, which caused it to fall and hit his head on the wall, knocking him out. All three of them received 15 points for their act. Hermione tried to explain that she had nothing to do with the capture. Minerva just told her that someone had to distract it while Harry and Draco fought it.

Even though he didn't say anything, Harry and Draco saw the look of pride on Severus' face as they were given the points. Severus even saved Harry's life once when someone tried to take control of Harry's broom during a Quidditch match. He got help from Hermione, even though she didn't know she was helping him. She saw the look of concentration on his face and thought he was the one trying to control Harry's broom. It broke the concentration of the one that really was controlling the broom. When Hermione set fire to Severus' robes, he jumped up to put them out and when he did, it caused a chain reaction as people fell over, like dominoes.

Another thing that they all liked was the friendship they had growing with Ginny and Luna. Luna was unexpected, but welcomed. They wrote twice a week and since it was getting close to Christmas, they made plans to meet during the Hols.

Harry remembered the sttement Hermione made about the piano and decided to ask Minerva about it. She took him to a room behind the Porfessors table and showed him the one they had and Then he asked, "Aunt Minerva, do you think Hermione and I could get any student who can play an instrument and put on a concert for the school?"

"That's a splendid idea Harry, I don't know why it was never thought of before. I think it would be greatly appreciated by all who wish to have a good ime before leaving for the Holidays. Maybe even have a dance for them who wish it."

Harry thanked Minerva and ran off to tell Hermione. He got to the common room and found her sitting in front of the floo, reading a book. He sat down next to her and tried to get her attention, but she was too wrapped up in the book to be disturbed. He just grabbed the book from her and she exploded on him, "Harry what you had to tell me could have waited until I finished this chapter. Now I will have to find my place and start it all over again."

"Not now Hermione, I have something important to tell you. I talked to Professor McGonagall about what you said to me earlier this year and guess what?"

"Oh now you want me to go back and remember everything we talked about this year. This better be good Harry."

Instead of saying something, Harry ran and got his guitar and came back down, "Now do you remember what you said?"

Hermione thought back on the first time Harry played for her and her eyes got real big, "You found a piano for me to play?"

"Yup, and I also asked her if I could find others who could play an instrument, if we could give a concert to the school, and she said it was a splendid idea. We could even have a dance if they wanted one."

Hermione got a parchment out and wrote a message to post on the board looking for anyone who could play an instrument. She made four copies to be posted in each house. She got four people from Gryffindor door house who could play. Two played the guitar, one played a trombone and one played a violin. It wasn't much, but it was a start. They could get Professor McGonagall to help with the instruments by transfiguring them from something else.

She asked a student from each house to post it on their board, but it never made it there as people read it from their table and 17 more people who could play, with most of them knowing the guitar, but there were four more violins, one drummer and two more piano players. Now they had to see what their preference I music was and the common songs they all knew. There was quite a bit of Christmas music and classical music, but there was also a lot of rock music for the dance. They practiced in the Great Hall and when they did, they were quite a few sitting there listening to what they sounded like. It took quite a bit to get them all coordinated in the same beat and tempo, then much longer to teach them all the congs they were going to play for the concert. The listeners weren't too excited at the start,but as they started to come together, they became more enthused.

Finally, they had everything ready for the concert and it would be the night before they were to leave for the Hols.


	7. Chapter 7

Sacrifices Chapter Seven

A/N: I would like to start off by saying that I corrected the mistake I made in Chances Are. I added something to Chapter Twenty Two if you care to go back and look at it. I may have to do a little in a later chapter to clarify it. I did in chapter thirty six as well. Hope it is to everyone's approval.

While I have you, this one is not doing too well, and I would like to know what I could do to gather interest. Believe me, I have something in mind for Severus and it should happen soon. No, he will not be pairing with Narcissa. She did try to look like Lily, but Severus knows better. He will meet someone else in about two to three chapters.

If anyone has a clue to what I could do to make this more interesting, please tell me in a review or an e-mail.. Thanks for listening. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

Sacrifices-}

The excitement could be seen through out the Great Hall, the morning of the program Harry and Hermione were sharing with the school. The music and dancing was looked forward to since it was announced. Trips to Hogsmeade for clothes to wear and shoes to fit their attire brought a great business to the small village.

Now that the day finally arrived, Professor Dumbledore decided to have a half day of classes in order for the students to prepare for the night's festivaties. He had the Great Hall decorated in the Christmas spirit, but he also had a Valentine theme to it, for the mood of the students who looked to this as their last fun moment to their schooling at Hogwarts. Of course it also set the stage for any blossoming romances in the younger students. He would have to watch to see who they may be.

Harry, Hermione and the rest of the musicians had practiced for hours leading up to tonight and they were sounding very good. Harry and Hermione sounded better than that as they matched feelings with their playing and they sounded like they had been doing it for years instead of hours. They fed off the others enthusiasm, making them a perfect combo. The rest of the group could not match that enthusiasm, but they were still good.

They didn't have any dates for the evening, but that didn't mean they didn't intend to dance. With back ups to all the instruments, it meant that they all could dance at least six dances and probably more if they were enjoying themselves that much. Hermione knew she had promised at least ten dances to other students. Harry didn't promise any, not that they didn't ask. He wanted to play more than dance, but he did wish to share at least one dance with Hermione. He had grown fond of her, but not they way he wished it to. He hated that he didn't think he could ever love her the way she deserved it, but he felt there was another meant for her. Fred, George or Neville were probably the best possibilities. Then there was the late comer, Draco.

The classes were the slowest the students ever took. It seemed to take for ever to complete them and nothing seemed to get accomplished. The students minds were elsewhere. The Professors didn't mind, except for Severus. His two classes for the day were the longest of them all. The homework he gave would take hours to complete, but it didn't take any of the enthusiasm away from the students. It would come to play later when they sat down to complete the homework while on the Hols.

Luckily Potions wasn't one of the classes Harry and Hermione had. The holiday homework for them was already completed and now all they had to do was wait a few hours before the dance would start.

After lunch was finished, Hermione and Harry walked with Neville back to the common room and sat down to talk. Neville was on Hermione's dance list twice, while Fred was on there for three, Goerge one, Lee one, Dean one, Ron one and Seamus for one. She asked Harry,"Harry, don't you wish to dance with me this evening?"

"You're card seems awfully full Hermione. I don't think we will have enough time and still be able to play on stage. Maybe near the end of the evening I'll get a chance to dance with you."

Hermione looked disappointed but accepted Harry's reasoning. She did look forward to having at least one dance with Harry. She saw where he didn't promise any dances with other girls from the school and it got her to wondering. Had he already decided to go after someone else. Not that it mattered any, but her and Harry were close enough to share at least one dance she thought.

Hermione then decided it was time to go get ready for the evening which was to start at 6PM. The dinner meal would be a part of the festivities. It was to be a menu type meal, where a couple could request something off the chart handed to them as they entered the hall. Seating was also set up to accommodate the band members close to the stage.

At 5PM, Harry and the rest of the guys made their way upstairs to dress for the evening. It took them 45 minutes to clean up and get dressed and they still beat the girls down stairs and waited for them in the common room.

5 Minutes later the girls made their way down stairs, but the looks on the guys faces told them it was worth it. Hermione, Lavender and Parvati were absolutely gorgeous. Fred beat them all there to take Hermione's hand to escort her to the hall. Neville got to Parvati and Ron got to Lavender. The rest of the guys followed behind, but not dejected, as they each had their names on the girls dance cards. Except for Harry. He would dance with whoever was available during his break.

Once they got to the Hall, it was hard to find places for everyone but Harry and Hermione. Neville took her to the players table and left to find Ron, Dean and Seamus with Parvati and Lavender. It was way to the back and hard to see the stage, so Neville lost sight of Hermione. He saw where Fred, George and Lee were up front, and decided to join them instead of the other first years. He found them with Angelina and Katie Bell. He asked if he could join them and they waved for him to sit. He thanked them as he took a seat. They all ordered off the chart and the meal was right there for them and it didn't take long to eat. They saw where Harry and the rest had finished and were taking the stage to begin the concert.

It was requested by Professor McGonagall to start it off with a waltz and they did. The band was amazed to see how many danced to it. Then when the next song began, he saw the reason why as the partners never changed. It was a song by The Who, called Baba O'Reilly, and the dance floor became even more crowded. Hermione watched as the flow of the dancers became quite erratic and wild. It seemed the song was known by more of the students then she realized.

They followed that song with a slow Beatles song, Michelle. The dancing became a slow and close dance where the couples were in each others arms as they moved to it's haunting melody. After it was finished, Hermione got up to dance and another student took her place on the piano. She found Neville waiting for her at the foot of the stairs and he took her hand and led her to the dance floor and took her in his arms and began following the music. They talked for a bit, but it was just to ask how they were enjoying the evening. Once the dance was finished, Fred was there to take Neville's place and a fast dance started and it was like Hermione was off to the races. Fred had her all over the dance floor and by the time the song was over, she had to go once more, this time with Seamus, and it was a slow dance. She was happy to do this and then sit down for her second set on the piano. She still couldn't believe that Harry hadn't taken a break yet. His breaks were letting others sing while he played his guitar.

She finally got back to the piano and the next tune. It was the first song that spoke of magic and it was called Abracadabra, by Steve Miller. It was followed by another song about magic called Black Magic Woman by Carlos Santana. These two songs got the dancers to rocking hard. While playing these songs, Harry looked into the corner of the hall and saw where the ghosts were all watching with interest and especially one young lady ghost, who looked on with lost hope.

Harry asked another band member who the ghost was as he never saw her before. He was told her name was Myrtle and was called Moaning Myrtle because she cried so much. After the song was over, Harry called for a break from another back up and he went to the corner where she was standing. He asked all the ghosts why they weren't dancing. "Because we weren't asked to join in." Sir Nickolas answered.

"Well then consider yourself asked. Please go and enjoy yourself. And Myrtle, could I have this dance?"

"ME? Can't you see I'm a ghost?"

"A right pretty one though. So, are you going to dance with me, or not?" and he held his hand out to her, knowing she couldn't hold it. However she did put her hand in his and followed him out to the floor. It was strange to see Harry dancing with her, as she never touched the ground, but she did follow Harry. Myrtle didn't know how he did it, but he got her up in the air and was spinning her around like she was really dancing with him. She could actually feel his hands on her waist.

Harry looked into Myrtle's eyes and saw tears in them, yet she was laughing as he carried her around the dance floor. This song ended and another slow song began and Harry danced one last dance with the ghost of the young lady. "Harry Potter, how was I able to feel your hands on my waist as we danced. I still feel your hands on me and I must tell you, I have never felt anything so wonderful in all my life. I saw the look of all the other dancers as we danced and they were all smiling at us as if we were welcomed out there?"

"We were welcomed out there Myrtle. Not because of me, but because of you having a good time. Do you see the other ghosts out there having a good time as well? Maybe it's not their type of music, but it doesn't man they can't enjoy it as we do. Music is not for individuals, it's for everyone to enjoy. Yes, one person can enjoy it, but, while he or she is listening, someone else in the world may be listening to that same song."

When Harry left her, she thought her evening was over, but Harry's friends asked her to dance and she danced all night with one partner after another, with some of them two or three times like George and Seamus. She didn't feel the hands on her like she did with Harry, but the fun never left her all night.

Back on stage, Harry played eight more songs and Hermione danced to six of them, when she headed back to the stage, but was stopped by Harry, "I believe this is our dance Hermione, and maybe the next one too. What do you think?" she just took Harry's hand and pulled him back onto the floor and danced the next two dances. They just happened to be slow ones.

She looked into Harry's eyes and asked, "Did you plan it this way Harry?"

"If I did, then are you going to leave me here all by myself?" which was the name of the song playing.

Harry heard Hermione laugh as she said, "So, it was all planned, even with my question. You set me up with this song, didn't you?"

"Guilty. Now be quiet and dance, as I happen to love this song." and he pulled her even closer.

All good things must come to an end, and it was the end of the evening and the hall began to empty. Harry and Hermione sat down to rest and have something to drink with the rest of the group. They were thrilled that everyone had a good time and no one wanted it to end. No one knew it would not be repeated the rest of the year as things were going to become quite strange. But for now, no one left the hall feeling bad about what just took place.

One thing that came about from the evening was Myrtle began to have more visitors to her lav and it wasn't because they felt sorry for her. They actually wanted to get to know her. Of course it didn't happen until after the Hols, but it did happen.

After breakfast the next morning, the students left for the train and their return to London. Harry found a cabin and took claim to one for him, Hermione and whoever else joined them. He helped Hermione onto the train and took her to the cabin and her seat. He sat down once she was seated. The rest of the train filled, and the two were left by themselves. Harry didn't notice the confundus charm that Hermione put on the room. She had questions to ask Harry he may not wish others to hear.

Once the train started to roll, she began with her questions, "Harry, how did you know the chain of events that took place when you asked me to dance?"

"I didn't exactly. I asked Doug to finish the set once I left the stage before we even started to play to make sure I got a dance with you. I didn't expect you to dance as much as you did and was hpoing you weren't too tired to dance one with me."

"You know even if I was tired I would dance at least one with you. You were the one to set up the whole night for everyone. But what about the song and our talk?"

"I wasn't lying when I said I liked the song and Doug had the perfect voice for it. Our talk I practiced for two nights. I had to make sure I could answer your questions to lead you to ask about the song. It was something the twins taught me. They are so good at misleading people. In my case I was leading you to ask the right question."

"All that just to dance with me?"

"No, all that to give you something to think about during our dance. It's good to see it worked so well."

Hermione laughed at his answer and then thought of another question, "OK, you danced with Moaning Myrtle, and so did many others, which makes me very proud of you, but why were you the only one she could feel when you danced?"

"Now, this you have to rpomise to keep to yourself. Naturally you can't solidify a ghost. But there is a way to solidify their clothing. It's difficult, but it can be done. That was what I did to Myrtle. When I put my hand on her, she felt the pressure from my hand on her clothes and that was all. It wasn't really the touch, just the pressure."

"Well, how did you do it to her with her right there? Wouldn't she have heard your spell?"

"I did it before I went to her. I saw her standing there like she wished she could join in on the fun. I felt sorry for her and since I knew the charm for her clothing, I cast it as I walked towards her. If she had been more aware of her feelings, she would have felt the pressure of her clothes against her body. However, when I placed my hands on her shoulder and her hip, I moved my fingers to show her she could feel them on her."

'Where in the world did you learn a spell like that. It's not in any of the school books, because I read them all up to seventh year."

"I'm afraid I have to keep that a secret. I don't wish to get this person in trouble. You see, it is border line dark magic. It can be used to hurt and even kill people if used in the wrong way."

"You have to be kidding me, how could a harmless spell like that kill someone?"

"A person is in a body of water and another person doesn't like the one in the water. What happens if he solidified the water around the swimmer? Keep in mind, even if he or she had a wand, it wouldn't been in their hand."

"A simple freeze charm could do that, Harry?"

"Have you tried the freeze charm Hermione? Yes it would do it if the swimmer was so out of his or her mind that they wouldn't notice it. It takes time to freeze that much water."

And Hermione's questions continued, but the rest were about what he was going to do for the Hols. He didn't want to alarm her, but he would be alone once again, but he didn't mind, as Da would be there, as would Sirius and Remus. Minerva and Severus would be there for Christmas with them arriving at different times to keep Albus from getting curious. He did happen to ask Da to get him something for Hermione, and he got her a stationary set that was personalized and a very rare Phoenix quill.

He gave this to Hermione just before they left the train. She complained that she wasn't able to get him anything. He hugged her and said, "It's not all about the gift exchange Hermione, but I felt you deserved what I got you, and no, the twins didn't get it from Hogsmeade. Da got it for me."

They hugged once more, and Harry and Hermione seperated to got to their families. At the end of the year Hermione would introduce her parents to her friends, when there was more time to spare.

Harry saw Da waiting for him in his disguise and went to him and shared a hug. Da returned it with as much love as he could show Harry. He missed his young ward very much. He still couldn't come out and say he was Harry's father figure, or dad. He felt that role belonged to his Master Sirius. If anything happened to him, then it would be Master Remus and then Master Severus. Nowhere should he have been on the list. However, how he felt and how Harry felt were two different mind sets. To Harry, it was his that counted.

When they were back home, Harry went to his room and finished his homework for the Hols and now the rest of the break was his. He joined Da in the kitchen and didn't even ask if he needed any help. He just began to help him peel the potatoes and carrots for dinner. They added them to the pot and they sat down and talked. Kreacher asked how his schooling was going, and if he met any friends other than the young lady he got off the train with. Harry told Da her name and how brilliant she was. He told him about the twins and Neville. He told him about Draco. He also told him about the rest of his dorm mates, like Ron, Lavender, Parvati, Seamus and Dean.

Harry told Da about Severus and the trouble he was having trying to remain aloof from Harry. Harry knew it hurt Severus to keep from giving Harry the credit he deserved and all the rest of the students. He called them all dunderheads, but the truth of the matter was that the only dunderheads he saw were from his own house. Crabbe and Goyle couldn't mix chocolate milk and not mess it up. Harry also knew he had a very high regard for Hermione. It hurt him to have to down play her work as it was near perfect.

Then Harry asked him how Sirius and Remus were doing with work. Sirius was training his young cousin he called Tonks, to be a Auror. Her full name was Nymphadora Tonks, but she hated her first name. She accepted Dora but preferred Tonks. Remus had yet to meet her but had heard all about her from Sirius. The pink hair got Remus to laughing. Of course he has seen it all over London, but never heard of a witch sporting it.

They continued to talk until the stew was complete and Da turned the heat down to keep the stew hot for Sirius and Remus. They showed up about 30 minutes later and went to clean up and change out of their work clothes. They came back down to see that their bowls were filled and bread sat to the side for them. Butter was also there for their use. Water was all they wanted to drink.

Harry asked Remus how his business was doing and Remus returned, "It couldn't be better really, Harry. I have a steady stream of regulars and they bring new people with them and then they bring friends and before you know it, my business is doing great. I may even have to extend my hours and add some help. Louis is a great help to me filling in when I am coming off my problem. He is a great assistant manager and I may even make him the evening manager if he wants it. If you want to know the truth, I hope he refuses it. I need him for that one time a month."

Then Sirius told Harry about Tonks and Remus asked when him and Harry was going to get to meet her. He answered him with, "Why would she want to meet a werewolf, a boy and an elf? Na, I asked her and her family to come over for Christmas dinner and she accepted after talking to her parents. Andy and Ted are good people and they all know about you Remus, so don't worry."

Once again Harry had to tell about the friends he made, and Hermione drew quite a bit of interest from Sirius. Harry had to tell him that they were friends and that was all. He also told him of Ginny and Luna with the letters. Now Sirius was laughing at how Harry was down playing all the girls he had contact with. Both him and Remus knew the Weasleys and they also knew Selena while in school and knew that she died three years ago. Remus felt sorry for Luna, knowing what it meant to lose someone close to you. James and Lily were like family to him and Sirius.

Then Harry told them of the dance and how he danced with Myrtle and what he did for her to feel his touch. Severus was the one to teach him how to solidify a ghosts clothing in order to keep a ghost from escaping if the need arrived. This was never taught to Aurors and Sirius wished Harry would teach him, but he promised Severus he wouldn't teach anyone else. He only told Harry because he taught him everything he knew to include shortcuts to brewing. Better ways to draw fluid from beans, leaves or whatever. These Harry shared with Hermione, and it made them that much faster than the rest of the class. Since Neville paired with one or the other of them, he soon found out about them.

After dinner and clean up, they sat in the den and continued their time away from each other. Remus and Sirius were interested in hearing more about the twins and Harry told them of all the trouble they got into. He told them of Fluffy, the Troll and Hagrids dragon. He told them of the trouble he had during his first match and what Hermione did to help him. Both Remus and Sirius laughed at the ideas of seeing Severus' tail on fire.

Then Harry excused himself as he wanted to write Ginny and Luna to wish them a Happy Christmas and that he got them a gift that he would send to them using Hedwig. He would have them shrunk by Da and they could get it enlarged by Ginny 's mum. Ron would be surprised as would the twins and Percy when they saw they got gifts as well. It was the same thing Harry got Hermione only with their own name on it. It also didn't have a special quill with it. The Pheonix feather was too much for the likes of Fred, George and Ron, as they would treat it the same way they would a regular quill. Percy may know it's value, but Harry hardly knew him. For Ginny and Luna, he got them a gift certificate for a new set of robes when they visited Madam Malkins next summer.

He finished the letter to his two new friends and added the gifts he promised and sent her on her way. Harry then got dressed for bed and was soon asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Sacrifices Chapter Eight

Minerva and Severus saw where Albus was becoming more suspicious of their leaving the grounds close to the same time on the same day, so they decided to leave for Sirius and Remus on different days. Severus decided to use the Death Eaters as his cover and Minerva was going to visit family, which technically she was, as she considered all of them, even Kreacher, as family.

Severus left first,going to Diagon Alley just in case Albus was up to his old tricks. He didn't know who his contact was in the alley, but he did have his thoughts on it. Albus had known Ollivander for several decades and was fairly close to the ancient wand maker. It was a tough decision to decide who was older between the two. It only seemed natural for him to be Albus' eyes in the Alley. He thought he would test the theory today by showing himself to the shop and then going to Knockturn Alley for his deception. If he was seen then Albus would be asking all kinds of questions when he came back to the castle, which would be after Christmas. He would feed Albus some old information about the Death Eaters that would still be true, to a point, but useless to Albus.

Severus went to Several shops before he made the final trip in the Alley, which was Hinkles Pub. He knew there was a secret way out of the Alley in the basemant that was used by the DE's that didn't want to be followed. Since he was known in the pub, it was safe for him to use and not be questioned about it by Albus.

He went directly to the safe spot for Aparations and ended up out side the Manor. He used the password for entry and made his way to the home. He couldn't take the chance of using the floo becusae he didn't want to give it's location away to sensitive ears.

He entered the home to be greeted by a running Harry pulling him into a hug. Harry also had some words for him, "I can't believe I couldn't do this at school. I'll be glad when this is all over and it can become a common occurance. You may be Draco's godfather, but you are still my uncle Severus. He will just have to share you with me."

Severus ran his fingers through Harry's hair in a loving jesture, "I know it hurts Harry, but I can't be showing any love to you at school. It has to look like I am prejudice to any one not in Slytherin. Now, where are your other uncles? I need to talk to them."

"Not here right now. I think they are still doing some Christmas shopping. They should be back soon. Come and sit down and I'll get you something to drink. Tea alright or do you want something stronger?"

"Tea's fine. Too early for anything else. Maybe later with Moony and Pad. At least for now we can talk about the year so far. It's good that you made friends with Hermione and Neville. You may also make friends with Draco soon. He somehow feels it was you that got him into Ravenclaw. It hurts me just as much as it does for me to you, that he has to see my stearn feelings towards him. I have to be even more cruel to him because of the Death Eater children in the school. They have to report back to their fathers about my treatment to the other three houses. He understands as long as I don't fail him. Rest assured that you or him will not fail. In fact you will both get either Exceeds or Outstanding. Miss Granger will be receiving Outstanding as she has yet to pass in anything less that that in her work. Just don't tell her I said that to you, please. I hate to see her thanking me in front of a Slytherin student."

"Do you know that Mrs. Malfoy is staying at Black Manor?"

"No, when did that happen?"

"Not too long after we left for school. Sirius did a complete make over for her. She doesn't look like a Malfoy anymore. Sirius told me this in an encrypted message. He even sent me a picture of her. Of course it is spelled so you have to use the Marauder magic on it." and he handed a blank piece of paper to him.

Severus took the parchment and used the term, "I Solomnly Swear That I'm Up To No Good." and the picture of Narcissa showed up on the paper. "Shite, why did she have to do that. She knows it will do her no good. Looking like Lily doesn't mean she is her. Does Draco know about her?"

"Yeh, I let let him see the letter and the picture. He couldn't believe it at first, but after a while it sunk in. He can't understand why she went with this look."

"I do. She wants to be as far from her real looks as she could get. She really did like Lily though they didn't talk much. Just in classes they shared and the occasional meeting in the library."

"Oh, I see. Does it mean anything to you that she did change her looks to what they are now?"

"I can't really say until I see her face to face. I hope I don't see Lily standing there instead of Narcissa. Have you seen her in person yet?"

"Nope, but I will on Christmas as her and Draco will be coming over then. I think she wants to see you Uncle Sev. She went through a lot of trouble to look like this, so there must be a reason for it."

"You think too much Potter." and he slapped him on the butt to get him moving towards the den. Harry went to the kitchen to get the tea when he saw Da bringing the tray to the den with three cuppa's on it. He would be joining them for their tea. Severus was use to seeing this from Kreacher and said nothing. He knew that he was Harry's Da even though Kreacher denies it.

They filled the time waiting for Sirius and Remus by going over the trouble Harry and Hermione, along with other students got into during school. It was the first real laugh Severus had since the start of the school year. He knew about the situations he got into, but to hear it from him,it sounded like they enjoyed themselves immensly. Even Hermione got a thrill out of it, though she wouldn't admit it to anyone. Fred and George joined them on one of their adventures and tried to join them on several. Draco had been on one and Neville had been on several of them. He couldn't believe he actually went on them with the two, but the thrill of the chase got his blood stimulated. The Troll incident was the most thrilling, all though Fluffy was not too far behind it. If grans knew he was getting into so much, she would tan his hide, then take him out an buy him something for taking chances like he had.

Severus and Minerva had been taking notes on Harry's team and were surprised at how much Albus let them get away with. Breaking curfew, being in restricted areas, and taking high risks against superior odds, like the Troll, against them.

Finally Sirius and Remus returned back home and after greeting Severus and putting their purchases up, Severus pulled them into the office area where Harry was not allowed. It was Sirius' and Remus private space. Harry was in there one time, to be shown what was in it. Two desks and two chairs. Two filing cabinets and one type writer. Remus was the user of it. He did help Sirius when the need arose.

That was the one and only time he entered the room. He respected his uncles wishes in this. While they were closed in, he went to his room and wrote letters to Ginny and Luna, telling them he hoped they hadn't opened his present yet. He didn't know the Weasleys weren't home, but he did receive an answer from Luna and she told him she would never do that. Of course she was writing on the parchment Harry sent her. Harry snickered when he read her reply, but didn't mention it again. He knew about her creatures that she talked about, and though very few others believed her, Harry thought she actually did see them, for the most point. He did think her names for them were of her own making, but they were real none the less.

Harry loved the letters he got from the two girls as they always brought a smile to his face. Luna explained that Ginny maybe late in returning his letter because she was visiting her brother in Romania.

He also sent one to Hermione, but didn't know if she would get it or not because of the plans of her parents. They always made plans for the Hols, but there had been times they couldn't make it because of their work.

He then made his way back down stairs but his uncles were still locked in the room. He joined Da in the kitchen and saw he was ready to start dinner, so Harry helped him with it. They always made a game of it, where one would peel the vegetables and toss them to the other who would cut them up into a pot, after washing them. They were having Roast Pork with Smashed potatoes and Gravy, Carrots and baked apples with cinnamon and brown sugar.

Once the meal was cooking and clean up was done, Harry and Da sat back to relax and talked about different things, but for Da, it was mostly about Hermione, Luna and Ginny. He knew he never met Luna and only met Ginny once, so he asked how he became so close to them. He also asked about how close Hermione was. Kreacher knew quite a bit about humans, but their mating ritual was not a part of that knowledge.

"Mating ritual? Da, I'm not mating any of these girls. We're all just friends. I know Hermione better than I do Luna and Ginny, but that does not mean I like her more. Yes, we do everything together, but we always have someone with us. In fact, I can see where, Fred and Neville have both taken a shine to her, and if they don't watch it, Draco may become a part of the mix as well."

"So why don't you become a part of this mix Harry?"

"I'm not looking for a mate Da. I have many years ahead of me and many girls to meet. I can't go after the very first girl I got to know. Ginny was the first one I met, but I didn't get to know her until our fourth or fifth letter, and the same with Luna. Can I see myself with one of them when I'm older, maybe. Like I said, I have never seen Luna and only have the word of the Weasleys about what she looks like. Ginny won't tell me and the twins and Ron tell me she is small, blond and cute, but quite different. Ron calls her barmy."

"Why won't the Weasley girl tell you about Luna?"

"I don't know. She just skips the questions asked about her appearance, but will answer everything else."

"Maybe she is afraid you will like her better because of your tastes. Hasn't Luna told you about herself at all?"

"Not really. She is very vague about her self description. She admits she is a blond, but she calls it a dirty blond, what ever that means. She said she is about average height and maybe a little slimmer than other girls. She told me about the trips her and her father take, hunting for some mythical beast, like Crumpled Horn Snorcack, or something like that. I think it is cute the way she comes across about herself. Like she doesn't care what others think of her or her thoughts.."

"Sounds like your friend Ron may be correct in his thinking."

"DA! You never make a judgement on anyone you don't know or see. How could you say such a thing?"

"It is just speculation on my part Harry. Why can't she tell you more about herself, like what her hobbies are, or what she likes to do in her spare time, or her favorite food or drink?"

"It could be because I never asked her these things. Why are you so set on me finding someone to mate?"

"It's not that way, Harry. I just want you to be happy is all. I thought a girl would open up your mind to other things available to you. Hermione has shown you that she will follow you where you take her. I don't mean that in terms of mating, but as a friend. Perhaps another girl could help out as well?"

"Da, I don't force myself on people. They will either like me or not, but I don't try to talk them into liking me. It has to come naturally. Besides, I have other friends that are girls, like Lavender and Parvati. They are not as close as Hermione though."

"I understand Harry, and I am sorry if I upset you. I just want you to make friends and have fun while in school. I also want to tell you not to give up on your friends because of a disagreement. We all have our moments where we can't see why others don't agree with your thoughts and may speak strongly against them."

"OK Da. I see what you mean. Let me go see if the three amigos are ready to eat." and Harry left his Da feeling bad about his trying to force Harry to find a mate. Kreacher doesn't know about age or mentality of a young wizard. He had the same feelings for as long as he could remember. He was also old enough to forget what his youth was like.

Severus' talk was all about the DADA professor and what he tried to do to Harry during the year. Sirius and Remus wanted to go hunting when they were told, but Severus held them back because everything he told them was circumstantial and could not be proven. He told them that he would watch over Harry and his friends as much as he could. He also told them that Harry was just like his father in that he loved to explore and find new things, places and friends. He told them of the talks he had with Minerva and they shared what they saw concerning Harry, Hermione, Neville and the twins. He also told them that Draco was close to thinking about becoming Harry and Hermione's friend. He knows even though he didn't do it himself, it was his idea to get his mother out safely from the Death Eaters. He hated to leave his dad, but he had to stay back to protect him and his mother any way he could.

Sirius and Remus asked many questions concerning Hermione and her relationship with Harry. Severus told them that he saw them as good friends, but that Harry wasn't showing the interest in her that Neville, Fred, George and even Draco showed. He also saw where Ron began to show interest in her, but he thought it was only because of her brain. Ron was not the most energetic student, or even in the top eighty percent. Neville surprised him as he thought he would be a weak wizard, yet with Harry and Hermione's help, he has shown himself to be very strong. Fred and George helped Harry and Hermione quite a bit with the knowledge they have of the school, though I would like to know how they knew about all these places."

Sirius reflected on this, "Sounds like they are using one of our maps, but that can't be, because they are all gone. Unless they found the one I lost back in fifth year. What do you think, Moony?"

"You know what I think. I still think it was stupid of you two to make available to everyone in the school, the secret of our success. We knew where all the places were and if we weren't smarter than Filch's cat then we shouldn't have bragged about how great we were. How many times were we caught by Dumbledore in our adventures and he never showed up on the map where he found us. He was always in his chamber."

"Ya, I always wondered about that one. How did he do it? How did he know what we were up to?" they both turned to Severus when he started to laugh.

Severus looked at the two and he began to laugh even harder, "You mean to tell me you called yourselves the best pranksters the school had ever known yet, you didn't know about Albus' spy net? How in the world did you get anything done? I figured it out in my second year when Lucius and the Carrows were caught trying to get information about the Gryffindor Quidditch team's strategy from one of their players. Albus was furious about this one. I noticed the portraits on the wall move to a better vantage point to see what he was going to do to the students. If they could move freely like that, then why not to the Headmaster as well and report what they see."

They had been there about three hours when Harry knocked on the door to tell them dinner was ready. They joined Harry in the kitchen and sat down to the meal that Harry and Da cooked and they cleaned up afterward, to give Kreacher a break.

Two days after Severus arrived, Minerva came through the floo. She knew Albus couldn't follow her because she scambled any device that could be used to see where a person could be going that Albus wished to follow. Minerva had always been his biggest challenge. She was greeted in the same fashion she always was, including Sirius' picking her up and then dropping her when she stung him where it hurt the most. He has never seen the wand she used to sting him with.

Minerva was followed a few hours later by Narcissa and Draco. When Severus saw her, he had to hold back his gasp as she looked so much like Lily, except for her breasts. He thought that must have been Sirius' doing. He remebered how Sirius was always flirting with Madam Rosemerta.

Severus watched as she went to Sirius for a hug, then to Remus for a hug, and even a kiss on the cheek after the comment he made to her. She then Hugged Harry and Kreacher, then she turned to him and stopped as she didn't know how he felt about her change. Severus walked up to her and held his arms out for a hug and he even got a kiss on the cheek. It still didn't change how he felt about her change though. She may look like Lily, but she was definitely not her.

He whispered in her ear, "Why?"

Narcissa answered just as low, "Because I always admired Lily and the spell she had on you. Not a witches spell, mind you. No, this spell was one that you wanted and you cast. She didn't know you set it and was under no obligation to fulfil it. When she married Potter, it still couldn't break that spell. Even in death it didn't break it, did it, Severus?"

"No. And to be quite honest, I hope it lasts as long as I live, because if it does, then Lily will know how much I loved her, even if she couldn't return it."

Their hug was getting quite long and Draco wished they would break it up because if was getting quite uncomfortable for him. And still it lingered.

"You're wrong Severus, Lily loved you too, but she could never fall in love with someone that followed the dark lord. So, yes she loved you, but at a level you could not accept." and Narcissa pulled away from Severus and turned to the others to wish them all a Happy Christmas.

Draco looked at her, then at Severus and wondered what went on between the two, but kept it to himself. He looked to Sirius and saw the same questioned look on his face. He would have to talk to his cousin soon and see if he could tell him what it all meant. Then he would have to talk with Harry and see how he felt about Hermione, and if anyone else felt the same about her. He couldn't understand the feelings he had about her, but he did know that when he was around her, it set his head spinning and stomach churning. He knew she was close to Harry and Neville, and he saw where the twins were around her quite a bit. He would like to know what kind of a chance he had with her.

They all settled down and Kreacher and Harry left for the kitchen to get drinks for all the guests. Draco saw this and couldn't understand why Harry helped a house elf do his work. Yet one more thing he had to talk to him about. Harry was beginning to confuse the hell out of him. He seemed so smart in school and so confident, yet here he is working with an elf doing meanial tasks.

Draco's first chance to talk to one of them came when Harry got up to help Da with dinner. Draco asked if there was anything he could help with. Harry turned and questioned this, "You wish to help Da and I?"

"Da? You call your house elf Da? What is going on here? And yes, If I asked to help, then I meant, but now it becomes a question and answer session."

Harry laughed and pulled Draco into the kitchen for the session and his work. He began the session, "OK Draco, here it is. First, you must promise to never tell a single soul about what I am going to tell you."

"Who would I tell, that would believe me?"

"Once you hear what I am about to say, you will know who to tell."

"OK, I promise not to tell a single soul about what you are going to tell me, except if you say you allow it. Does anyone else know what it is?"

"Yes, but I can't tell you who. So, to start at the beginning. The night that mum and dad died, Dumbledore left me on the doorstep of my muggle Aunt. Sirius could not let that happen and made things right by removing me and bringing me home. We used mum and dad's will to find a property to live in. Sirius stayed working for the Aurors and Remus bought a shop to earn his own money. Of course he could only do this because of the money Mum and dad left him. Sirius would have loaned him the money, but he didn't wish to start a business in debt. Because of this, there was only one person left to raise me, and that is Da. Yes, I know you only know him as Kreacher, but I loath that name as he is not an animal. He is my Da. Laugh if you will, but never laugh at Da, or I will hurt you or anyone else that tries."

Draco listened to Harry as he helped peel the vegetables and clean up as they worked. He didn't think he would like this work, but he was amazed at how much it calmed him as Harry talked about the love he had for his Da, and he knew that it really was his Da, and not Kreacher anymore. He even found out that Remus and Sirius called him Da and then it continued with Severus and Minerva. Now this confused him and it was yet one more thing he had to ask when he found out about it.

Once the meal was started, they went back to the sitting room and joined in the conversation, which was about what Narcissa was going to do for a living. She thought about it for a minute then answered, "I would like to teach at Hogwarts, but Draco may not like that idea." and she turned to him when she said it.

Draco sat there stunned at his mother's statement. It was the first time he heard she wished to teach. But upon thinking more about it, there was not a safer place for her to work then Hogwarts, so why shouldn't she teach. "Mother, I think you should try for a spot on the faculty. But there isn't a spot open right now. Unless you think the post of DADA is right for you, which will probably open up at the end of this year."

"That's a possibility I suppose, but with it only lasting one year, like it has for the last seven or eight years, it is not a good choice. We'll just have to wait and see what opens up."

Harry listened mostly to what was going on, then joined Da with the finishing of their dinner. After it was all set on the table, he went and called them all in and he took a seat between Minerva and Da.

There was no talk during the meal and this was another questioning moment for Draco until he saw that Da was the one who requested this when Harry looked to him as if to ask a question. Da looked at him and nodded his head, "I wish to thank you all for joining us here at the dinner table and respecting my Da's wishes for silence at the table. I know there are many questions, but they will be answered after the meal. Thank you, once again." and Harry sat back down. Draco saw Da put his hand on Harry's and saw more than respect in the move. He saw love and caring beyond what was expected from an elf and his master. It was more like a father to his son. That was the connection that Harry and Kreacher had. That was why he was no longer known as Kreacher, but as Da. Then a thought struck him and he had a question for his mother once the meal was finished, which was another 30 minutes. Once again Draco asked to help Harry and Da after dinner with the clean up. He put all the left overs in the crisper and was going to ask if there was anything he could do, but he saw that Harry and Da were already done with the clean up and went once more to the sitting room, where Draco asked his question to his mother.

"Mother, what's going to happen to Dobby now that we are gone?"

"That has already been taken care of Draco. He is living with me in Black Manor."

"Then why isn't he here with us?"

"Because I have to know if he will answer your father's call or not. If he will, then it is not safe for him to know about this place."

"Oh, yes that would be a problem. I'm sorry I asked." and the subject was dropped.


	9. Chapter 9

Sacrifices Chapter Nine

With the Hols over, Harry found himself back on the train with his guitar in his hands and playing it to fill the time while he waited. He faced the window to see who would be the first one he knew. It was about 15 minutes later that Hermione was making her way onto the station platform. Harry put his guitar down and went to help her with her trunk. He cussed out Neville and Draco for being late as the trunk weighed more than him and Hermione did together.

They finally got it in the cabin but left it on the floor until more help got there. Harry asked her, "Well, how were your Hols, Hermione? Did you get my letter and my gift?"

"The Hols were fine as we went to Italy and then to France. Spent about a week in each. I got your letter and gift, but you didn't have to get me anything, like I said before we left. But, I have to tell you, it was perfect. How in the world did you find a Phoenix Feather Quill?"

"I found three really and I knew for my best friend, I could only get the best. So, did you ski any while in Italy?"

"Yes, and I almost broke my neck when I fell half way down the slope. I promised mum and dad it was the last time I would go skiing. They just laughed at me." She saw Harry draw his attention to some new arrivals and turned to see Draco enter the platform and then Neville. Harry and Hermione went down to help with their trunks and got them all up in the racks in their cabin. More talk about the hols filled the time while they waited for the rest of the crew.

With about 10 minutes to departure, the Weasleys finally showed up and Harry and Hermione were off to go see Ginny and were surprised when they saw who they thought was Luna. Draco and Neville watched them from the cabin until Harry ran past the window and called for them to join them. They joined them just as Harry pulled Ginny in for a hug and then Hermione followed him with one of her own, while Harry went to see Luna.

When he asked her if she was Luna and Luna nodded, Harry pulled her into a hug as well, and Luna couldn't believe he did it, but wouldn't release it for a few minutes. She seemed to like it, and then she got one from Hermione as well. Luna didn't know what to expect from school, but she did know she had at least three friends there. Then she met Draco and Neville and now had five friends.

Because of their lateness, the meeting was short, but they promised to continue to write twice a week, and now Neville and Draco would write as well. Ginny and Luna were crying when they saw the train leave the station. It was going to be a long six months for them to see their friends again.

After settling down in their cabin, the talking began and Draco told them all about his mum, and his stay with Harry, and how things looked so much better now with there being no threat from the Death Eaters since the divorce went through. They had nothing to do with Voldemort anymore. Draco would miss his dad, but not the life he lived. When he talked about his mum, Harry had to silence the cabin so it couldn't be heard outside the cabin.

His description of her got Neville to wishing he could have seen her. If Fred and George were there it would have been the same with them. Maybe even Ron. Draco didn't know how to take this, but after a few minutes, he was proud of his mother's looks and wondered what his father would think if he saw her now.

It was about an hour after they left that Lavender and Parvati came by to see if they could talk, and they sat next to Neville and Draco. When the food cart came by, Neville bought everyone something off it, with the frogs and the cakes being the biggest purchase. They asked why Ron and the Twins stayed at the castle and Harry told them they didn't want to take the trip to Romania. He asked if they wished to come stay with him, but they declined for some reason.

The rest of the trip was just everyone talking about something they heard over the hols, but wasn't really important. Once they were back to the castle, they were practically attacked by the twins and Ron with Lavender being Ron's first target, and Hermione being Fred's. Then they went to the rest and greeted them as well, but when they sat down, Fred was next to Hermione and Ron next to Lavender.

Draco sat at the Ravenclaw table and watched the greeting at the Gryphs table and smiled. He saw Fred get close to Hermione and he felt a little pain in his chest when he did it. He didn't know it bothered him to see others react around Hermione the same way he did. Neville, and Fred had the upper hand with her attention, being in the same House. He took notice to the way he was thinking, and shook his head. He was eleven years old and thinking like he was sixteen.

After the meal was over and everyone made it back to their houses, Harry, Neville, Hermione and Fred sat down to talk somemore. They wondered what kind of adventures they would share in the second half of their year. Harry hoped none, but knew he was kidding himself as the Stone was still here. Then they talked about Professor Snape and how the twins thought he was the one going after it. It seemed they caught him up around the room during the first part of the hols. Then he wasn't seen for about a week. When he was seen again, he kept to himself mostly, except for an altercation he had with Professor Quirrell. They saw him holding Quirrell by the coat and talking very low as not to be heard, but the look on his face was not one of caring.

Harry didn't say anything about it, but Hermione did, "Why would Professor Snape threaten Professor Quirrell? He is such a weak Professor, he poses no threat to anyone?"

Harry had something to say about this, "Hermione, remember when I told you he could be doing it to hide something and that we started our club because he wasn't teaching us anything. Maybe he is trying to hide something?"

"But what would he being trying to hide, Harry? The way he stutters, he would be no threat to anyone because he would be taken out before he could cast a spell?"

"The stutter could be faked Hermione. Maybe he is getting in Professor Snape's way with something?" Harry hated to throw Severus' name out like that, but it protected him somewhat by doing it.

Then the twins added fuel to the fire when they said, "We also found Quirrell looking around near the corridor of Fluffy's room. Maybe he knows what Snape is doing and trying to stop him?"

The talk went on for another hour when they all decided it was time to go to bed. Hermione got hugs from all her friends before she made her way upstairs. The hugs always made her feel good before going to bed. It made it easier for her to sleep, with the thoughts of Fred, Neville, Harry and even Draco. She didn't know which hug she enjoyed more, but she knew which one did not give her chills, and that was George's. She wondered why this was, because he looked so much like Fred.

Time moved along swiftly for the friends and Harry was beginning to worry about the stone and for Uncle Severus. He had been to the room where Fluffy was and got hurt from the visit. His limp was noticed by everyone, but nothing was said at the time. Harry decided to go to the room himself to see if he could find anything Severus missed. He entered the room and Fluffy was ready to attack him, but the shield Harry formed stopped the dog. Fluffy looked to Harry and growled, but didn't move. Harry looked around the room and nothing changed. The trap door was untouched.. He knew this due to the spell he cast on it. Fluffy could not cause it to react because it was the act of pulling the ring up with a finger that activated it. Harry left Fluffy and the restricted area, when he saw Mrs. Morris was sitting there waiting for him. Harry took off running in the opposite direction and got to a strange door he never saw before and entered it and closed the door behind him. He turned around to look into the room and saw a mirror sitting there with strange lettering above it, on the frame.

He went to the mirror and it showed him and another red headstanding there, then they were joined by another. Severus Snape walked in and took the red heads hand and kissed the back of it when he brought it to his mouth. At first he thought it might be Katie, but she was different from Katie, and if Severus knew her, then Harry knew who it was. It was his mother, Lily. But why was she with Severus when she was married to James Potter. This scared Harry and he picked up his cloak and ran from the room. He ran all the way back to the dorm and sat down next to Hermione, all out of breath.

"Harry, are you alright? Why are you out of breath?"

Harry lied to her, "I was chased by Mrs. Morris all the way from the room with Fluffy."

"You're out of breath from running one flight of stairs? I don't believe you Harry. We have run together many of times and you are in excellent condition, so one flight of stairs wouldn't do that to you."

"Now I know why I don't lie. I'm no good at it. You're right Hermione, that was not the reason, however, if you don't mind, I don't wish to talk about it."

"That's OK Harry, but please don't lie to me again. Like you said, you are not very good at it, and I know you enough now that I will see a lie when you tell me."

"I won't lie to anyone again, but there will be times I don't wish to talk to anyone about something going on in my head. If you can accept that, then there will be no reason for me to lie."

Harry decided to go to bed, but he had to tell Remus and Sirius about what he saw and see what it meant. He didn't want to go to Severus, because it concerned him and his mum. It may be too much for him to take.

The next morning at breakfast, Harry was called to the headmasters room for something, but he didn't know what it was all about. After he ate, he headed in the direction told him by Professor McGonagall. He found the statue of the gargoyle and gave the password for him to enter, "Chocolate Frogs!" and the gargoyle moved out of the way, where he saw a set of stairs. He stepped on the first one and he didn't have to take another one as the steps began to move up, carrying him to the door at the top of the stairs. He knocked on the door and was asked to enter.

Once in the room, the headmaster had him to take a seat and offered him a cuppa, which Harry refused.

The Professor began, "Mr. Potter, you entered a room last night that should not have been shown to you. How did you get in?"

"I don't know what you mean sir?"

"Could I call you Harry?" Harry nodded so Albus went on, "OK Harry, you entered the room that had the Mirror of Erised in it for safe keeping. There was a spell put on the door for any one to ignore it's presence. How did you find it?"

Harry remembered what he said to Hermione, so he told the story, "I was running from Mrs. Morris after leaving Fluffy. We know about him and have visited there a few times. I was looking to find something that got Professor Snape injured. Other than Fluffy that is. I mean what he was looking for. I didn't find anything and left the room to find Mrs. Morris outside waiting for me. I ran as fast as I could and saw a door and entered it. I didn't see what happened to Mrs. Morris. I turned around and there was this mirror."

"Did you look into it Harry?"

"Yes sir."

"You saw your parents in it didn't you?"

"No sir, I didn't."

"You didn't? Then what was it you saw in it Harry?"

"I'd rather not say sir."

"Harry, it is important you tell me what you saw in the mirror."

"No sir, it is not important to anyone what I saw in the mirror. It was important to me only. Why would it be important to you to know what I saw?"

"It is important because of what it will be used for in the future. The very near future. If it has been compromised by a vision, then I can't use it."

"Well, I can tell you that I had a vision, and it was not one I expected. I can also tell you that if it were true, then I would welcome it."

"So, it was a pleasant vision then." Harry just nodded in acceptance.

"Are you sure you don't wish to tell me about it Harry?" Albus sent a gentle probe to Harry's mind, which Harry felt.

"Please sir, don't use your Legilamency on me." Harry felt the probe stop.

"So, you know Occlumancy. You are very good at it Harry, as it was a very gentle probe. I'm sorry for using it, but it is important for me to know. Please reconsider."

Harry thought on it for a moment, then decided to tell the Professor because it probably had something to do with the Stone. "Please don't repeat this to anyone sir, especially the one it involves."

"It will not leave this room Harry, I promise."

"When I first looked into it, I saw my mother and I standing there, then another entered the scene and he took my mother in his arms. It was Professor Snape. I think it was a picture of him kidnapping my mother for Lord Voldemort, but she didn't do anything to take his arms off of her." Harry lied, but it was to protect Severus.

"Harry, the mirror does not show things that are going to happen, it shows what the viewer wishes upmost in his heart. You know Professor Snape as more than your Potions Professor, don't you?"

'Shite.' Harry thought, 'Now what do I tell him?' "I don't now what you are talking about Professor. Call Professor Snape up here and he will tell you I don't know him."

Albus did just that and Soon Severus was entering the room and saw Harry sitting there. "You wished to see me Headmaster?"

"Yes Severus. Please take a seat. Now, I have been having a talk with Harry and something has come up I think you should know about, but first. How do you know Harry as more than a student. Please don't try to lie to me. I think both you and Professor McGonagall have been seeing him in your free time. Am I correct?"

Severus knew he was going to find out sooner or later. "Yes sir, we do see him on occasion."

"Why were you asked to see him, if it was Sirius Black that took Harry from the steps of his Aunt. I didn't think you liked each other."

"Sir, I have a class going on right now and need to get back. Can we speak of this later, with Professor McGonagall, Sirius and Remus present?"

"Very well, but you have to know this before then. Harry found the Mirror of Erised last night and he saw his mum and himself in it, but they were soon joined by another. It was you Severus."

Severus stood right up when he said that, "ME? Why me?"

"Think of what the mirror shows you Severus."

Severus turned and pulled Harry in for a hug. Tears were streaming down him face. He just found out that Harry wanted him and his mum to get together, not that it was going to happen.

While he was there, Albus had something else to tell him. "Professor Snape, I will be leaving the castle Friday evening for a conference with the Wizengamut. It may be a good idea for one of your mates to stay and help you protect the school."

"I understand Professor. I think I could get one of them to stay, if not both. Do you know how long you will be away?"

"I should be back the following afternoon, unless something happens. I think this is a distinct possibility."

"How should we prepare for such a circumstance?"

"Harry and his team have to know how to get past each challenge. He has to know who is best suited for them. Hopefully he can do this with four or five members and not have to take the entire team. Also, I will have to do something to ensure we don't lose the stone. I may have to take it with me and leave a replica with a little magic to it."

Harry and Hermione were asked to join Professor McGonagall after dinner for a very important matter to discuss. Harry already knew what was happening and he knew what it was all about. When he and Hermione entered the room with the meeting, he looked right at Minerva, "He's leaving the school soon, isn't he Aunt Minerva?"

Hermione looked at Harry in a different light. He called a Professor his Aunt. What next, Uncle Severus? She almost passed out when it actually happened when Severus entered the room. Then there were two more joining them and she didn't know these two at all, but once again Harry called them Uncle Pads and Uncle Moony. This was a Harry she didn't now about. She thought he told her his family died. She listened as Professor Snape began the meeting.

"Everything will change because of Albus having to leave for the Ministry on Friday. He will be taking the Stone with him and leaving a false stone. Harry, I know you have to be a part of this, and I hate to say this, but, It's your game to win or lose. We are going to tell you what challenges you will face so that you will know who to take with you. Professor Dumbledore suggests four and at the most five. I have talked to Pads and Moony and they will both be with us. We all know Quirrell is behind this, but I fear he may have some help, so we will counter him with numbers. Your four or five, and our three should give us the advantage in numbers and hopefully in strength. Do you have any questions, before I begin?" Harry shook his head, but Hermione had one for him.

"Professor, why does Harry call you and Professor McGonagall Aunt and Uncle?"

"Can that wait for a different time Miss Granger?" when she didn't anser him, he sighed, "Very well, Harry was taken from the steps of a very mean family when Lily and James died. Left there by someone who wasn't thinking clearly." he was hit in the arm by Minerva when he said that. "I had to get to Pads and get his attention before he did something stupid. He got Harry and he showed me where he may be James' son, but he was Lily's as well. I learned to love Harry very much. Minerva had to know about it, because we didn't want someone to find out about it. I became his Uncle Severus and Minerva became his Aunt Minerva."

"Who were you trying t..." Harry covered Hermione's mouth before she could ask that question.

"Hermione, there are things you don't need to know. Trust me on this." and Hermione stayed quiet while The challenges they faced were told to them Harry and Hermione both agreed that Ron and Neville were all that was needed.

When they got back to the dorm, Harry and Hermione got the two off to the side and asked for their help. Neville was offended that they had to ask, while this was only the second time that Ron would join them and it seemed it was their most important adventure yet. It was Ron's proudest moment in his life.

Friday's classes went by swiftly and then so did dinner. It was now time to join up with Harry's uncles and begin this adventure. It started before they even got out of the dorm, when Seamus was waiting for them in the common room, "I know what you are going to do, Harry, but I can't let you go and get yourself or your friends killed. I have to stop you from leaving here." but Hermione stepped forward.

"I'm sorry too Seamus, but , PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" and Seamus was left lying on the floor where he fell. Ron looked at Hermione and said.

"You're brilliant Hermione, do you know that? Scary as hell, but brilliant." Hermione just smiled at him.

They made their way to the forbidden corridor and found the three waiting for them and they entered where they found Fluffy sound asleep from the music of the harp sitting on a stool by the window. Severus moved the massive paw off the trap door to the lower levels and opened it for everyone to enter. Neville went first and when he landed in the Devil's Snare, he lit up the room with a Solaris Spell and the rest fell through all the way to the lower level, where Neville got hurt when he landed on his ankle wrong. He was out of the adventure before it even began. He sent the rest forward and climbed the vines that Remus brought down. The Solaris was still working, so he made his way out alright.

The next challenge was the key to the locked room. Harry saw the key he needed to catch and got on one of the brooms set there for the challenge. He soon had the key in his hand and threw it to Hermione, who caught it and unlocked the door for everyone to get through. Harry flew the broom down to the door and jumped off and into the room where it was closed before the rest of the keys could do anything.

With the door closed, the lights came on and the Challenge of the chess game was shown to them. This was Ron's expertise and he took charge and had the others set themselves on other pieces, with Hermione on the Queen and Harry on a Rook. Sirius and Remus were on Bishops and Severus was on the other Knight. Within half an hour, Ron had the game won, but it cost him, as he was knocked out for the rest of the challenge. Hermione made him as comfortable as possible before she moved on with the rest.

They walked through the room with the Troll, but there was no threat as he was dead. Before they entered the next room, Severus took out three bottles and gave one to Hermione, Harry and Remus. It was the brew that allowed them forward to the next room. He gave another bottle to Sirius and kept the other for himself. It was the brew to allow them to return to the start. He turned to Harry for his decision. Harry turned to Hermione, "Hermione, you have to go back and Help Ron. I should never have allowed you to come this far, but you needed to see what we faced and report back to Aunt Minerva on what we did to this point. Good luck, Hermione."

Hermione pulled Harry into a hug and said, "Ron, Neville and I all knew you were meant to be the one to end this, so I was expecting to be sent back. Be careful, all of you, and you all better return in one piece." and she took a half of the bottle and put the rest on the pedestal and walked out to got to Ron. The four drank the brew to walk through the flames and into the chamber with Quirrell. He was standing in front of the mirror of Erised looking at it closely, trying to figure something out. He turned when he heard them come through and held his wand up to hold them off. Then Harry was drawn across the room and into Quirrell's arms. He used Harry as a shield and told him to look into the mirror and to tell him what he saw. Harry saw the same thing, but said it was his parents and they were holding him in their arms. Harry saw his image smile and then he dropped the false stone into his pocket. And the real Harry felt it in there.

Quirrell held on to Harry when he asked what he saw, and was ready to hit Harry with a spell when Harry told him it was his parents and that they showed him they loved him without words. It was not what Quirrell wanted to hear.


	10. Chapter 10

Sacrifices Chapter Ten

Professor Quirrell held his wand to Harry's head and asked him again, "What did you see in the Mirror, Potter?"

"I saw me standing in the arms of my mother and my father had his arms wrapped around her waist. I was holding the stone in my hand and was raising it up to sort of taunt me I guess. Or maybe he was taunting you by going through me."

Quirrell was about to answer when a voice called out, "Potter is lying. He has to know how to get the stone. Kill one of the others to force him to talk." and Quirrell trained his wand on Severus, but the spell he used was deflected. He tried another spell on him, but that also was deflected. "Idiot, do I have to do everything myself. Potter has to know how to get the stone so go back to him and force him to tell you."

When Quirrell started to lower his wand, Harry kicked him on the knee and pulled free of his grip. He then went to Sirius and stood at his side and next to Remus as well. It was sort of like protection for him. Severus stepped forward to challenge Quirrell, "There is no way for you to leave here, so why not give up now and save us some time. It is hopeless for you to continue. You are letting yourself be controlled by a spirit. Isn't that rather uncomfortable. Wouldn't you like to be rid of it so that you could be yourself again."

Rather than Quirrell answering, Voldemort did, "He knows that is impossible, because if I leave his body, he will die. As along as I am with him, he is so much stronger that he feels he could accomplish anything. That was why he agreed to letting me enter his mind. Of course I didn't tell him the consequences until after I took over his body. He didn't like it, but by that time, It didn't really matter whether he liked it or not. Now Potter, tell me how to get the stone from the mirror."

"I can't do that."

"TELL ME!"

"I can't. It's not in the mirror any more."

"What? Where is it? Potter tell me where it is now, or I will kill you."

"It was your idea to it anyway, so why should I give in to you. We came in here not expecting to leave without losses. If it is me, then so be it, but you will not be leaving this room either."

"Do you really think you can stop me from leaving here if I so wish? Foolish child. I am no meer mortal, I am Lord Voldemort. I can do things that can't be explained. Even if Quirrell is killed, I will still leave the room. I am beyond death."

Remus took over the talking, "If that were the case, then you wouldn't have needed the Unicorn Blood to keep living. It would seem to me that Quirrell is weaker than you thought and you needed the blood to keep him alive until you got the stone. What will happen when he dies? Will you be left behind as a spirit or a ghost?"

"You are all insignificant and I have spent more time then I wish to on you. Now Potter, Tell me where the stone is or someone will die. No, wait. I know where the stone is. Quirrell, the stone is in Potter's pocket. Kill him and take the stone and be quick about it."

Quirrell was too weak, even with Voldemort behind him. He was never a strong wizard and his self confidence had always been an issue with him. He could never have been the DADA Professor without Voldemort there for him. But it still didn't make him a strong enough wizard to defeat four opponents. However, he did as he was told and fired the Killing Curse into the group, hoping to hit one of them and cause a confusion.

Harry saw the curse head towards Severus and using Remus as weight, slammed into Severus, Taking Remus and himself with him. He was hit by the curse in the arm during the process. Sirius was busy taking out Quirrell with a incendiate spell that set the DADA Professor on fire. His death was rapid, but not fast enough to keep Voldemort's soul within him. Sirius watched as it fled the area. Sirius turned to see his three mates on the ground, dead. He ran to them and tried to revive them, but nothing he used worked. Then he was joined by Professor McGonagall and Healer Pomfrey.

Poppy went to the three down and tried something on Harry, since he was the youngest. She used a Crutiatus to shock his body. She tried a second one when the first one failed. The second one got his heart beating, so she went to Remus next and once again it took two tries to get him going. On Severus, the first try was all it took to get his heart beating once more. They were all still unconscious when they were taken to the Hospital wing.

When Harry blacked out due to the spell, he was surprised to wake up in a strange room and one person there to greet him. "Hello Harry. You don't know how much I have waited to say this to you. Hello my son."

Harry's eyes got real big, "Dad?"

James took Harry in his arms and hugged him like he never wanted it to end. Tears were streaming down Harry's cheeks. He couldn't believe he was with his dad, then it hit him, "Dad, am I dead?"

"Yes and no son. You could be if you didn't wish to go back, or you aren't dead if you do wish to go back. The decision is yours to make. However, I must tell you that Voldemort is not dead and only you have the power to end his life."

"So I can stay here with you and mum, or go back and be with Sirius and Remus. Not to much of a choice if you ask me. Someone will find a way to kill Voldemort."

"No son, it's not like that. I think we need to sit down as I have to tell you a story. Would you like something to drink before I start. Once again, I'm afraid all we have is water." and he got one for Harry and himself.

"Dad, you said that it's not that way. What did you mean?"

"I mean that Dumbledore didn't get the story straight when he announced our deaths to the world. He said that your mother died protecting you. It was me that died preotecting you. Your mother was not meant to die that night. Her death was meaningless and because of that she has been in limbo all that time."

"Limbo, what is that?"

"It is a place between here and there, where people await their fate. It is normally just a short stay, but for your mother, it is the only place she knows. When I went forward, I went there alone. She stayed behind, waiting to return to you. Her destiny is to be with you, but it could only be you to bring her back and then you had to die in order to come get her. Remus and Severus also died, but have been brought back to life, as have you. However I could not let you go back until you heard what I had to say. You are alive, but in a coma in your world. Before you awake, you will be joined by your mother and bring her back with you. She is in a coma as we speak so that she could return with you. She does not know you died yet. It will take time for her to get readjusted to life, so be patient with her. Also, you have to know that she will need someone to help her through it, beside you. I think you know who I mean."

Harry thought on it a minute when he raised his eyes to his father, "You mean Severus, don't you dad."

"Yes son. You are more observant than I knew. You take after your mother in that. I was too single minded when I was younger. Winning over her heart was all I had in my mind. I never took into affect that she cared for Severus so much. His obsession with the dark arts was the one thing that worked against him. Now he is clear of that, as he will soon learn. Remus is also cleared of his affliction which will take a bit longer for him to learn. Now, I have held you up long enough. It is time for you and your mother to return to the living, but know this, I loved you and your mother very much Harry, and wish I was there with you, but giving my life so that you may live is my greatest gift to you. I loved you that much."

"Before I go dad, how was mother suppose to live?"

"Severus and Dumbledore had a pact, where he would protect Lily, If Severus would become a spy for him in the Death Eaters ranks. It was necessary for Severus to take a vow. Now that pact is broken because he can longer act as an agent for Dumbledore."

"Are you saying that Uncle Severus is no longer a Death Eater?"

James laughed at his title given to Severus, "Your Uncle Severus? When did that come about?"

"The night Sirius took me from Mother's sister's door step. Severus was the one to get him to see reason. He was ready to go after Pettigrew that night and kill him."

"Sirius was always the hot head, but I loved him as much as any brother I could have had. Remus too. Now I owe Severus that title also. Make sure he looks after your mother, Harry. Now go, before I lose it and grab you to take you back with me." and James hugged his son one last time before he left.

Harry started to lose consciousness and felt something heavy in his arms as he passed out. He was in a cot surrounded by curtains when he woke up. He felt the heavy weight in his arms again and looked into a head of red hair asleep in his arms. As soon as he saw it, he cried out, "MOTHER!"

The head came up quickly from his arms, while the curtains around him flew open to show Remus and Severus entering his space. Severus was the first one to say anything of the two. "How is this possible? Lily, you're alive. Oh my lord, I can't believe that you are alive. Harry, what happened?"

Remus didn't have anything to say, but he had a lot to show as he went right to Lily and pulled her into a hug. Lily was not ready for any of this, and when Remus hugged her, she tried pushing him away. He was too strong, and she was still weak. However, she found her voice, "Please leave me alone. I don't know you or your friend. And who is this in bed with me?"

Harry heard his mother and gently turned her head to look at him. "Mother, I'm Harry, your son. Please try to remember. The two men are Remus Lupin and Severus Snape, two of your closest friends."

The fog began to lift from her mind, and the names finally began to register. "Remus, Severus, Harry? Then it's true, I was meant to return to you. Where is James?"

Both Severus and Remus looked around, thinking maybe they missed him, but Harry answered his mother, "Mum, dad died that night, protecting me from Voldemort. You were not meant to die. You know why. Dad went on ahead, while you stayed in Limbo until I came for you. Dad's sacrifice allowed us both to live. Remus, Severus, please listen to what I have to tell you. Dad said we all died there in front of the mirror. I died to bring mother back. You two died to lose what you both carried. Severus, please check your arm. Remus, you will have to wait until the next full moon." Severus checked his arm and saw where the mark was gone. He collapsed on to the side of the bed Lily was on, while Remus did know of a way to see if it was true. He sniffed Harry's clothes for his scent, but couldn't detect any. If he was still the werewolf, even in his regular form, he could smell it. His tears could not tell you how happy he was.

Harry was still lying in the bed with his mother when Hermione came running into the room. She pulled up short when she saw the girl in bed with Harry. Tears formed in her eyes and she turned to leave when Harry called out to her, "Hermione, where are you going? I want you to meet someone. Please come here and say hello to my mother."

"Your mother Harry? She doesn't look old enough to be your mother, and besides, your mother is dead, remember?" and Hermione continued to move towards the door, when Remus caught her arm.

"Hermione, what Harry told you is the truth. This is Lily Potter, Harry's mother. Harry has a long story to tell us all. If you don't believe him now, then you will probably not believe him. However, Severus and I were friends with Lily while in school, and we can tell you, she is who she says she is."

"Then how is it she is alive?"

"Like I said, Harry owes us a long story. Oh, Severus, did you have a nice nap?" Remus laughed.

Severus picked himself off the bed, but never took his eyes off Lily.

"Hello Severus. It's been a long time since we last saw each other. You too Remus. What about Sirius, where is he?"

"He's right here wild flower, you gorgeous woman you." and Sirius walked up to her bed and pulled her into a hug, which she hadn't gotten from Severus yet.

Up close, Lily saw the age in the faces of her friends and pulled her hands away to check her own features. She felt hurt when the lines that showed in Remus, Sirius and Severus were not there. She was older than Harry by ten years and younger than Remus, Sirius and Severus by eleven years.

Harry decided to talk to everyone one time so he didn't have to repeat himself over and over. He wanted all his friends there as well as Albus and Minerva. He wanted all the reporters there, but Severus talked him out of it, because they had to come up with an excuse of why Severus didn't respond to any call from the Death Eaters. They also had to come up with a reasonable answer to Lily's being back.

Albus and Minerva joined the students Harry called for and they all sat on the floor, except for Albus and Minerva who conjured their own seats. Hermione was on the bed with Harry and Lily. She felt George standing behind her and took his hand.

Harry began, "Before I start, I would like every one to meet my mother Lilly Potter." This drew gasps from all the students, but smiles from Minerva and Albus. "Now before I answer any questions, I need to tell you all the story of how she is here with us. It should only take a few minutes if I am uninterrupted. When mum and dad died, Professor Dumbledore announced that it was my mum who died protecting me. He was mistaken. It was my dad who sacrificed himself to save me. Mum was not suppose to die that night. When she gave herself to Voldemort that night, she went to a place between the two plains, called Limbo. That is where she stayed this entire time after her death, waiting for me to claim her to come back. I had to die to do this, because that was where I had to be to bring her back."

Harry took a drink of water to clear his throat then continued. "The reason she could come back was because of a vow that someone took for the reason of asking her to live. The vow was accepted but not fulfilled. When she died, she could not be accepted on either plain because her death was meaningless, and a contract was left open. She was given the chance to return, but only if I died and came to claim her. You can see the result of the claim." when Harry didn't say anything else, Hermione jumped on it first.

"Are you saying you died down there Harry?"

"We all did Hermione. Remus, Severus and myslef all died, while Sirius killed Professor Quirrell for him killing us. However, Voldemort didn't die down there. He is still running loose as a spirit looking for another body to control."

Then Seamus said, "I knew there was a reason I had to stop you four. Except, I'm glad I wan't able to do it. Thanks to Hermione, that is."

Ron added, "I have to agree with Seamus. I told Hermione she was brilliant. Scary, but brilliant."

Hermione heard George laugh, "That's our Hermione, brilliantly scary, or is that scary in her brilliance."

The crowd loosened up after that and Lily was caught up in so many hugs and hand shakes, she didn't know what to think, except Harry had a lot of friends. Then Poppy chased everyone out except for Minerva and Albus. Severus and Remus had to remain as they were still patients.

Albus had to tell her he was sorry for the false claim. He only did it because she was right there by Harry where she died. He then talked to Severus about his teaching, and Sevrus didn't think he could return to teach because of the threat he faced from the death eaters. Their children could report on him and report any times he left the school. He knew there were ways for the students to contact their parents in a hurry if they needed to. Owls was just too slow for an emergency. He did have a thought on his replacement though and told Albus about it. He would look into it during the summer and Horace Slughorn would fill in for the rest of the year.

Finally they all left and the four were left to themselves to talk and catch Lily up on what she missed.

When Hermione left, she went right to her bed and wrote a letter to Ginny and Luna to tell them what took place, and how a person presumed dead could come back to life.

The next morning Ginny got to the kitchen in time to see Hedwig leaving Luna's home to come here. She opened the door for her to enter and Ginny took the letter from her and she gave Hedwig a plate of eggs and bangers and a drink of water.

She read the letter and dropped it when she was done. Molly saw this and called out, "Ginny, what's wrong. Did someone get hurt?"

"Mum, three people died last night at Hogwarts. Harry, Remus and Professor Snape. However, they all came back to life, bringing someone else back with them. Or Harry did. It seems that Harry's mum is back amoung the living."

"WHAT? Lily Potter is alive? What about James?"

"Hermione didn't say anything about him, so I assume he did not come back with them. But how did Harry's mum come back?"

"That's what I would like to know. How she came back? How they all died and came back? What happened? What does it all mean?"

"Here, you read the letter and see if you can get anymore out of it then I can. I see Luna running down the hill, so she must have got the same letter I did." and she went outside to greet her friend.

Luna ran through the gate and went right to Ginny yelling, "Can you believe it? Lily Potter is alive. I hope we can go see for ourselves to see if it's true."

Ginny hadn't even thought of that, but she would love to go see for herself and for Luna. They went back inside to find Molly on the floo with someone. When she pulled out, she looked to the two girls. "OK, you two need to find something better to wear as we are going to Hogwarts to see Harry and the rest. Albus just told me that Harry requested our presence. Ginny take Luna with you to see what you can find for her to wear. I will find something for me. Now let's hurry." and fifteen minutes later, they used the floo to travel to the Headmaster's office. Albus and Minerva were there waiting to take them to the Hospital wing.

They entered to about twenty people standing around five beds talking to the patients. Harry did see them enter though and called out for them to join everyone. Ginny and Luna ran to Harry's bed and took a seat next to him on it, while Hermione occupied the other side of the bed. Lily saw the three girls sitting on the bed and wanted to laugh as well as cry for her son. Severus, who was sitting on her bed told her who the last two girls were. Lily looked up and saw Molly standing in the back and called for to join her. Molly moved to her bedside and for the first time she could remember, Molly was pulled into a hug, rather than initiating one. She loved the feeling of someone she once cared for able to give her a hug she never thought she would feel again. Tears were flowing down both sets of cheeks. They weren't able to talk much, but knew it would come later. In the mean time they just enjoyed what they had for the moment.

Luna and Ginny sat in the middle of all Harry's friends, which included Ron, Fred, George and Percy, for some reason. Ginny saw George standing behind Hermione, with his hands on her shoulder. She liked what she saw in his eyes. A caring she thought could only be seen between him and Fred. She turned to Luna and saw her smiling at what Ginny just saw. "They look good together, don't they Ginny?"

"I thought so too, Luna. But there is still something between her and Harry though. I can't quite figure out what it is."

Luna looked to Harry and saw him smiling at George and Hermione and Hermione was talking to Ron and Fred, while reaching up to take George's hand. What she saw was Harry acknowledging Hermione as a sister he loved and wanted the best for her. She whispered this to Ginny, and then Ginny saw it as well. This got her to feeling better. She didn't want any hard feeling between Hermione and Harry.

From the other side of the room came Professor Dumbleodre's voice. "All students need to attend their next class. You may all return at lunch. Now off with you. All the rest please wait until the students are gone to continue with your conversations." and Albus left the wind with the students. Minerva had a free class so she stayed behind to talk to Lily and Molly.

Harry, Ginny and Luna were finally able to talk and Harry had to tell his story once more to them and Molly. Severus had to show his arm to them all for them to believe what Harry said. Remus couldn't show his recovery, but he told them he was free of the curse and was loving the feeling of not having it with him.

Then they were asked to leave so that her patients could take their medications and get some rest. They promised to see them once school was done for the year before they left. The four took their medicine and then talked between themselves. Lily wanted to know everything about the home Harry was raised in. She loved that Harry had taken to Kreacher so well, that he called him Da. That was when Harry asked if she wished to meet him and when she said yes, Harry called for him, "Da, please come here."

Kreacher was right there, "Hello Harry, are you feeling better? I was told of your little encounter. Is this your Mother?"

"Yes Da, this is Lily Potter. Mum, this is Da. He use to be called Kreacher, but he is hardly ever called that anymore, are you Da?"

"Thanks to you Harry. Now, how can I help you?"

"That was all I wanted when I called for you, but since you asked, Mum, Severus, Remus, would you all like a milkshake?"

Da left and came back with five large chocolate milkshakes. He sat and listened to their talk while he drank his. He was surprised when he handed Lily her milkshake and she kissed him on the cheek in thanks. He thought, (She is going to fit in quite well with the family.)


	11. Chapter 11

Sacrifices Chapter Eleven

They tried to make Lily as comfortable as possible, but it was taking her so long to fit in with all her friends being older than her and her own son being a little younger than her. She didn't feel like she fit in with everyone, except for Da, which she learned to call him after a few days. Harry always corrected her when she slipped.

Severus tried to get close to her, but she wouldn't allow him to get there. Sirius and Remus were in the same predicament. Even being good friends didn't change the fact that Lily was not the same age as the others. She felt out of place.

They tried everything they could think of to get her to see that age didn't matter. Sirius did think of something that may help. He called his cousin Tonks to come over for a visit. She was about the same age as Lily, maybe a year younger. He hoped they would become friends.

When Tonks came over, she saw Lily sitting on the sofa, while Severus and Remus tried to get her to play a game or something with them. She just wasn't interested. Tonks saw this and decided to try something, "Wotcher Sev, Rem, Who's the lady?"

Remus looked up and smiled at Tonks' appearance, "Nym, good to see you. What brings you by?"

"What, I need a reason to come visit? Still didn't answer me?"

"OH, sorry, Nym Tonks, this is Lily Potter. Lily, this is Nymphadora, However to save yourself an earful, she prefers to be called Tonks, but will answer to Nym."

Lily looked up and said hi, but then asked, "Would you be upset if I called you Dora?"

"Nope, that's fine. I just can't take being called my full first name. It's too suggestive, if you know what I mean."

"So what brings you here, DORA." Remus asked.

Tonks laughed at the exageration of her name made by Remus, "What's the matter Rem, are you mad that you didn't think of Lily's name for me?"

"I'm fine with it. Now you still haven't answered my question."

"Sirius told me about your new housemate and I decided I needed to come visit and meet her. So far it hasn't been much of a chance with you going on the way you are."

"Don't let us stop you from talking to her. We are just passing time anyway. Maybe you would like to go somewhere private to talk?"

Lily looked to Remus, crazy like, then to Dora to see if she could spot something.

Tonks saw this and said, "Don't go there Lupin. You know I shoot straight. Pervert."

Lily then knew it was all in fun and laughed at the exchange. She watched as Tonks took a seat next to her and listened as Tonks began, "I was wondering if you would like to have a welcome back party with all our friends. I think even the kids might enjoy it. Sirius and Remus could order take-out so there won't be any messes." she turned to Harry, "Could you perform the entertainment Harry?"

Harry knew there had to be a catch with this, but liked the idea so he said, "I would love to, Tonksie. Do you want me to play the bassoon?"

"Ya right, as if. You know what we all like, and maybe something of your own creation. No, you better skip that as it wouldn't go with the hits. You know enough to keep the evening going for a few hours or more. And if you want to dance with someone, maybe Pads will take over. I think we could put up with it for one or two songs. Not much more as it hurts my ears if I hear too much of his voice."

"You're doing this because Pads isn't here to defend himself, Aren't you."

Tonks laughed, "Ya, too bad isn't it. But he knows what I think of his singing and Harry knows what I think of his. Don't you Harry?"

"Yes Tonks, I do, but I promise you I have gotten a little better."

"OK, so is it a go?" and Lily looked to Remus and Severus and saw them nod in agreement. She turned to Harry and he gave her the go, so Lily turned to Tonks and said, "If everyone agrees, then how can I say no. But Harry, how is it you know how to play an instrument and how to sing?"

"Pads taught me how to play the guitar and I taught myself how to sing, once I learned the words. Da and I were the only ones here all day, Monday through Saturday, and Da wouldn't let me help him much. The cooking and some cleaning, but that was it. I had all this time on my hands and nothing to do. Pads bought me a guitar and Moony bought me sheet music with the words to the songs. Pads taught me how to play and Remus taught me how to read music. I took it from there."

They talked about the music he liked and it was the same as Lily's. Severus remembered a song he listened to before the end of sixth year at school and how much he loved it, especially when thinking about sitting with Lily. He asked Harry if he could talk to him for a moment and they left the room.

"Harry, I have a request for you. Do you know this song?" and Severus hummed a few bars, but didn't know the song title or the singer.

"Ya, I think so." and he played a little of the song,

"Yes, that's it. Do you think you could play it for me during the party? I would like to dance with your mother for that song. Just let me know when you will sing it so that I can make sure I'm with her when you start it."

"Uncle Sev, do you think I could ask Hermione to come to the party. She plays the piano and is awesome on it. Plus I would like to dance with her for a couple of dances. Ginny and Luna as well. It looks like Tonks will have to put up with more than two songs from Uncle Sirius."

"That would be up to either Sirius or Remus. Since Pads isn't here, you best ask Remus."

Remus said it was fine and Harry wrote a letter to Hermione to see if she could make it for Saturday. He got her answer four hours later and now had to find a piano somewhere. Severus took care of that when he bought an electric piano. He knew what it took for it to play in a house of magic.

Severus and Harry sat for a few hours, because Harry thought a few other songs might help him with his mum. He remembered what his father told him, and he wanted to make sure Severus and his mum got close. She was too drawn back from everyone, including himself and he wanted to break her out of her shell. Music and dance just might do it.

The list of must play songs wasn't too long, but everyone of them was great. He would fill the rest of the evening with his favorites. He knew what Hermione liked, and they would be on the list. He found out what Ginny and Luna liked and had to forget those as all Ginny knew was wizard music and Luna's favorite was Inna Gadda Da Vida and probably not appropriate for the dance. So he once again chose for them.

Harry had to bring Hermione over to see if she could play the electric piano Severus bought. It was during the Thursday morning before the party and during work hours for her parents. She came by at 10 AM and Harry took her to the sitting room where the piano was. Hermione looked at it and couldn't believe all the different settings for different sounds it had. The Keyboard was easy enough, so she played a song and used the different sound effects the piano produced. She marked the ones she didn't like with a red dot. The ones she liked had a blue dot. There were far more red dots than blue dots.

She wanted to practice the songs Harry had on his list, but he told her that he didn't want his mother to hear the songs he selected for Severus to dance to. It was a surprise for him to Lily. Hermione understood so they just played the general songs and she loved the sound of the piano and the bass it added to their playing. Like a drum beat.

She stayed until four PM, when she had to go home and wait for her mum and dad and then help start dinner. She looked forward to Saturday and the dance Harry promised her. She also looked forward to getting to talk to Ginny and Luna face to face rather than through their letters. She also looked forward to a dance with the twins, Neville and Draco. Maybe even Ron. Then she remembered there were no replacement players and had to rethink her plans.

Lily and Katie had to go out and purchase new wardrobes since neither had much to wear. Lily having nothing to wear, really. Katie was bigger than her, so she couldn't wear any of her outfits. She also looked for one for Tonks, since she was going to be there. She hoped she could find someone to dance with. Most were either too young or too old. Molly's oldest sons were close, if they were to come. Remus and Sirius could dance with her, but Lily would rather see Remus and Katie dance together.

Once they got back home, Lily and Katie went to their rooms and put their new wardrobe up and came back down for a cuppa. They talked for a couple of hours then got up to start dinner. Harry went to visit Hermione at the practice and to take her to lunch. They both thought that Harry was getting serious with Hermione. They didn't think Harry thought of Ginny or Luna that way. Their surprise would floor them if they knew Harry had no thoughts for any girls except as friends.

Hermione knew Harry liked her as a friend, and the same went for Ginny and Luna. He expressed himself quite frankly. He loved his friends but it was too early to speak of love as in a relationship. He knew he could easily fall in love with any of them if he tried. He didn't want to start something he wasn't ready to commit to.

Sacrifices-}

Harry and Hermione set up their equipment in the area set aside for it. They had additional speakers set around the room so that everyone could hear the music. Hermione played a few bars from different songs so that she could hear the sound around the room. Harry moved around so that he could adjust the speakers if they were off just a bit. It didn't take much and they were ready to start when asked.

Severus was thinking of asking Harry to forget about the song he asked him to play. He had heard Lily crying for three nights in succession and he didn't think it was the right time for him to be showing any advancement on her emotions. But he also felt sorry for her and wished to bring a little happiness to her life. He thought the song might work, but only if she wasn't in a down mood to start the evening. He decided to just let things go as they had planned and would try to console her if it didn't work.

Harry and Hermione looked out over the crowd and could not believe how many were there. All the Weasleys, to include Bill and Charlie were there. Bill stayed with the family and Charlie was sitting with of all people, Tonks. They acted like they knew each other. Harry didn't understand why Remus wasn't there to try and stay in touch with Tonks. But he saw him sitting and talking with Katie. It was OK by Harry, but he didn't understand Charlie's closeness to Tonks. Hermione hit Harry in the arm and told him, "Harry, pay attention. They have asked us to start the music. Where is your head tonight?"

Hary laughed and returned, "I think I'm sitting on it. I'm OK now. Shall we begin?" and Hermione nodded, following Harry's lead.

They selected a song titled Celebrate and it was a fast song. Harry's voice rang out loud around the room and He watched as everyone was out on the floor dancing different dances to the song. He even saw Ginny and Luna on the floor dancing together until Neville went to Ginny and Draco went to Luna and danced with the girls.

The second song was the one Harry was playong for Severus. He saw he was already dancing with his mum, but when the first song ended, Sirius was there trying to get Lily to dance with him. Severus had to pull him off to the side and explain what was happening. He bowed to Severus and went to find Luna and asked her to dance. Severus went back to Lily and took her hand as Harry and Hermione began his song.

WONDERFUL TONIGHT (ERIC CLAPTON)

IT'S LATE IN THE EVENING, SHE'S WONDERING WHAT CLOTHES TO WEAR.

SHE'S PUT ON HER MAKE-UP AND BRUSHES HER LONG RED HAIR.

AND THEN SHE ASKS ME, "DO I LOOK ALRIGHT?"

AND I SAY "YES, YOU LOOK WONDERFUL TONIGHT."

WE GO TO A PARTY AND EVERYONE TURNS TO SEE

THE BEAUTIFUL LADY THAT'S WALKING AROUND WITH ME.

AND THEN SHE ASKS ME, "DO YOU FEEL ALRIGHT?"

AND I SAY "YES, I FEEL WONDERFUL TONIGHT."

I FEEL WONDERFUL BECAUSE I SEE

THE LOVE LIGHT IN YOUR EYES.

AND THE WONDER OF IT ALL

IS THAT YOU DON'T REALIZE HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU.

IT'S TIME TO GO HOME NOW, I HAVE AN ACHING HEAD.

SO I GIVE HER THE CAR KEYS AND SHE HELPS ME TO THE BED.

AND THEN I TELL HER, AS I TURN OFF THE LIGHT.

I SAY "MY DARLING YOU WERE WONDERFUL TONIGHT.

OH MY DARLING, YOU WERE WONDERFUL TONIGHT."

When the song ended, Severus looked down to see Lily. She had her head against his chest, but he couldn't see her face. He lifted her head up so that he could look at her, and when he did, he saw the tears streaming down her face. He didn't know what to think, but he felt he was the cause of it. He started to pull away from Lily, but she held him tighter.

"Sev, please don't leave me. I miss James, and I loved him so much. But when I was told that he was going on without me, I was furious. I thought he didn't love me. But I was so far wrong, it hurt me. He was going on because he sacrificed himself for Harry and I. I wasn't meant to die that night and because of that, when I did, I could not go on with James because I had to wait for Harry to die so that he could bring me back. He wanted me to live, knowing there was someone here to love me as much as he did. That person is you Sev. I know that you have loved me from the first moment we met. I loved you too, but when you began talking about pure blood supremacy and the dark arts, it was more than I wanted to hear. You changed once we were in school, and I didn't like where you were going. Then in fifth year when you called me that name, it was more than I could take. I didn't want anything to do with you ever again."

"I knew it the moment I said it, Lily. It was the absolute stupidest thing I ever said and I have said some dandies. I had nightmares about it for over a year. Then when they finally stopped, I saw where Potter was getting along good with you and saw your first date coming. It wasn't that year, but it wasn't much into our last year when it happened. My mouth cost me the greatest thing I ever had going for me. It cost me you."

They were still dancing while they talked and finally, Sirius had to stop them so that he could get a dance with his friend. Severus handed Sirius Lily's hand and walked back to his seat. He watched as Lily and Sirius moved around the floor, but felt great when he saw Lily looked back in his direction and smile at him.

When this song ended, Severus felt better when Harry called for Sirius to take his and Hermione's place so they could dance. He was shocked when Katie took Hermione's place on the piano.

Harry and Hermione danced two dances, then Harry danced with Ginny and Neville danced with Hermione. Neville tried talking to Hermione while they danced, but he kept stepping on Hermione's foot and had to apologise every time. Finally the dance ended and Fred took his place with Hermione, while Harry changed partners for Luna. Neville went for Ginny, but Draco beat him to her and she thanked him for saving her feet. She saw Hermione wince everytime her foot was stepped on, which was quite often.

After Luna and Fred, Harry and Hermione went back up to play some more and let Sirius go look for a dance partner. He wanted to dance with Katie, but she was still with Remus. He then looked for Tonks, but she was still with Charlie. Lily was once again with Severus, so he went looking. He found Minerva sitting with Albus and asked her for a dance, which she accepted. They had to wait for a slow dance, but it was right after the current song.

Harry saw where Da was even dancing with Luna and Ginny. The dance he had with Luna was the funniest thing he ever saw as he was twirling her around and catching her when he pulled her back to him and then he would dip her and she almost hit the floor. He pulled her back up and they were off again to do it all over. Luna was laughing the whole time they danced.

The dance went on for two more hours and Harry ended it by making a statement, "Please, could I have everyone's attention. This will be our last song, but I wish to make it a memorable one. Many of us have lost loved ones due to this war. Mrs. Weasley lost her brothers. Sirius lost Marlene. Luna lost her mum. Mum and I lost James, my father. This song is my way of saying goodbye and I hope someone else here feels the same way.

TEARS IN HEAVEN (ERIC CLAPTON)

WOULD YOU KNOW MY NAME, IF I SAW YOU IN HEAVEN?

WOULD IT BE THE SAME, IF I SAW YOU IN HEAVEN?

I MUST BE STRONG AND CARRY ON,

'CAUSE I KNOW I DON'T BELONG HERE IN HEAVEN.

WOULD YOU HOLD MY HAND, IF I SAW YOU IN HEAVEN?

WOULD YOU HELP ME STAND, IF I SAW YOU IN HEAVEN?

I'LL FIND MY WAY, THROUGH NIGHT AND DAY,

'CAUSE I KNOW I JUST CAN'T STAY HERE IN HEAVEN.

TIME CAN BRING YOU DOWN, TIME CAN BEND YOUR KNEES,

TIME CAN BREAK YOUR HEART, HAVE YOU BEGGING PLEASE, BEGGING PLEASE.

BEYOND THE DOOR, THERE'S PEACE I'M SURE

AND I KNOW THERE'LL BE NO MORE TEARS IN HEAVEN.

WOULD YOU KNOW MY NAME, IF I SAW YOU IN HEAVEN?

WOULD IT BE THE SAME, IF I SAW YOU IN HEAVEN?

I MUST BE STRONG AND CARRY ON,

'CAUSE I KNOW I DON'T BELONG HERE IN HEAVEN.

There was no loud applause from his friends and family when the song ended. There was only tears and the sound of sobbing coming from all the females and a few of the men, such as Remus and Sirius. There was quite a bit of hugging among the criers for comforting. The song was a stronger gift than Harry thought.

Even Hermione was crying for those who lost a friend or a loved one, like Harry did. She saw Ginny and Luna hugging Molly and Arthur. Severus was with Lily, Remus and Sirius doing his best to keep them from breaking down completely.

Even with the party being over, the friends and family didn't break up for another ninety minutes. No one knew how much they all needed this, to get it off their chest and out in the open. To share the grief they were all holding in their hearts for someone they lost. Hermione was with Harry, holding him as he watched all the pent up grief being spilled to everyone. The Weasley group got bigger when all the sons and Tonks joined in the group hug and cry session. This was when Molly asked Charlie about Tonks, "Her and I were close friends in school Mum. Probably still be close, if we didn't go our seperate ways. She went to the Ministry, and I went to Romania. Each to our own selected evil. Well, mine isn't so much evil, it's just beastly."

Molly wanted it to go on, but Chalie saw this and took Tonks hand left the group so they could find someplace to talk.

They ended up in the Leaky Cauldron and a secluded corner for their talk. "Tonks, you have to know that even after I left, you were always on my mind. I couldn't go a night without having dreams about what I gave up. Still have them if you want the truth. I'm thinking of quitting the reserve and moving back home. Are you with someone right now?"

Without changing her expression she answered, "Of course I am."

Charlie lowered his head ansd replied, "OH. Well then I guess I should forget my thought then."

"Why? Don't you like me?"

"Shite Tonks. Of course I like you, but if your with someone, then I have to forget it."

"Um Charlie, what was your question again?"

"Which one?"

"Your last one."

"Let's see, oh yeah I asked if you were seeing someone right now?"

"Not the right question you asked, but both with the same answer. You asaked me if I was with someone, and I am, I'm with you. The second one you asked was I seeing someone right now, and the answer again is yes, because I was looking at you." she was then not seeing anything as Charlie pulled her in for a kiss and she lost track of everything that was going on. She only knew of what Chalie was doing to her feelings, which was amazing.

Back with Harry and the rest, their friends began to leave once they got their emotions under control. Harry got hugs from everyone, but enjoyed those he got from Luna, Ginny and Hermione the most. With each one of them he also got a kiss on the cheek. With Hermione's he said, "Watch out for Fred, I think he is going to make a strong bid for your heart, and I don't think Neville and Draco are too far behind him. You certainly are a hit with the male population of Hogwarts. Thank goodness we're brother and sister."

Hermione looked deep into his eyes and asnwered, "Not really Harry and if you knew my thoughts, you would never think of me as a sister again."

"Please don't ruin what we have Hermione. You know how I feel and I don't know what your thoughts are on the subject. I'm not ready for a relationship just now. I don't know when I'll be ready. You have three good looking guys wanting your attention and they are going to making it obvious to you very soon. Don't try to stop it, waiting for my answer. Let things go as if I weren't in the equation.

That ended the evening for everyone and Harry made it to his bed where he collapsed on it and was soon fast asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Sacrifices Chapter Twelve

As the summer moved on, Lily began to find herself with Severus and Harry more and more. Severus would not be going back to Hogwarts as it's potion instructor. He instead opened a pharmacy in London, calling it More for LESS. He used Lily's and his initials for the title. It was slow to start with because of all the competition, but it kept them going for a while. Then Lily had the idea of also getting the wizarding world involved by opening a shop in the back to magics.

Business began to pick up after that as the potions that came from their shop was far superior to those coming from Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade. Lily went by the name Lisa Endicott and Severus went by the name Stephen Strange. He couldn't have known the name was a real name for a wizard from the states. Hopefully no one would notice.

Severus kept the hours short, opening at 9 AM and closing at 5 PM. They brought their own lunch or had Da bring them lunch. They knew they had better food that way, then going out to eat. Da's food rivaled Molly Weasley's for excellence. That was why Molly and Da didn't get along too well. Each tried to tell the other what they were doing wrong. There was no difference in the preparation except for one or two ingredients. Molly's was always just a touch sweeter and Da's was always a touch on the spicy side. Not Hot, but spicy.

Harry found himself alone once again, except for Da. He played his guitar when he was free, and din't have any visitors. He received a letter from Ginny and Luna telling him that Fred was seeing Hermione more often, and George was finding himself alone for a good part of the summer. He spent the time on their prank material for a small part of the summer, then he started to see Luna in a different way as she was spending more time with Ginny, then with him, leaving Ginny alone quite often. She didn't mind though, as Luna was having some fun and enjoyed George's company. They even asked her to join them on occasions. She went the first two times, but when she was ignored most of the time she was with them she quit going, but wasn't upset at all.

She started writing Harry more often and he answered every letter.

The summer soon came to an end and it was time to go and get their things for school. Since it was Ginny and Luna's first year, they had to buy more that the others. This always put the Weasleys in a bind financially. However, this year Lily and Hqrry joined them for their trip and Harry talked to Molly off to the side, "Mrs. Weasley, can you do me a favor?"

"What's that Harry?"

"Can you and Mum let Ron and the girls walk with me, while you two walk with each other? I know this sounds weird, but I wish to buy the girls stuff this year, and also buy Ron a wand that will work right for him. His wand last year did not cooperate with him like it should. The girls will need new wands as well. I will buy them used robes for everyday wear, but I also wish to buy them a new set for special occasions. Please just listen to me for a second, before you tell me no. How often can you afford to buy something new for your kids?"

"If they need something new, I will get it for them. I'm not that bad off, Harry."

"OH, I know of necessities, but something not expected, as a treat?"

"Harry, I know you mean well, but I can't afford to let you spoil them and they get use to it and expect it from me as well."

"Ginny has a birthday coming up in a couple of weeks and I missed Ron and Luna's last birthday, so let me call it a gift for their birthdays."

"I can't stop you from buying for their birthdays, but please don't get too use to doing this. They may come to expect it everytime they go out." and Harry pulled the other kids with him and Lily and Molly went and got some ice cream from Florian's ice cream shop. Molly was only too happy to buy.

The marked improvement of Ron and Ginny's magic gave them a better feeling about school. Ron did have trouble with his spells and Ginny didn't like the response she got from her Aunt's wand. Now they weren't afraid to try any spell work.

Luna's wand was her first and she had difficulties trying to find the correct one for her. She went through about forty wands before she found the right one. It was worth it though as she hugged her wand and then stuck it behind her ear so as not to lose it. Ginny saw what Luna did and tried it herself and kept it there. Ron stuck his in his back pocket.

When they went for their robes, Harry took them to the best rack for one dress robe each. Ron found his right off and went to try it on, while Ginny and Luna had to search for just the right one. Harry also found one for Hermione that he thought she would love. Ginny found a mint green set while Luna found a golden yellow set that she loved. Hermione's was a light blue set that Harry thought would look stunning on her. He hoped there would be another dance for the year so that the girls would be able to show off their dress robes in style. They also got a pair of shoes to match. They were self sizing up to one size either way, up or down.

They went to the book store next and that was where they met who they thought was going to be their next DADA instructor. Gilderoy Lockhart was having a book signing for his new book and was posing for a photographer when he saw Harry in the back ground. He went and pulled him forward for publicity and took a picture of the two of them and then he gave Harry a full set of his books. Harry didn't take any chances and purchased the normal DADA book for second year. He also got one for Ron and Hermione. Luna and Ginny got first year books as well as Lockharts books. It was expensive and he was glad he promiseed to buy their things as it would have been hard for the Weasleys to afford five full sets. Harry bought them all the proper year books for the twins and for Percy, just in case.

Once their purchase was complete, they headed for the door when Draco stopped them, "Hey guys, why are you buying the normal books for the year. The letter told us to buy the Lockhart books for the year?"

"Have you read them yet Draco? If you haven't, then don't. They will give you a head ache. They are nothing but trash. If he did all the things he said he did, he would be greater than Dumbledore and I don't think he is anywhere near him."

Draco snickered when Harry said this, "I have tried to read them, and it is like you said, it gave me a head ache trying to follow the story. Just one book and he tried to put himself in two places at the same time. How many other instances like that are there in his books?"

They started to move out of the store when Ginny was knocked down by some rushing idiot trying to leave the crowd. Harry helped her with her things when he found a strange book in her bag, "Hey Ginny, when did you pick this up?"

"What is it?" she asked.

"Some sort of a used journal I guess. Says it's the property of Tom Riddle. Why would you want a used journal?"

"I don't. I didn't pick that up anywhere. It must have fallen from the jerk who ran into me."

"I think I'll give it to Professor McGonagall when we get back to school. Maybe there is a new student by that name."

Outside the bookstore, the man who ran into Ginny was getting some money from Lucius Malfoy. He was hired by Malfoy to get rid of the book by finding a student to give it to. Ginny just happened to be that person, but having the friends she did, it didn't work. When they got home, Harry floo called Minerva and asked her to visit as he had something to show her. Harry hadn't tried writing in it yet so no one knew anything about it.

When Minerva arrived she first went to Lily and gave her a hug, "I'm sorry Lily, but even knowing your back, I can't help myself. I thought we lost you ten years ago and now that you are back, I have ten years of hugs to catch up on. I'll put Molly to shame before it's done. Now Harry, what is it you wish to show me?"

Harry walked up to her and hugged her, "Didn't think I would not say hi to my favorite aunt? I can hug too." Harry laughed, "But here, I want you to see this. It made it's way to Ginny Weasley this afternoon maybe by accident, but I doubt it. It says it belongs to a Tom Riddle."

"Tom Riddle? That name sounds familiar. But why should it?" Minerva looked at the diary and opened it to see the pages empty. She kept it in her hands as she thought why she knew that name. Then she remembered. "Now I know. He was a part of Hagrid being dismissed from school. He was a Prefect and caught Hagrid with a forbidden creature that he was protecting. It was also the time of the Chamber of Secrets being opened. We never found out who it was that opened the Chamber, but Hagrid was blamed for it, thus the dismissal."

"It belonged to a student from the 1940's? With the history behind it, I don't think we got it by accident. I don't know what it is, but it can't be good. I don't know if the diary is evil or the story it tells us is evil, or if it is to protect us from this evil. Something about it is evil though." Hary said out loud, but not knowing he did it.

Minerva answered his thoughts with, "I think Professor Dumbledore needs to see this, Harry. If it's like you said, there is no way I will put it back in the hands of a student. " and she put it in her pocket of her robes. Harry noticed she kept her hand on it, to make sure it was still there.

Instead of flooing to her office, she called to floo into Albus' chamber. Once there, she took the book out of her pocket and placed it on his desk. When he saw it, he raised his eyes to her. "Where did you get this Minerva?"

"From Harry Potter, Albus. It's a long story and quite strange as well. Questionable as to it being an accident. Harry thinks it was planted on Ginny Weasley by an unknown person who knocked her down, sending her books everywhere. Harry helped pick them up and found it in her things. She said she didn't buy it or take it."

"Did Harry say anything else?"

"Quite a bit. I told him the story of Tom Riddle that I knew. He feels it was more than a coincidence that the book was left behind. He didn't know why, but I think he feels the same way I do. It was during the time of the first opening of the Chamber of Secrets and he thinks this may show that a second opening may occur this upcoming school year. I fear he may be right, if we can't keep the book away from the students."

"Minerva, you need to sit down as I have a story I need to tell you. First off, I know you and Harry are closer than student and teacher. With Severus gone now, will you still try to see Harry during your off time?"

"Yes Albus, I will. Severus and I were both very close to Harry and the others. You saw how close with the Philosopher Stone incident. Harry risked his own life to save Remus and Severus. More than risked it as he did die. He had to in order to bring Lily back."

"So you know that full story. I would like to hear it some time, but not right now. Now I need to get on with my story. I have been doing research on Lord Voldemort and I have come to find out what his real name is. I have to show you this, so it can prove my point." and he wrote down Tom Marvolo Riddle. He took each letter and rearrainged them and came up with 'I Am Lord Voldemort'. There were no letters left and they were all used just one time.

"You're telling me that Tom Riddle turned out to be Lord Voldemort. Does that mean he was behind the Chamber incident that took Myrtle's life?"

"I'm afraid so Minerva. However, I can't prove it, or Hagrid would have his wand back. In one piece that is." Albus snickered. He knew about Hagrids little parasol.

"Well, wouldn't this diary prove it then?"

"Prove what Minerva? It's completely blank. See for yourself."

She picked up the book and looked through it but found no entries. She scratched her fingernail along one page and thought she saw something when she did it. She showed it to Albus by doing the same thing. He watched as when she drew her nail down the page, you could see a flash of print. It didn't last long enough to get a reading though.

Albus considered it for a second and felt he knew the answer, but how to get it to come out was the problem. "I think it is hidden with a charm I am unfamiliar with. But at least we have not given it to the hands of a student. It could be cursed as well as hidden. I think it should stay with me Minerva, to protect you as well. I fear it is quite evil if it belonged to Tom Riddle."

"Of course it belonged to Tom Riddle. Who else would put his name on a diary? But why is it surfacing now.?"

"I think you know the answer to that one Minerva. If you don't, then I must tell you that it is another means for Voldemort to get his body back. Did you feel the magic in it? It is dark magic. Very dark magic."

"The type of magic that would try to control who ever wrote in it?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. That is why we have to keep it out of the hands of any student. I need to find out how to show me it's contents and see what it is Tom has done and to whom."

"Do you know why the print appeared when I scratched the paper?"

"I'm not for sure, but I think you may have disturbed the magic protecting the book. If that were the case, then it is some type of dillusion charm. Not a common one either." Albus pulled his nail over the page, but nothing showed. He tried it again, but still nothing. He had Minerva try it again and the flash of print showed just like before. He thought about this, but for some reason he couldn't come up with an answer. He took Minerva's hand and examined her nails, but found nothing there that should be any different than his nails. She didn't use polish or hardener.

Albus and Minerva talked about what it all meant for the students for this year. Would there be another attempt to open the Chamber of Secrets. They would have to keep an eye out for anything weird going on with any student. Since the book was given to Miss Weasley, then maybe it was meant for a pureblood. He saw many headaches for Minerva and him during the year.

Sacrifices-}

It was time for the trip north to Hogwarts and Harry was there early as usual. He found his seat and had his guitar going while waiting for the rest of his friends. He was hoping his mum would be making the trip to the platform with him, but she couldn't make it as Severus asked her to help out in his shop and Lily was the one to bring up putting the magical portion of his business. It was the money maker for him, and Lily watched the muggle side of the shop. She was working on ideas to make it more popular.

Harry did get a hug and a kiss from her before she left for work. Da would have gone with him, but Harry told him it wasn't necessary. Even with his mum back with him, Harry never lost the relationship he had with Da. Da even tried to get Harry to be around his mother more, but Harry shared the time equally with Da and his mum. Lily admired Harry for the loyalty he showed for Da and did not feel neglected because of it.

Once again the early comers were at Harry's door to listen to his music, but this year they even sat down so that more could enjoy the music Harry played. A seventh year even used a Sonorus charm for even more to hear it. It could be heard on the platform.

As soon as Hermione entered the platform she heard the music coming from the train. Harry was putting on another performance. She knew it would be stopped soon as more people came to the station, but for now, she could enjoy the music as well. Her mum and dad thought it came from a radio, but when Hermione told them it was from her friend, they wanted to meet him. It was too crowded around the cabin Harry sat in for her to get his attention asnd ask him to see her parents. She told this to them and they said for her to make sure they get to see him for Christmas.

Hermione made her way back to the train and fought her way through to Harry's compartment. Everyone knew she shared the compartment with Harry so they let her through and even saved her a seat, just not next to him. She fumed until everyone left after Harry finished playing.

She remembered to ask Harry to talk to her parents when the Hols came around, and he said he would be happy to meet them properly. He met them briefly at the end of last year.

They talked for a little bit, when Draco made it to their cabin and he took a seat next to Hermione. Then Neville entered and took the seat on her other side. Then the Weasleys made it to the platform and Fred and George took off for the train before the rest were all through. Fred took the seat between Draco and Hermione and George took the seat between Neville and Hermione. It was quite uncomfortable for everyone in the cabin, except for Harry, who had the entire side to himself. Draco had to get up and join Harry on his side.

Neville tried talking to Hermione, but Harry could see where George was running interference for Fred so he could talk to Hermione. George kept asking Neville what he did over the summer break.

Ginny and Luna finally made it to the cabin and Ginny took the seat next to Draco and Luna sat next to Harry. It was so crowded, even if he wanted to, Harry couldn't play his guitar, so he put it on the top shelf, out of the way.

Everyone was carrying on a conversation except for Harry and Luna. Harry didn't think she was this quiet. He tried to get her to talk, but she just listened to everyone else, like she was ignoring Harry for some reason. The train finally took off and still Luna wasn't talking to Harry. He finally used his hand to turn her head towards him and asked, "Is something the matter Luna? Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm sorry Harry. I'm not ignoring you, it's just I have nothing to say, so I just listen to everyone else. Your conversation was boring, so I listened to the rest."

Harry sat there bewildered. He hadn't said hardly anything to her, yet his talk was boring her. He left her alone after that and she turned her attention back to Draco and Ginny since they were the closest to her.

It was an hour later when Luna turned back to Harry and asked, "Harry, what do you think happened to that book you found with Ginny?"

Harry couldn't believe she was talking to him and was too shocked to answer her. So she repeated the question. "Professor McGongall took it to Professor Dumbledore for him to study it. They never did say anything to me about it or who this Tom Riddle was. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious I guess." and that was the end of her conversation. She was now listening to Fred and Hermione.

When the snack cart came around, it was Draco that bought for everyone and he got two of everything except for the Bertie Botts jelly beans. Harry didn't take anything and just sat there looking out the window. He didn't think anyone noticed this, but Hermione did. She just didn't get a chance to talk to him because of the attention Fred was showing her.

Then Neville got Luna's attention and they had a conversation going. Now George and Harry both felt ignored. Harry saw this and looked at George and shook his head towards the door and George agreed and they both got up and went outside. Now everyone watched as they left the cabin. They walked towards the back of the train and out the rear door to sit on the steps and feel the wind from the motion of the train in their hair. It was beautiful day and the wind felt great. Then George opened up, "Could you believe all those idiots back there? It was like you and I didn't exist. I swear, Fred was acting like a complete Arse around Hermione. Then I watched Draco and Ginny and it was just as bad."

"I tried talking to Luna and she told me my talk was boring so she was listening to everyone elses stories. I don't think I spoke ten words to her."

"You want to go see what Lee is doing?"

"Nah, I think I will just sit out here and cool off. You go ahead." and George patted him on the back and got up and left.

Just as he was passing Harry's cabin, Hermione caught him and asked, "George, where did you and Harry go?"

"Harry's getting a bit of fresh air in the back of the train."

"Is he upset with me?"

"Why would he be upset with you?"

"Because I was ignoring him."

"In case you missed it, there were eight people in the cabin and six of them were in a conversation with each other, while two of them sat there. You saw the two get up and leave. Harry wasn't upset with anyone. He just wanted some fresh air. I asked him if he wanted to go find Lee and he said he just wanted to cool off."

"Are you sure he is not mad at anyone. I know he can be upset. Do you think I should go see if I can talk with him?"

"Hermione, you can do whatever you want to. No one is going to stop you from doing anything you want to do. I'll see you later." and George continued down the hallway looking for Lee. Hermione turned the other way and started back to find Harry when Fred walked out and followed her down the train to where Harry was. She couldn't tell him to leave as she didn't have that right. Fred could go wherever he wanted. He just didn't think Hermione was worried about Harry, just thinking about him. He knew they were close in their first year.

When Hermione and Fred found Harry he was sitting on a step watching the passing scenery but not showing any real interest. Hermione got his attention by saying, "Do you want some company, Harry?"

"Not much room back here for all of us."

"So why don't you come inside with us then?"

"I like the feel of the wind back here. It's so refreshing. It also gives me time to think about things."

Fred was feeling like the odd man out so he asked, "Like what, Harry? Maybe we can help you with these things."

"Nah, they're personal. It would just bore you. Besides, you're not going to be there every time I need to think things through. Why don't you go back inside, it's starting to get a bit cold out here and neither of you have your coats."

"It looks like you don't have yours with you either there Harry. Why not come back in and get it?"

"I'm fine."

Hermione finally said, "So, you're not coming back in, are you? I don't know what it is going on in your head Harry, but you have friends that are there to help you. We'll be inside when you are ready to talk." and her and Fred went back in, knowing Harry wouldn't return to the cabin.

A/N: I would like to take this time to tell everyone that there is a new video on the internet called Severus Snape and the Marauders. You really must see this as it will show you how powerful Severus is and how much of an arse James and Sirius were. I wish I had the talent to create things like this. It is about 25 minutes long and well worth the time to see it. Just Google Severus Snape and the Marauders. I hope you find it and I hope you enjoy it. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	13. Chapter 13

Sacrifices Chapter Thirteen

Hermione had to wait until they were back in the common room before she could get to talk to Harry. She took a seat next to him and he knew what she wanted, but decided to wait until she asked.

"Harry, could you please tell me what is bothering you. You aren't the same since finding that Diary and giving it to Professor McGonagall. Is that what's bothering you, the Diary?"

Harry didn't know if he should tell her or not. She had been his friend since they first met. She joined him on every adventure he had. She was loyal and true to his conviction. But this was something that could get her killed, as anyone else who came in contact with it. He wasn't sure about it, but he never felt so sure about anything. Then he felt she has to know in case something happens to him and he can't continue.

He turned to her and became very serious with her, "Hermione, I am sure the Diary is evil and is here to do something terrible. I don't know what, but something that could get someone killed or hurt real bad. When I handed it to Professor McGonagall, I could see in her face that she felt the evil it held. If Ginny was meant to have the book, then she could still be in danger. I didn't mean to be so withdrawn back on the train, but when Luna did that weird thing about me being boring, I thought the Diary may have affected her, but she never handled it. I was so embarrassed I had to leave before I said something stupid."

All Hermione could say was "Oh."

Harry looked at her again as her response was not exactly what he expected, "OH? Thats all you can say is oh? Now you're the one that needs to explain what is going on."

"You're going to say I'm silly, and you would probably be right. I thought you might have been jealous of all the attention going on around you. I knew you told me you were too young to be getting serious, but Fred, Draco and Neville don't seem to have that problem."

"I know I didn't stay long, but I don't think I ever heard anyone say I love you in there, or saw any serious snogging. Did things change after I left?"

Now Harry had Hermione laughing, "No, of course not silly. But there was quite a few plans being made for the year, like Fred going to Hogsmeade and buying me the biggest box of chocolates he could find for Valentine's Day. Draco told Ginny he would ask George to get her one from him. Neville couldn't promise Luna anything, but he would try to get something for her."

"I still don't see where any of that would make me jealous though, Hermione. Of course I will talk to any of my friends who will listen to me, whether it is a boy or a girl. I hope by the time I am ready to leave Hogwarts, I will have found the right girl for me and it might be you, or Ginny, or Luna. It might even be Daphne Greengrass or Tracie Davis. I kind of doubt them, but who knows. Right now though, I don't have those feelings about anyone. I'm sorry if this upsets you, but I was brought up by a house elf who I called Da. He was great, but didn't know anything about love. Therefore, I don't know much about it either. Remus and Sirius weren't around to teach me, and Mum hasn't been back long enough to tell me about it. I'm still learning about friends."

"Well, you seem to have that part down. I see more friends around you than anyone else in school. I'm glad to be a part of it. It seems this year you will have even more to share your adventures with, what with Ginny and Luna here. Fred and George will probably be more help. And then there's Draco and Neville. Ron is still around and with him comes Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Dean and Seamus. Need I add Susan, Hannah, Cedric and Anthony. Then you know what comes with them."

"You make it sound like I'm the most popular kid in school, Hermione. It's not like that. Sure they like to hear me play my music, but they are not around me constantly."

"Do you know why?"

"Just like I said, my music."

"No Harry, it isn't. It's because there is no room for them with the ones that gather around you. Believe me when I say they all wish to be a part of your group."

"If you say so, although I don't think it's true. I don't keep anyone from trying to be near me at any time. I like the people around me, no matter how many there are. It's just you, Ginny, Luna, Fred, George, Draco, Neville and Ron are my closest friends. And if you think about it, Fred, Draco and Neville are all vying for your attention, so they may be there for you."

"No Harry, they are there for you, but my being there is something of a fringe benefit, although I hate that thought. I'm not saying I don't like the attention, but if I wasn't there, they still would be there for you in a time of need."

"I know, but like I said, this year is going to be different and I'm afraid it's going to be in a darker sense than last year. Someone may actually die this year and I don't want to be a reason for him or her dying. Both Remus and Severus died with me last year and if it wasn't for Professor McGonagall being there it may have been permenent. Who would have thought that two of the three illegal spells created being able to counteract each other. The Crutiatus being able to revive a person hit with the AK. Unbelievable if you ask me."

"I wonder why that hadn't been thought of before the Professor tried it?"

"OK, I have thought on that one. I think the person hit with the Ak may have been dead too long for the Crutiatus to work, or maybe there was no one there strong enough to perform it. It does take a strong magic to create that spell."

"That could be. Still strange though, if you think about it. I think it may show that all three of the spells may have been created for something other than what it was used for by Voldemort and his followers."

"Say, you may have something there, although what else could the killing curse be used for?"

"I'll have to think on that one. But still, there might be a reason."

"Well, if your through interragating me, I think I'll head off for bed. I want to be asleep before Ron gets up there and starts his snoring. His snores get the walls to vibrating, they are so loud. It's a wonder you girls don't hear it."

"I was wondering what caused the walls to shake at night. We all wake up in the morning with dust all over our bedspreads. I may have to talk with Professor McGonagall to see if there is something she can do about it." They were both laughing as they went their different ways to bed.

Sacrifices-}

Lily and Severus had the business going good, now that the magical section was added. Severus already was completely in love with Lily, but he couldn't approach her about it yet. It was too soon after her return. He was doing his best to show her he had changed and that he wished their friendship would grow beyond that.

Lily was trying to find ways to get the muggle section to be more profitable. It did pick up once she got behind the counter, though. The women were more open to her and the men just liked to see her. However this was not the way she wanted the business to grow. She wanted it based on the business end. She often asked her customers what she could do to make the apothacary better and she heaerd some ideas that were OK, but not cost effective.

She also saw where Severus was showing her more interest and it didn't scare her, but it did make her think about James. She missed him so much, but it had been ten years since she last saw him. She wished she knew how he felt about her moving on without him. She liked Severus very much and may even love him, some what. But not enough to commit to a relationship just yet. Then she thought about Harry and how she missed watching him grow up to where he is now. She wished to experience that bond between mother and son as he grew up.

Severus was stocking his shelves when an Owl entered his room and he took the letter from him and gave him a drink before he turned to the letter. He could not believe what it said. It was an order placed by Hogwarts for potion ingredients totaling 2,500 galleons. It also said that if they worked as they thought they would, he would become the sole supplier to Hogwarts and possibly the Ministry Depts. Such as the Dept. of Mysteries and the Auror Dept. They made their own potions to ensure they are not only fresh, but untainted.

Severus filled the order and used the Knight Bus for shipment. It was the first time it was used for packages and because of Severus, they decided to try and get other businesses to use it as well. Because Severus gave them the idea, when he used it, it would cost him half the price they would charge other companies. The Knight Bus business more than tripled it's business when it was learned from these businesses and how cheap the fares were. Severus also used it for local deliveries where he hired a recent student from Hogwarts that was looking for work but did not have the required grades for most employment opportunities. Then he was approached by Lily to see if she could use his system for her side of the business, and Severus had to hire two more students.

The business was now beginning to take off. With the home delivery for prescriptions and the speed of the delivery of the orders Severus had, made them the preferred business on either end of the business, muggle or magical.

This also meant that the hours didn't have to change because of the increased business. It also meant additional income for them because the Knight Bus was so overwhelmed with business that they began to pay Severus for his idea and his deliveries were now free of charge. It got even better when Gingotts decided to use his store for their business needs in completed potions. Severus never felt so free as he did right now. He worked with the woman of his dreams and because of her, he was doing better than he ever did when it was just him. He was even considering making Lily a full partner in the business, if she wanted it. It had only been a couple of weeks, but it was her idea of opening up to the magical world that his business was doing so well.

He may have messed up in the past with Lily, but he was determined to make it up to her and show her he had changed.

Sacrifices-}

Albus once again had the diary out, trying to figure out it's secret. He still could not get the words to appear like Minerva did. He was becoming frustrated, which was a new thing to him. He was always in control of his feelings and he was losing that control because he could not read what Tom had to say about his time in school. If he could find his answer, it may tell him enough to overcome what ever edge Tom had over Albus and the Order.

So far every discloser spell he knew failed to cancel out the spell Tom used to hide his secrets. He sat there with the book opened to the center page and stared at the blank space it showed. Why was Minerva able to at least briefly show the words printed on the pages and he was unable to do it. He didn't want to try and write in the book as it was probably spelled to reply to any thing written in it. He didn't know how strong this spell was and if it showed him who was writing in it. He knew Tom knew many dark secrets and he could devise so many ways to gain the trust of any he talked or communicated with, like writing in the diary.

After classes were through for the day and dinner was over, he asked for Minerva to see him in his office. She entered through the side chamber connecting her quarters with his. It saved time and proved to be quite helpful in the past to get to an incident before it got out of hand.

Minerva took a seat and waited for Albus to begin with his request for the visit. She saw he had the diary out and was looking at it intently. His brow was furrowed and his worry lines showed around his eyes. He looked up at Minerva and she wanted to cry for the look of frustration on his face. She knew he still couldn't get the pages to show any words.

"Minerva, I want you to try and get the words to reappear on this page. I have gone over every spell I know but have come up with nothing."

She stood up and went to the diary and ran her finger nail over the page and once again the words showed briefly to notice, but not to read. It was like running your finger over water and breaking up the reflection of the image it showed. Albus already thought of this, but it still didn't give him an answer as to why only she could get the reaction. Then he thought about Severus and wished he was there to see if he could get an reaction from the pages. So, instead he called for Filius to come by.

When Filius tried what Minerva did, he got the same thing that Albus got, absolutely nothing. Albus thought that might mean that only a female could get that reaction, but when he called for Katie to try it, she didn't get any response from the pages. Now Minerva joined Albus with the worry lines. She didn't like being the only person to get a reaction to the cursed book. It made her feel dirty for some reason.

Albus was running out of options and he needed an answer to the diary's mystery before something happened and possibly get a student injured or killed. He felt things were this serious. Then he remembered who was back and thought it could be the answer he was looking for, so he gave her a floo call.

Lily and Severus were sitting opposite Remus and Sirius, just talking when the floo flared and showed the face of Albus. He asked to come through if it was alright. When he walked through, he went right to Lily and asked her to try something. He pulled the book out and opened it to show her and the others the blank pages. He then asked her to run a finger down the page using her nail as a scraper. She did, and the words briefly showed like they did for Minerva. He was excited about this, but it still didn't answer any questions for him. Why would it only work for a few people. He got Remus, Sirius and Severus to try it, but it didn't work for any of them and it blew another theory Albus had formed with Severus.

However, when Severus asked him what it was all about, Albus told him he felt the book was filled with words that were hidden by a spell, and if he could break the spell, the diary could tell them everything they need to know to defeat Voldemort.

Everyone thought it, but Lily asked a question that brought about a possible answer. "Why is it so important for you to know about a past student's memories, Albus?"

She was almost convinced she knew the answer and Albus confirmed it when he answered her, "Because Tom Riddle became who we now call Lord Voldemort."

As soon as he said this, Severus opened up with his thought, "If Tom is Voldemort, then that means he knew everything that Voldemort knows, correct?"

"Yes." Albus answered.

"Albus, Voldemort knows Parstlemouth."

"But what has that to do with Minerva and Lily?"

"Has Minerva ever seen any one killed by the killing curse?"

"Yes, she witnessed the death of Fabian Prewitt by the curse. Gideon was killed by a slicing curse."

"And Lily was killed by the killing curse. Maybe the Avada Kedavra is the answer to why them and no one else. That inself means nothing to your answer. What it does mean though is, maybe Parstlemouth will open the pages up to you to read."

Albus fell back in his chair with a look of relief. It was answer he never thought of. Of course it may not be the answer, but it gave him something to work with. Severus' thought about the Killing Curse had merit to it as well. But he also witnessed a death due to the curse. Then he remembered that only Lily and Minerva caused the ripple to the spell, so maybe only a female could temporarily disrupt the spell protecting the book.

"I don't know why, but I thought coming here might give me an answer, or get me going in the right direction. Now, if only I could find someone who could speak Parstletongue."

He excused himself after this, thanking them all for their help and wished them all a good evening. He made it back to his office and called Minerva to explain what he found out. They both knew that the only known Parstlemouth was Voldemort and they weren't going to get any help from him.

Then Minerva asked him, "Albus, if no one knows Parstlemouth, how was it going to help with the book opening the chamber back up?"

This evening was becoming better and better. Of course there had to be a way for a person to open the chamber and it had to be provided by the book itself. That meant that who ever had the book had to be controlled by Tom in order for the Parstlemouth to work. But it was something he didn't wish to expose to any student. He would have to try it himself, with the help of Minerva and Filius. He didn't want to try it without someone knowing what was going on.

Sacrifices-}

Harry had trouble sleeping after his talk with Hermione. He kept thinking about the diary and what it could do to anyone who touched it. He woke up many times sweating. Thus last time he found he wasn't alone. He saw the shadow at the foot of his bed, "Hello, who are you?"

The figure moved into the light, "Harry Potter sir, It's Dobby. He has come to tell you that Professor Dumblydrawers is doing something that could get him, a student or another Professor killed. He is going to write in the diary to bring up the spirit it holds. If he does, then what the chamber holds will be free to roam the halls of Hogwarts once again. You has to stop him, Harry Potter, sir."

"How Dobby. I can't tell a Professor what to do and especially not the head master. What exactly is he planning on doing?"

"He thinks by writing in the book it will open the pages up to him to read. They will not sir as the protection on the book is far greater than he knows." Harry got Dobby to go down stairs with him to keep from waking everyone up then he asked.

"How do you know all this, Dobby?"

"It has been Dobby's duty since he first saw what the book was meant for. He promised himself that he would not let anyone be hurt by the book. He knew of it's evil and it's purpose. I should have said something earlier, bit when you gave the book to the Professor, Dobby thought everything would be alright. Dobby was wrong, the Professor is too curious and is taking a chance he should not be taking. Dobby has followed the book wherever it went to make sure nothing like this happened. You has to stop him somehow."

"But how? Even if I had your help, we are not enough to stop him. Is there another way for him to get an answer without writing in the book?"

"Yes, but the only person I know to help is the one we are trying to stop. Not the Professor, but the spirit of the book."

"Why is everyone so afraid of this Tom Riddle, Dobby? Do you know him?"

"I know of him and he is very evil, sir. No one is so evil as him."

"It's worse than I thought it is." he thought to himself and even mentioned it to Dobby,"Sounds like you're talking about Voldemort, Dobby." Dobby knew he said too much and he began beating his head on the table beside Harry. Harry had to stop him before he hurt himself or woke everyone up. Unfortunately he was too late for the second part as both Hermione and Ginny were walking down the stairs to see what was going on. They saw Dobby and Harry having their talk and had not been seen yet. They sat on the stairs and listened to what was said.

"So, Tom Riddle is Lord Voldemort. I should have guessed. I told Hermione I felt the book was evil and know I learn It's even worse than I thought. You say Tom is the only one who can get what Professor Dumbledore wants, why is he?"

"It is so evil sir that no one else can do it."

"But what is it, Dobby?"

"He speaks to snakes sir."

"WHAT?"

"Tom Riddle speaks to snakes sir. That is why Voldemort can speak to them."

Harry collapsed back onto the chair he was sitting in when he jumped to reply to Dobby's statement. He began to shake all over and he began to sweat again, like he did in his bed. This time it was because of something he knew was true, and not a dream. Dobby just said that Harry was evil. He never thought anything of it, since he was only four or five years old. Harry knew he could speak to snakes.

Dobby saw this and knew he said something to upset Harry Potter. He was going to beat his head on the table again, but Harry stopped him and told him why he was worried. Dobby didn't know what to say because of the statement he just made. It was Ginny who spoke up to Harry, as she entered the room with Hermione.

"Harry, listen to me. Knowing how to speak Parstlemouth does not make a person evil. It is thought the way Dobby put it because of Vo...You know who. Since he was the only known source, naturally it was considered evil. You are not or were you ever evil. I don't know why you can speak Parstletongue, but it is a good thing. Maybe it's because for every evil there has to be a good. What ever the reason behind it, you have to believe it is for the good. Now tell me why it is so important?"

Harry watched as Hermione and Ginny walked up to him. He was still sweating, but his shakes calmed down before the presence of the girls. He told them of what Dumbledore was planning and what it would do. Hermione decided to call their head of house and Minerva opened the connection. When Hermione explained what was going on, she asked her to stand back so she could come through.

She went right to Harry and asked him if it was true about his ability. When he said yes to her, she floo called Albus to talk to him. Then he was there before Harry asking the same things Minerva just asked.

He then took all six of them to his office and pulled the book out.

"Harry, I need you to cast this spell in Parstlemouth to see if anything will happen. The spell is Revealio Script. There is no wand movement but the pronunciation has to be perfect, Revealio Script, Got it."

"I'll try sir." Harry moved to the book and gripped him wand. Sweat was still profusely streaming down his face as he began. "Revealio Script!" and the book began to darken with a black mist. There before the group was the page full of words written by Tom Riddle back in 1945.

Albus slipped back into his chair and relaxed. Dobby was gripping Harry's leg and Hermione and Ginny were gripping his arms. The sweat was slowing down from Harry's forehead. Minerva was praying to whoever would listen to her. Harry had just diverted a major mistake by the head master and Dobby knew he went to the right person with his information.

Albus looked through the rest of the book to see every page was now being shown to him. "Thank you Harry. You don't know how grateful we are for this."

"I'm sorry sir, but I know exactly how grateful you are. And to let you know, I'm even more grateful that Dobby came to me with his problem. He told me what would happen if you tried writing in the book. He said that if you did, the spirit of Tom Riddle would have been released to the students and teachers in the school and he would have tried controlling one of them." Harry turned to Ginny and said,"I believe it would have been you he would have tried to control Ginny, since you were the one the book was given to." Ginny just reached out to him and pulled him in for a hug. Tears were flowing from her eyes. Hermione was in the same way. Dobby just smiled at the show of appreciation put on by them all. He was also pulled into the hug by Hermione.


	14. Chapter 14

Sacrifices Chapter Fourteen

A/N: OK, I have had several people ask me what the pairing is going to be, and my reply was not taken too well. They say that they read my stories because of my favorite pairing which is H/G. I wanted to try another pairing in this one, but I think I will stay with H/G. I'm also more comfortable with that pairing. Of course there will be other pairings, but you will find those out later.

And then there will be those who would rather go with a different pairing, but I will stick with H/G for this story. As always, Ollie the Keeper. P.S.: Pray for the people of Brussels after their devastating tragedy.

Sacrifices-}

Harry had thought about Hermione and her idea of his needing someone to share his emotions with, but he just didn't have the right mind set for anything like that. He liked the friends he had and thought that was all he really needed at the moment. Sentiment only confused him except for family and friends. Until he was able to handle the pressure of a deeper relationship, he would not get any closer to anyone.

He wanted to believe in his mind that he had too much going on with the diary and the mystery it hid somewhere in the castle. Thanks to Dobby, he diverted a possible catastrophe by keeping Professor Dumbledore from writing in it, releasing the spirit of Tom Riddle to take over Ginny, or someone else close to him. He still thought it centered on Ginny though. She was the intended victim from the start.

Sacrifices-}

Albus was reading the diary and it gave him quite a bit of information that he was missing. It told him of his discovering the way to keep from dying by creating a Horcrux. How Tom used Professor Slughorn to gather further information on how to create one. It told him of Tom's idea of using items of the Founders of the school for his Horcruxes. How he entered the Chamber of Secrets to gain control of the creature hidden there by Slytherin centuries ago. It also told Albus that by releasing the creature into the school, it killed on it's first venture and never returned to the upper levels. It was put there to prevent deaths to the students and when it killed, it put itself into hibernation.

It told how he placed the blame on the death on Hagrid and how Hagrid was discharged from the school and would have been thrown off the grounds if not for Albus Dumbledore. Albus also learned that Tom hated him because of this and the way he never trusted him after the chamber incident.

Albus finally finished the diary and put it back in his desk. He was lucky he took notes from the diary as when he closed the book after finishing reading it, the pages cleared themselves and it was once again blank. It also gave it the ability to search out for anyone who sympathised with his ideaology. Tom didn't know at the time that any Death Eater or family member to a Death Eater would fall into this category, if the member believed like his parent or sibling did. The son of Death Eater Nott was this sympathiser. Theodore would try to find a way into Dumbledore's office to ask the Diary what it needed. He didn't know all it needed was for him to write in the book and release his spirit and find the vessle that would free him from the Diary and bring him back among the living.

Even at an early age, Tom had been thinking about his future and the best way to protect it. Of course at the time he didn't think this very same book would become one of his protective items.

Sacrifices-}

Classes for the year were for the most part good, but the new DADA professor was a complete imbecile. Professor Lockhart could never have done all the things he wrote about as he never showed these abilities in the classroom. His letting loose the Pixies in the classroom and then leaving for his quarters to avoid them showed everyone that. Harry and Hermione had to work together to collect them all and put them back in their cage. They were covered with scratches from the small but immensely fast creatures. However, they both laughed it off as they left the classroom, heading for their final class of the day.

During History class, Neville and Draco sat and laughed at the story they told about how they did it. Both Neville and Draco left when they were pelted with rotten fruit, causing quite a stink. They all did decide to report Lockhart to Professor McGonagall for his lack of control for a situation that he created.

When they did get to speak to her, she told them that he had already turned in a report of his own, blaming the students for enraging the creatures by throwing things at them. Draco and Neville showed her where they were the ones who had stuff thrown at them. Minerva always trusted her Professors statements over the students, except in this case. She knew once again, Albus went against her better judgement and hired the sop. She knew Albus took him for a fraud and wondered why he even considered hiring him, yet he did just that. She would allow Albus Dumbledore one more mistake before she would take action against him. But right now she had to do something about Lockhart, before he got someone hurt.

Katie and Minerva were close friends and when Minerva told her about Lockhart, she only had one person in mind for a replacement. She had to ask before she brought it up to Minerva though.

Hermione and Harry were at the dinner table when Luna came and took a seat beside them. "Hello Harry, Hermione. Mind if I sit with you?" she asked as she filled her plate. Both Harry and Hermione laughed at Luna's antics.

"Not at all, Luna. Please help your self." Harry answered.

Luna stopped eating to give her reply, "Thank you Harry." and she continued to eat.

Hermione looked around, but did not see Ginny, "Where's Ginny, Luna?"

"Out in the hall, talking to Draco and Neville. They all seem to becoming very close. Neville tried to get me into the conversation, but I was hungry. She should be here in a minute. In fact here she comes now."

Harry and Hermione were shocked when Ginny did just walk into the dining room. Luna announced her with her back turned to the door and Ginny hadn't entered at that time. They looked at each other and shook their heads. Then a few seconds later, Draco and Neville entered and took seats across from Harry and Hermione. Then the twins entered and Fred took a seat next to Hermione and Hermione forgot all about Luna, Harry and the rest, as Fred kissed her on the cheek. "What was that for, Fred?"

"It was to end my school day on a sweet note. Hope you didn't mind."

Hermione just sat there with a strange look on her face, then she did the same thing to Fred and said, "You're right, it was a sweet ending for the school day. Thank you, Fred."

You're welcome Mione, anytime. I just may do it again tomorrow."

"Then what will you do for the weekends?"

"Why don't we wait and see." Fred answered.

"OK. It better be just as good though. I could get used to something like that to end my day."

"You and me both. Now excuse me while I get something to eat before its all gone. Ron just sat down to the table and he is a horder." Ron proved this by grabbing the last four pieces of fried chicken. Fred looked to him and grunted, "See what I mean. Thank goodness I got the roast beef before he did or I would go hungry tonight." However, another plate of chicken appeared on the table before him and he took a couple of pieces before Ron saw it. George did as well.

Hermione snickered at the antics of the three brothers. She knew they kidded each other endlessly, but would lay down their own life to protect another. Then she looked around to all their friends and knew each of them would do the same, including herself. If each year the group of friends grew, then Harry would have an army around him. If he trained all of them, it would be a strong army. As time went on, she began to see what Harry meant about not thinking of a relationship right now, as he had been asked to do too much and didn't have the time for any kind of a fun life.

Sacrifices-}

Theodore Nott had tried three different times to get into the Headmaster's chamber and was denied all three times by that statue guarding the entry. He didn't know about the warning each attempt brought to the attention of Albus. The Headmaster knew his father was a death eater and wondered what he was trying to do. He was even in the office on one of the attempts when he forgot something he left on his desk. He finally decided to bring the student to his office to question him on these attempts.

When Theodore was sitting down for his first class, Professor McGonagall was notified by Albus to send Nott to him. When she told the student he was needed in the Headmaster's office, he was at first delighted, but on further thought, he began to worry he was caught trying to get in. When he got to the statue, it moved out of the way to let him in. He was surprised to see the steps move on their own when he stepped onto them and was carried to the office and the door at the top of the steps. He knocked and entered when asked to. He was motioned to sit down and he took a seat directly in front of Professor Dumbledore.

"Mr. Nott, it has come to my attention that on three different occasions, you attempted to get into my office. Can you tell me why this is?"

Nott didn't feel the probe Albus used to see if he was lying to Albus, "Yes sir, I needed to ask you something very important. I have since got my answer from Professor Flitwick. It was pertaining to someone breaking the rules and what the penalty was for breaking it. I thought I saw a Gryffindor student stealing something from the potions lab and I wanted it to be investigated."

Albus saw this was a lie, but could not prove it with his mind reading. He decided to answer the question and then check Filius about the incident. He did feel some truth to what Nott said, but not all of it was the truth. "Well Mr. Nott, if the student did steal from a Professor, then the penalty would be quite severe. If it was a first offense, then a month of detentions would be in order. If it was a second offense, then it would be a suspension for the rest of the school year. A third such offense would be the student would be expelled from school completely. No one has ever gotten to the second offense. Is that what the Professor told you?"

"Yes sir, it was. Thank you though. I can't tell you who it was, as it was quite dark and he seemed to be wearing a mask of some sort. There were no distinguishing features about him or her and he or she was of average height and weight. Is there anything else sir? I need to get back to class."

"There is one more thing, so if you will just stay there for a minute while I go get something." and Albus got up and went into another room. It was just long enough for Theodore to open the drawer he knew he would find the diary and wrote 'Hello!' in it. He heard the professor returning, so he closed the diary and the drawer and took his seat. He was handed a rule book by the professor and sent on his way. Once he was gone, Albus turned to Dippet's portrait and was told what Nott had done. He opened the drawer and saw it was still there, but what ever was written in the book disappeared. Now he had to warn the Weasleys to watch for any signs of Ginny becoming strange in her mannerisms.

When Fred, George, Ron and Percy were told this, they all went to Harry to tell him as well. They knew he was worried about the diary from the start and now he had something to really worry about.

Sacrifices-}

Tom's spirit was released from the book the moment Nott wrote in it, but was smart enough to know not to do anything right away. Albus knew he was there for something and didn't know what it was exactly. That didn't mean he was completely in the dark about the Chamber. He may not know how to get in it, but if anyone could figure out a way to enter, it would be Dumbledore.

Just because he couldn't act right away, didn't mean Tom had to stay away from his prey. He followed Ginny Weasley around where ever she went. He even entered her mind after she went to sleep at night. He didn't try to control her, or even converse with her, but he did read her thoughts and knew she had a crush on Harry Potter, but didn't know what to do about it. Tom now knew what it would take to control her when the time came for it to happen.

He also visited the Chamber to see if the Basilisk was active or still in hibernation. It was the second situation he found it in and once he took control of Weasley, he would awaken the beast and start his plan.

He did wonder why it was so easy for Nott to get to the diary though. Even so much as to be called to the office and left alone in it for a short period. Long enough to do what needed to be done. That wasn't like Dumbledore to be so easy to tricked into doing something he was trying to stop. It was like he was getting senile in his old age. Taking things to lightly.

Sacrifices-}

When Harry was told of Tom's spirit being on the loose, he asked all his friends to watch for any change in any student, not just Ginny. Yes he felt it was her for sure, but he never took anything for granted, when it came to Lord Voldemort.

Ginny saw what was happening and decided to ask what was going on and why everyone was watching her. She had to sit down when they told her that Tom's spirit was on the loose and was soon going to be looking for a body to control. She knew what Harry felt about that and it hurt her to feel how correct he was, as she felt she was the target for Tom's control. She asked how he got free of the diary and only Harry could answer her. She would have to wait until he returned to ask.

Harry had been walking the halls until the curfew started every night. Sometiumes he would be alone and others he would be Hermione, Draco or Neville. This night he was with Hermione. They had just returned to the portrait when felt something near him that caused him to shutter. It was not a good feeling. However, although it didn't feel right, it did feel good that Ginny was safe for now because he was sure it was the spirit of Tom Riddle he felt. If he was this close to Gryffindore House, he must know that Ginny was inside.

Time flew by and still Tom did not make an attempot to control Ginny, or anyone else. Harry didn't know what he was doing, but whatever it is, it must be close for him to try to control Ginny or someone else. If he only knew when he would do it. Probably after the Christmas Hols. Why, he didn't know, just that the Hols looked to be clear for all involved.

It was like Harry thought, and the Hols came and went with no sign of Tom. With them all back in school, it was time for Harry and the rest to start worrying all over again. For another month and a half, there was no sign of Tom, then on Valentine's Day, something happened to Harry that caused him to suspect it happened. He received a Valentine's Card from someone with no name on it. It was a sick card yet, any other time it could have been funny. It read:

Eyes of green like a crystal clear sea,

Hoping he would hear my plea.

Then something happens causing me to flee,

An accident occurs as in my knickers, I pee.

Harry knew it was from Ginny, but the poem was not of Ginny's idea. Ginny was much brighter than that. She would have come up with a much better poem. This sounded like it came from a child, or someone who didn't care what others thought, like Tom Riddle. Harry felt that the time was drawing near for the Chamber to open. He knew where the Chamber entrance was, but not exactly. He asked Myrtle to let him know when a red haired girl entered her Lav and opened the entry to the Chamber. She agreed, but wanted something in exchange. If anything were to happen to Harry, she wanted him to join her as a ghost. He agreed, but told her that he would do everything he could to avoid joining her as he wasn't ready yet to die. She sighed, but still agreed to let him know when it happened.

Two nights later, she woke Harry up at 2 AM to let him know it happened. Harry took little time to get dressed and ran down the stairs to the common room to find the twins there waiting for him.

"Going Somewhere"

"In particular Harry?" the twins used their talent to convey their message.

"Yes and I need you to get Professor Dumbledore down to Myrtle's lav. The Chamber has been opened."

"OH, we already knew that and the Professor already knows. We are here to help you down there. And don't try to get rid of us. That is Ginny down there and we are not going to stand by and let someone else fight for us." George let Harry know he wasn't going alone.

"Look, follow me if you're coming as I haven't got time to argue. Just know that we are not going down there to have fun. One or all of us could die down there." and he was running all the way to the Lav, where they found Albus waiting for them.

Harry asked Myrtle where the entrance was and she pointed to the sink. Harry walked over to it and found an emblem of a snake on one of the faucets. He spoke to it in parstletounge, asking it to open and soon the sink opened up for the four to enter. There was a slide for use and they slid down to the depths below. Bones of small animals broke under their weight when they landed. They looked both ways to see which path to follow.

The twins were ready to split up, but Albus told them, "If you are going with us, then go with us. Don't split up as it could be dangerous. By sticking together, we stand a better chance of making it back out. Splitting up will cause unnecessary worry on all our parts."

So, together as a group, they followed Harry to the right and soon they passed a large snakeskin left behind as the snake grew. It was about fifty feet long. If it was growing when he shed this, they didn't like the idea of how big it was now. Yet they continued on as Ginny's safety was greater than the fear they felt. The twins knew what Harry meant about not having fun.

They soon came to a vault like door that was partially opened and Harry tugged on the heavy door to a sight that took all their breaths away. Far into the chamber they saw Ginny lying on the ground and a young spirit standing over her. They could make out the sounds of a talk coming from the spirit, but could not make out what it was saying. Ginny did not respond to any of the talk.

Harry went through the portal and was followed by Albus, Fred and George. They got to the floor of the Chamber and Harry ran to Ginny while the others walked slowly, being careful about their surroundings. Harry made it to the two figures and started talking.

"Let her go Tom, she isn't anything to you."

"On the contrary, she is everything to me. She is the one who is going to bring me back to life. She is the sacrifice I needed in order to return to the living. As we speak, her spirit is being drawn into my own, making me stronger. Soon I will have all her spirit and she will be dead. However, I can delay this for a little while, in order to ask you some questions. Ahh! I see you brought others with you, to include Albus Dumbledore. How fitting. Even he is unable to stop me. The other two must be related to Ginny, as they share the same color hair. Are you two ready to see your sister or cousin or whatever, die."

Fred and George were too dumb struck to answer, but Harry wasn't, "Ginny is not going to die here. If anyone is going to die here it will either be you or me. Now, tell me what it is you really want to know?"

"Are you Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

"How were you able to defeat the greatest wizard of our time?"

"I have never fought Albus Dumbledore, so I never defeated him."

"Not him you idiot, Lord Voldemort."

"Look who is calling who an idiot. You think a one year old could defeat this so called greatest wizard of all time. I never defeated you Tom. It was my parents who defeated you, even if you did kill them both."

"They never fought me so how could they have defeated me?"

"We all know you and Voldemort are one and the same, Tom. Harry and the rest learned this from me when the diary was discovered." Albus spoke for the first time.

"It doesn't matter what you know about me, except that I will soon be back and ready to take back my title. Lord Voldemort will soon be back to regain his glory. But first, there is someone I want you all to meet. Lord Slytherin, release your greatest ally to defeat these creatures that stand before me." and the mouth of Slytherin's bust dropped and a sound came from the cave behind it. As soon as the head of the Basilisk appeared, there was a flash of red that attacked it's eyes, ripping them to shreds. This enraged the Basilisk to the brink of wanting revenge. He lost his thinking about the safety of the students.

Tom saw what was happening and started yelling at the bloody bird to stop what it was doing. Albus had called for Fawkes, his Phoenix, to come to his aid. Soon the Basilisk was blinded by the attack and used it's other senses to find his prey.

Harry watched as the Phoenix helped them all, then him personally when it dropped the Sorting Hat into his waiting hands. When he did, Harry didn't know what to do with it, until Albus called out, "Put the hat on Harry and ask it for help to defeat the basilisk."

It wasn't necessary, as Harry felt something solid within the folds of the hat and pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor. Albus and the twins surrounded Ginny as Harry took to fighting the Basilisk. Well, fighting wasn't the correct term, as he was running from it. It followed Harry's sound as he ran, taking it away from Ginny and the others. He ran through all the shafts in the chamber, trying to lose the snake in it's mazes. He lost it long enough to find a vantage point in order to fight the beast and protect the others.

The Basilisk finally caught up with Harry and struck at him, but hit it's head on an overhang he could not see. More blood was added to what he lost from his eyes, and one of his fangs was loose in his mouth. He wasn't bothered by any of this and struck at Harry once more, but Harry struck back with the sword and cut another of it's fangs from it's mouth. Both of it's upper fangs were now useless.

Harry ran from his spot as it was no longer a protection for him and went higher to gain an advantage. He saw where the snakes one weakness was it's mouth and it was more exposed from a higher angle than from a lower one. It was from here that Harry struck the final blow, a thrust of the sword into the upper part of it's mouth and into it's brain. However, the loose fang broke lose in his robes and grazed his arm as he pulled the sword loose. The scratch didn't seem like much, but the venom of the fang was injected into Harry's arm. When he got back to the others, he saw Fred holding the diary and Albus standing over Ginny in a protective stance. Tom was standing there like he was in shock. Then he turned back to Ginny and was once again drawing her life force from her.

Harry called for the diary from Fred and as soon as he got it, he took the fang and stabbed the book. He saw what it did to Tom, so he stabbed it again, and then one final time. All of Ginny's magic left Tom, but it didn't go directly back to Ginny, it went through Harry before it returned to Ginny. When it returned to Ginny, she sat up sharply and screamed for Harry. She felt the poison going through his body. She turned to him and saw Fawkes dropping it's tears on Harry's wound.

It removed most of the poison from his system, but not quite all. It was enough for Albus to get him up to the infirmary and for Poppy to help him back to health. It was going to be a while before he was up and around, but, he had visitors with him all the time he was awake. Ginny was never seen anywhere except by his side. Hermione saw where Harry was no longer going to be alone. Then she became confused when she saw Luna take a seat by him on the other side and she never left it either. She was also upset that she couldn't be there for him, but Fred was in need of her help to fight off his fears of what happened down in the Chamber. George found help from Angelina and Katie.

Theodore Nott reported to his father that what ever happened in the Chamber did not fare well for the Death Eaters as everyone who entered it came back alive, except for Tom Riddle who didn't go in there alive and did not make it back at all.


	15. Chapter 15

Sacrifices Chapter Fifteen

Harry was in and out of consciousness for four days. He had flashes of Ginny's life during the time he was out and he wanted to ask her some questions about her fantasies concerning Harry from the book she read. How Harry came to her and swept her off her feet and they ended up man and wife. She was only seven years old when she had that dream. Then he thought different about it when he saw what she went through with her brothers because of it. But he did want to know what she felt about him now. He needed to know if she felt the same thing he did about sharing each others life thoughts.

When he was awake, there were always too many people around for the two to talk. Luna was the only constant, beside Ginny. Hermione, Fred and George were also around a lot. The others were around less, but still always about six people there, including adults. His mum and Severus when there, were together, which Harry liked to see. He wanted her to be happy. Sirius and Remus not as often as his mum and Severus, but there business probably kept them away.

Da was there every evening when everyone, beside Ginny and Luna went back to their dorm. Da was happy to see the girls taking such an interest in Harry's well being. He always brought things Harry wasn't suppose to have and the girls ended up eating them. It didn't stop him from bringing them though.

On the fourth day, Harry felt much better and stayed up much longer. He asked Luna if he could have some time alone with Ginny and Luna giggled as she left the room. "I wonder what she's thinking?" thought Harry out loud, not thinking.

"I could give you three good guesses." Answered Ginny.

Harry blushed, "Did I say that out loud?"

"I answered you, didn't I? But let's skip that for now. Harry, I'm sorry you grew up so alone. I don't know what happened down there in ther chamber, but somehow I got some of your thoughts when I got my energy back."

"I got some of yours as well, Ginny. When I put an end to Tom's spirit, your spirit left him and instead of going right back to you, it went through me first. I kept some of your memories, especially the ones about the chamber and Tom. I think it was to help you recover from the experience. No bad dreams that way. Now, you tell me, how are you and Luna able to sleep, staying up here constantly and how do you even get away with it?"

"Professor Dumbledore told Poppy that it will help with your healing process if we stayed with you. It also allowed for someone to be there should you wake up in the middle of the night. It has happened a couple of times."

"Thank you for that then. I didn't want to be alone. Ginny, I'm afraid I also saw your dreams about me from that book you read, and you have to know that none of that ever happened. Of course you know that after seeing my thoughts, but you need to see that Harry in your book is not the Harry lying here in this bed. I have no special powers. I have no deadly secrets to keep from you. What I would like to know is, How do you feel about this Harry, lying in bed?"

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes and took a deep breath, "To be honest with you Harry, before the chamber, I hardly noticed you were there. Draco and Neville were always around Luna and I, keeping our attention. You can see that neither of them are around us now. Don't ask me why Luna is doing this. I haven't even talked to her about it. She does things like this with no explanation, but it always seems to be the right choice."

"I wondered about that too. However, I hope she doesn't stay away now, after me chasing her away. I just needed to talk to you and didn't want to embarrass you if it came out wrong. Luna may not laugh, but if she repeated the story to the wrong person, you wouldn't have heard the end of it."

"That's one thing you don't have to worry about with Luna. If it happened to her, everyone would know, but if it happened to someone else, no one would hear it from her. Most people think she is weird, but she isn't. She is so smart, she some times forgets who she is talking to and what she says confuses who ever is listening to her."

About that time, the subject of their most frequent talk walked through the doors, carry something for them all to drink. Harry could not believe he was thinking of asking Ginny if she could get him something, and here Luna brings one for all of them. "Thank you Luna, I was just getting ready to ask Ginny to get me something."

"It's alright Harry. I was thirsty and thought you two might be as well. So, did you get your talk out of the way?"

"I did, Luna, and I want to thank you for being so considerate when I asked for you to leave us for a moment."

"Like I said Harry, I was thirsty and since I was getting something for me, then why not you two."

Ginny had to ask, "Then why did you giggle at us?"

"Ginny, Harry was lying in bed and you were sitting on it with him, when out of the blue, he asks if he could be alone with you. What would you think?" she giggled once again, this time getting Harry and Ginny to join her.

"All we did was talk, Luna, nothing else sordid or obscene. Although it did cross my mind at what he wanted. It wasn't what I expected, but we did clear the air about a few things." Ginny was still trying to keep from flat out laughing.

Then Luna said with straight face, "Like the bond you formed down on the Chamber. It is quite obvious to anyone who would look into your eyes. Hermione would have if I hadn't stayed with you two during your recovery Harry. It confused her enough to wonder why I was there."

Harry was just as serious when he replied, "Thank you Luna, but we will have to tell everyone what happened down there, especially her mum and dad, and my family as well. This is not something we wish to keep to ourselves. Ginny may not agree, but it is something we can't hide for long. I feel it will begin to manifest itself soon and I don't wish to wait to explain it."

Ginny wasn't of the same idea, "Harry, don't you think we should wait just a little bit, to see where it will lead us?"

"The longer we wait, Ginny, the harder it will be to explain. Right now, we can tell them that it is a weak bond, which it is, and don't know where it will lead us to, but they have to be prepared in case something weird happens between us."

"Like what?"

"Like having to be in constant contact with each other should it become a bond that requires it. Or, all of a sudden we can share our thoughts. Or we become sick if someone else comes between us while the bond is setting itself. You know Draco has thoughts about you and him, and Hermione has the same thoughts for the two of us. I don't want to hurt anyone if our bond takes hold."

"Harry is right Ginny. Something like this could get someone hurt if the bond takes hold. We also don't know when or if it will happen. If it doesn't take affect in say, a year, then if you feel different about each other, it should be safe to pursue other avenues. But since you are both aware of the bond, then others should know as well to help find out if it is what you both want."

The talk ended there as a crowd began to enter the wing to see if Harry was feeling better. Hermione was the first to enter and she went right to Harry's side, sitting beside Luna on the bed.

Harry got their attention and told them what occurred down in the chamber and Harry thought Hermione was going to get upset, but she was thrilled that Harry found someone to get close to. She got up and went right to Fred and took his hand and looked down on the three sitting on the bed. She still didn't know why Luna was there, but now that she knew about Harry and Ginny, she didn't really care.

Harry asked Poppy to get Professor McGonagall to get their parents to let them know about the bond. They would see them later in the day.

Sacrifices-}

When Arthur and Molly were asked by Minerva to come to the school, their thoughts were the twins were finally getting suspended or expelled. Molly was ready to breathe fire.

When they were taken to the ward to see Harry and Ginny, it was the last thing on their mind. They knew that Harry was alright and that Ginny and Luna sat with him. So what was it they needed to see them about?

Harry was going to start it, but Ginny put her hand on his chest to stop him, "Harry, if you don't mind, I would like to tell mum and dad. Mum, dad, when we were down in the chamber, Tom was draining all my spirit and absorbing it into his own body. When Harry defeated him, my spirit left him, but instead of coming right back to me, it went through Harry first. This did something to us that I need to tell you."

Before she could continue. Molly stopped her, "Ginny, I think I know what you want to tell us, but I think your father and I already suspected you formed a bond. You see, saving a life does things that set up a situation where a debt has occurred that needs to be repaid. A bond is the best way to satisfy this debt, but there are other ways it could be fulfilled. We wont get into those since they won't be needed."

"No mum, it was not Harry saving me that created the bond, it was my soul passing through Harry that did it. You see, we each saw the others memories and we now share each others strength. Later on there could be more changes and more strengths. I believe what we share is a soul bond, since we shared each others soul. I think it also means we are married. Now don't take that the wrong way, because we don't know for sure if this is the case. If it is a soul bond, then it is the case, but since we are not sure of it, we just want you to be prepared in case it is."

"Ginny, we both know what a soul bond means, but it is a very rare type of bond. However, the way you explained what happened, it sounds like it is. I never heard of anything like that ever happening before. Have you talked to Professor Dumbledore about this?"

"No, Harry just fully woke up this morning so we hav en't had a chance to talk to him. We are waiting until later on to speak to his mum and the others. Da knows though. Or should I say Kreacher because everyone knows him by that name. He knows of it because a mind link he has with Harry, and now me as well. The funny thing is though, Harry and I don't share one. Why Da, and not each other?"

Harry gave his thoughts on this "I think, Ginny, it is because Da and I already shared a link so that when we shared our souls, you picked up my link with Da as well. You will get to see how great he is and would do anything for me and now you."

Ginny decided to give it a try, "Da, can you please come here?"

Ginny about jumped off the bed when Da was standing right in front of her just as the last word left her mouth, "Jeepers Da, I think I need to change my knickers."

Da smiled at her, "You did call for me Miss Ginny. What can I be doing for you?"

"Nothing really Da, I just wanted to see if you would answer my call."

"I will always answer to your call Miss Ginny. Being the mate to my Harry will always be looked at as it being him that calls."

"Isn't it a little early to be calling her my mate, Da?"

"It's never too late to be calling the person you are bonded to, mate, Harry. Maybe the bond isn't fully formed, but it will not take much to get it started. One kind word could do it, or a hug, or a kiss on the cheek. It mostly depends on how bad each of you want it."

Ginny noticed a smile form on Harry's lips and she thought it may be he found a way out of this bond, or he now knows how to set the bond. She had to ask, "Harry, how do you feel about this? Do you wish to share a bond with me, knowing it will be forever? That no matter what you see in a girl, it will always be me by your side?"

Harry looked to Molly and Arthur, "Mum, Dad, does this bond scare you?"

Molly and Arthur looked to each other after what Harry just called them. To be quite honest, they liked the sound of it. However, they were both so young, that to say it didn't concern them would be a lie. Arthur answered Harry's question, "First I would like to thank you for calling us Mum and Dad, Harry. That was very sweet of you. But to answer your question, you are both too young to be making such a commitment. If what you are thinking is to strengthen the bond by a kiss or something even greater, than we ask that you both talk it over between yourselves to make sure it is what you both want. We are not saying absolutely not, but we are saying to think about it before making a commitment." Molly nodded her head in agreement.

"So, you are saying that if we both agree this is what we want, you won't be mad?" Harry asked.

"No son, we won't be mad, nor even disappointed. We just want you both to be sure to talk about it before you complete the bond. You have to be aware that if you do bond and them one of you has a change of heart, then one of you, if not both of you, may die because of it. A bond is a very serious thing that you should not take lightly."

"Thank you Mum and Dad for being understanding and we promise that we will talk at great length about our decision. We have to talk to my mum before we even do this. She has to know what we are facing and may have greater fears about our decision."

Molly ended their conversation by saying, "Harry, if Lily loves you, she will understand what you and Ginny are contemplating. She will have some concerns, but she will agree with both your decisions, just like we will. Now, Ginny's brothers are a different story, especially Ron. Good luck getting through to them." and her and Arthur kissed them and Luna good bye and left for home, or work in Arthur's case.

It was seven PM when Lily, Severus, Sirius and Remus showed up to see how Harry was doing. Since it was the first time for them to see Harry fully alert, there were many questions asked before Harry and Ginny could tell them what happened in the chamber.

When Harry was finally able to tell them about it, Lily started to cry, and this worried Harry and Ginny that she was not too fond of it. When in fact, she saw it as something Harry really needed in his life. Not a full bond, but someone to share time with while they considered whether to complete it or not.

"Harry, what Molly and Arthur told you was the same thing I would. And like them, If this is what you both chose to do, then I wish you all the best. But do think hard about it before you choose. Now, since we are letting each other know our thoughts, and Severus is right here, I think it is time for me to make a statement. He hasn't asked me yet, but I think he is very close to asking it. When he does get the courage to ask me, then he will be surprised about my answer. What do you think Sev?"

Severus hoped he was right in what she was asking, but wanted to make sure, "Lily, is this what I think it is, because if it is, and I may look like an idiot in just a second, but Lily Potter Evans, will you marry me?"

Lily turned to Sirius and Remus and said, "Rem, Siri, do you remember when I said those words to James and what his answer was?"

They both laughed and answered together, "What did you just say, Lily?" Lily joined in on the laughter.

"Right you are. So you both can see where Severus is more in tune with my speech, or he is wanting it so much that he took a chance on what I said. Either way, he was right in what I said. So to answer you Sev, then yes, I will marry you, but not until Harry is on summer hols. That gives us about four months to prepare."

Severus took her hand and kissed the back of it, then pulled her in for a hug and a more useful kiss. One that lasted longer than any other kiss they shared together. It was the one kiss to tell her how happy she just made him. It was the greatest moment of his life.

Lily knew she just made Severus very happy, but to be truthful, she was happy as well. Yes, she still missed and loved James very much, but she was brought back for a reason and she felt this was it. James would have wanted it this way. She remembered the talk she had with Harry about his meeting with his father and how he wanted her to be happy, no matter what it took, even if it was to marry Severus, her first love.

Sacrifices-}

Harry remained in the hospital for two more days and then returned to classes. Hermione helped him to catch up on what he missed, and soon he was at the rest of the class level. The rest of his friends helped where they could, but Hermione was the most productive. She never backed off when Ginny and Luna joined them in the library. She maybe pushed him a little hard, but it worked. She also spent the rest of her spare time with Fred and loved the time they shared.

Harry and Ginny had their talk and they decided to try and hold off completeing the bond until Harry was fully recovered. Yes, he was taking classes, and doing everything he needed to do to finish the year, but by the end of the day, he was drained of strength and had to sit and try to regain it. This was where Ginny was most needed. She shared her strength with him and he shared his knowledge with her.

They didn't think anything of it, but the sharing of magic was solidifying their bond, and it would not take much to complete it. They didn't know how they would know when it was complete, or what changes would occur. It was however one they did look forward to when it happened.

Then one night, while sitting together, Harry looked to Ginny and looked deeply into her eyes and gently pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips. It was not a rough kiss, or a heated kiss. It was a kiss to show her if she was ready to complete it, then so was he. She felt this is what he was asking, and she returned the kiss with the same gentleness and love. It was like a door opening in their mind, and all kind of their thoughts ran through them. Strange thought that weren't their own. Harry felt the way Ginny was took the kiss and how she wanted Harry to accept the bond.

Ginny felt Harry's rush of love as it poured out from his heart. It was so strong and unexpected, that she nearly passed out from it. She felt like she was flying without a broom. She soared through the sky on the wings of her love. Harry was right there with her during her flight and the two never looked down to see how far they had gone. All that mattered at that moment was they were with each other. Then Ginny heard Harry's thoughts, 'If this is what the bond feels like, Ginny, then I wish we had done it earlier.' Harry was surprised when he knew the bond became a full bond.

'Harry, it is so much different than what I expected, but I love the feeling anyway. I was expecting fireworks or stars. Instead I get wings and you. Plus the ability to hear your thoughts. Hopefully you hear mine as well.'

'Like we were talking together and no one there to disturb us. I wonder if we could expect anything else to happen because of this. I wouldn't mind a few other surprises, as long as they don't hurt.'

'Now that you mention it Harry, why are we talking in our minds when we are sitting right next to each other? Or at least I think we are.'

Harry took this time to try and open his eyes, but they wouldn't open for him. Ginny tried as well, but once again they refused to do her bidding. She began to panic, when Harry got her attention, 'Ginny, calm down. This may be the part where we have to keep in touch with each other for a certain amout of time while the bond firmly sets. We may have to wait until we wake up to find out how long we were under, but at least we have each other.'

When Fred and Hermione went to talk to Harry and Ginny, they found them in what they thought was sleep. Then when they tried to wake them, there was no response so Fred went and got Madam Pomphrey and she got the boys to carry the two back to the wing so they could let the bond mature in peace.

Their stay in the wing was much longer this time around as they were in a coma for three weeks before they showed signs of coming out of it. Poppy was watching over them when she saw the golden glow surrounding the two and knew they would soon wake up. The bond had finally set, and it was no ordinary bond. It was the soul bond Molly was afraid would be the one they shared. However, she also knew that they had talked to each other about it and knew what they were getting into.

No one noticed that in the Ravenclaw dorm, another glow was taking place. Luna didn't know why she was included in the bond that Harry and Ginny shared, but she knew for a fact that she did indeed share it with the two.


	16. Chapter 16

Sacrifices Chapter Sixteen

Harry and Ginny had just got used to their bond when they heard a new voice in their minds. 'Hello Ginny, Hello Harry, it's good to see you finally accepted your bond. Funny thing though, for some reason I can't explain, it's seems I was included in your bond. Don't you think this funny?"

Ginny was the first to acknowledge Luna, 'Luna? How did this come about? You actually shared Harry's and my bond? I don't understand? Harry, do you know what happened?"

'I'm as lost as you two. She wasn't even with us when it happened. Luna, you have to tell Professor McGonagall about this. Maybe she can figure it out. Does it bother you to be a part of our bond, Luna?'

'Oh no, Harry. I quite like the idea. I will tell Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey what happened. I don't think it will affect you two in any way, as I don't feel any affection of that magnitude with you Harry. Sorry.'

'Just get the Professor and Poppy. We'll worry about your feelings later. Oh and Luna, if it does mean something, I hope you can change your mind about me. And you won't disturb Ginny and me, because our bond is set and cannot be disturbed.'

That was the last they heard from Luna for about twenty minutes. Harry and Ginny tried to think why Luna was added to their bond, but could find no reason for it. With their being unconscious, it made it difficult to see exactly how Luna was affected. Her mind seemed to be in good spirit and she didn't seem upset, but she may be hiding it in her mind so that the two couldn't see the real pain she was carrying.

'Harry, I'm back. Professor McGonagall said she doesn't understand what happened, and Poppy said she had never heard of anything like this before, but it could not be ruled out as a three person bond. She said she would have to run some tests on you and Ginny when you awaken. Professor McGonagall said she has to tell Professor Dumbledore because it will automatically be recorded in the journal in the Ministry. If they know to far in advance of him knowing, it may cause some concern about his watching what the students are doing,"

'Crap, I was hoping he wouldn't have to know. Hard telling what kind of a probe he'll try on us. Ginny, do you think we could work on our occlumancy?'

'Probably, but if we do, then Luna has to be included. I will not leave her vulnerable Harry.'

'Thank you for worrying about me Ginny, but I will be alright. I have protection for any mind probes. My futterbly bush is in place and it scares away any one who tries to enter my mind. I have yet to feel anyone get in to see my thoughts.'

'Futterbly Bush?'

'Oh yes Harry, it is quite affective. It looks like an ordinary bush, but when it is disturbed, all the futterblies take off and causes confusion to anyone out side my mind trying to get in.'

'Do you mean butterflies, Luna?'

'They are like Butterflies, Ginny, but much bigger and they make noises when disturbed, but they don't affect me.'

Harry tried to picture it in his mind, and when Luna saw this she projected a picture of it in both his and Ginny's mind. What they saw was a colorful bush surrounding Luna's memories. She then placed a picture of Dumbledore trying to enter her mind. As he got close to the colorful bush, it came to life and thousands of large butterflies engulfed Dumbledore and made a hideous noise, like someone scratching their nails on glass. A high piercing screech that hurt Harry and Ginny's ears. It only lasted a second, but it was enough to tell them that is was very effective. Harry congratulated her on her defense.

'Thank you Harry. It was really simple to set up and it didn't take long to finish it. I would like to see your's and Ginny's sometime, but I think Professor Dumbledore is coming to see how you two are doing. Maybe later after he leaves, or when you are both ready to spend some time with me. Until then, I better leave so you can block anything he may try on you. Good Luck.' and Luna was gone from their mind and as she predicted, Albus entered the ward to check on their status.

He was given an update on their condition and went to their bedside and did try to enter their minds, but their blocks were too strong for him to penetrate. Ginny used her family as her defense, with the twins being the strongest obstacle to get by. Behind them were Bill and Charlie followed by Ron and Percy and the final block being her mum and dad. They each used different methods for stoping an attempt to read her thoughts.

With Harry, he used the Basilisk he defeated in the chamber as his block and it was the strongest block Albus ever faced. The Basilisk's eyes caused the intruder to pull out of his thoughts or face being petrified and captured in Harry's outer barrier, where he could enter the intruder's mind to find out why he was in there.

Albus backed out of both their minds and was sweating due to his encounter with the Basilisk. All he wished to see was at what level their bond was. He would never be trying it again with the two. He never learned that Luna shared their bond, or why she didn't join them in their coma. Even Harry and Ginny didn't know that and it was a big question on their mind.

Albus stayed and asked questions to Poppy, but she couldn't answer any of them until they woke up as she never witnessed anything like this before. Yes she saw bonds set, but never one that caused a coma in the two joined people.

Since he couldn't get any answers to his questions, Albus left to do some research on the different bonds and maybe get an answer. Poppy wanted to ask why he was so concerned with their bond, but like always, he just said, "I'm not really concerned with the bond, just the welfare of the children. Nothing more." except the questions he asked were too personal.

Harry and Ginny were happy with the results of their blocking his mind entry and how he was weak after leaving Harry's mind. Harry asked Ginny if she wished the same type of block, but she kept the one she had as it was a more friendly type of block. Not violent like Harry's Basilisk. He wanted to say something to her but he knew she was more correct than he wished to argue. Harry knew if a person spent too much time in his mind, he or she may never make it out and end up being a vegetable for the rest of their life.

Once he was gone, and they got their minds collected, Luna was back to see how things went. When she heard about Harry's block, she asked to see it, but very briefly. When she saw the Basilisk coiled around Harry's memory, it was enough for her and she closed her eyes before anything happened. Nothing would have happened as Harry closed off the image as soon as he showed it to her.

Then they settled in to see why Luna shared their Bond. 'I think I am here because you will be in need of my abilities later on. You both know I can see a short distance into the future and my knowledge of magical creatures may be even greater than Hagrids. My father did learn some of his knowledge from Newt Scamander, who was the most knowledgable person in this field.'

Harry thought it was more than that, but kept the thoughts hidden behind the Basilisk's protection. 'Why would we be in need of your knowledge of creatures, Luna?'

'Who knows why we need any knowledge, Harry, but if it is there and you need it, then you use it. It never hurts to have too much knowledge at your disposal.'

He couldn't argue the point, so he kept quiet. Ginny just changed the subject and they talked on for another 15 minutes. Harry just listened to what they said. It wasn't long after this that the two woke up.

Sacrifices-}

Hermione and Fred were getting closer as the year moved along. She couldn't understand her facination for Fred, or how they were so compatible, but it was working. Draco and Neville had been disappointed with this, but Draco was getting over it by talking to Luna. Neville had to reach outside his house for a talking partner. He found both Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott. They were friends and they did everything together, which was great for Neville, since he liked them both.

Draco and Luna were sitting in front the restricted section of the library, doing their homework. He saw her writing frantically on her paper, when all of a sudden she burst out laughing. "What did you find that was so Funny, Luna?"

"Oh, it was just a thought really. Nothing to write down on my homework."

"What was it?"

"You wouldn't understand as it was really personal. Something that happened to me recently and it keeps resurfacing in my mind."

"You don't want to tell me about it?"

"It's not that I don't want to, Draco, it's because I can't tell anyone about it. It's a secret. I can keep secrets when it means something important."

"OK, I can see your point as I have my own secrets. If you ever get the permission to tell it though, I would like to hear it as well."

"I will, if you can tell me yours, if you get the chance."

"I will keep that in mind, Luna. Now, how much have you got left to finish with your homework assignment."

"I'm done already. I'm just adding my finishing touches I always add to Professor Flitwick's assignments. He likes to see my creations. It doesn't give me extra credit, but they always seem to put a smile on his face when he sees them. Sometimes it's flowers and sometimes it the Wrackspurts or the Nargles I see. I got really creative once and drew him a Gullywamper. I think it was the loudest laugh he had from my sketches."

"What's a Gullywamper?"

"It's an exageration of a fish someone caught, or a very big lie. I drew it as an old man catching a whale from a small pond."

"That sounds cute, but not very funny. Why did it make him laugh?"

"Because the whale was bigger than the pond he pulled it from. Try explaining that to the local bar mates."

Draco just shook his head at his quirky friend. Her imagination was one of his favorite things he liked about Luna. She could be so serious when telling her stories that were so funny he would lose his breath.

One thing Draco knew was even if he didn't leave his dad, and was still associated with the Death Eaters, he could still care for Luna since she was a pureblood witch. But since it didn't matter anymore he just shook it off as being a silly thought. It did matter that he had feelings for Ginny as well and that would have upset his dad as she was considered a blood traitor to his cause. He would have loved to gotten closer to Ginny just to piss off the Death Eater children in school. But since the bond set between her and Harry, there was no way he would continue his pursuit. Harry had done too much for him and his mother and besides, Ginny looked too happy in the way things were going.

Hermione was another he thought of, but her and Fred were very close as well. He didn't fear Fred or George singularly, but both of them together he did fear. The fact that he liked them both helped with his decision. He looked to the girls in Slitherin and saw Tracy and Daphne as beautiful girls, but Pansy and Millicent were not his type.

In the other houses, he saw Cho Chang and Su Li as good looking girls and in Hufflepuff he saw Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott as good looking, though a little too friendly for his taste. He didn't mean that in a bad way, just that they would talk with anyone. To him, that was a bad habit to get into. Neville was even talking to the two quite frequently. He had to because Hermione and Luna were no longer available. So now he was back to Luna. It didn't take much to get him to thinking of her again.

He joined her on her next visit to see Harry and Ginny and he really did enjoy these visits. Harry has become funny with his remarks and Ginny just added to it. It was worse than the twins with the way they used their twin speak. At least that was the way he called it. How they completed each others statements was weird. Now Harry and Ginny were doing it as well, but to a greater degree. They made longer statements and never delayed them, as if they were thinking of what to say. The twins did have these moments of delay. Not many and not that long, but they were there.

Harry saw Draco with Luna and called out to him, "Draco, I see you are improving your status with the school by being seen with one of the premiere beauties. Excellent choice."

"Oh, put a stopper in it Harry."

"No Draco, let him speak. I like how he sees the obvious and points it out. Sort of like me." and then in her mind, 'Hello Ginny and Harry. Have there been any changes to our sharing our powers?'

Draco saw the facial exchanges in his three friends and it caused him some concern. "Luna, are you in connections with these two?"

"How do you mean Draco?"

"Are you sharing in their pranks, or their planning for these pranks?"

"No, silly, you know me better than that."

"I begin to wonder. Just as long as I'm not the center of these conspiracies. I get enough of it from the twins."

Ginny smiled at this, "Are they bothering you Draco? If they are, let me know and I will take care of it for you. Harry and I know a few things about them that will get them to stop. Unless of course you like the attention?"

Draco laughed at the thought of Harry and Ginny taking on the twins in a prank war. With Harry having help from the Marauders, the twins would be in a hard place to try and defend themselves. Then he thought of his mum and Remus, "Harry, do you know what's going on between my mum and Remus?"

"Yup, and it's not my place to say." and then he snickered, "But between you and me and Ginny, I would say that there may be two weddings this summer. Now remember you didn't hear that from me."

"What about Tonks?"

"What about her?"

"I thought Remus was trying to get close to her?"

"Oh that, well when we were in the room with the mirror, and he and Severus died, he did quite bit of thinking and how big of a difference there was between the ages of him and Tonks. He felt she needed someone more her age so that they could grow together with their relationship. I think her and Charlie Weasley are talking again, but I'm nor for sure. How about it Ginny?"

"How about what Harry? You know where I have been lately and you know as much as I do about him and Tonks. I do like the idea though. Charlie really does need to come home and get a better job. He could do anything he wanted to, even play Quidditch. I think he needs to settle down."

"Sorry about that Gin. Even knowing you like I do, I still forget sometimes about our connection." and in his mind, 'Hey Luna, we're doing fine. Ginny and I are finding ways to build our strength both in our magic and in our connection. Have you felt anything in your bond yet?'

Luna decided to answer in person by telling them of what happened in Transfiguration class, "Ginny, you wouldn't believe what happened to me in Transfiguration. The Professor was teaching us how to change an animal to a cup. Well, I got a rat to use and when I called out the spell, I felt something inside me sort of jump out and it was just at the end of my spell. My cup turned out like a cup for Hagrid to use. I mean it was huge and the Professor looked at it and then at me and asked what I ate for Breakfast. The whole class broke out into laughter. " and in her mind, 'Yes Harry and Ginny, I felt it as well. Thanks for making me the laughing stock of the class. I rather enjoyed it.'

Sacrifices-}

In the magical prison of Azkaban, a visitor made her way to the entrance of the prison but had to stop a few times in order to catch her breath. She was there to visit her son and to help him in a certain way. Her husband didn't want her to do what she had planned, but knew there was no way to talk her out of it. She was planning to help her son Barty break out and take his place with the use of the Polyjuice potion she carried with her.

The door opened after her thrid knock on it. She was helped through the portal and had her sit in order for her to recover from the long walk from the pier. She took the time to hide the small bottle of the potion before she was searched. She stood up for the search and pretended it took a lot out of her, so she could sit back down and recover the small vial. She had to keep it in her hand so as not to draw attention to herself. She was led to door leading to the staircase.

"We're sorry Mrs. Crouch, but the elevator is being renovated and is out of commission. You will have to use the stairs. I am unable to assist you and there is no one else here to help. Do you think you can make it on your own?"

"I'll have to stop often, but I should be alright. If no one has heard from me in an hour, send help." she laughed. The thing is, she meant every word of it. She did not look forward to the long walk up the steps. Five stories uphill all the way was not a pleasant thought.

She took first step and then grabbed the hand rail and started pulling herself up the steps. Just a few steps and already she was getting tired. Halfway to the second story she had to stop to catch her breath. She had to do the same thing for the second floor landing. The next level was even worse as she had to stop three times to catch her breath, before she reached the third story.

It was the next portion of her trip that did her in. She had made it half way finally when she felt her heart give way. She clutched her chest, dropping the vial of Polyjuice Potion, shattering the glass. She never noticed what happened as she dropped to the steps. Once she hit the steps, she couldn't stop her momemtum and rolled down the steps to the second level. By the time she reached the second story, she was dead. She never got to see her son and take his place. It was the full hour before anyone went looking for her. When Barty was told of his mother's death, he cussed the bad luck of his failed escape. He was also told of the potion his mother carried with her and how he was going to be punished for this attempt. He was put in solitary for an untold amount of time. All plans he had for the upcoming year were now foiled due to his weak mother and idiot father who let her go alone.

He didn't know what was going to come about for the next year, but it was going to happen with out his help. For no reason of his own, he failed his master. He would never no how it would all work out.

When Barty Crouch Senior was told of his wife's death, it was too much for him to take and he joined his wife in her passing. He knew once she failed and the potion found, he would be questioned and it was too much for him to go through.

Another group that was not too happy with the outcome of the days events were the Death Eaters. All their planning and preporations were now just dreams. None of it was going to happen.

Sacrifices-}

Sirius was the one to pass on the information to the rest of the family of what happened in the prison and in the Ministry. It set off a lot of thoughts about what was found on the steps where Mrs. Crouch fell. Mostly, it was something about Jr. being used for something for the Death Eaters, but that was almost a for sure conjecture.

With the death of Crouch Senior, it was felt that he was a part of it as well. Severus was sure it had something to do with what was being planned for Harry's fourth year, and not the upcoming year. He was positive it had to do with the upcoming Tri-Wizardf Tournament.

Lily and Severus thought a lot alike. She felt that Harry had to look forward to a less than enjoyable fourth year. She knew of the Tournament as well, but could say nothing to Harry or his friends as it was to be a surprise for the school.

The end of the year finally got there and after they had their breakfast, the students made their way to their dorms and gather their bags. Harry and Ginny waited for Luna and Draco at the foot of the stairs when Hermione joined them, waiting for Fred and George. She saw he had his guitar out and hoped he would be playing it on the trip. "Are you going to entertain us with some music, Harry?"

"I believe so Hermione. It's been so long since I last played it. Have you been practicing the piano since I took to the hospital wing for so long?"

"Not really. It isn't the same without my playmate. I wish I had it with me though."

"You do have your wand, don't you Hermione?" Ginny laughed.

"Of course I do, Ginny. Why is that so funny?"

"Well, you take one of your books and transfigure it to a piano, couldn't you?"

"Smart Arse." Hermione laughed in reply.

When they got on the train, Hermione did as Ginny suggested and soon Harry and Hermione were giving the passengers a wonderful ride back home, with dancing in the hallways and humming coming from the other cabins. It was the fastest trip home they ever had.


	17. Chapter 17

Sacrifices Chapter Seventeen

The pieces were falling all around Voldemort like dominos. Nearly all of his top supporters were out of his control. The loss of Crouch was another blow to his plans for his return. This upcoming year looked to be one for recruiting new troops. The availability of any strong magic was slim, as the strongest have gone to the Auror division in the ministry. Black had returned and Shacklebolt joined Moody as the top Aurors.

His inability to get Severus Snape as a Death Eater hurt on several levels. He lost the chance to get a strong wizard, a potions master and a link to Hogwarts. Those were the biggest losses amoung other smaller ones.

When Malfoy divorced his wife and she took his child, he became useless. His concentration and attention span deserted him. It was like he was lost to the world around him. It was something Voldemort couldn't understand. The knowledge of what it meant to feel the love of a family or a close friend. Feelings to him were something only as weak person had. They became a hindrance when a person let them control his or hers thoughts. He would never fall victim to such trivial matters. He was above having feelings for another individual. Sympathy served no purpose to him. He saw what happened when he agreed to try and keep Lily Potter alive. When he had to kill her, Severus left before he took the mark and he vowed to never let sentiment interfere with his plans again.

None of this meant anything towards the dilemma he now faced. How to rebuild his Death Eater numbers and add strength as well. He saw no one available in the strength category and many for the numbers, but they didn't really help except with his numbers. He knew they were only there for a diversion for the Order. They couldn't win in a one on one fight with a member of the order by them selves. It was the numbers that gave him an edge.

He saw many nights of planning ahead of him, with very little, if any, help from his Death Eaters. His strongest members were a rogue werewolf, a set of twins and Malfoy. It did not make his thoughts any better. He had to find someone with strength and a strong mind. Someonelike Moody, Shacklebolt or Black. All this because a foolish old lady tried to climb five flights of steps.

Voldemort was beginning to believe that the pure blood population of the wizarding world was becoming so weak that the half bloods and muggle born were soon going to take over the governing of their people. He could not let this happen as he knew how strong they could be, what with himself being a half blood. It was a half blood that stood in his way of his plans. Harry Potter was his first choice of who the Prophecy fore told as his opponent. Longbottom was seen as a squib of a magician by many in the wizarding world. Potter was seen as one of the strongest wizards and with Black at his back, they had become more than a threat to his operations. Three times he and Black had faced his army and all three times they escaped injury, while doing damage to his ranks. He lost Dolohov, Runcorn and Rowley because of the two.

He got his revenge on Potter, but Black is still out there to make his life miserable. He knew it hurt Black when the Potters died, but it didn't last long and he has thwarted his plans on several occasions since their deaths.

His two year plan was in serious jeopardy and he had no way to fix it.

Sacrifices-}

Lucius knew he was in trouble with the Dark Lord and he had to find a way to get back in his better graces. He needed to help Bellaterix, Rudolphus and Rebastian to escape. He needed the help of the other inner circle members to get it done. Since the failed attempt to release Barty Crouch Jr. and the death of Bartemius Crouch, the Dark Lord had no faith in his members. They needed to do something to get things right and he thought this was what was needed.

He talked with Fenrir, Amycus and Alecto to see if they would agree to his plan. They knew the displeasure the Dark Lord was showing to his followers, including themselves. They did not like being the center of his displeasure. It didn't take much to get them to agree with the plan and so they found a safe place to gather their wits and begin the plan. Lucius handed each of them a Broom and warm cloaks for their travel. With the hoods up and the cloaks wrapped tightly around them, they took off into the night sky.

The trip was a long one that got cold when they neared the island the prison set on. The Dementors must be strong around the prison for it to be this cold. However, as they approached the protective spells set up around the prison, Lucius began to tear them down. It was a long task that gave the guards a chance to respond to the attempted break in. They were on the ground, while the attackers were in the air. With the spells still in place, the guards spells were useless, but they kept up the spell fire.

Finally Lucius got through the wards and Amycus sent a Bombarda at the prison, reducing one entire section of the walls to dust. The picture of Bellatrix standing there where a wall once was sent shivers down Lucius' spine. At last he was going to do something worth while for the Dark Lord. He swooped into the open area and Bella jumped on the broom behind Lucius, while her husband jumped behind Amycus and his brother jumped behind Alecto. Fenrir kept the guards busy with his spell fire. Once they were all aboard. They took off and escaped any further fire from the guards.

Lucius pulled out Bella's wand and handed it to her. Amycus and Alecto did the same for their passengers. They were too far away to fire back at the guards, but Bella did anyway. It was stopped by the remaing barrier so no one was hurt.

When they were safely back to Riddle Manor, they joined Lord Voldemort in his den. He was too small to sit in his chair, so he was laying on mat on the floor when they entered the room. He looked up to see who entered his room and although he didn't show it, he was pleased at what he saw. His most reliable and faithful servent was returned to him, along with her husband and his brother. He finally had the piece he was looking for to get his plan started.

Rebastian was to be used in place of Crouch and Lucius was to be the one to perform the ceremony. Bellatrix would be his protector while he was still in this childlike state. She was his strongest enforcer and fiercest fighter.

Now all he had to do was wait for the right time to begin. He did show praise the four who pulled this off without his knowledge. It was a brilliant piece of work and he let them know he was pleased with the results. He also wanted them to know he didn't like them doing it behind his back. They would feel the results of the Crutiatus for a few hours. It would be the last time they would do anything without the Dark Lords knowledge.

Sacrifices-}

Harry and Ginny were now use to feeling Luna in their thoughts and yet they still wondered what it all meant. Why was she sharing their bond without being saved by either of them. If she couldn't understand it, and no one else could tell them, then it would remain a mystery until they could find some pieces to this puzzle. What it would take to find the pieces hopefully would show themelves soon. In the meantime they would make the best of it by sharing all their thoughts, which became congested with Luna's unique gift of thought. Pictures of Nargles and Wrackspurts and other strange creatures filled her mind and now Harry and Ginny's.

Ginny often wondered what Luna's strange creatures looked like and now she was getting a mindful of pictures. It made her dizzy trying to keep up with everything Luna thought of. Harry tried to help her gather her thoughts by keeping Ginny focused on them. For the most part it worked, but somehow Luna kept creeping into their minds. Not trying to take it over or anything like that. Just filling their thoughts with her own.

Then they saw a vision in Luna's mind that drew their attention. It was her thinking of the book, Tales Of Beedle The Bard and the story of the three brothers. How her father found out about the Peverells and the Potters being related. It was the reason Harry had his fathers Cloak of Invisability, It was passed down from generation to generation until Harry got it. They saw where if he had the last two pieces of the tale, he would control what was called the Deathly Hallows. It would give him the power of life over death, or so it was thought.

Luna felt the others taking in her thoughts and tried to help them by guiding them to everything pertaining to the Hallows Her father's thoughts on the matter and what she knew as the truth.

Harry finally asked her, 'Luna, if what you say is true, and I don't doubt you one bit, but if it is true, then what does it all mean? I mean do I really have the power of life over death?'

'That is the thought of the followers of the story. My thoughts are not the same as theirs. I cannot see Death give up something like that if it could control him. It doesn't sound like anything he would give up, if you know what I mean. I would never take Death as a fool. I do admit that it has to mean something and it could be something great, but not controlling who lives and who dies. Maybe something like Death owing you a favor for keeping his property for him.'

Harry dropped the subject for now and they all broke their connections to get some sleep. Harry took longer to fall asleep than usual. He kept thinking of his cloak and the other items from the story. The Death Stick was supposed to be the most powerful wand ever created. The Ressurection Stone supposedly allowed the person to visit with dead family members. Because of Luna's thoughts, he knew that to use the Stone, could cause problems for the person brought back to the living. If he or she stayed toolong they would never be able to get back to the other side and would be left on this plane for eternity, while the others moved on to the other side. He thought about contacting his father if he ever found the stone, but it was too much of a chance to try. He did not want to leave his dad stranded on his plane while Harry and his mother moved on to the other side. He could wait to see him again when his time came.

The summer moved along until it was time for Lily and Severus to get married. Remus and Katie would be joining them in the taking of their vows. It was looking like it would rain so they they closed the sides of the tent they were using to keep everyone dry. It became quite stuffy and muggy with the flaps closed, but it was better than sitting in wet clothes for the visitors and the wedding party.

Severus and Remus stood on the platform waiting for their better halves,or soon to be better halves. Remus saw Tonks sitting beside her reintroduced boyfriend, Chalie. Their holding hands helped Remus with his thinking how grateful he was to Charlie to come home and get back with Dora. They looked good together.

Severus was looking everywhere but into the crowd. He figured since it was in the Prophet, the Death Eaters would know what was happening with him. He thought they would be out to target him and Lily because of his turning his back on them. That and Lily was supposed to be dead. He tried to put their marriage in the paper as Stephen Strange but the Prophet was up to their old tricks, trying to stir up trouble. He felt they knew what it meant to Severus and Lily and wished to see the reaction. They probably knew it meant death to them if they were caught unaware. He was making sure they weren't.

Nothing happened before or during the wedding and Severus wasted no time after the wedding getting Lily out of there and somewhere safe, where the reception was to take place. That was not mentioned in the Prophet.

The expected response from the Death Eaters took place one hour after the wedding, but they arrived to an empty field, with no signs of a wedding ever taken place there. It was outside the Weasley property, but because of the protection surrounding the building, it remained unharmed. The attacking force had to return to Lord Voldemort with the bad news. To say he was upset was putting it mildly. He didn't do anything to his members, but the property damage to his Manor was extensive. So much so they had to leave it. They took refuge in Malfoy Manor since it was available.

Sacrifices-}

The reception took place in Hogwarts, since it was during the summer hols. It was an hour after it started that Kingsley's Otter Petronus announced the DE's show at the wedding site. He was at the top of the hill, watching what took place. There weren't enough Aurors available for a counter attack, but they wanted to make sure Severus was correct in his assumption.

Severus was upset that there was no counter force to use, but the Ministry could not spend their resources on a possibility. Their other responsibilities took priority. If they knew for certain that an attack was going to be made, they would have had the chance to recapture Bella and the brothers, plus thirty other Death Eaters. It did tell the Ministry what kind of forces Voldemort had available

The reception went on while Severus took this information to heart. He breathed deeply, knowing his sound reasoning saved many lives and kept the affair friendly and safe. He then joined his new bride in a dance and the evening went on without another incident.

Remus and Katie did not let the incident interfere with their fun as they continued to dance. He never took his eyes of his new wife and enjoyed every minute he had with her.

Finally after the sun went down and it was dark, the two new couples made their escape to the unknown destination for the first evening before they went on their honeymoon. It was a small cottage whose location was known only to Remus and Severus. The ladies could care less where it was, as long as it was safe.

After their vows were completed, the next morning saw them leave the cottage and arrive to the Ministry for their departure to their honeymoon site. Once again it was only known by the men. Once the travel was completed, the ladies knew where they were by the smell of the flowers and ocean, plus the heat of the air. It looked just like the pictures the girls had seen of Hawaii. Once again they were taken to a cottage that was bigger then the one they shared for the previous evening, and it was pushed back from the beach it neighbored.

For two weeks they shared the experience during the day with their friends, but the evenings they shared with their new mates. It was a beautiful experience for the four friends, and it was over all too quick.

Sacrifices-}

Harry and Ginny continued to share their bond with Luna, but it bothered them that she didn't find the time to find someone to share her time with. She was content to share it with Harry and Ginny. It didn't bother Harry and Ginny that much, but it did take away alone time with each other.

There was something else that was happening to the three, and that was the strange feeling they all shared of impending doom for someone. It was not felt to be happening soon, but within a year they thought. Even Luna's visions said nothing of who it could be or when it would happen. She thought she was letting her friends down with this, but they assured her there was nothing to it. They would just have to wait to see how their next year went.

With his mother back and his new dad with her, Harry saw she was once again happy. They had a talk and Harry once again told her how his father wanted this to happen and he was behind it all the way. She knew he told her this before, but to hear it once again fortified her feelings she had for Severus. It also helped that both Remus and Sirius were behing her on her decision. Knowing all she called family supported her decision was all she asked for. Sirius wass the biggest surprise to her, knowing how Sirius and Severus felt about each other while in school.

Harry's third year had been one with no problems until the end of the year when the Ministry placed Dementors around the school for safety precautions. It was because of a threat against the school by the Death Eaters that never took place. It was as if they were trying to cover up another plan they were putting into play, but what ever it was, it never took place. The year ended with Harry and Ginny still not knowing what part Luna was in their Bond. She still did not pair with anyone and was content to be a part of Harry and Ginny.

Their summer was another uneventful time that was good, but got great around Harry's birthday.

It was the beginning of August when Sirius gave Harry his birthday gift, and that were tickets to the World Cup final which was held in England for the first time in twenty five years. There were tickets for all the Weasleys, Grangers, Lovegoods, Tonks, Snapes and Blacks. There was even one for Neville, which he gladly accepted.

Harry knew Sirius wanted him to wait for his birthday gift, but he didn't know why at the time. Sirius was being very secretive about it. It was well worth the wait.

Everyone who was invited had to provide their own tents, but Sirius helped out Arthur by loaning him two expandable tents. Hermione and Luna would be sharing one with Ginny and Molly.

Once they made it to the field and saw the number of tents already standing, they knew it was going to be a sellout for it looked like a small city sitting in the valley before them. They saw the standards of the field over the far hill and the people sitting atop the hill looking down on the field as the two teams practiced. It would be three more days before the game would be played.

Harry, Ron, Draco and Neville were with the twins when they found the person taking wagers for the game. Between Harry, Neville and Draco, they were able to bet 200 Galleons on the 100-1 shot of the Irish winning the game but the Bulgarians would catch the Snitch. If they were lucky enough to win the wager, it would be a good start for their idea of opening a joke shop in Diagon Alley, once they were done with school.

The first day saw the kids wandering around the tents looking for other students. They found Dean and Seamus sitting with Padma and Parvati. Susan and Hannah sitting with Susan's Aunt Amelia, surrounded by a small army of Aurors. They didn't want to take any chances with her during her stay there. There others they saw, but didn't know them enough to visit.

Each day the numbers grew and the city was expanding out to the edge of the woods. More guards were called in for security. These were what Sirius called rent a cops as they were hired just for the game. They were actually Minstry workers looking for some extra money and maybe a glimpse of the game. The game itself, like Sirius thought, was sold out. The seating had to be expanded twice to accept all the tickets sold for the game.

The day of the game finally arrived and everyone was making a mass movement for the stadium. It would take over two hours for everyone to get to their seats, leaving one hour to game time. Sirius' seats were considered some of the best asd they were level with the chasers and the keepers. Above them were the seekers and the beaters. The beaters were not that much above them, but the seekers were, to get a better look at the field of play to find the snitch.

It came time for the players to be introduced, with the Irish team named first. They were lead by their mascots who were Leprechauns and they tossed gold coins into the crowd that would change to tin about two hours later. The crowd knew this prior to the game, so they kept the coins as souveneirs. What wasn't known was that any coin that had a number of a player on it would remain gold. It was a gift thought up by the Minstry. A total of 50 coins would be a priceless collectors piece.

The Bulgarians were lead onto the field by their mascots who were Veelas. They had many men trying to jump from their seats trying to get to them. There were even about four from Harry's group, which included Fred and George, Ron and Sirius. They had to be restarined by Arthur, Severus, Remus and Harry. Everyone else was laughing to hard to be of any help. After the teams were announced, they set up for the start of the game. The Quaffle was released and the game started.

Right from the start, everyone could see that the Irish team was the much better team as they were scoring at will against the Bulgarians. It looked like the game was over about an hour into the match when the score was the Irish 150 and the Bulgarians 30. Thirty minutes later it was the Irish 190 and the Bulgarians still at thirty when the snitch was spotted and the Bulgarian seeker, Viktor Krum, caught the snitch ending the game, with the final score being 190 – 180 in favor of the Irish. Fred and George were 2000 galleons richer. They paid Harry, Draco and Neville back and still had the 2000 galleons plus the fifty they had of their own.

The party that followed the game lasted into the wee hours of the morning, but it came to a rude ending as there was an attack on the site by about 10 Death Eaters. They did as much damage as they could while they still held the element of surprise. Fourteen tents were on fire, 35 people had been injured or killed in the attack, and none of the attackers were injured or captured. The Dark Mark was left in the sky as witness to the daring attack.

The next morning saw the recovery of the incident and the final toll. Twelve people lost their lives and thirteen more were in critical condition. The final ten were in serious condition but there were no life threatening injuries in this number.

None from Sirius' group were injured, and seven were in on the counter attack against the Death Eaters.

They may not have caught any of the attackers, but their quick answer to the attack saved many more injuries or deaths. It brought an end to the three days that were excellent for the first two days and horrible for the last day, even with the win by the twins.

Ginny's birthday was next on the entertainment list and for her it was another greast day as she got everything she wanted, plus a little extra. For some reason, Harry got her a set of dress robes that was the best gift she got. It was an emerald green outfit that had a darker green trim. He even got her matching shoes. Another thing she loved about it was that Harry even got an outfit for Luna, which was a light blue color with a golden trim and a matching pair of shoes. When they asked him about it, he just told them he had a feeling about the upcoming year and that he thought they might need it for some reason. He didn't tell them he heard Sirius, Remus and Severus talking about the Tri- Wizard Tournament taking place this year at Hogwarts.


	18. Chapter 18

Sacrifices Chapter Eighteen

A/N: This seems to be a bad year for singers as we lost yet another Icon in Prince. Though I wasn't a huge fan of his, he did have some big hits. Nineteen Ninety Nine, Little Red Corvette, When the Dove Flies and Purple Rain were some of his biggest hits.

He was Fifty Seven year sold and he had been sick for a short time prior to his death. That makes three of the singers I knew best that have passed away this year. He joined Glenn Frey and David Bowie. All of them younger than me. That does not make me have a brighter look on my future. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

Sacrifices-}

Harry was once again early, this time he was joined by his mum, but she had to leave to get to work. However, Harry did appreciate her going with him to see him off. He took his normal cabin and had his guitar out and playing to the early arrivers. Five of them joined him in the cabin to sit down and the rest gathered around the door to listen to him play. Hermione finally made it to the train and when she approached the door to the cabin, she was let through and then one of the people sitting got up to let her sit since she would traveling in the cabin with Harry. She finally got to hear him on the train and he sounded as good as ever.

Hermione heard four songs when he had to put the guitar up as people started arriving in larger numbers. He put his guitar up and talked with Hermione until the others got there.

They were both surprised when Ginny and Luna arrived earlier than expected, accompanied by Luna's father. He asked Luna if she could point out Harry to him before she boarded. She took him to Harry's window and Harry lowered it so he could talk. No questions, just small talk from Xenophilius and Harry appreciated it, seeing he owned a magazine.

They were soon joined by Ginny and Luna and Hermione became jealous when both Ginny and Luna both showed their appreciation of the gowns he purchased for them. Hermione asked, "Why did you buy them gowns, Harry?"

"It was Ginny's birthday and since I missed Luna's, I went ahead and bought one for each. Why?"

"Oh, just wondering. What colors were they?"

They both explained the colors and the matching shoes he bought them, and then all three broke out laughing from the look of disapointment on Hermione's face. "I'm sorry Hermione, I can't do it. I wanted to wait for your birthday to give you this, but you looked too pitiful." and Harry got up and opened his trunk and pulled a box out and handed it to Hermione.

Hermione looked to Harry with a tear leaking from her eye. He didn't know if it was a before or after tear. Maybe a bit of both. Hermione wanted to wait until she got back to school before opening it, but her curiosity got the best of her. Now her tears flowed freely as she fell in love with the Periwinkle Blue Dress with matching shoes. Harry got his third hug in ten minutes. Hermione put her gown back in the box and then put it into her trunk so it would not get sat on or dirtied.

"Now, Harry, not that I don't appreciate it, why did you get us dress gowns? Don't give me because they looked nice, or, they were us. Do you know something we should know?"

"I know something I'm not supposed to know. OK, here it is. There will be no Quidditch season this year. This is because there will be a Tri-Wizard Champion Tournament this year. According to my source, there is always a Yule Ball to accompany it. If this is the case then we are all prepared before it is announced. I'm sorry Hermione, but I will be asking Ginny and Luna to the ball. Who ever you go with will love what they see when you appear before him."

"Are you going to be playing in the band?"

"I haven't been asked yet, but it might happen, as well as you. I kind of hope they don't ask though. I wish to enjoy myself this time. And since we are on the sunbject, Ginny, Luna, will you got to the dance with me, if we have a Yule Ball?"

Both Ginny and Luna looked to each other, then one asked, "What of someone else asks us?" Luna spoke out first.

"Then I will have to look else where, if that is what you both want."

"Harry, what Luna does is her own choice, but I will go with you if there is a ball. I'm sure Luna knows that if there is such a ball, that third years and below are not invited unless asked by a fourth year or above. But you know that is not the reason I am accepting this. I would have waited until the last minute to hear you ask me to go, as I know you would have. Now what have you got to say, Luna?"

"I'm sorry Ginny, I just wanted to make sure Harry knew that even if I did share what you two have, we are free to choose another. With that being said, I do accept his offer, since he thought enough in advance to buy our gowns and shoes."

"You mean you are going just because I got you a dress and shoes? There is no other reason?" Harry sounded disappointed.

"No silly, I'm going for the same reason Ginny is. I just like to tease you."

Hermione sat there through ll this with one question on her mind, "Will you tell me why you two agree to go with Harry? I mean you make it sound like you are obligated to go."

"Hermione, you know what Harry and I share, right? Well, it seems like Luna shares it with us. Don't ask us how she did it, but it happened. Or why it happened or what it means?"

"So how do you know you all share this bond? Can you read it each others thoughts?"

"You see Harry, I told you she should have been in Ravenclaw. That is the reason we all know Hermione. I was in my bed in the dorm when I felt voices in my head. I had to listen for a while to figure out who it was. Their voices don't sound like their thoughts. I had to hear names in order to figure out who it was."

"Do you mind if I did some research on this to try and figure it out. I mean there has to be a reason for this to happen."

"Oh, we all agree Hermione, there has to be a reason, and if you can find out anything, we appreciate it. We were going to do a little studying of our own. With four of us looking, hopefully if it is in the Library, we can find it. If not, then maybe ask a Professor if they know what it all means. It could mean nothing, or it could be something that saves a life."

"I don't think it means nothing Harry. It could mean your second choice, or it could mean to help one of you through something."

"OF COURSE!, Hermione you waste your talents in Gryffindor. Ravenclaw should have been your home. Harry, with what you said about this year, I have a feeling one of us is going to be entering the Tournament even without entering our name."

"That can't happen Luna, There is an age limit, you have to be seventeen years old to enter."Harry answered.

"Do you think there will be a basilisk in the Tournament?"

"Some of the tasks may seem insane, Luna, but I can't see anyone putting something that dangerous in it. Why would you even ask that?"

"Harry, you faced one in your second year, yet you say only people seventeen can enter into something where they find a basilisk is too dangerous to use. Now tell me we are too young. Maybe we won't enter into it, but we could be still in it." Luna pressed her point.

"Harry, think about it for a second. Luna does make sense, and since you all share a bond and can read each others thoughts, it could be a big help and a reliable source of information. It also doesn't mean that it will be you whose name is drawn."

"So you're saying it could be Ginny or Luna's name that is drawn?"

"It could, not saying it will. We should be prepared for anything, if the Tournament is being played this year."

Harry sat there and thought on it for a minute, until it started to give him a headache, "Why do I feel like a chess piece in one of Ron's games?"

"If that's the case, then who's using you on what side?" Hermione asked.

"You know, Professor Dumbledore does wait until the last moment to give me information when I need it, so I would say I am one of his game pieces. I just don't know which one."

"It has to be one of his most powerful pieces Harry, as you have lasted long into the game. Just maybe he is playing it close so he doesn't give himself away."

"Well, what ever it is will have to wait, as I need to leave so you all can get dressed. I think we have about fifteen minutes until we reach Hogsmeade. I'll be back in ten minutes." and Harry left the girls so they could get dressed.

After the short carriage ride and walk to the Great Hall, they sat down and waited for the Hat to sing it's song and the sorting. Once the sorting was done, the meal began and the talks began about the summer hols and what everyone did.

After the meal was finished, Professor Dumbledore stood to make his opening speech. He told of the woods being off limits, but especially this year for an untold reason. he talked of the banned items, but was not too worried about them. Then he got everyone's attention, "There will be no Quidditch this year." and the yelling broke out amoung the students for a moment when the Professor used a sonorus charm calling for silence. The students settled down to listen to the reason. "No, there will be no quidditch this year, and instead we will be partaking in a Tri-Wizard Tournament with two other schools. They will Be Beauxbaton from France and Durmstrang from Bulgaria. They will arrive two days before the drawing for the champions and there will be one day to enter your name in the goblet if you wish to participate. However there is an age restriction involved. You have to be seventeen years of age at the start of the tournament. If you name is drawn, you must participate, so make sure you really wish to face the challenges of the tournament. Be aware that there have been deaths associated with challenge."

The three girls looked to Harry and he just shook his head as if to say, I wish it wasn't so. But they looked at it as another dance in their near future. They also remembered what they talked about on the train and How they all thought one of them might be in the challenge without them entering their name. Harry was the one most of them thought it would be. Harry thought one of the three would be entered and he feared either Ginny or Luna. The bonding now looked like something to help whoever it was.

The classes the next day were filled with talk about the Tournament with the Professors. What the challenges could be and what they were meant to represent. All they got was from Professor Flitwich, who was always the most informative of the Professors. "They will cover Bravery, Loyalty and Individuality. That is the best way to put it. What they will be has yet to be determined. The first is always Bravery and the second always Loyalty, leaving Individuality for the last."

It was not much, but at least it was something to go on. It was also the only thing. They got nothing from the other Professors.

As time went on and the students finally settled down and at least for now, school went on as usual. Classes continued on as if nothing was going to happen in a few weeks. Then on the final week before the other schools would arrive, things got back to the Tournament. Classes were again taken over by questions and no answers.

All the Professors hated to leave them in the dark, but they were told not to let any information out about the upcoming event. There could be no unfair advantage because of it taking place here at Hogwarts. It had been almost put in lockdown about the time the questions were being asked. All areas outside fifty meters radius around the school were off limits. That meant the lake, the woods and the Quidditch stadium. There were spells put over these areas so that they could not be seen by the students. To the students it looked like a challenge would take place in each of the areas off limits.

In there free time, Harry, Ginny, Luna and Hermione began to study all years for information. The closer they got to the drawing, the more they all felt it was going to happen. Again the girls thought it would be Harry that is chosen, but they studied with Harry to make him feel better.

It didn't, but Harry would not let on to them and it was difficult to keep his mind on other things and not let his fear slip through.

While at dinner two days before the drawing, the two schools began to arrive with Beauxbaton being the first to arrive. They were greeted on the grounds by Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall and the first person off the carriage was their head mistress Madam Maxine. She was taller than Hagrid, but carried herself with a grace befitting a Queen. She was followed by first the female students and then the male students. The females danced their way into the halls of the school and a few of the Hogwarts male students started to swoon over the females for some reason. It may have been all of them, or maybe just the first one. She was a blond, extremely beautiful and enchanting. She didn't have to do anything to gather attention, just walk down the aisle.

The students all took seats with the Ravenclaw students and the Hufflepuff and Slythiern students all turned to watch them.

It was soon after that the Durmstrang students arrived and they were lead in by their Head Master Karkaroff and the first student was Viktor Krum, the star Seeker for the Bulgarian Quidditch Team.

They took a seat with the Slytherin table. Once again everyone turned to look at the quidditch star sitting amoung them. Ron was standing on his bench to get a better look. The twins tried to get him to sit, but to no avail. He was embarrassing them with his actions.

Finally a semblance of order was maintained and Professor Dumbledore began his introductions. Then he went on with the rules, which Hogwarts already knew, and then the chain of events that began with the students adding their name to the Goblet of Fire. On Halloween, the drawing and then on Nov. 17th the first challenge.

Harry had Ginny and Luna in his thoughts and they were apologizing for doubting him, while Hermione was actually telling him she was sorry. Harry brushed off all their remarks telling them he knew it would be hard to believe. But now it put in to affect Harry's bad feeling about the drawing. Once again he was trying very hard to keep Luna and Ginny out of these thoughts. He didn't want them to see where he didn't think it was him that was going to be selected. He was sure it was to be one of the girls and probably Luna as she was the odd one in. There was too much coincidence involved in the way things played out.

For the next day, things started off with a good thing when classes were cancelled for the day so the students could think about entering the Tournament. Fred and George tried on three different occasions and for the first two they could not get near the Goblet. On the final attempt, they not only got to the Goblet, but actually entered their name into the Goblet, but was immediately spit back out and the twins thrown from the area around the Goblet. They had to get help from the medical ward to end their aging potion.

Finally, the next day, the last names were entered into the Goblet and then the process ended and in one hour, the drawing would take place. Students entered the room taking up the best seats to watch what happened. Harry, Ginny, Luna and Hermione were the near the lasts ones to enter and had seats far from where the drawing would take place.

Harry's worry now spread to the three girls and none of them could sit still. Hermione did not worry for herself, she worried for Harry, mostly, then Ginny and Luna. Ginny and Luna feared for Harry and then for themselves. Harry just feared for the girls. Luna was the most on his mind, as he was sure she was the one going to be chosen since she shared the bond with Harry and Ginny unexpectedly.

Harry decided to go into his explanation of his fears, "Luna, you have got to listen to me about what is going to happen. There has to be a reason you joined Ginny and me in our bond. It was to protect you for what is about to happen. You are the one that will be selected for the Tournament. Why, I wish I knew. Maybe it's to get at me, or because of your talent for seeing what's to come. I think it is because of this particular reason you will be selected. Voldemort is big in wanting to know what is going to happen and I think he used me to see this in you. So, it could be both reasons why you will be selected. With your connection to Ginny and I, we can help you during the challenges. Hermione will be able to help as well."

Ginny lost it with Harry's statement, "How can the school even allow a third year student to be in the Tournament? It's rediculous to even think this will happen, Harry?"

"You heard what the rules say, Ginny. If her name is drawn then she has to compete, whether she put her name in or not. If my thoughts turn out to be false, then all the better and I hope they do. But she needs to know that no matter what, we will be behind her if they are real. She also has to see that some of the students will be against her because they will think she cheated to get her name into the Goblet. Her fellow competitors may think the same thing. Luna, please don't let them get to you if it is true what I feel."

Luna smiled at Harry, "Don't worry so much Harry. If I am chosen, then I will compete. I will have you and Ginny with me, so I won't be alone. I don't let what others think about me bother me. They have always thought of me as different and weird. Even Loony as you all know. I haven't let that bother me. If what you say does happen, then I know you will be there to help me, as well as Ginny and Hermione. If there are others that are willing to help, then I shall accept their help as well, and thank them for it."

Hermione interrupted their talk, "I believe Professor Dumbledore is ready to start drawing the names from the Goblet. It may be best to listen and prepare for the worst. I still think Harry's name will be drawn." and they all settled in to listen as the names were about to be drawn from the Goblet.

Albus walked up to the Goblet and made the opening speech, "The time you have all been waiting for has arrived and the drawing for the Tournament champions named. We do not decide the order of the names or schools, the Goblet does. Once your name is drawn, you will move to the room behind me and wait for the other champions. Remember that if your name is drawn, you must compete. To turn down the selection would mean to lose your magic as it is a binding contract in the eyes of the Ministry. Are there any questions, before I begin?"

Albus looked around and saw Miss Granger with her hand up, "Yes Miss Granger."

"Sir, if a name is drawn, yet the person drawn did not submit his or her name, is this still considered a binding contract?"

"Why would someone else submit another persons name Miss Granger?"

"For any number of reasons sir. Revenge, a prank, as a request, just to name a few reasons. Yes I know if someone requested it, it is the same as putting it in yourself, but is it still binding?"

"You have already been told that if you name is drawn, then you must partake in the Tournament. However your name got in there, is no matter."

"Even if the person is underage, sir?"

"I can see no scenerio where an underage student will be drawn from the Goblet. But if that should happen, then the person will still have to participate, according to the rules governing the Tournament."

"Thank you sir, and please keep that in mind during the drawing. I think my friend may be right in the feeling something is going to happen."

Albus looked at Hermione with a questioning look. Who is feeling something is going to happen in this drawing. He looked to who was sitting with her and had the feeling who it was. Miss Lovegood has always had the gift to see the future. Perhaps she has seen Mr. Potter's name being drawn.

"Are there anymore questions? No, Good, then let us begin. The first name drawn is...Fleur DeLecour, Beauxbaton." and Fleur stood up and went to the room behind the Head Mistress and Masters. "The next name is...Viktor Krum, Durmstrang." and he stood up and went to the room where Fleur waited. "Finally, the last name is...Cedric Diggory, Hogwarts." and Cedric went to join the other champions. "Thank you all for showing up to witness this event. We will..." just as he was about to dismiss the rest of the students, the Goblet flared and spit out another name, "Luna Lovegood, no representation."

Luna turned to Harry and gave him a hug, as she did for Ginny and Hermione, then ran to the room with the rest of the champions.

Once she was with the others, questions were being asked by Ivan Karkaroff. "Why does Hogwarts have two champions and we have only one? Why is this girl, who is underage, with the champions?"

Albus went to Luna asked her, "Did you put your name into the Goblet, Miss Lovegood?"

"No sir, I didn't. Harry thought it would be me who was chosen, but Ginny and I thought it would be him."

"Why would Mr. Potter think your name would be drawn?"

"Because of something we share, Professor."

"What is it you share, Miss Lovegood?"

"That sir, I can't tell you, unless the others agree to tell you."

"We will talk further on this Miss Lovegood, as well as Mr. Potter." and he dismissed the champions from the room.


	19. Chapter 19

Sacrifices Chapter Nineteen

Lord Voldemort was waiting for confirmation of his plan to capture the two he wanted. He had heard from the students at school about Luna Lovegood's abilities to see the future, and he needed Potter's blood for his ressurection. If Lovegood was in the Tournament, Potter would do his best to keep her safe, to include following her to his trap he had set for him.

Barty Crouch Jr's failed escape hurt his chances, but he had to proceed with his plans using the LeStrange brothers. With Rebastan in place in the school, and Rodolphus helping him with the ressurection, nothing changed for his final goal. Lovegoods abilities would allow him to see what plans the Ministry had in affect for security and would help his plans to take over it. It was his plan to show her how futile their attempts were in stopping him by showing her Potters death.

He was still going over his carefully made plans when an owl delivered the letter he had been waiting for:

Sire:

Phase One of your plan successful. Girl in place.

The other is worried about his friend. Mistakes should start soon.

So far there is no suspicion as to my role. All is clear.

Your Humble Servant.

Though he couldn't smile in his current body, the joy he felt circulated through out his body. Everything was going as planned and Potter was worried. Things should be heating up anytime now. Nothing better happen to Lovegood, as that would ruin everything. She had to get through the challenges untouched. The clues had to be passed on by the fools who worry for her. If they don't, then LeStrange had to make sure she got them.

Rebastan was sitting down to a drink at the Boar's Head with Hagrid. Of course the oaf didn't know it was him. He thought he was talking with the Ministry's representative for the games. If it had been Crouch, then he would have taken the place of Moody, but without Sr. there to help, this was impossible, so Rebastan had to take the place of a lower official.

However, with Moody there, things could get difficult, as he was too cautious and watchful.

Now, Rebastan got Hagrid into a conversation about the first challenge and how he thought it was unfair for the school to force an underage participant into competing. He wished there was a way he could help her.

Hagrid listened to this, but did not respond. Maybe the official couldn't help, but he sure could. She may even be able to help the other Champions as well. He was sure she would , because she was like that. She didn't like to take unfair advantage in anything she did. If she knew what the first event was all about, then so would the other Champions.

Sacrifices-}

It was a light day, which gave Severus time to think about how his life changed since he forced Sirius' hand into taking over the responsibility of caring for Harry. He thought it was going to be a dark life as the Potions Professor at Hogwarts while being a spy for Dumbledore and pretending to be a follower of Lord Voldemort. He still shuddered to think of what that life would have been like.

Now he was living the life he always wanted with the woman he loved at his side. She was even more than he imagined. She was the first thing on his mind in the morning and the last thing on his mind at night, not to mention all the thoughts he had of her during the day and the dreams he had of her while sleeping. It was safe to say that Lily was on his mind twenty four/seven.

Then, on the next list of needs for Hogwarts came a letter also. He read it and then ran to the other side of the building to give it to Lily to read. He reaction was much worse than his own. She broke down in tears. How could a thirteen year old be selected to partake in a tournament meant for seventeen year olds. They both knew of the binding contract involved with being chosen to be a champion. There is no way Luna could have placed her name into the Goblet, so someone wants her to be in it, but why?

Severus had to fill the order for Hogwarts, but he closed the muggle side of his shop to get Lily's help and then put their heads together and try to find some answers. With her help, it took fifteen minutes to get the order together and off via the bus. The Knight Bus had been doing so great with their added chores that since it was the idea of Severus', his shipments were delivered for free. However, Severus always gave them some money as a tip for their services. This was never reported to their supervisors in the Ministry. It was the Ministry's idea for the free services for the Snapes.

Once settled in their home, Severus and Lily sat and talked about why anyone would want Luna involved in such a dangerous task. Severus brought up Harry, "Do you suppose it is someones way to get to Harry?"

"But they're not that close, Sev. I could see it if it was Luna that was bonded to Harry, but it's Ginny that is. Of course since Ginny and Luna are close friends, maybe it is the reason she was chosen. If Ginny is upset, then so is Harry. I still don't think that is the reason. It's too complicated and not very secure. Harry of course, would be upset, but not driving him insane over it. If it was Ginny, then yes, I could see it."

"So what do you think it is?"

"I don't know. It doesn't seem to make any sence. Luna is just a friend to Harry, and I know he would do anything for her, as long as no one else is involved. He would do the same for any of his friends."

"Do you think Luna may be more than just a friend to Harry and Ginny?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, Luna and Ginny were pretty close before coming to Hogwarts, do you think they may have been even closer than we thought?"

"You mean as in lovers. Sev that is just plain gross. They weren't even eleven years old. Even with Ginny and Harry sharing a bond, I doubt if they are even kissing each other yet. If they are, then that is all they are doing. No, there is something else that is the reason for Luna being placed in danger like she has. What do we know about her?"

Severus laughed at this question, "Well, she believes in the strangest creatures. She day dreams often. She smiles a lot. She loves hugs. She sees things other don't..."

"That's it. That is why she is entered in it. Someone wants her for her abilities. Someone wants to use her abilities to see the future. Plus, with her knowing Harry and Ginny, they may get involved with what happens to her. It could be a dual purpose trap. Get Luna and Harry and maybe even Ginny with one great stroke."

"Who ever it is, is going to great lengths to make sure it happens. If any part of it fails, then they missed a great opportunity. It should have been Harry they went for. Luna is too unpredictable for any sane plan to work. She is probably sitting there smiling at what took place, and is trying to calm Ginny down, and Harry is probably just as nervous, worrying about Ginny and how she is reacting."

Sacrifices-}

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Luna were sitting down in the unused classroom outside the Gryffindor dorm, talking. There was no tension, worry, or sorrow. In fact they were going over how they could help Luna get through the Tournament alive.

"OK, Luna, we know that someone here is not who they appear to be, so we have to be on guard. We also know that who ever it is, doesn't want you dead, or you would be by now. They need you for some reason. Since you are involved with Harry and Ginny now, they now will become involved in your challenges. Of course I will too, but I don't share your gift. It is weird though, that you became bonded just so Harry and Ginny would help you. They would have anyway."

Luna's smile grew larger, "The thing is Hermione, I think there is more involved with the bond that just that. I don't think it is completed yet. I don't think I'm meant for Harry, that is Ginny's responsibility. So why would someone want me bonded with them, unless it was to help me. Fate is a funny thing. It does strange things to get to the end. You don't see the reason until you need it. Then it is so fast you don't even consider what actually happened."

"What would come about from a bond that you could use?" Hermione wanted to understand the confusing Luna.

"What do we know about bonds Hermione? Is the ability to read each others thoughts only one of the capabilities? How about transportation? Concurrent death? I don't know, and I doubt you do either. I don't like the idea of me dying and taking Harry and Ginny with me."

"I guess that is something we will have to research then isn't it, Hermione?" Ginny giggled, knowing Hermione's wish to study something she doesn't understand.

Hermione understood why Ginny was giggling. It was to ease the pressure they all shared. But she answered with a strong tone, "Oh, I will research this Ginny. I will not rest properly until I have Luna's answer. I just wish I knew what kind of a bond you all share."

Harry's answer confused Hermione even more, "I think we share a love bond, Hermione. My love for Ginny formed the bond, and Ginny's love for Luna joined her to us."

"So you think Ginny loves Luna?"

"Not in the sense you are thinking about, Hermione. Luna and Ginny have been sisters since they first met. They would do anything in their power to help each other."

"So, it is a love bond for you and Ginny, while it is a familial bond for Ginny and Luna?"

"That's what I think. How about you, Ginny?"

Ginny thought on it for a minute, then brightened up, "No Harry, it's not a familial bond Luna and I share. I think it may be a blood bond we share. You see, when we were about eight, we took a vow of blood when Luna lost her mum. We vowed that we would never leave the other, no matter what happened. When you and I bonded, Luna had to bond with us because of this vow."

Now a light went on inside Hermione's mind. Instead of telling the others, she ran to the door and squacked when she couldn't get out, "Harry, the door if you please?"

Harry laughed as he released the spells keeping their talk private. Hermione just openend the door and continued to run to where ever she was going. They were all sure they knew where she was headed. To the Library.

Harry and the girls talked for another ten minutes and then they left also. Harry and Ginny for their dorm and Luna heading down to the hall. It wasn't really the hall she was headed to, it was the library to see if Hermione needed any help. It was good that she did, as Hermione buried herself in books and looked lost as to where to start.

"Could you use some help Hermione?" Luna asked as she peeked over the top of the books.

"Merlin, could I. Everyone of these books has something to do with Bonds and I need to know everything there is to know about the bond you share with Harry and Ginny. You say a blood bond, but I don't think thats it, because you would have bonded the same time Ginny did, if it was. For some reason, Harry had to accept you into the bond and I still think it was when Ginny and Harry shared each others memories. Harry saw what you and Luna shared and felt like you needed to join them in the bond. But what I really need to know is, What side affects will it have. Will there be any side affects?"

"I still think there will be Hermione, but they won't show until our bond is completed. I don't know what will cause it to complete it. I don't know if it will mean that Ginny and I will share the bond with Harry in a lovers sense? Now don't take that the wrong way. I just don't know what to expect. Remember you think it was Harry that caused it to happen. I know it wasn't me. It could have been Ginny, thinking about our Blood ties."

"Well, we won't find anything if we don't crack open some books. You start on this pile and I will start on this one." and they each pulled a book down to see what it entailed. Luna read about one paragraph when she put the book on a different part of the table, so that it wouldn't get mixed in with the ones they still had to see. Hermione was a bit more thorough with her book. It took a full page to see it wasn't what she needed. The work was tedious and without any success after an hour. They had gone through over forty books and still nothing. They were down to their last five books when Hermione sat up straight, "I think I may have found something. It says that although unusual, it is possible to share a bond between three or four individuals. More if their minds could take it. A bond this strong has it's limitations, but it also has its benefits. Once the bond is set, there will be no more added to the bond. It has to be there right from the start, say within the first two or three days. The bond is set when an act of love is given that goes beyond the kiss. Not usually related to sex. It could be as simple as opening a door for the one in question, or as difficult as saving ones life."

"I certainly hope we don't have to go to those extreme measures. Opening the door will be just fine."

"But, hasn't Harry already done that for you and Ginny?"

"POO! You're right, he has. I was hoping to get off easy."

Hermione had another flash in her mind, "Has Harry kissed you yet, Luna?"

"No, not yet. Do you think that could set the bond? I suppose it could, if opening a door could do it."

"Now you're thinking like I am, Luna. Do you want the bond to set. If you do, then you have to know it will be forever. Do you want to commit to Harry and Ginny as your partners?"

"It does have to be both, doesn't it? Well, I don't see anyone out there knocking on my door, asking me for a date. I love Ginny. I could learn to love Harry. And I do need all the help I can get. But still, I have to think on it some more."

"You can afford to wait, but I wouldn't wait too long. We don't know if you will have to go into some sort of coma once you share it with them. WAIT! That is perfect. If you wait until one week before the challenge, and kiss Harry, maybe you will go into a coma. They will either have to wait for the challenge or go on without you being a part of it."

"What if I want to participate, Hermione? What if I like the idea of being a champion? Yes, there are those that think I cheated to get selected, but we know that's not true, so I ignore all those voices. I like the thrill of the challenge."

"Is it also your wish to be killed? Don't you think there is a reason seventeen is the legal age to be a champion? You also know that if you compete, Harry and Ginny will be there with you every step of the way."

"You mean you won't be with me Hermione?"

"No, you know I will, but I'm not bonded to you like Harry and Ginny. I'm doing it because I wish to help. Harry and Ginny are doing it because they are obligated to you. This means, if they didn't want to help you, they still had to help because of the bond."

"We all know this Hermione, and they said they would have helped even without the bond, so they are not forced into anything. You have volunteered your assistance, so I am not forcing you either. If you wish to back out, there will be no hard feelings. Not from me, Harry or Ginny." they continued to talk as they made it to the Gryffindor Dorm.

It was a week before the first Challenge was to take place and everyone was nervous about what the first challenge was going to be about. Luna had been freed from taking classes and was practicing in the unused class room across from the Gryffindor Dorm. Somehow, someone knew where she was as a message reached heer from Hagrid, wishing to speak to her this evening after dinner. It was important he talked to her.

She put the note in her robe pocket and went back to practicing. She was working on her defensive spells and would soon change to charms. She was training in higher year material and it wasn't going well. She needed Harry there to help her. Hermione would also be of assistance. Ginny was the same year as her, so she would be ineffective. Luna knew both Harry and Hermione have trained in the higher years of magic.

She had four through seven year material to study, but the wand movement was too intricate for her to accept. Concentration level was also an issue for her, as she couldn't keep her mind on what she was doing. She was still wondering what she had to do to set the bond. If it was a kiss that did it, then she had her doubts it would ever happen as both her and Harry were not in love that way. Her and Ginny had kissed on several occasions, but never as lovers. The blood vow was not meant for them to bond, but when Harry and Ginny bonded, it forced Luna into the bond because Ginny could not leave her behind.

With her mind set on Harry and Ginny, she decided to ask Harry about setting the bond. To see if a kiss was what was needed to set it. If it wasn't a kiss, then she was afraid of what it would take. She was not ready for the next step, and neither was Ginny. Then she thought, if Harry and Ginny have already kissed and their bond was not set, then why would a kiss between her and Harry set it. Now she was really worried.

Sacrifices-}

With the first challenge just ten days away, Luna knew she had to find something that could help her. She used her link with Harry and Ginny to tell them she was going to visit Hagrid as he wished to speak to her about something. She would leave it open for them to see what it was. She was standing outside the door to his hut and was ready to knock when he opened the door, grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the forest. As soon as they entered the woods, the link was lost to Harry and Ginny.

Hagrid never said anything to her until they stopped about thirty minutes later. Hagrid had to slow down in order for Luna to keep up. The bushes didn't bother Hagrid, but they were tearing Luna's clothes and cutting her skin. "I'm sorry Luna, but you need to see this. I don't mean to hurt you none, but it is vital to your chances of getting through this challenge alive. It's just a bit further. Would it help if you rode piggy back the rest of the way?"

"It would probably save on my clothes and my skin, and it might get us there faster, so yes it would help." and she was put on Hagrid's back and he brought her to a stand of bushes too thick to see through until Hagrid moved them and Luna saw what her first challenge was. Four dragons in cages, being handled by Charlie Weasley and three other handlers. "Do you know what I have to do against them Hagrid?"

"Fraid I can't help you there Luna, I just know they will be used. If you need information, forget about Charlie as he is sworn to secrecy. However, Ginny should be able to help out a little from what she learned from Charlie over the years. Hermione should be of great help to you and maybe Draco can be of help to you. Use everyone you can and you should be fine."

"I will Hagrid and thank you. Oh, I should tell you that I will be telling the others what to expect, so don't be mad at me, please."

"I was actually counting on you to tell the others, if you want to know the truth. Don't be telling them your source though, as it could get me into a bit of trouble, iffn you know what I mean."

Luna went to Hagrid and gave him as big of a hug as she could and he hugged her back, but not so tight. She got back on his back and they left the woods so she could go find the other champions and tell them what to expect.

She first found Fleur walking to her carriage, "Miss Delacour, could I speak to you for a minute please?"

"Oui." and Fleur stopped to hear what Luna had to say. She almost fainted when Luna told her of the dragons. Luna had to grab her arm to steady her. She helped her to the carriage and up the steps. Fleur thanked her for the help, both with the knowledge and her assistance to the carriage.

She found Viktor in the Main Hall, sitting with his school mates. When she told him what the first challenge was, he turned white. "I think, maybe I should have left my name out of that Goblet. Thank you Luna, for telling me when you didn't have to."

"Oh, I had to tell you Viktor. I could not let you go into the challenge without knowing what you had to face." and once again she got a hug.

Cedric was more difficult to find, as he was in a different house and could be in his dorm. She found Neville waiting outside the Hufflepuff dorm for Hannah and Susan. "Neville, do you know if Cedric is in the dorm?"

"I don't but Hannah and Susan should know, why?"

"I need to speak to him on an urgent matter."

About five minutes later the girls walked out and when asked, Susan went back in and came out a minute later with Cedric. He was like Viktor when she told him and he thanked her with yet another hug.

Now she had to tell the ones she feared most about telling. For some reason, once she entered the forrest, their mind link was blocked. She finally reopened it, and when she told them of what she had to face, she knew Ginny was crying.

She kept the link open as she made her way back to her dorm.


	20. Chapter 20

Sacrifices Chapter Twenty

With all four champions now knowing what they had to face, Hermione went in search for information, there were no books left covering dragons. She began to fret when she saw this, because without this information, there was nothing she could do for Luna.

She returned to the Gryffindor Dorm and told Harry and Ginny what happened, and Ginny took over for her. She ran out of the Dorm and down the stairs, then left the building heading for Hagrids Hut. She saw him talking with her brother and that was where she headed. "Charlie, you have to help me. Once Luna told the other champions what they had to face, they took all the material there was on dragons and Luna has nothing to go by."

Charlie's first move was to pull Ginny in for a hug and told her, "First things first young lady, Hello is always the best way to start a conversation, then a hug. I got the hug, so now I say, Hello Gin Bug. Next thing I do is reach into my pocket and bring out my training manual on handling dragons and turn it over to my sister. Then she says thank you and gives me another hug."

Ginny laughed as she took the manual and gave Charlie a hug, "Git, you knew I would be coming to ask for something, didn't you?"

"No, not really. I was just here talking to Hagrid to see how I could get it to you and not get in trouble. I'm technically not suppose to help any champions. But since you are not a champion, I guess I can give it to you legally. Of course you will have to forget where you got it from. I'm sure you remember how to do that."

"I guess I saved you a lot of trouble then, Thank you Charlie, Luna will appreciate any thing that helps her, and this should do greatly."

Charlie looked all around before he answered her, "It will help her more than you think, Ginny. It has all my notes scribbled throughout the book. Things I learned about dragons that aren't in the book, like how to get them to cooperate without much coaxing, or tendencies during a certain part of the year. She should look closely to that last one. There are things in the manual that the other students won't find in their books."

"Should I let them see it as well then?"

"NO! Under no circumstances should they see my manual. As a matter of fact, don't let Luna see it either. Let Hermione or you figure out what she will need, then when you're done, bring it back to me as it is very important, Ginny. No one must know I gave you this book."

Ginny hugged Charlie and told him, "I won't let them see it Charlie, I promise. I'll get it back to you before the challenge." and she ran back to the school and up the stairs to get to the dorm. She pulled Hermione off to the side and told her what she had and what to do with it. Hermione took the book from her and thumbed through it. Her eyes got huge when she saw the information it contained,including Charlie's remarks. She ran right up the stairs to her bed and began the task of decyphering the information and copying what she thought Luna would need.

Luna didn't know she was going to be the best prepared champion for the upcoming task.

Hermione had read the manual from the front to the back, including all of Charlie's notes. It told of the mating rituals, seasons, nesting and territorial traits of dragons according to the type. Charlie added his own perspective on how they interacted with other species of dragons. Some were acceptible, while others were deadly. He told of how some were slower than others, but were much stronger. This however didn't help with the slower dragon as it had to have the advantage in order for its strength to work and it wasn't a likely outcome when facing a faster, more agile dragon. Like the Chinese Fireball used its speed and tail to overcome the much larger, and far stronger Norwegian Ridgeback.

All this was writen down for Luna to study for her last day before the challenge. She was told that the other champions could not see the notes given her by Hermione because of the trouble Charlie would be in if anyone found out he helped one of the champions. Luna told her, "I helped them out by telling them what to expect for the challenge, and they took all the reference material from the library and left me nothing. I did what I told Hagrid and Charlie and that was enough. I feel they have the same handicap I have by not knowing which Dragon we will get. It makes a big difference because of the time of the year. The Ridgeback and the Horntail will be preparing for hibernation, while the fireball and New Zealand Hellraiser will be preparing for the mating season. Should be interesting to see who gets which one. I'll probably get the Ridgeback."

Hermione looked at her questioningly, "Why do you say that Luna?"

"Well, I'm the youngest, so I should get the one that is easier to defend against. It will be moving slow and not thinking correctly, with it ready for hibernation. Do you think I will be getting another one Hermione?"

"If age had anything to do with it Luna, you wouldn't even be in this stupid challenge. So I think you may be up against the Fireball. Possibly the Hellraiser. They do not plan on making it easy for you. At least that is my thought on the matter." Hermione then left to return the manual to Charlie, Like Ginny promised.

Luna studied the notes she got and finally decided to get some sleep. She knew what she was going to do, and with Harry's help, it should be alright. She just hoped he doesn't forget what he is suppose to do. He hadn't been thinking right of late, what with Luna, the Tournament, his Mum and Severus, Ginny, The attempted break out at Azkaban and who was the spy here for the Tournament working for Tom. Luna knew he had a lot on his list of worries and didn't like being one of them, adding to his problems.

She finally fell asleep and woke the next morning feeling good for now. Later she may come down with the jitters, but she will worry about that, then. For now she got up for breakfast. She came down the stairs to her common room to find Draco there waiting to escort her to the main hall. "You don't mind a little company do you, Luna?"

"Thank you Draco, I'd like that. How long have you been waiting for me?"

"I caught a little sleep on the couch."

"You stayed down here waiting for me to get up? Why?"

"Ginny asked me to watch out for you. She cares for you Luna, as do we all. She's worried you may have second thoughts about competing in the challenge."

"Well, she didn't have to tell you to lose sleep over me."

"I can make up for it tonight, providing you are OK at the end of the challenge. So I guess you have to do well. Do you have a plan on how to go about facing the dragon?"

"I have four plans to work with, according to which dragon I get. Harry has everything I might need and I will contact him when I know which one it is."

"Good. Maybe I'll get some sleep tonight after all. Now, let's find us a seat and sit down to eat."

"Been studying poetry have we, Draco?" Luna giggled.

Draco laughed out loud, "It did come out kind of corny, didn't it?"

"I thought it was cute. Thank you for giving me something to laugh about." and her and Draco sat down to the meal.

Sacrifices-}

Luna walked to the tent that was built for the challenge and looked at the other students as they filed into the stadium to watch the champions compete. Luna entered the tent and saw the other three champions sitting on different furniture arranged in the tent. Cedric was even sitting on a table, going over something in his head. Viktor and Fleur were sitting in chairs. Viktor was going over notes he had made up and Fleur was just looking at her hands as they shook with either fear or anticipation. Nerves were taking over the four of them.

Then the three heads and the representative of the Ministry walked in and they explained what it was they had to do. Luna opened her link so that Harry and Ginny could hear what was said. A smile formed on all their faces. It played perfectly into the plans they had made, since she didn't have to face her dragon.

Then they drew for the dragons they had to face, and Luna got what ever was left as the first three drew. She was left with the New Zealand Hellraiser. It was the fastest of the four dragons, but was blinded on the sides due to the horns surrounding it's head. It was also easily distracted to the sides because of this shortfall. Of course, because of this, it had a greater sense of smell, but they could overcome this with what Harry had with him. It helped Luna in her plans. All she had to do was call for the things Harry had for her, and use them to draw attention away from her entry. Of course her entry should be unseen anyway. At least she hoped it was. If not, then she did have a back-up plan, which she didn't care for.

Viktor was called into the stadium for his challenge and the crowd roared when he entered, but so did the Horntail, which he drew. It was slow, but very strong and its flames could reach out for over twenty meters. Luna listened as the challenge progressed and many disappointing sounds made. Then there was a final cheer and Luna watch as Viktor entered the tent, but was limping and his robes were still smoking where the flames got too close. He was hugged by Luna and Fleur and shook Cedric's hand, then made his way to the hospital tent.

Fleur stood up, waiting for her name to be called. It took a few minutes while they changed out the dragons. She was noticeably shaking harder now and looked like she was going to be sick, but didn't. Then her name was called and she took a deep breath and entered the stadium to a large roar. Both the crowd and the Chinese Fireball greeted her. Once again Luna heard disappointing sounds and even some fretful sounds. Luna could hear the dragon roar some more and and hoped Fleur would be alright. Her challenge was lasting longer than Viktors and Luna knew the longer it took, the better the chance for injury. Then there was finally a cheerful sound and Fleur made her way into the tent, but there was no hugging here as Fleur looked to be in bad shape. She was burned in several areas, had what appeared as a broken arm and possible an ankle. Her hair was burnt and several inches shorter. Cedric had to help her to the Hospital tent and returned just in time to hear his name called. Luna wished him luck and he hugged her before he entered the stadium.

So far each one who entered walked back out with the golden egg, and Luna thought about this as the dragons should recognize them as false eggs. Why did they protect the nest if it held a false egg, unless it held real eggs as well. But that seemed odd, since it wasn't the season for nesting for any of the dragons. How did they manage this? How was it that she was just now thinking of this. She should have thought of it as soon as they said what the challenge was. She began to think there was some sort of charm put on the dragons and the champions, to think it was another time of the year. Was the Tournament really that technical. Did they really think that much into a challenge?

While she was going over this in her head, Harry and Ginny listened to her thoughts. None of them heard what was going on with Cedric and his Ridgeback. Luna listened as Harry told her, 'Don't think so much into it Luna. All it will do is get you nervous before you go out there. Just relax and and prepare for your own challenge. It should be a piece of cake for you, with the precautions we took to make it easier for you. I have everything here ready for you. We practiced this over ten times and it went perfectly. Of course we don't know if there are charms set in place to keep us from doing this, but I just know it will work out OK for you.'

Then Luna heard Ginny, 'Luna, everything is going to work just like we planned. Ohhhhh, Harry, did you see that? Cedric just got burnt pretty bad. I hope he is alright. Good, he is alright and now he has the egg and is heading your way Luna. Welcome him Luna, as he looks shook up.' and the two were out of her head as Cedric entered the tent, still putting out flames on his uniform. His arms were burned, as were both his legs. Still, he looked OK, but quite tired. Luna went to him and pulled him in for a hug, which was the wrong thing to do as he almost cried out in pain. Luna asked to be forgiven but Cedric hugged her instead and then said, "I hope you planned better than I did, Luna. It's rough out there." and he made his way to the Hospital Tent.

Luna pulled herself together and waited for them to call her name. She decided to try her skill in the tent, and it worked perfectly. Now if it only worked out on the field. Harry and Ginny were back in her mind, 'Are we all ready Luna?' Harry asked.

'As I'll ever be, Harry. Just have it out and ready. You probably won't see me when I call for it. I plan to try it from the entry point, so I can use it when I enter.'

Ginny answered her, 'Sounds like a smart thing to do Luna. It should keep the Dragon off guard. OK, your dragon is waiting for you on the right dside of the entrance, instead of the nest where the other dragons stayed. This may make it easier for you as you should be all the way to the nest before he realizes you have already entered the Stadium.'

Luna heard her name called and walked to the entrance and called out, "Accio Harry's package." and Harry saw the package leave his hands and go low to the ground to get to Luna. The Dragon never saw the package enter the tent. Luna caught the package and pulled out Harry's cloak and the neutralizing scent. She used the entire bottle on the cloak and put it over her. She walked to the field and turned to the right to see the Dragon watching the entry as if no one was there, but was expecting to see this person soon. Luna walked to the nest, and using the cloak, hid her prize from the Dragon and picked it up and put it under the cloak. She walked back to the entrance and stood in the tent and pulled the cloak off to show everyone in the stands she had the egg. It was the quickest time and no injuries at all.

Albus Dumbledore watched Luna as she pulled off the cloak he knew belonged to Harry, and he openly laughed to see a smiling Luna staring out into the crowd, holding the egg. The youngest champion had performed the perfect challenge and would now be rewarded for it. Luna received a 50 out of 50 possible points. A perfect score, which put her in the lead after the first challenge.

When the question was brought up by Ivan about the cloak, Albus asked him, "You saw that we searched her before the challenge and all she had was her wand, correct?"

"Yes, but how did she get that cloak, if all she could have was her wand?"

"There was no mention of what she could do with her wand, now was there? She was the only one that asked for help from her friends and used an Accio to get the items she asked for. She is in Ravenclaw for a reason."

Ivan could not fight the logic of Albus' answer, as Luna didn't really get help from her friends, they just her stuff with them for her to call for. She used her head and avoided getting hurt. She must have had something blocking her scent, as the Hellraiser has the keenest sense of smell, due to it's limited eyesight. Ivan just shook his head and laughed like Albus did. The girl just beat the three Heads and the Ministry representative. What would she be doing next.

Luna was in the Ravenclaw dorm, standing in front of her house mates and Draco was standing at her side, holding the egg for her as she took her bows to her mates. She then turned to take the egg back and Draco decided to take the chance and Kiss her. Luna did not expect this at all, but when he did, everything went blank for the two of them. At least in the real world.

They both opened their eyes to a great hall, much like Hogwarts, but definitely not it. This one had rich chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and the portraits on the walls were of some very famous people, both Magical and Muggle.

Luna tried to speak to Draco, but no words left her mouth. She then tried to contact him in her mind, and this time she got a response. 'Draco, can you hear me?'

Draco had been watching Luna, and knew she did not speak so he looked around to see who else was there. He was surprised to see there was no one. Not even the portraits spoke out to them. He tried to speak, but no words came out. Then her heard something in his mind, "No use trying to speak Draco, we can't talk here. But you can talk to me in our minds. Yes, Draco, this is Luna. I already have this ability with Harry and Ginny, and now it looks like you have joined us.'

Draco wanted to believe Luna, but speaking in your mind made no sense. That is until he heard two other voices in his mind, 'Hello Draco. I know you don't recognize who is speaking to you, but my voice is different than the thoughts I project, as are Harry's and Luna's and yours as well. You should have guessed by now that this is Ginny.'

'So, could some one tell me what happened? Why I am a part of this with you three? Does this mean we are all bonded?'

Harry took this one for the girls, 'The way we figure it, we knew there had to be a way to activate our bond, fully, and we thought it had to be between us. We didn't know it would come from an outside source. What happened was that you have now opened up our abilities to do things such as combine our strength and use it against an enemy. We can leave where we are by concentrating on one of us four, who ever is the safest. We can also use our magic to give to one of us something he or she is in dyer need of it. Not sure how that works just yet. And yes, we are all bonded, but not to fear Draco, we don't have to kiss when we meet.'

'Ughhh, thank god for that. So how do you know all this happened when Luna and I kissed?'

'We felt it Draco, just like you did, but you haven't accepted it yet. Open your mind to us and see what we see. If you don't open your mind, you will be blind of some very nice things. I know you are at least interested in what Harry told you. Now listen to what I tell you and feel it as well.' Luna was trying to get Draco to accept what has been given him.

Draco didn't know he was going through all this while unconscious. Luna joined him with the bonding, going through what Harry and Ginny went through. Ginny brought this up to them both, 'Luna, Draco, you must know that while we speak to each other in our minds, you are both unconscious. Try opening your eyes. You will find you can't. What is happening is your bond is setting and it will take time for it to finally set. Don't worry Luna, you will not miss the Ball. And you will have a date, as I think Draco would be proud to take you, won't you Draco?'

'Ball? What Ball are we talking about?'

'The Yule Ball for the champions, held at every Tri-Wizard Tournament. Of course this year it is a Quad-Wizard Tournament. I heard of it from a reliable source, just like I heard of the Tournament and told the girls about it before the year started.' Harry wanted to laugh at the confusion he felt coming from Draco, but he held himself back.

The time they were out was just a week and no one knew of the Ball yet, so there was no damage to Luna's hopes of waking on time. It was another week after they woke that the Ball was announced, first to the Champions, and then to the other students. With Harry, Ginny, Luna and Draco already set, there was no need to ask, but that lead to both Luna and Ginny having to turn down Neville and Cedric. Neville asked Ginny to the Ball, knowing an upper classman had to invite her in order for her to go. Cedric thought it would be a good thing for Luna to see her and another champion going to the Ball. Both were dejected when they were told sorry, but I have a date.

Cedric asked Cho to go with him and she accepted. Neville asked Hannah Abbott to go and she accepted, so they were all going to the Ball. Fred asked Hermione to the Ball and she accepted, then had to turn down Viktor when he asked her. But she did send him to Padma, who accepted his request.

George asked Angelina, who accepted and Ron asked Lavender, who accepted.

What Harry hoped for, didn't work as Minerva McGonagall called him to her office, as well Hermione. "Harry, Hermione, I have booked a band for the Ball, but the students have asked that you two join them as well. However, to be fair, I told them that you would sit in on seven songs, and you could pick which songs you would be playing, and when. I know you both wish to dance as well. I also told them that you didn't have to accept this if you didn't wish to play. So, I leave it up to you."

Harry had the other three listening in and got there answers. All three agreed to the seven songs. Unfortunately, both Hermione and Minerva were too intelligent to miss this, as Harry sort of blanked out when he contacted them for the answer. When he turned to them with his answer, he saw where he had some explaining to do. "OK, I see you both want some answers, and I will give them to you, if you can guarantee it will not leave this room. It is for Luna's safety that I ask this."

Minerva was the first to speak, "So, Luna has joined you in the bond, I take it?"

"Yes."

Hermione already knew this, but not the final piece, "And who else has joined you?"

Harry shook his head, as he knew Hermione would figure it out, "Draco and Luna are both with us. When they were unconscious, they not only bonded with each other, but Ginny and I as well. Professor, we all share powers we did not expect, but feel that they couldn't have come at a better time, as we know for a fact that Luna and I are being pursued by Tom Riddle. Someone here is doing his bidding and put Luna's name in the Goblet. We believe that they want her for her visions, and they feel that once they have her, I will go looking for her, and thus capture me as well."

"Yes, both Professor Dumbledore and I know this, and we think we may know who it is, but we cannot act on it, because we have no proof."

"I'm glad to see that Luna is cleared of her putting her own name into the Goblet, even if it is just you and Professor Dumbledore." Harry sighed.

"Have you seen Poppy about your Bond with Luna and Draco as yet.?" Minerva asked.

"No, we haven't. We don't want anyone to know we share it with them."

"She does need to check you all for any complications, but you don't need to go together. We all know who is bonded to who as pairs. She needs to see what it means for all four of you."

Harry heard the OK from the three of them and told this to Minerva. She set it up with Poppy to see them at different times. Maybe it would tell them of something they didn't know of that could be a help in the future.


	21. Chapter 21

Sacrifices Chapter Twenty One

Hermione had to talk to Harry and Ginny and find out why he included her in the purchase of the gowns he got for her, Ginny and Luna. She was quite thankful for it and she appreciated it, but why buy for her if he didn't wish to go to the ball with her.

She found all three of them in the vacant classroom they used for training. She stuck her head in and asked if she could join them, which they laughed at her for asking. Huffing, she entered and closed the door behind her. She nearly collapsed when she saw that Draco was sitting against the wall, watching the other three. She looked to Luna and she just shrugged her shoulders.

Hermione went to the three and tried to figure out how she was going to ask her question. She was almost embarrassed when Luna looked to her and said, "Hermione, don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Harry bought you the gown so that he could enjoy watching you as much as everyone else. He is quite a flirt, if you ask me. Of course you will be dancing with him at some point, the night of the ball, so you have to look good. Besides, you were his first friend and he wants you to feel as accepted as Ginny and I."

Hermione just stood there looking at Luna for a few seconds and then turned to Ginny and asked, "OK, how does she keep doing that? Knowing what was going to be asked before it is asked?"

Harry was folded over in laughter, as was Draco. Luna was looking at Hermione like she didn't understand the question. Ginny got her attention by saying, "You have been with us now for over a year, and you still don't know what Luna is? Hermione, I thought you were smarter than that?"

"Do you mean that Luna is actually a seer?"

"Actually, I am more than that, Hermione. You see, I can read emotions, feel others pain, and share in their sorrow. But on the lighter side, I know what will bring up a person's spirits, give them a good laugh, or take their mind off a disturbing thought. I can see the future and read a person's past. Like you for instance. You had a lonely childhood, as you couldn't make friends. Your mother and father worked long hours, leaving you home alone or stuck in their office with nothing to do. You didn't know how to associate with your peers because all you knew was from books, and not real life. Do you need more?"

"No thank you. You proved your point, quite perfectly." Hermione was quite sharp with her answer, then, "Please forgive me Luna, I didn't mean to be so harsh. Harry knew some of this because of our start, but not everything, like you just explained."

Harry stepped forward and took Hermione's hand, "Actually, I did know about all this from Luna. She is quite open in her mind. Draco will tell you how many headaches he has had because of Luna's thoughts. He hasn't quite learned how to block them all out yet. I never said anything because I thought you didn't want me to know. As for the true reason I bought you the gown was, I did not feel right buying for Ginny and Luna, knowing what the year held for us. I could not take a chance that the right gown would be in Hogsmeade for you. Maybe a little of it was because I wanted you to look good while we played, but mostly because we shared so much before Ginny and Luna joined us. I do not intend to forget about my best friend just because I bonded with Ginny and Luna. OH, and Draco. He is here because he wants to be a part of us now. He is very lucky to share this bond with Luna, as she is a very special person. Not saying that you and Ginny aren't, but she is the reason we are all here doing what we are doing. Draco needs to see how we train, then he will be training with us. We would like nothing better to have you with us, Hermione, but without a mind connection, the training would be wasted. With the connection, you would know when to make a certain move, or spell, without our enemy knowing what's coming."

"We shared so many adventures, Harry, how is it we didn't bond. You saved my life with the Troll incident, with Neville's help. I assisted you on the final battle with Voldemort in our first year. I found the answer to the Chamber for you in second year. Last year turned out to be a quiet year, but this year has been rough for all of us. Why haven't we shared a bond as well?"

"I don't know Hermione, maybe you are meant for someone else."

"But so is Luna, with Draco. We have done everything together right from the start. I know you told me that you didn't want to get into a relationship, yet you have, with Ginny. I really do care for you Harry, even if you don't accept it. Is there a way for Fred and I to join you in this bond as well?"

"I can't answer that Hermione. Fate has it's plans for the four of us, and if you are needed in our journey, you will be asked to join us by a higher power. Right now, we still need your help for whats to come, so don't give up on us."

"I could never do that Harry. You all mean too much to me, perhaps as a family. I will do what ever is asked of me, no matter what the consequences. And I want to thank you for bringing me into your life like you did and never trying to push me away when I made my advances toward you. Yes, they were advances, Harry. Sorry Ginny, I wasn't trying to step on your toes."

"Step on my toes? What do you mean by that, Hermione?"

"Trying to steal Harry from you. I would never do that intentionally."

"OH, I knew that Hermione. Since our bond, I have shared all of Harry's memories, and you were a part of most of them. He thought about you quite a bit and cared for you very much. He knew what you were trying to do, but he always felt there was someone else meant for him. I guess I was the lucky one. But, you have to know that even if you aren't bonded with us, you are a major part of us, just like Neville. We will always be needing your help. Luna will always be needing your help. We still haven't figured out the riddle of the egg, so you are needed more than ever."

"I may not look forward to hearing that Screaching again, but you know I will help as much as I can."

That ended the training hour for the four. It was getting late and there other things that needed to get done. Draco took Luna's hand and they made their way back to Ravenclaw, while Harry, Hermione and Ginny made their way back to Gryffindor.

Sacrifices-}

The morning of the Ball, Harry and Ginny met in the common room and went to breakfast. Harry wanted to see what the floor plan looked like for the dance, if it was set up already. He was disappointed to see that nothing had changed just yet. He did see Professor McGonagall sitting at the Professor's table and went to her before eating, "Professor, when are you planning on setting up for the Ball?"

"After classes are finished for the day, Mr. Potter. Why do you need to know?"

"I would like to help set it up for better sound from the band. The position of the set up helps with causing the music to surround the dancers and get the full effect of the music. We don't want any echoing, now do we?"

"You know more about this than I do Mr. Potter and thank you for pointing this out to me. If you could be here at four PM, it would help quite a bit."

"I will Professor." and Harry went back to Ginny and sat down to breakfast with her. They were joined by Fred, Hermione, Luna and Draco just a few moments later.

The classes that day did not teach much, as the students minds were all elsewhere. All it took was the first two classes to show the Professors that it was a waste of time trying to teach, so they ended classes an hour before lunch. Even when lunch started, the number of students to join in was very few. The excitement for what was to take place in six hours was too much for them. Harry did as he said he would and went in to see how set up was going and he saw where everything was under control so he left and went to find Draco and Fred.

The time had finally come for everyone to go to the dance and Harry, Fred and Draco were waiting for the girls at the staircase leading down to the Great Hall. Harry knew the colors of the formals, but was looking forward to see how they complimented the three models. George left Fred when Angelina joined him there and now they were watching as the three girls were coming from the Gryffindor common room. Harry's choice of colors for them was wonderful and the three dates let the girls know how well they looked as they took their arms and made their way down the steps. Once they reached the Great Hall, Harry and Fred had to leave Luna and Draco outside.

Harry and Ginny took a seat near the stage and Fred and Hermione joined them. Fred was looking for George and saw him way in the back. He then lost them in the crowd and turned back to Hermione and joined her and the others in a conversation.

The music started up, telling everyone the champions were entering the hall. Luna and Draco were the last to enter, but drew the most cheers, even over Cedric and Cho. The ease that Luna accomplished her challenge gave her high recognition. Cedric knew this as well. All but Luna and Draco sat at the champions table. Luna and Draco went to Harry's table where their seats were waiting for them. Once again no one said anything because of this.

The meal was served first and it was done perfectly by the house elves and enjoyed by all. Then Albus gave a small speech before officially starting the dance for the champions only.

Draco held out his hand and took Luna's and led her out to the dance floor, where they waltzed around the floor. It lasted about seven minutes, then the flood gates opened up and the floor was filled with dancers, including Fred, Harry, Hermione and Ginny. Harry danced with Ginny, then Hermione and then Luna, before he went onstage to sing and play four songs. Hermione joined him and Ginny and Fred danced with each other for one then were asked to dance by someone else. Ginny danced with George, Neville, Dean and Seamus.

The dance was going perfectly and there were no fights between schools or houses. It was as if everyone was on their best behavior. Harry waited for it to come to end, but not so far.

Then it happened. Michael Corner got into an argument with his date, Marietta Edgecomb that went unwitnessed, but he was so mad at her that he decided to go after his first choice for a date, which was Padma. She had already agreed to go with Viktor and she didn't really like Michael, so there was no conflict with her. However, Michael decided to go with the conflict of interest with her and Viktor.

He went to her, ranting on about, "Where is your loyalty to your school Padma? Going to the dance with a champion from another school is like being a traitor. He could be after ideas for his own use."

Padma was ready to answer him when Viktor gently pulled her back and faced Michael, "I don't know you, but I can tell I don't like you. I vould never try to get secrets from my date for personal use. Ve have been having fun until you showed up here. Vhat has she done to you to cause this scene?"

"Why don't you get out of my face and let Padma and me talk. You have no rights here when it comes to Hogwarts students."

"Students, no, but my date yes. She is my date this evening, not yours. She came here with me, not you. She has danced all evening with me, or a few of her friends, and we all got along. Now you stick your nose in vhere it doesn't belong and you tell me to get out of your face. I don't think so."

Michael was ready to go further, but his head of house, Professor Flitwick, stepped between the two, "Mr. Corner, it is time for you to return to the dorm, and I will see you in the morning before you leave. There was no reason for you to interrupt the dance with your petty jealousy. Miss Patil was fine until you stepped in. Now it is time form you to step back out. After you apologize to Mr. Krum, that is."

"Why should I a..."

"Now Mr. Corner, or you will not be going home for just the Christmas Hols. It will be a much longer stay."

Michael could not afford to miss any time from school. He couldn't face his father if he did. He didn't like apologizing, but he did, "Please forgive me Mr. Krum. I was out of line. Miss Patil, I'm sorry for ruining your evening." and he walked off before it went any further.

There were no more incidents for the rest of the evening. Harry and Hermione played a total of eight songs and shared three dances. Harry, Ginny, Luna and Draco shared their dances with each other, mostly. There were a few from brothers and friends.

It was an excellent evening for the most part and the students from the visiting schools let everyone from Hogwarts know how good it was.

Before he left, Cedric went to Luna and asked, "Luna, have you figured out the clue yet?"

"No, not yet. It gives me a headache as soon as I open the egg. Have you figured it out yet, Cedric?"

"I have, but I had help trying to get it. You need to listen to it while it is under water. I think it will help you. I'm glad I helped you out after you gave us what our first challenge would be."

"You really didn't have to help me, Cedric, but thank you. I will look into it when we get back to school. I hope you had a good time this evening."

"The best. Thank Harry and Hermione for me, will you. In case we don't get a chance later, Happy Christmas, Luna."

"Happy Christmas to you as well, Cedric."

Sacrifices-}

Harry was expecting to be lonely for most of the Hols, but was surprised when His mom told him they closed the shop for two weeks so they could spend some time together. Then he found out that Remus, Katie and Sirius would be there as well. Harry was going to have his entire family with him for two weeks. When he helped Da with the first meal, he was humming to himself as he worked. Da looked at him and smiled. It was the happiest he had seen Harry in a long time.

The Christmas Hols flew by and Harry met everyone at the station to hear all the comments about their Christmas, He didn't break out the guitar this time to the disappointment of the students there early. He asked for their forgiveness and they just laughed at him, telling him there was nothing to forgive. They just missed his playing, even after the Ball.

He was soon joined by Draco and Hermione and waiting on Luna, Ginny and Fred. Once again they got there minutes before the train was scheduled to leave. He wondered what kept them late so often, but he didn't have the nerve to ask, fearing the tirade Ginny would give about one of her brothers needing something they forgot. The twins were the most often talked about in this, although Ron had been the topic once or twice.

They settled down to talk and Harry listened as Hermione told them of her trip to the continent, Luna told them of her helping her father out with his holiday edition of his magazine, and the twins told them of their new discovery, which was salt water taughy.

Hermione had to correct him on this one, "Fred, salt water taffy has been around for ages. It is not new just because you made some."

"Not taffy, Hermione, taughy. When you eat it, it makes you laugh so hard you almost poop yourself. Want to try a piece?"

"No thank you, I think I'll pass."

Luna jumped in, "I'll try a piece, Fred. I always enjoy a good laugh." and Fred handed her a piece.

Everyone watched as Luna ate the Taughy. A minute later, Luna started to giggle, then started to laugh. Soon she was laughing real hard and was moving around in her seat. Then she let out a loud blast no one expected. Her eyes got real big when she did it and asked, "Did I do that?" and was laughing all over again. She was joined by the others in the cabin, with Draco holding his nose as he laughed.

They got back to the castle where Ginny and Luna wanted to check out her egg using the method Cedric told her. They took the egg to the Prefect's bath and slid into the pool and Luna then brought the egg in with her. Ginny used a parchment and quill to copy down what was said or shown. Luna opened the egg up and there was the terrible screeching again. She closed it back up and looked at Ginny, wondering what went wrong. "Luna, open it up under water to see if anything changes." Ginny knew there had to be a reason for the water.

As soon as Luna did this, they heard a song being sung, telling them what to expect for the second challenge. Ginny copied it down to try and figure it out later with everyone's help.

Luna got dressed and they headed back to the spare classroom where the rest were waiting and Ginny passed the song to Hermione. She read out to everyone for their thoughts. It was actually pretty simple as it told them something precious was going to be taken and Luna had one hour to find it. She looked to Draco and thought she knew what it was. She went to him and pulled him in for a hug, saying, "I'm sorry to pull you into this Draco."

"What? You think it will be me? Why?"

"Because you were my date for the Ball. Why else do you think they have it before the second Challenge? It has to be my escort, just like Padma will be for Viktor, Cho for Cedric and Roger Davis for Fleur."

"What if you're wrong and it's not me?"

"It doesn't really matter who it is, but they needed a focal point for who it would be."

Harry listened to the rest, then he said something that made some sense, "Luna, you may be right, but I feel it will be someone else. I think it will be me, because of our connection. They may not know about it, but why else would we bond like we did. Yes, I know you and Draco are bonded, but no one else does. However, you have been with Ginny and I for some time now and someone that reports to the Death Eaters must have reported it to them. I think we have to be ready for either choice. Now, who knows the best way for Luna to get through this?" Harry looked to Fred as he said this.

Fred smiled, "Know me that well do you Harry? Yes, George and I may have something to help our charming Champion get through this challenge. We call it the Merry Mermaid Mint. It tastes like a mint, but has Gillyweed in it, which causes the change to a mermaid. It has been tested, yet we don't know the dosage for time length. We do know about a pinch lasts five minutes, so twelve pinches should last an hour, but it is safe at that amount? We don't know for sure?"

They set up a test for the mints for the weekend just in case something should go wrong. While the rest were in class, Luna did use a pinch to see how it worked. She once again used the Prefect's bath for her test since the lake was off limits. It was also safer for her because she had Myrtle there to watch over her, in case something should happen. She took the mint and ate it while she was in the pool. It took five seconds for her to feel the first affect. She felt the web form between her fingers, and then the flippers form on his feet. The last thing she felt were the gills that formed on her neck and she had to dive into the water so that she could breathe properly. She swam as fast as she could to the other end of the pool and kept doing it until the affects of the mint wore off. It was as Fred said, five minutes.

She wanted to try to take two mints, but she had promised to wait until the weekend to do it. She did know that the combination of flippers and webbed fingers let her move through the water three times faster than she could swim, and she was a very fast swimmer.

Myrtle waited for Luna at the edge of the pool and told her, "Why didn't they have things like this when I went to school? I thought you were a fish, you went so fast through the water. I think you were even faster than the real Merpeople. I visit them once and a while and know what they can do. Oh, yes, if they are used in the challenge, then their village is not in the center of the lake, but in a deep hole about thirty meters into and to the left of the center of the lake. If you go to the center, you will find Oscar."

"Who's Oscar?"

"That's the name I gave to the Giant Squid. He is quite friendly and should not be a bother to you or the other Champions, but you have to watch out for the Grindylows. They are mean sprites that will try and capture any of you. They are kind of slow, but there are quite a few of them so they will make it hard for you to escape them if you are surrounded. It may be a good idea for all of you to go down together as a unit. Any single person would be in trouble."

If Luna could have hugged her, she would have thanked Myrtle properly. As it was she did hold her arms out for Myrtle to at least see what Luna wanted to do. Myrtle went to her and settled in Luna's arms, just for thought of being hugged.

Now she had all kinds of information to pass on, and she wanted the other champions to be there to hear what she had to say.

She had them all gathered together in the classroom and told them what she learned from Myrtle. She didn't ask how the others were going to approach the challenge, but she did mention to them to find a way that was fast.

This changed the plans of two of the Champions as both Cedric and Fleur were going to use a bubble charm. Viktor was going to use a shark head charm for his attempt. He also had fins available to use.

After the other champions left, Luna told the others how well the mint worked and how long it lasted. Hermione heard this and turned and gave Fred a hug and a kiss, which caused him to blush a shade of red darker than Ginny's hair. However it wasn't enough to stop him from stealing another kiss from Hermione. Now they were both blushing, yet smiling.


	22. Chapter 22

Sacrifices Chapter Twenty Two

Luna didn't eat breakfast on Saturday Morning, since she had to test the mints of Fred and George. She would start out with two and try it twice to see if there was a difference in time between the two doses.

Once again they were at the Prefect's bath and Luna wore the suit she would be using for the challenge. She also wore a cap, to keep her hair in place. She didn't want anything that might attract the Grindylows.

Fred walked up to her and handed her two of the mints and George had the rest in his pocket. Luna took the mints and chewed them and swallowed when they were small enough do so. She jumped in the water and as soon as she hit, she changed into the Mermaid and swam around the pool A fast as she could, and Harry and the rest found it hard to follow her progress she was moving so fast It was like Myrtle said, she moved faster than the real Merpeople.

Her energy level also increased from using the mint. She didn't know if it was the Mint or the Gillyweed. Another thing she noticed was at the moment, she had elapsed ten minutes under it's influence. For another five minutes she swam, until the affect finally wore off and she lost the gills, flippers and webbed fingers. She got out of the water and sat there for a few moments, until her strength returned.

Ginny handed her a glass of water to drink, but she just held it in her hand without bringing it to her lips. She told them all about the experience and the energy level. How it made her feel like she was born for the water. How the gills not only took oxygen from the water, but also kept her moist in her mouth. It also changed her blood and other parts of her body so that cold water wouldn't affect her.

She then looked to Fred for the second attempt. He handed her two more mints and as soon as she took them she was in the water and once again the change was immediate. This time was much different from the first. Everything was the same, except for the length of the change. This time it lasted only nine minutes. This stumped Fred and George, but not Hermione. "These idiots didn't properly mix the mints and the Gillyweed. The first two had more of it than the last two."

Luna spared the twins their embarrassment by saying, "It doesn't really matter, Hermione. I will just take them for the shortest time and take enough for an hour. If it lasts longer, I'll just swim it off. If it's shorter, then I hope I at least saved my most prized possession, right Draco or Harry?"

"It would be nice if you did. I don't know about Draco, but when my hair dries after being wet, it not a pretty sight. If you think it's wild now, you should see it then."

Draco agreed with Harry. He then watched as Luna took two more mints to see if there were any more changes. This attempt lasted eleven minutes and thirty seconds. Working on the three different times and going with the shortest, Hermione told her that thirteen should be enough for her to complete the challenge. Luna thanked them all for their help as Ginny wrapped her in a towel as she got out of the water.

There was just a week left before the second challenge and Luna and Harry still had to come up with a plan for the end of the last challenge. What ever it was going to be, they knew that the cup would be at the end of the challenge, so it was probably a race of some type, with obstacles. They could not make it too easy. They did this alone for about an hour, and it didn't get them anywhere, so they called out to Draco and Ginny, with Ginny getting Hermione and Fred. They met them in the classroom and Hermione closed the door and spelled it against anyone outside hearing what was said.

Luna started out, "Hermione, do you think a simple race is all that will be used as a challenge for the last one?"

"Don't you think we better get by this one before you start planning for the last one? But, to answer you, no, I don't think a simple race will be used. It's too, I don't know, easy I guess. It has to be more than that. A race with obstacles is also too simple. Let me think on it for a second."

She didn't get a chance as Draco got their attention, "Hermione is right, a simple race, even with obstacles is too easy, however, a race where everything changes as you run it, isn't. Say like a maze. It does seem to fit the parameters of the challenges with bravery, bounty and brains. You have to think when you go through a maze. A simple race doesn't take much knowledge to run it."

Hermione looked at Draco as if she was ready to kill him, then she went and hugged him. "He's right you know. I forgot all about the necessities of each challenge. Bounty is a reach if you ask me, but it fits when using B's as a center. A maze would be perfect for the final challenge. But can we get past this challenge before going into the final challenge?"

Harry got Dean to make a picture of the lake and they used this to show Luna the best guess as to where the village would be. With the help they got from Myrtle, they charted possible hazards to the Champions and safe approaches to their target. Luna made sure all the other Champions got copies of theirs and she was once again thanked by all of them. Fleur even told her, "Luna, you have helped us so much in the first challenge, and still you help us. I can't speak for the rest, but I will take this to heart when I approach the task. I would have gone to the dead center of the lake and possible got into trouble with something. Thank you so much. Also thank this Myrtle for me, if you would."

Cedric just said he would thank her himself. Viktor just hugged her to show his thanks.

The morning of the challenge was another fasting morning for Luna. She would make up for it at her next meal. She did drink a few glasses of orange juice before she went to the room behind the Professors table. She didn't see either Harry or Draco when she left, and it worried her. She didn't know which one would be her taken treasure. She tried using her connection, but even Ginny didn't answer her. She didn't know they were all asked to close their connection to her so that she wouldn't worry too much about who it was.

Luna walked to the dock that was built for the challenge and she saw everyone cheering as they approached it. She looked hard, but didn't see Draco or Harry. She tried once more to see if the link was open, but there was no answer. She didn't think there would be, but she had to try. She would know who it was she had to save in about fifteen minutes. But why try to hide the decision? What did it matter who it was she had to save?

The four Champions went to the starting point and waited for the signal to begin. Luna had the mints in her hand and brought it to her mouth. The shot rang out and she put them in her mouth and swallowed a few at a time. She jumped into the water just as the change took place and she was swimming for the point where the village should be. She saw where both Fleur and Cedric decided to go the route that Viktor did, using the shark head change. It was affective but it didn't make them any faster. Luna slowed down to make sure they all made it safely to the village. Fleur was on the outside and was nearing a leafy area. Fleur missed the movement in the weeds and Luna saw it, so she went right to the spot and chased away about seven Grindylows. Fleur thanked her with a salute and Luna gave her one back and went on towards the village. Viktor and Cedric were approaching the spot where the the prizes were kept. Luna saw a young girl, Cho and Susan, but could not see the last one, which was hers.

She waited once again for Fleur to catch up and they went on together. Fleur could see her prize was her sister, Gabrielle and went as fast as she could to get her free. Luna approached her prize and saw Harry tied to the post like the others. He was different than the others as his eyes were open as if he could see everything going on. But he did not respond to Luna's signal. He looked out to the area behind her. She decided to look to see what it was, and became upset wndylows, so that Viktor could take Draco and retuhen she saw Draco in the same predicament, tied to yet another post. Luna started to panic, when Viktor was at her side and told her to take Harry, while he went and got Draco. Luna did that, but when Viktor didn't come back soon, she went back down, knowing she was running out of time. When she got there, she saw Viktor in a battle with the Grindylows while protecting Draco.

Luna went after the Grindylows so that Viktor could take Draco to the surface. This worked for Viktor and Luna used the rope that held Draco and made a net out of it. She used this to capture the sea creatures and bring them back to the surface. However, it was about this time that her mints wore off, and Luna began struggling for air. She released the Grindylows, who took off for different waters. Luna began to race for the surface but felt she could never make it.

She began to lose consciousness when she felt someone grip her arm and pull her toward the surface. She didn't see a face, but she was happy to feel the hands that gripped her arm.

The next thing Luna knew, she was coming to on the dock, with all her friends around her. She also felt a different presence in her mind. A fourth person, probably the one who saved her from the lake. She looked around to see if she could find out who it was and saw someone wrapped in a blanket sipping hot chocolate. Luna called out, "Was it you who saved me?"

The cup left the face area and a hand came up to pull the wrap away. Luna almost screamed when she saw Hermione grinning at her. She decided to answer her in her mind. 'I finally made it Luna. You and I are bonded.'

'But how did you know I was in trouble?'

'When Viktor made it back, he said you were still down there and may need help. There was no way I would let anything happen to you, and Harry and Draco were still out. Ginny was with them, so it was left up to me.'

Luna left her spot and went to Hermione and pulled her in for a hug, "Thank you Hermione. I'm glad you joined us. However, I hope this is it, as it is getting kind of crowded in my mind."

"I know what you mean as Ginny has been calling me every ten seconds to see how you were doing. Thank goodness Harry and Draco are out, or they would be doing it as well. Now excuse me as I need to go find Viktor and thank him for what he did."

"Do you mind if I go with you? I need to let off some of this excess energy I have built up." and she followed Luna as she made her way through the crowd to find her fellow Champion. They found him with the other Champions and Luna went right to him and gave him a hug and a kiss. Viktor accepted them, but then held her away from him so he could say something to her. "Ve have all lodged a complaint against the committee because of you having to save two people. An investigation is being conducted as to how it happened."

"Thanks to you, I don't care if they don't find anything. Yes it was a terrible thing to do, but with the help I had down there, nothing serious happened."

Sacrifices-}

Filius was not in the same frame of mind as Luna. He was furious that Luna was even in the tournament, and now someone was making it even harder for her by adding to her challenges. This last one where she had to save two people was too much. He demanded to know why? When Albus could not supply and answer, he went to the Ministry and they said that it was out of their hands because of the two other schools there. It was also because they already had people there capable of handling the situation.

Since he was not getting any help from anyone else, he made a call to someone he thought could help him. He also had access to other people for help. It was time to call in a favor from a friend and maybe more.

Severus was taking inventory of his stock he had on hand and filling out a sheet for resupplies. When he first started he ordered once every two weeks. Since Lily joined and he used her ideas and his own to broaden his small but growing business, he has to order three times a week. The small local customers were delivered by his runners, while the larger ones by the Knight Bus. He was half way through his inventory when he received a call from someone he wasn't expecting to hear from for another week. "Filius, my friend, you're calling early? Do you need a rush order for some reason?"

"No Severus, I need you and anyone else that can help you. That includes Lily. We have a big problem here and it may get worse if we can't find an answer. I'll explain when you get here, if you can make it."

"Does it involve the students?"

"Four in particular, with two of them close to you and Lily. If you can't make it, please send K-Lu. Celestial is in danger."

"Will do. Talk to you soon." and Severus left the floo and closed his part of the shop and went to Lily and told her what transpired. She did not take it too well. Her son and his friends were in danger and Luna in grave danger. No one puts her kids in jeopardy and not pay for it. She called for Moony and Padfoot. Moony was easy to recruit. Padfoot had to take leave for him to get off, but he got it.

They joined at the Manor and traveled to Hogsmeade and Filius met them there after school hours. He told them what happened in the second challenge and Luna's thoughts for the final challenge. Lily would have charged to the castle if her three mates hadn't been able to settle her down. Of course it wasn't without injuries, as Sirius and Severus had scratches all over their faces and Remus had a black eye. Filius was smart and stayed out of it. Even without magic, Lily was a handful.

After they had her settled, Filius told them that one of the officials was behind it all, but he didn't know which one it was. He gave them a list of names of all the officials, which included the three heads, and the four officials from the Ministry, plus the security team and the specialists brought in to help with the challenges. It was a list of fifteen names. Filius circled the names he was sure were not the one behind the acts. Albus, Arthur,Charlie and Bill were the ones he circled.

Lily read the list and circled Hagrid, Madam Maxime and Percy. Percy was added, even though he had changed since he left school and joined the Ministry. For some reason he fell from grace with the Weasley Family. She felt that he would never put his sister or her friends in jeopardy. Of course, if polyjuice was used, that would be a different case. He didn't think Hagrid or Madam Maxime would be used because of their size and the toughness to control them.

Filius had to get back to the school, but he left feeling good about their meeting and was sure things would get done now that he had someone he felt good with, helping him.

Sirius and Severus were the only two with animagus forms in the group, so they would enter the grounds under their forms. Severus became one during his sixth year and took the form of a silver fox. Both had keen senses and alertness, were fast and able to hide when the need arose. Lily and Remus would be the facts collectors and cyphers.

Remus was out getting them all something to eat, when he saw someone he recognized in Madam Padifoots, purchasing some butterbeer. He walked up to the store and waited outside for him. Soon he was walking out the door when George was caught in a strong grip and couldn't escape. He thought he was a goner until he heard, "George, what are you doing here in an off weekend from Hogsmeade?"

"Remus, you prat, give a bloke a heart attack, why don't you? What are you doing here?"

"You're the one who needs to answer that one. I'm allowed here anytime I wish, where as you should only be here on Hogsmeade weekends?"

"Well, if the school would serve butterbeer and fire whiskey, we wouldn't have to make this trip too often."

Remus wanted to laugh, because he did this several times himself while at school. But he was glad he found George here. He needed him to take a message to Harry. "George, I don't care why you're here, but I am glad you are. I need you to get a message to Harry. Tell him that his mum, step dad, Padfoot and me are her to find out who is behind it all. If he or any of his friends happen to see Padfoot or a silver fox in school, ignore them. They are looking for clues and won't be able to stop and talk."

"Gotcha. Tell Padfoot hello for me and give Lily a kiss for Harry and me. Good luck finding the bastard, as he put Luna in a bad way during the second challenge."

"I know, Filius told us about it. That's how I got this black eye."

"You got a black eye from talking with Professor Flitwick?"

"No, keeping Lily from attacking Albus and the Ministry officials. You should see Severus and Sirius. Looks like they got in a fight with a tiger."

"Tiger Lily, hmmm, sounds like a catchy name. I'll have to keep that one in mind." and George left to go back to school.

When Harry got the news from Remus, he contacted Luna and Draco to let them know. Luna answered in her usual way, 'Are they going to come over for a visit while they are here?'

'We'll have to wait and see Luna. I would like to see them while they are here, but they all have jobs to go back to. I can't imagine them being here too long.'

Meanwhile, Sirius and Severus were already on the grounds in their forms and the first place they went was to Hagrids Hut. They would need help and he was the best one for this because of his contacts in school. Filius was another choice, but with him being in the school, it made it hard to contact him.

Severus was the best choice for the inside work as he could get in places Sirius couldn't. Sirius took to grounds sniffing and looking for something, especially around the lake and the Quidditch Pitch. The lake was the last place used, so the scents would be the freshest.

The dock was still in place, so he started there to search for Draco's scent, since he was the odd man in the challenge. He found Draco's scent after about two hours of searching and tried following his scent back to the school. Unfortunately too many students used the path taken by Draco and he lost the trail half way back to school. He didn't recognise the second scent that brought Draco to the lake and he couldn't tell if he went willingly or not.

Harry and Draco were just coming around and the questions began right off. Hermione was the first one, "Draco, who brought you to the lake and why didn't you fight him?"

"Hermione, it was one of the Ministry's officials so why should I question him if I knew I was going to be selected. I didn't know they also took Harry. He hit me with a Petrificus Totalus to keep me alive down there, which is what they did to all of us. He explained all this to me on the way down to the lake. I was the first one in place. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but now that I think about it, why weren't we all brought down there together and how was I not seen by the others when they were brought down there?"

"I'm not for sure about this, but he may have used a charm to obscure your presence, like a confundus or an invisability charm, with a temporary time set. Which one of the officials was it?"

"I think his name was Cragmore. Do you think he is the one behind all this foul play?"

"He may be. It's a good place to start." The group made it's way down the stairs when the was a group of people coming up the stairs, carrying a body. Hermione stopped Harry and said, "I bet you a galleon the person being carried is Cragmore."

Harry knew better than to accept the bet. He was glad he didn't as it was the body of Cragmore, with his head bashed in. Blood was all over him and the stretcher. Harry didn't think he knew what hit him.

As they passed, Hermione asked, "Who found him?"

Minerva stopped to answer the question, since she wasn't needed with the group carrying Cragmore. She brought the students into a close circle and said, "You may not believe me, Mr. Potter, but your Godfather found him in the woods. He was already dead. He tried to find the tracks of the one who did it, but somehow they were covered up expertly by who ever did it. We wondered why he wasn't at the site of the challenge when it started. Now we know why. Did any of you see him before the challenge?"

Harry stepped forward, "I did Professor. He was the one to take me to the lake for the challenge. He didn't act like he was in any trouble or meant me any harm."

"That would have been after the time he was hit, so whoever brought you to the lake was not him. He must have been using a polyjuice potion."

"I should have known. I should have been weary of something like this happening. Professor, could we all talk later this evening. I think we need to let someone we trust know what our thoughs are. Also, as you have seen, Pads, Moony, Severus and mum are in Hogsmeade, or on the grounds, and they should be there as well."

"Why are they all here?"

"I'm afraid that was because of me."

From behind them came a voice they all knew, Filius walked up to them, "I was very upset with the way this challenge was handled, letting another person be put in jeopardy like they did. I called them because they should be here for all of them to see for themselves."


	23. Chapter 23

Sacrifices Chapter Twenty Three

Filius offered to go to Hogsmeade and find the four and while he was gone, Severus and Sirius showed themselves to Minerva and the students. There were hugs and kisses for the two as the were greeted. They told her that they lost the trail of Draco's kidnapper, but did find the dead Ministry Official. They passed on what they did find and Draco told them what he knew. "Well, he came to me saying I was to be Luna's object and what needed to be done in order for me to be safe through out the challenge. I went with him to the dock and he told me the position to take in order to be petrified. I took it and he petrified me and that is all I know. How he got me down there, I have no clue."

It took about an hour but Filius came back with Lily and Remus and all the students went in to greet them, like they did for Severus and Sirius. They all talked for about half an hour before Minerva asked Harry if he wished to talk now, rather than later. He agreed and lead them to the room they used for training and talks. Hermione put up the shields as usual and Minerva conjured up some more seating for the larger number of people here. Once everyone was settled in, Harry began.

"OK, first off, everyone has to know that there are five of us sharing our bond now. Hermione has joined Luna by saving her at the end of the last challenge. Draco has also joined us. We don't know why we all share it, or what it all means, but I know for sure that there is a reason for us all being a part of Luna. As for the Tournament, Hermione figured out that a maze should be the final event." Harry heard the throat clearing and looked to Draco. "Excuse me, but it was Draco who suggested it was a maze. Hermione only verified his choice. Sorry Draco. Anyway, since the trophy will end the Challenge, it will also end the mystery of what it is all about, but not in a good way. We fear the trophy will either kill the champion or transport him or her somewhere to where Tom is waiting to serve his purpose." Harry took a breather here and it gave Minerva a chance to say something.

"Mr. Potter, Your group continues to amaze all us Professors. You have just told me what is indeed the final challenge. However, the cup is completely safe for any of the Champions to handle."

"Maybe right now it is Professor, but Not when the challenge begins. I promise you it will do one or the other and most likely it is to move the winner some place that will put the champion in jeopardy. Please don't try to deny it, Professor, as the second challenge was suppose to be safe, yet Luna had two items to return. Was that supposed to be in the challenge for the youngest Champion to have to save two people?"

"Mr. Potter, we understand your concern, and we are sorry for the way the second challenge turned out. We are taking stricter measures to ensure the safety of the Champions during the last challenge. We know someone is trying to corrupt the Tournament and hope to find this person soon."

Harry and Luna's answer shocked all the adults. "No, you can't do this. If you find this person, you may be putting everyone in jeopardy as Tom will look for revenge if he even suspects he lost his key player. Besides, Luna and I have a plan and it all concerns her winning the Tournament. We know what Tom wants, and we intend to give it to him, partially."

"You have done all this without consulting an adult. Have you gone over all possible things that could go wrong?"

"Actually, nothing should go wrong Professor. I have talked to the other Champions and we told them what we expect to happen and what we wish to do control it. At first they were reluctant, but Fleur pulled Viktor and Cedric off to the side and talked to them. Actually she was quite loud with them when they questioned her. She told them how much I helped all them in the challenges and even Viktor with a date for the Ball."

Harry took over for Luna again, "You see Professor, if Luna wins with the help of the other champions and nothing happens, Luna will refuse the prize by winning it under false pretenses. She will tell the officials why and the others will present them with a signed letter by Luna about her thoughts. I don't think it will be needed. I think Luna will be brought before the Death Eaters and Tom."

"So, you are sacrificing Luna. You know we cannot allow this. We will put a stop to it."

"The only way you could do that Professor is by cancelling the final challenge. As hard as it is for you to see, Tom has been running the entire show right from the start. Luna and I agree that he wants us both, but for her, it is a life as a slave and with me, it is death,"

"Even more reason for you to forget your plan, Harry. I will not let Tom take Luna as a slave, just like I won't let him kill you. I saved you once, and I can do it again." Lily spoke out.

"Please calm yourselves down. Mum, Luna and I have spent hours on this plan and can find no fault in it what so ever. He wants us both, but what we give him may be too much for him to take."

"Then tell us what this plan is to see if it is really as safe as you say?"

"I'm sorry mum, but not even our friends know what it is. Just the five of us that are bonded. It is the one thing we have in our favor that no one else knows. We have to keep it that way. Hermione was upset when we refused to tell her, until she bonded with us. Then she saw what we meant and agreed with it."

"Perhaps we can come up with a better plan if you told us what this favor was? There are always a better way to do thing if you have more minds to give their thoughts. Is there any in this room you don't trust, Harry?" Minerva asked.

Harry used his connection to ask the others, 'What do you think Luna, do you feel the Professor is right and there may be better options. Ginny, Draco, Hermione, what are your thoughts on this?'

The others sitting there watched as the five bonded students sat there not saying anything, but knew they were talking none the less. It lasted fifteen minutes, when Luna spoke out, "Professor, we talked it over and feel what you say may be right. We really should listen to other suggestions. Not because we feel our choice is wrong or bad, but because there may be something better. We are going to show you something new we have been working on for over a month and we finally got it down pretty good. I need to go back to my dorm to show you what we have done. Please be patient with the time it takes, but it will be worth it in the end." and Luna stood up and waited as Hermione cleared all the spells she set, for Luna to leave.

Fifteen minutes later Harry, Ginny, Draco and Hermione stood up and circled themselves, leaving about ten feet in the middle of them. Then without warning, Luna was standing in the middle of them. Minerva knew that Aporition could not be used in Hogwarts, so what she saw was something only a house elf could do.

"So, you are able to transport to the others no matter where you are? You have encountered no barriers you can't breech?"

"None what so ever, Professor. Luna even went to Hogsmeade and came back to us while we were in the castle. We haven't made a long distance move yet, but we can't see why this couldn't be done as well."

"That is quite a chance you are taking, risking Miss Lovegoods life on something you think may work. Don't you think you should try something like that first, to see if it indeed works."

"Of course we would like to try it, but it's not possible right now. Unless you think we could try it with your permission. Like you said, it would make us feel better if we knew for sure it worked over long distances."

Severus tried to help by saying, "I need to get something from our shop. Suppose I take Luna with me and you can try to contact her in say, thirty minutes. Once you make contact, then she can try to transport back to you. If you can't make contact, in forty five minutes we will return and we can work on a different plan."

Everyone was in agreement with this and Severus and Luna made their way back to Minerva's office to use the floo there and go back to his shop. He went and picked up something from his counter and returned to Luna to wait the rest of the time before she would reach out with her mind to talk to the other bonded mates.

Once the time was up, Luna opened her connection to Ginny and called out to her. She was soon talking to the others and asked them to form their circle for her return. Once they were in place, Luna reached out with her mind to join them in the classroom where they waited.

Minerva, Lily, Sirius and Remus watched as the bonded formed the circle and went into a trance like state. The wait was so short that Minerva could not believe the possibilities of this form of transportation. Luna was standing in the middle of the group and didn't look the least bit troubled after the move. She then asked,"Have you tried taking anyone with you during a move, and can the group move to a single person taking someone with them."

Harry was already seeing the wisdom of Professor McGonagall. These were matters they hadn't even considered. Once again the group spoke to themselves in their minds. 'I never even considered this. But if we can, I can see where we could end it all the day the final challenge is completed. Luna, what do you think?'

'I think we are wasting time standing here when we could be trying it out. I will ask Professor McGonagall to come with me to the corner of the room to see if it will work.'

"Professor McGonagall, will you please try this with me. Since we have never tried to carry anyone with us while we travel, it may be that you coud help us with it. I think we should try it here in the room."

"No, Miss Lovegood, I don't think it will work that way. Have you tried moving while you are in the same room as the other bonded members?"

"No, we always went as far away as we could. Why?"

"Because I think if they are within eye sight, you can't transport. It is like seeing in your mind that they are alright, so there is no need to move like that. You have to have an unknown factor involved for it to work properly."

Luna was ready to take the Professor outside the room when Ginny stopped her, "Luna, it has always been you to do the Transport,but it will be us who will be doing it if we take the route the Professor told us. So, I think it should be one of us who tries it and since I am the one who brought it up, I think it should be me."

Luna just gave Ginny the Professors hand and they walked out to the hall and waited for a minute before Ginny tried. She had to make sure they formed the circle for her target. Then she thought about being with the other bonded and it happened, just like Luna did. Minerva didn't even know it was done when she raised her eyes and stood in front of Hermione. "Remarkable, I never felt anything at all. No tugging or stretching. No pulling or twisting. Just nothing except the passing of a few seconds. Is it like this every time you do it?"

Ginny answered her, "I don't know Professor, this was my first attempt."

Luna's answer was quite different, "Yes it is Professor, isn't it great. There are no after effects, or sickness. It is so smooth you don't even know you are moving. No dizziness or vertigo. I think we all should travel like this, if we can figure out how it works."

They got off the movement subject and were now talking about who, what, where, when and why of the operation. Who was going to go with who? What were they going to do once they got there? Did anyone have any idea about where they were going? Why did they really want Luna, besides using her to try and draw Harry to where they were? When they already knew was the end of the Challenge.

Now they started to talk about who went with who. They thought since Luna was going alone, it urt their numbers. Harry thought different. He pulled out his cloak and put it over Fred and George but they were too tall for it to be affective. He put it over his mum and the Professor and they were a perfect fit. Now Harry had to answer all the questions about what he was doing. "Luna does not have to go alone now that we know you all wish to help. I think we should have you both in place around the cup and under the cloak to be ready when she gets ready to grab the cup. That way when you get to where the cup takes her you can surprize who ever is with Tom and maybe even get the upper hand on the matter."

"How can we do that if Luna is just a split second faster than us in grabbing the cup? She could be there all alone and none of you will know we are stranded in the maze. Aporition cannot be used in the maze because it is on Hogwarts grounds."

"If you are holding her hands when she grabs the cup, you all will be going together. Make sure your fingers are interlocked so that they will touch the cup along with Luna. We don't know who will be there with Tom, but the three of you should be enough to hande who ever it is, as long as it is just one person. If there are more there than that, make the decision to fight if it is still managable or take cover if there are too many there. Don't take un-necessary chances. We will be there shortly."

"I'm sorry, but that is unacceptable." came the voice from behind everyone there. They turned and saw Albus standing in a corner with a house elf beside them.

"Professor, you have to listen to what we have to say." Harry tried to explain.

"No Harry. I know we failed Luna in the second challenge, and for that we are sorry. I believe I know who is behind this, but if I act on it, I will lose a great opportunity to confront Tom and his men. This will not involve any students, including the winner of the final challenge."

Luna moved in front of Albus and looked up at him, "And how may I ask, do you intend to keep anything from happening in the final challenge, Sir. One person is already dead because of this tournament, and I don't wish to see any more. With our plan, no one will die, including Tom, but his plans will all be ruined and he will have lost his chance at returning. He is very weak in his current condition. I have seen this and know. He is childlike, but still has his power, just not the stamina to prolong a fight."

"You know Bellatrix, Rebastan and Rudolphus are back with Tom. This makes him stronger than you can imagine. Bellatrix is alone, the most powerful witch known. The brothers are strong as well, but are easy to defeat because they have no imagination. Bellatrix has thought up a thousand ways to kill a person with and without magic."

"We as a group sir, have thought out one way to stop Tom without firing a spell, or maybe just one. Tom will not kill me, like he would Harry if he had the chance. He needs me for something and thinks I will be an easy conquest. My friends and I have a surprise for him."

"If you do this, you will already have fallen into his trap. Don't think of Tom as a stupid person. He has not got as far as he has by being stupid. He thinks of every possibility for each of his actions. He has an answer for each reaction."

"I don't believe that sir and neither do my friends. He cannot forsee something he knows nothing about. Like you sir, do you know everything about me? If you don't, then how could Tom."

"You are bonded to Harry, Ginny and Draco. You are in connection with your minds and can speak over great distances. You are stronger than most students because of this bond. You have friends that help you in many ways other than with magic. Does that cover it all?"

"I admit, you know more than I thought, but if that is all that Tom's knows, then he is in trouble. You forgot Harry's cloak."

"I didn't forget it, but it is not a weapon to be used against Tom. It gives you no extra power. In fact, by using it, you hinder yourself greatly, because you will have to expose yourself to use magic. Tom knows this as well. You see that if I know these things, then so does Tom. He has spies everywhere and knows what is going on here."

"That sir, is what we are counting on. We want him to feel superior when I have to face him. I will not be using the cloak for the final challenge. In fact it will not even be with me. I will face him as you see me now."

"So, you are not going to tell me what your plan is, I take it?"

"Why would you want to know it, Sir?"

"Professor McGonagall knows it, I take it. Why don't you trust me as well?"

"You are the most prominent member of the light, sir and with that shines a spotlight on every move you make. You know things others don't, yet still Tom runs loose, threatening every single person he can. Why is that?" Harry asked the headmaster.

"There are things that should not be known to people they have nothing to do with. You would be getting this information when it was time for you to receive it. To give it to you too soon could change the way you think about other things and get you confused."

"You are so wrong with that sort of thinking sir. Knowing things before hand tend to get things done more safely. What you do, hurts people because they are unprepared."

Harry was warned by his mother about the way he was talking to Albus, but Albus held her voice. "No, it is quite alright for Harry to speak his mind, Lily. You must understand Harry, that I didn't right the rules for the Tournament. That was done long before I was born. What you said is true to both of your complaints. But no where in the rules does it say that just because the first rule was broken that it stops the second from being in affect. If someone else puts a name in the goblet and that name is drawn, then he or she has to participate. The rules are very vague about the things you mentioned."

The argument went on for another hour, with neither one of them giving up on their thoughts. Harry and the others never told Albus when their plans were, and Minerva even asked him to leave so that they could finish. She also told him that if he ever tried to intervene in them, she would quit her job as a Professor.

Severus and Sirius kept up their search and it did work as they found out about the use of polyjuice by one of the lesser Ministry officials. They told the group about it, but did not move against him. They wanted to continue on with their plan and face Tom before he found a new body.

However, things began to unravel with their plans when new rules had been entered into the final challenge. It was scheduled for noon to start, and it was moved down to six in the evening. It would now be in the dark. Also, they would all enter the final challenge together, taking away any advantage Luna might have had with a head start. They would be at different entry points, but what mattered was that Luna had to move faster because of this. Lily and Minerva would be in danger of being exposed if she didn't.

When Harry heard these new changes, he became quite upset. He blamed Albus for this without knowing for sure it was him. With these new changes, he decided to change the game on his own, without telling the others. He clouded his mind so that they could not be found in his memory. He would not be putting anyone in danger if he could avoid it. This was done just three days prior to the challenge.

With his mind set, he went along as if nothing changed in his mind with the others. He had everyone believing he was still going along with their plan. He agreed with everything they said and even helped with his own ideas. He had to get them to believe that nothing had changed with what they planned.

Luna was unaware of Harry's thoughts, but felt somethingwas wrong with someone, but did not know who, and could not ask if there were any doubts about what was to happen. She had to try and find out who it was that did not really agree with the group.

Usually if she had doubts about something, she went to Ginny for a talk, to try and figure it out. But with Ginny being one of the people she had questions about, she couldn't do this. Lily and Minerva would be the next she could go to, but how could she explain what was troubleing her if she didn't know exactly what it was that bothered her, and why it did. Hermione could have been one to talk to, but she had the biggest doubts of anyone about the plans, so she could be the one who was causing Luna's doubt.

For the first time since the Tournament began, Luna was having doubts about the way things would end and she didn't like this feeling one bit.


	24. Chapter 24

Sacrifices Chapter Twenty Four

The morning of the final challenge saw the group eating breakfast, but it was mostly for affect. No one was hungry, but wanted everyone else to know that they were keeping calm about what was going to happen later this evening.

Even Luna just pushed the food around on her plate for show. She wasn't a big eater, but never missed a meal. She ate healthy and nurishing foods, except for her pudding, which was a weakness to her.

After they got tired of playing with their food, they retired to the classroom to sit and go over the plan once more. Harry sat and listened once again, nodding when his part was announced. But he knew in his heart that His mother and Professor McGonagall were not going with Luna under his cloak. He would be making the trip, supplied with the things the twins gave him. He didn't know if he would be using them, but it was good to have them. Now he had to get one more thing and he would be ready. He faked having to go to the bathroom and made his way to the Girls Lav in the dungeon level and the entrance to the Chamber.

As usual, Myrtle was there, but Harry did not ignore her. In fact he even asked her to join him for a brief dance, which she rushed to him for the chance to dance once again. Harry couldn't hold her this time, but she followed him perfectly and the thrill was still there for her. Then Harry did something she never imagined would happen, he attempted to kiss her on the cheek. She knew she couldn't feel it, but imagined she did. Then she flew into her loo and disappeared. Harry smiled at the shy girl, but then turned around and opened the entrance to the chamber. He followed the same path and soon came to the second entrance. He opened this as well and went right to the body of the Basilisk and took another fang from the dead creature's mouth. He stuck it in his robe pocket and left the chamber and returned to the others in the classroom. He was gone twenty minutes and Ginny questioned him about it to which he replied, "I needed to go real bad. I think it's nerves."

Ginny accepted this as she was quite nervous as well. What they planned worked perfectly in practice, but the final time would be for real and it could mean someones death. This did not set right with any of them, but it had to be done to try and put an end to the threat of Tom Riddle.

They finally broke up their meeting and went back to their rest areas to get ready for the evenings event. Luna and Draco shared a warm embrace, as she snuggled in his arms while sitting on a sofa in front of the floo. Draco played with her hair which always calmed her. He was getting to Luna in a way no one else had ever reached her, not even Harry.

Ginny and Harry were doing the same thing in front of the fireplace, talking to Fred and Hermione. Neville was there as well. They talked about what would happen if they were successful tonight and what would happen to them after it was over. Harry and Ginny knew what it meant for them in the long run, but not immediately following it. Hermione and Fred wanted to get closer when it was over and after the final year of school, thinking about their life together. Neville talked about his and Hannah's plans. Nothing firm in any of their thoughts, but it was something to look forward to.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione heard Luna in their minds and listened to her and Draco think about the same thing they had discussed. Harry thanked Draco in his mind for calming Luna like he did and keep her that way. He knew Draco cared for Luna very much and she felt the same way towards him.

It looked to be a long evening, so they all decided to try and take a nap. Harry used this time to put his plan into affect. He took his cloak and grabbed the things he would need for his plan and using one of the tunnels leading from the castle to Hogsmeade he then went to the postal service and mailed a letter to his mother, just in case something should happen. He told the postal servant to mail it the following day if he didn't return to collect it. He then went back to the castle and right to the Quidditch Pitch and using his cloak, entered the maze to find the cup and take up his post. He would wait for Luna to arrive and when she grabbed the cup, he would grab it also and be with her when she left for where ever the cup took them.

He was sure the cup was not meant to kill anyone, just take them to where they would be killed. He was also sure that even though Luna didn't think so, he felt she was going to die there as well as anyone that went with her. Luna would never let her powers be used by Tom to commit a murder or any other crime. She would rather die than give in to his demands. That was why he didn't think she would live if he didn't help her. Two people under the cloak was to much to try and cover, so his mother and Professor McGonagall had to be eliminated from going.

His wait was a long one as he was there over three hours early and he couldn't sleep, so he found a place to sit near the cup and waited. He didn't encounter any of the hazards in the maze, so they must not be in place yet. That meant that there would be activity soon and he didn't wish to be found. He was wrong as all the traps were in place, but needed to be activated. I spell was all it took. He still didn't know they were active.

It was soon getting dark and Harry knew it was close to the time for it all to begin. He could not figure out about the traps, but didn't worry about it as it didn't really matter to him. He knew Luna would make it through alright and wouldn't worry about the other three Champions as they were all capable of protectiing themselves.

While Harry had been waiting, Albus closed in on the Ministry Official Clayton. He was the one that had been doing all the dsirty work. His proof came from the empty polyjuice bottles he found during his search of his quarters. He found them in a four tiered trunk he had in his bedroom. It was a tricky one to open, but he found the right sequence on the locks to get all four tiers to open. He didn't know where the real official was, but he feared he was dead. He would wait until all the Champions entered the maze and then spring the trap to capture who ever it was using the juice potion.

Luna made her way to the back room with the rest of the Champions to wait for the call to the challenge. She was worried about Harry because he didn't show up to deliver the cloak to his mum and the Professor. There was no contact with him in their mind either. Ginny was absolutely sick with worry about this. No one could calm her down, not even Lily or herself.

Then the officials came in and got the Champions and lead them to the tunnel that brought them to the area outside the maze. She exited the tunnel and looked around to find her friends. She saw them sitting in the stands, including Lily and the Professor. She didn't like the way things were playing out. All of their planning was now nothing more than a dream gone sour.

The four champions made their way to the point they would use for entry to the maze and listened while Professor Dumbledore explained what they were about to face and what their goal was. Of course they all knew what it was they had to face and what it meant to get to the end and claim the of them relished the idea of being taken from Hogwarts and brought before Tom Riddle.

Each of the Head masters made a speech of some kind before the the start of the challenge, all of them praising what the Champions had gone through up to this point and what they still had to face. What it meant for them all to just finish the challenge. The champion would take most of the glory, but to just compete and survive was an accomplishment in it's own right, after the dangers they had all faced. That even if they didn't capture the cup, they had no reason to feel like they lost, but every reason to feel like they were champions themselves for the way they went after each challenge and completed them. There could only be one person to claim the prize, but they were all winners for what they accomplished.

Then they were set in their place for the start of the challenge and waited for the sign to begin. The signal was made and the entries to the maze opened and the Champions entered. Luna knew the others would make their way through the maze, but would make no honest attempt to find the cup. They believed Luna and Harry when they told them about their thoughts and the motivation behind it.

Luna found her path difficult, as she figured she would. In her first path she was slowed down by Devil's Snare and a giant spider. She actually used the Devil's Snare to trap the Spider and was able to get through fairly easy. Her next path was a gauntlet of Giant Snap Dragons that weren't too friendly. She used a shield as much as she could, but her back could not be protected as well as her front. She bled from a few of the bited from the plants. Nothing serious, but annoying.

Several more obstacles delayed her and she took longer than she wished to take. She knew that Lily and Professor McGonagall were not there waiting for her and she was worried she knew who was. Harry had been missing since before four o'clock and he had his cloak with him. He must be waiting at the cup for her.

She finally found the path that lead to the cup and she ran to get through it before it collapsed around her. She just passed the end of the hedges when they closed and she stopped to look at the area around the cup. "Harry, I know you are here somewhere? Why are you doing this? Why didn't you stick with the plan we made?" There was no answer from Harry. She was still sure he was here though.

She walked up to the cup, but instead of reaching for it, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the disclosure powder she got from Fred and tossed it around the cup. She hoped it would show the figure of Harry's cloaked body, but there was nothing there. As soon as she saw this she grabbed the cup and was wisked away from the maze. She didn't know Harry figured something would be used to show him, but stayed low under the table the cup stood on. He had his hand on the table, ready to grab it when Luna did. He was taken with her to the spot in a cemetary which was right before a head stone marking Tom Riddle Sr.'s resting place. Harry relased his grip on the cup just before Luna did and when she released it, it fell to the gound. Harry made his way around Luna and went to a cauldron sitting in the middle of a clearing. He approached the cauldron and dropped his item in the bubbling mixture. He then made his way back to Luna and stood behind her.

Luna saw someone leave a tomb off to the left and he was holding something in his arms, wrapped up like a baby. Except this baby began to talk to her. "Hello Miss Lovegood. I presume this is who you are? If not, then this is all wasted and you are a dead young lady."

"My name is Luna Lovegood, but Miss Lovegood is fine with me, if that is what you wish to call me, Tom."

"I haven't heard that name in a very long time. Of course it is no longer my name, and I prefer you call me by my current name. As you may have guessed, I am Lord Voldemort."

"Yes, I knew your false name. That is why I will call you Tom. It is also easier to say. Now, why have you brought me here?"

"You know why you are here. You have something I need. Your ability to see the future. I also know Harry is either with you now, or will soon be here. He would never let a friend face me alone. So, if you are here Harry, please show yourself so that we may get this over with. There is no way you would let anything happen to Miss Lovegood."

Luna felt the air move behing her and she knew Harry had removed his cloak. She saw him step away form her and showed himself to Tom. "I'm here as well Tom. And like Luna said, I will call you nothing else. I know you wish to kill me, but you need me for something else first, I would guess?"

"Indeed I do Harry. I need something from you that you do not wish to give me. Now, Bellatrix."

Harry felt himself pulled back to the head stone of Tom Sr. and tied to it. Bella walked out as well and walked to her Master. She smiled at Harry then said, "Does itty bitty Harry feel all bound up? I'm sorry if was too rough for you, but it is for your own good. We don't want to hurt you too bad when we take what we want."

"No, you didn't hurt me or were too rough. I'm glad I'm nice and secure though. I don't wish to fall down when you are done with me. I might get my school robes dirty. You know how it makes Professor McGonagall upset when she sees someone like that."

"Yes, I remember. She never will change, willl she. Well, I would like to carry on this chat, but I have something that needs taken care of and I don't have much time. Bellatrix please take from Harry what I need, while Rudolphus prepares me for the other part." and Bella went to Harry, passing the petrified Luna when she did. She did that while Harry and Tom were talking and before she was called.

She pulled Harry's sleeve up his arm and bared his skin to her knife. She took the knife and brought it to his arm and cut a long deep slash and held a cup under the dripping blood, collecting it for what ever it was to be used for. Harry almost passed out from the pain, but managed to stay partly alert. He talked with Luna in her mind, 'Luna, can you hear me in your current state?'

It was weak, but Luna answered him, "Yes Harry, I hear you. You better have an excellent reason for changing our plans.'

"I do and I will explain it to you later. Right now, you need to keep still, while I release you from your spell.' and Luna felt the stiffness leave her and she kept up her posture so that nothing would be noticed.

'I'm free Harry, now what?'

'Don't do anything until you get my word to go. We need to let Tom continue on with his plans.'

'But it will bring him back to us Harry?'

While they talked, Bella took the blood she drew from Harry and poured it in the cauldron. She threw the bowl on the ground, then took a knife from her hip and brought it to her wrist when Tom stopped her. "Wait Bellatrix. Rudolphus, hand me to Bellatrix then take her place. You will perform the ceremony while Bellatrix guards our prizes." and Rudolphus did as he was told and handed Tom to his wife then took the knife from her and went to the cauldron. He placed the knife to his wrist, then cut off his left hand and watched as it fell into the cauldron. It immediately started to bubble. All the ingredients were now added and all that was needed was to place Tom into the boiling brew and the chant made to bring him back. Rudolphus was spared the pain of cutting off his hand by use of the Imperious. It would be different when it was lifted.

Before he was placed in the brew, Tom turned his attention back to Luna, "Miss Lovegood tell me, do you see my future now? I am interested in knowing how far I will go and if the Ministry will become mine."

Luna actually concentrated on Tom's future, but didn't see anything. She delved further into her mind to see if she tried to black it out, but there was nothing for her to see. "I'm sorry Tom, but I see nothing of your future right now. Maybe it is because of your current situation and it can't be read until you return. Too bad, really. I would like to have seen what my future looked like. I can't read my own future, but knowing yours could show me something."

"Then we shall try again in a few minutes. However, Harry should be interested in knowing that his future is also not looking too good. In fact it is very limited, say only minutes. Bellatrix, please proceed with the ceremony. Rudolphus, you may begin the chant." and Bella placed Tom in the cauldron and as soon as she did, he began to scream to pull him out. But they both had been told to ignore any complaint coming from Tom because of the heat.

Tom felt something was off because of the intense pain coming from the brew. When he was ignored, he sent spells to both Rudolphus and Bellatrix and they both dropped dead at the base of the cauldron. The whole time, Tom was feeling the poison of the Basilisk fang that Harry had dropped in the cauldron. He knew what was happening and called for all his Horcruxes to try and help save him. What he didn't think of, was where they would land and they all ended up in the cauldron with him and were thus destroyed as well. Tom died in the caudron and his body disappeared from sight.

With his death, the marks that were meant to call them to him were used as targets for the Basilisk venom that was out to destroy all that Tom had built. The ceremony he had performed now became the end of everything Tom and his followers stood for. Reports came from all over, about people dropping dead for no apparent reason, except that they all had the mark on their arms. Severus Snape was supposed to be one of them, but because of his dying in Harry's first year and losing the mark, he was not among the dead Death Eaters.

At Hogwarts, the Ministry Official who was captured and held in place by Hagrid suddenly dropped from Hagrid's grip and was pronounced dead by Minerva as she looked over the body to find out what killed him. Then she stood up and almost dropped back down again when Harry and Luna appeared before the entire school, carrying with them the bodies of Bellatrix and Rudolphus. Rebastan was the one who died in Hagrid's arms.

Harry and Luna were attacked by Draco, Hermione and Ginny and Harry nearly beaten to death by the two girls. Then he was hugged and kissed by them both as they told him how stupid he was for doing it on his own. Luna told them that what Harry had done was far more brilliant than their original plan.

Harry knew he had a lot of expalining to do before this evening was over, but he didn't care as he saved two people that were very important to him. He blew a sigh of relief when he was left alone temporarily and joined in with the celebration that was going on. He watched as the twins launched a score of fireworks into the evening sky and listened to the roar of the crowd as they continued to cheer.

Luna came to the front of the crowd and asked for their attention for just a moment, "Please everyone, I wish to make an announcement. Please quiet down. Thank you. Now I wish to say to the officials of the tournament that I asked the other champions to allow me to take the cup. It was an unfair thing to ask of them, but they agreed to it. Now I wish to see that there be no champion in this tournament but that we all share in the victory over evil. There would have been no way to accomplish what Harry and I did, if we had another there to try and protect. It is my wish that we each take a share of the winnings and do with it as we wish. I wi ll hand my share over to the school and hope it can be used in the future for a student in need of funds." This was also requested by the other champions and it was the start of the Hogwarts Trust Funds for Students.

The celebration went well into the night and it was after midnight before it broke up. Harry was spared an explanation for the time being, and he rested well that evening. He was up early the next morning to shower and prepare for the question and answer period he was going to get. He made it to the common room where he found Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George, Ron, Neville and several other of his friends. He couldn't help himself when he let out a booming laugh. "Are you all here for my execution?" and he was hit with a spell that closed his mouth to shut him up. For now, anyway. He looked around to see who did it, and saw both Hermione and Ginny bearing down on him.

Ginny spoke first and she used language he never heard her use before, "You son of a bitch. You ever do anything like that again and I will string you up by your testies. Why couldn't you have told at least one of us about what you were doing?"

Hermione's language wasn't as colorful, "Yes Harry, why not let one person know about what you planned. We knew you had something up your sleeve when you failed to show at four PM. Myrtle told Luna about your visit to the Chamber earlier yesterday afternoon. I take it you went after another fang? What did you do with it?"

When Harry didn't answer Ginny began to get mad, then she remembered what she had done and sort of giggled at his inability to do anything. She removed the spell and Harry turned to her and said, "Was it something I said, or didn't say?"

"Both, you idiot. The first thing out of your mouth is about death and you didn't add to it by telling us why you did it. Now, why the fang?"

"Do you mind waiting until I am speaking in front of everyone? I only wish to say this once. Luna only knows a part of it and I am sure she would like to know the rest. My mother and Professor McGonagall need to know as well, since it concerns them."

"We know that Harry, we just wanted to hear a brief summary of what you did. Not the full story like you will be making to everyone. We do deserve something after all." Hermione tried to be patient with Harry, even if she thought the same way Ginny did.

Harry took both their arms and began to walk toward the exit and then the main hall. He didn't tell them anything, but promised they would know everything in an hour. Once they got to the Main Hall, Harry went right to the front, by the Professors table. He started to call for some quiet, when, "QUIET! Everyone please take a seat as Mr. Potter has something he wishes to tell us. Mr. Potter, if you will."

"Thank you Head Master. Well, it seems there are people out here that wish to know what happened after the trophy was taken by Luna and I. Yes, we both took it at the same time, but Luna didn't know that at the time. We had a plan, and it was a good one. However, it involved two people I care about deeply, not that I don't care about Luna, mind you. No, Luna had to be a part of my plan for it to work. We had our connection with our mind link and we could perform magic through it. It was how I freed Luna from her petrificus spell. Now, why I did it was my way of protecting those two I love so much. Also, I had need of the cloak they were to use. Another thing that surprised me was that no one else noticed that when Mum and the Professor used the cloak, their feet showed at the bottom and would have given them away." Harry took a breather here and had a drink of water. The food still had yet to be served, but no one noticed.

"This is what got me started on my plan. I didn't want anyone to know what I was going to do because of all the planning we had done with the original plan. The first thing that came to my mind was a Basilisk fang would be needed. I didn't know what I was going to do with it, but felt it would be needed in some way. Next, I knew I had to be in place before the challenge started or I would never be able to do what I did. I knew that Luna would know of my deception by then and was ready for anything she might try to expose me. I knelt down behind the table where the trophy was placed, with my hand by the cup when Luna grabbed it. My grip matched hers and we were whisked away to a cemetary where the ceremony would take place to bring Tom back. In case someone doesn't know who I'm talking about, Tom Riddle is Lord Voldemorts real name. As soon as we landed, I released my hold on the cup and when I saw the cauldron that was bubbling over a fire, I knew it wasn't meant for dinner. I made my way to the cauldron and dropped the fang into the brew, spoiling it for Tom. I went back to my spot and when Tom called for me, I took off my cloak and stepped out from behind Luna, who was petrified. I could speak to her in our minds still and I freed her from it. Then I was tied to a headstone and Bellatrix took some of my blood for the ceremony. I had to let her take it so that the ceremony could proceed. " once again Harry took a break for a drink of water.

He ended his talk by adding, "I didn't know for a fact that my putting the fang in the brew would work, but it worked far better than I had expected, as not only did it take care of Tom, but also all the devices he had hidden to keep him alive and end the threat by taking out all his death eaters. Luna will attest to all she saw of what happened and because she saw all this, it should tell you that everything else I said was true." and he waited for any questions they might have.


	25. Chapter 25

Sacrifices Chapter Twenty Five

Harry's reasoning behind his change in plans was not well accepted by all of the group, but they didn't chastise him too bad because of his results. They did like his idea with the fang and the results were outstanding. They just wanted to be let in on it before he tried it. His biggest protest came from Minerva. She didn't like the idea of him and Luna facing the threat alone, without adult supervision. Of course she didn't tell him that what he did saved more than just lives. It saved time. Time of which they would be under the threat of Tom and his followers. Time for the students to complete their schooling with no restrictions or worries. No, she didn't tell him that, but she knew it to be true.

With the end of Tom's reign of terror over with, it also brought about the end of the school year and the students had all their trunks brought down the flights of stairs so they could be loaded on the train. Harry and Luna were never left alone during the last days. The entire group decided they needed attention from, to let them know how much they appreciated what they did, even if the adults didn't show it as much.

Draco was at Luna's side during all her waking hours. Ginny didn't do that to Harry. She knew he needed his alone time, to think things over. She was always near in case he wanted to talk or he needed her for something. Of course he didn't do this often, because he wanted to be with her most of the time.

She had become the main reason he did things the way he did. He could not let her or anyone he cared for become hurt because of one his ideas. She always became the first one he thought of.

The group was at the dinner table eating breakfast when Hedwig flew into the hall and delivered a letter to Harry. He placed a plate in front of her with her favorite foods on it. He read the letter while she ate. After reading the letter, he knew he made the right decision. He didn't know his mother had gotten sick a few days back, and now she had a checkup and found out she was pregnant. The tears Harry shed were happy tears. He passed the letter to Ginny and Hermione and Luna peeked over her shoulder to read it with her. All three squealed when they read the part of her being with child. Luna closed her eyes to see if she could read anything from it, but her mind was closed to Harry's future. She would try later with Lily.

Now they had something else to talk about on the way home. The end of terror had brought about a time of peace and tranquility to the magical world and people began to enjoy themselves by doing things they hadn't been able to do, like picnics and swimming. Long walks and nights out. The Prophet had a story about all of it on the front page, and it made mention of it being because of two brave and strong students. Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood.

They entered the car of the train and found a cabin to sit and talk. Fred and George banished the wall between rooms so that more could sit with them. Before she left, Luna was given a letter to her by Minerva and it was from both Fleur and Viktor. She read them and passed them along for everyone to read, as it mentioned all of them because of the help they shared with two strange students from another school. They also told her that each school decided to add another thousand Galleons for each student champion, which means that Hogwarts added two thousand Galleons to the Student trust Fund. It was a good start to something that would help many students in the future.

Harry and Ginny snuggled for the trip and neither complained about the cramped quarters. In fact they sat closer than they really needed to. Their bond was firmly in place with no threat from anyone outside their circle of friends. Michael Corner showed interest in Ginny, but Neville and Draco straightened him out. He also showed interest in Luna, but Ron, Fred and George took care of that matter. Poor Michael never stood a chance with any of the girls in the circle of friends, and the circle was getting bigger, as Daphne, Tracy, Cho, Hannah and Susan became a part of it. Once he was home, he got to tell his tale all over again fro Sirius, Remus and Da could hear it.

Harry had never seen Da get over sentimental with Harry, but after his story was told, Da pulled harry in for a hug and Harry felt the tears coming from Da's eyes. Then in his ear he heard, "My life was meaningless when Master Regulus died. I didn't think I would ever serve another purpose in my life. But when Master Sirius brought you home, I felt it right from the start that I found my one true purpose in life, and that was to raise you to be the fine young man you are right now. I know your mother is back with us, and for that I am happy. I will never take her place as a parent and now you even have Master Severus. It has been a true pleasure teaching you right from wrong, and now it is in the hands of your parents. Always know that when ever you need me, I am just a few steps away, Harry."

He almost yelled at Harry when he started to laugh, but Harry stopped him by saying, "You act as if you were going somewhere Da. The only place you are going s to the kitchen with me by your side, to cook dinner. Then once it is over, we will do the clean up. Nothing has changed in my life to wish to see you go anywhere. I love mum, and dad, but you are and always will be my Da. If you don't like that, then it is too bad, because you're stuck with me." and he pulled Da into the kitchen to see it was already started.

Now da laughed as he saw the look on Harry's face. "Did you think I was going to keep you waiting for dinner, Harry? When have I ever kept you waiting for a meal?"

Da and Harry didn't have to do clean up after the ,meal as Lily and Severus did it for them, while Harry entertained the rest with what happened to Luna and the rest during the year. He told them of his coming to the decision to leave Lily and Minerva out of the final challenge and how he would take their place. Harry didn't know how many more times he would be telling this story and he definitely did not want to make a life time work of it. He did something he thought might end it right then. He went to his room and sat down at his desk and using the magic pen that Hermione got him, he told his story and the pen wrote it down for him. Once he was finished, he made five copies of it and took four plus the original and put them in his drawer. He then had Hedwig take the fifth copy to the reporter from the Prophecy for her to place in the paper for all to read. He even gave her the right to claim ownership of it, just to end his having to repeat it over and over again.

He kept the original, just in case Skeeter tried to make money off the story by creating a book. If that happened, then the Student Trust Funds would become larger by the gift Skeeter would be adding. Harry had told her that in the message he sent with the story. Rita was many things that were not nice, but she did like kids as a whole and would not try to take advantage of Harry's generosity.

Rita was not above making money somehow off the deal, so instead of the regular pay for a top story, she asked for a percentage of the take on the issue. She got fifteen percent of what ever it took in. It was a wise decision on her part as the issue was the single greatest selling one ever, needing three reprints to satisfy all the people wishing two copies. One for reading and one for keepsake purposes.

Of course everyone in the bond knew he was going to do this and welcomed it as well, because of how many times they had to tell the story to someone. There was over fifty issues of the paper sold just to the bonded and their families.

Arthur was never so popular at work as he was following the fall of Tom. He was another that appreciated the story in the paper. That morning saw every worker in the Ministry walking around reading the story and people stopping to talk to others about it.

It was not just the Prophet that gained by Tom's passing. The Quibbler had to raise it's publication to twice a week because of Luna's participation in the end. There was a story written by her of her take on the final encounter. It was not a battle, because the only fighting took place between Tom and his two followers. It was the weakest ending to a story ever heard, yet it was the sweetest story ever heard because of what it meant to the rest of the world, both magical and common. Once again it was the biggest selling issue ever sold. Luna and Harry's stories varied just a little as Harry tried to downplay his part and Luna heralded it as the bravest thing ever witnessed by an outsider, even though she wasn't an outsider in this story.

It took weeks for the story to cool down enough for Harry or Luna to walk in public and not be mobbed or hugged or kissed.

Then it took off again as the Ministry wrote in both papers that a reward was being divided between Harry and Luna for the end of Tom Riddle and four of his followers as there was a price on their heads. Once again when Harry heard of this, he turned his share over to the Student Fund, and Albus and Minerva cried at the amount that was put into the funds this time. It would last many years for those in need of help for their schooling.

All summer long, it was on and off for the interest in Harry and Luna. It would seem to calm down and then something new would pop up and the interest would be back again. This time it was Harry's birthday that sparked the interest. He received thousands of cards wishing him all the love in the world ans even a few gifts that embarrassed him. His trip to Diagon Alley was no pleasure trip. He was mobbed everywhere he went. He knew Ginny was suppose to meet him here, but he used the connection to tell her to stay away because of the crowd. Luna was with her and agreed with Harry that it was a wise idea to wait for a better time, like the middle of the week.

Harry himself didn't stay to get everything he needed as it was too congested. He would try again early in the week, like a Tuesday or Wednesday. He took what he had to his room and placed them in his trunk. He still needed his books for next year and parchment and pens and ink. He ordered his clothing by way of his mum. She knew his size and took them to the clothing shop and would pick them up at the end of the day. If she wasn't so busy with the shop, she would have gotten everything he needed, but too many people depended on her for their needs.

Harry spent the rest of the day helping Da with his chores, which Da always told him wasn't necessary, but Harry helped anyway. This always brought a smile to Da's face. He loved Harry so much, his pride showed in everything Harry did. Not the hero stuff, but the everyday stuff he did.

Harry used Hedwig often during the summer, writing letters to Hermione and Neville. He did this to kill time. He knew he could talk to Hermione with their connection, but he needed something to keep him busy. He could have done it with Ginny, but with the twins there, she had no privacy. That and he could get more personal with their connection. He could tell her how he felt about her and not worry about who knew what was said. He didn't worry about Ron, as he was OK with what Harry and Ginny said to each other. The twins would not let Ginny have a moment of peace if they got wind of what they shared with each other.

As the summer hols were coming to an end, Lily began to show off her current condition and the pride that Severus had in helping her in it. He walked around like James did with Harry. Harry knew this from Remus and Sirius. Remus was also walking around proud as a peacock. Him and Katie were soon to be married and Remus and Her made all the plans though Molly, who was taking charge of the event. It was to take place the first week end of the school year, in Hogwarts.

Draco was also as proud as Remus was, as his mum was finally going to marry for love, not by contract. Draco never thought of himself as an outcome of this contract, but of the love his mum shared in with his father at the time. It was the only intimate moment they shared, and the outcome was at that time, the only love in her life. Her son Draco. She was so happy when Lucius agreed with her about their future together. He knew what would become of Draco, if he was left in his environment. He didn't want to see Draco raised as a Death Eater, or his wife as a slave of Tom or his followers should something happen to Lucius.

The summer ended with a party for Harry and Ginny on Ginny's birthday and a dance for all the guests. It was also called the end of summer bash. and now it was time to return to school and find out what a year without Tom would be like.

The trip to Diagon Alley to get their things was hectic and crowded, but they all got through it OK. Then they had to fight off a huge crowd at the book store again as Lockhart was at it again, this time taking credit for something that happened in Africa that had to do with a Nundu. It got worse when he was approached by the Ministry and a man who charged Gilderoy with purgury. He claimed he did all that Gilderoy claimed he did and tried to obilviate him. The man's name was Rolf Scamander, the grandson of the famed Nute Scamander. Gilderoy had no defense for his claim and when he was dragged out of Florish and Botts he was screaming he was being falsely accused. Rolf told the crowd that Lockhart's attempt to Obliviate him failed because the hat Rolf was wearing at the time belonged to his grandfather and had a protective charm on it that blocked most of the charm of Lockhart.

When Rolf saw Luna with Draco, he saw what he thought was the most beautiful girl in the world. He approached her and Draco thought he saw something in Luna's eyes. He did, but it was not for Rolf, but for his grandfather, Nute. When Rolf asked her for a date, Luna giggled and answered, "Thank you, but I'm afraid my boyfriend might take it the wrong way if I were to agree. You see, I love Draco very much and if I were to go out with you, it would only be to ask you about your grandfather and his work. Draco would have to go with us and it could be quite boring for him and quite dull for you, talking about Nute all night."

Rolf was quite disappointed, while Draco floated across the room to Luna and pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you Luna, my wonderful stargazer. Your gift to me was the best one I ever received."

Luna just looked into his eyes and asked, "What gift was that my dragon?"

"Your confession of love to me. I knew I loved you, but never really said it. Now I can and it feels grand. Luna, I love you so much, my heart swells when ever you are near me. My spirits soar when I feel your touch. My mind goes blank from other thoughts when my mind is on you. You do things to me that I never thought I would feel, but can't imagine me being without these feelings ever again."

"Hmmm, I guess I did say I love you, didn't I? Well, I said it, so I must mean it. I guess that means your stuck with me, as I am with you. Does this bother you, Draco?"

"No, Stargazer, it doesn't. In fact, if you had agreed on this date with Scamander, I would have followed you to see that he didn't do anything to tarnish your lovely name. And since you admitted that you love me as much, then it is official and you and I are more than just boyfriend and girlfriend. We are a couple. Like Harry and Ginny, we are off the market for other mates."

"But we don't share a mind connection like I do with Harry, Ginny and Hermione?"

"We'll just have to work on it harder. I look forward to the challenge, like you did last year."

"I only looked forward to the first two last year. I did not look forward to the last challenge."

"But you did look forward to a challenge last year and that is what counts. Now it is my turn. Are you trying to discourage me Luna?"

"Nope, just checking the strength of your conviction. It seems to be holding quite well. Oh Draco, you know I'm just kidding you. I do love you and don't wish to be with any other. I would have liked to talk to Rolf about his grandfather though."

The next thing to happen was the train ride and Harry and his dad promised to pick Hermione up and bring her to the station with them. When they got there, she was waiting for them on the sidewalk, sitting on her trunk. Harry got it in the boot and joined Hermione in the back seat. Severus decided to buy an auto for him and Lily, as it was a more comfortable mode of travel for her. Magical travel did not sit well with her and the baby. Hermione showed Harry the new toy she got over the summer. It was an electric piano and organ with back up sounds. She showed him how it worked and even played a song for him that had drums and horns for back up sounds. It was like a big band behind her to support her playing. Lily listened to Hermione's playing and felt how her baby reacted favorably to it. She herself liked it as well.

Harry and Hermione made their goodbyes on the curb so Severus didn't have to go park far off. It was quicker for them this way and it wouldn't tire Lily out, with a long walk.

Hermione was going to help Harry with the trunks when they got to the train, but there were others guys there to help him and Hermione just went right to the cabin and got her piano out and was ready to play when Harry was. When the others saw Hermione with an instrument, they knew it was going to be a good hour before the others joined them on the train.

It was better than they thought when Harry and Hermione finally began to play their music. Harry wanted Hermione to sing a song, but she refused saying she couldn't sing a single note in tune. He didn't push it with her, but would try later to get her to sing. Or find another girl to sing, as he found some wonderful songs for this year. He planned on having a dance for Valentine's Day. Of course, a lot depended on his mum and his sibling.

Lily was due in April and it should be alright for a February dance, but one never knew what was in store when a new arrival was the one in charge.

Everyone finally boarded and the trip north began. It was filled with wonder. Everyone wondered what a year with out a threat over their head would be like. When Harry told them about his idea for a dance o Valentine's Day, barring his mum's condition, they all looked forward to the second half of the year now, before the school year even started. He asked hem all if there were any female singers in the group and the first one to raise her hand was Millicent. Harry pulled out his guitar and played on of the songs he learned and asked if she knew it, which she did. She had a deep voice and it was perfect for the song he selected. It was by (The Pointer Sisters) called Fire. Harry asked anyone else to join her in a back up role and Luna and Daphne helped Millicent out. They were great and Harry had the girl singers he needed for the dance. It would mean a lot of practice to learn the songs, plus his songs that they could sing back up to. They all looked forward to it.

The school year went by fast, and so did the Christmas Hols and they were back at school and practice. Hermione loved their new sound, what with her new piano and sound effects, and the other girls now joining the group. They were coming along great and they were looking forward to the upcoming dance. Albus and Minerva loved the idea of a dance and Albus even asked the other two schools from last year to join them for the event, however they would be unable to attend because of the time lost from their schedule. They did pass on their thanks for thinking about them. It did not stop Viktor or Fleur from accepting their invitation. Fleur and Bill would be there and Viktor made sure that he would be there if he had a date for the dance.

January passed and it was now two weeks until the dance. Harry made sure everything was fine at home and He also made sure he would be notified of any changes. He practiced with the group in the unused classroom and they always had a large crowd outside the room when they did. You could hear them outside following along with the songs they knew, which most of them. But the girls songs were new to the students and couldn't follow along, but they loved them just the same. Millicent had three songs from the Pointer Sisters to sing. Fire, Neutron Dance and I'm So Excited. Then there was Pat Benetar with 'Love Is A Battlefield'. Luna asked Harry if he knew a song she liked and He did and added it to the list of songs to be played. Harry now had music for a four hour dance, and he could dance on stage with the girls. Ginny would join them up there and even learned the song Luna selected, to help her sing it.

They were down to a week away from the dance and once again Harry called to see how things were back home. Severus answered the floo call and his answer to Harry almost got Harry in tears of laughter. "Harry, you aren't going to believe me in this, but if Lily doesn't have this baby soon, I will have it for her. I get sick when I even think of what she has had cravings for. Pistashcio Ice Cream and sour cream potato crisps. Pickles and peanut butter sandwiches. Sardines and cream cheese sandwiches. Urghhh, just talking about it turns my stomach. Furball and flea bag are no help at all. They stay away as much as possible. They remember Lily with you and keep their visits short and never around dinner time."

He also told Harry about four false alarms in the last month and two of them were last week. He told them the due date was changed to the first week of April. When Fred and George heard this they began taking bets on Lily delivering on the first of April. Very few took their bets.

On Valentine's Day, the morning started out with more owl post than any other day ever. Hundreds of Owls delivered cards, gifts and treats to girls in each house. Ginny didn't expect anything, so naturally she got something. She watched as Hedwig struggled to get the package to her. She looked to Harry and saw the big smile he wore as she took the package from Hedwig and gave her some bacon, eggs and toast for her efforts. When she eyed Ginny's banger on her [plate, Ginny gave in and placed it on her plate. Hedwigs thank you was a short but sweet hoot, and she started to eat.

Ginny opened the big box and tears formed in her eyes as she looked down on the most beautiful gown she ever saw. All the girls around her saw what it was and now a one did not wish to be Ginny that night. The gown was a shimmering pearl colored floor length with a colored gem emblem on her shoulder of Gryffindor House. There were matching shoes and a tiara for her hair. She would be on stage, dressed like a queen and singing and dancing, while dressed in this beautiful gown. She looked forward to the evening even more so now.

The Great Hall began to fill at 5PM, with Harry and his groups table singled out for no seating. The dance would start at seven, but the crowd hoped to get it started a bit earlier.

Their wish was granted and Harry and the rest took the stage at 6:15PM. The girls were beautiful in their choice of attire, but Ginny took center stage with her gown. She really did look like a queen in it.

Harry started the dance with a mans song, 'The Boys Are Back In Town.' It was a lead in to Luna's song which followed his song. The dancing was all over the floor. Viktor got his date, when Cho accepted his request. Cedric couldn't be here for the dance and Viktor just wanted a dance partner. Bill and Fleur were very close when they danced and Charlie and Tonks were out on the the floor as well.

Then the song ended and Luna came forward for her song. Ginny joined her at her side and Harry and Hermione played the song and Luna sang, 'Girls Just Want To Have Fun.' The girls left their dates and went to the stage and danced for Luna and Ginny as they sang their song. The guys watched as the girls went wild with their dance version of girls having fun. It was so much fun to watch as they danced with each other, as Ginny and Luna did on stage. Millicent and Daphne did their dance as well. Hermione did her own version of it kicking away the bench and dancing in front of her piano while playing. She may not be able to sing, but she sure could dance. Harry was like the other guys and just enjoying the show.

Daphne could play the piano so she took over for Hermione so she could go dance with Fred. Harry learned to play the guitar behind Ginny's back so he could dance with her. He thought it might be uncomfortable for Ginny, but she never complained.

The dance lasted until midnight and even that came to soon for the students as they were having the time of their life. But with classes the next morning, it was strictly adhered to.

On April First, Harry got the call to get to the Hospital, as it was time. He got there and stopped before he went up to get a camera. he got it, film and flash with a case to hold it all. He loaded the camera before he went up as he didn't know what to expect when he got up there. Once he was there, he was glad he did, as he almost cried from laughing so hard. Severus, Remus and Sirius, what Harry called {US THREE}, were pacing the floor with their heads down, hands behind their backs, and walking in step. Harry walked up to Severus and asked, "Why aren't you in there with mum?"

Severus looked up and said, "They kicked me out because I was useless. I asked too many questions. I was in everyone's way. I didn't know what to do for Lily. So Molly kicked me out."

Harry was laughing all over again. It was another five hours before Molly came out with a bundle in her arms to show to Severus. "Severus, are you strong enough to hold your daughter, or would you rather let Remus hold her?"

"She is my daughter Molly, and I think I am strong enough to hold her. Remus can hold her later." and he took her in his arms and almost fainted. He was holding the most precious thing he ever had the pleasure of producing. "Did Lily name her like we said?"

"Yes Severus, Her name is Selena Marlene Snape. She chose not to go with a flowery name. Now, would you like to bring her back to her mum?"

He started to leave then he turned back, "Thank You Molly, for everything. Even kicking me out of there. I may have hurt someone in there."

Molly just laughed as she turned to Sirius and Remus. "Well boys, It looks like the next generation has started. I wonder who's next?"

Remus smiled and said, "Is it to early to be thinking up names? Katie and I will be a family of three before our first anniversary."

With the next generation already started, the future looked to be a good one.

A/N: Well I finally finished this one and boy did I have trouble doing it. I lost my buddy. My computer died half way through this chapter and my back up quit on me too. I had to use a Chromebook to finish it and it can't use my openbook as my writing source. So now I have to go buy a new computer and learn it all over again.

I know the ending was weak, but It will have to do. I hope you enjoyed this one. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


End file.
